El Dovahkiin
by NanabaBlack
Summary: Severus es un chico enamorado de el mas atractivo y mujeriego chico de la escuela de hechicería y magia Hogwarts. Todo cambiara cuando un concurso traiga a un muchacho extranjero, a un atractivo chico, a un caza dragones... a un Dovahkiin.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de que digan algo, si, Soy PauliBlack xD con mi cuenta de Fanfiction decidí subir también aquí esta historia, aprovechando que también voy a actualizar, espero que disfruten la lectura~

Introduccion a la historia

.

.

.

Un joven de cabello negro como el carbón caminaba aceleradamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Sus pozos negros miraban interesantemente el piso, tratando de ocultar su rostro del cual su mejilla estaba anormalmente morada y de su sien derecha también brotaba sangre a galones ensuciando su impecable uniforme escolar.

Detrás del sentía los pasos de dos personas que gritaban su nombre para que se detuviera, pero detrás de ese par de personas otros dos muchachos también lo seguían, esta vez, diciendo cosas ofensivas hacia su persona.

Aparte de la sangre que corría por su rostro, gotas saladas también se escapaban involuntariamente de sus pozos negros y hacían que acelerara su andar.

Las palabras hirientes del par de Gryffindor's le apaleaban internamente haciéndole sentir peor que miserable, aplastando su corazón aún más:

_Hey Quejecius! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Solo fue una broma!_ grito un castaño claro de ojos marrones enmarcados en un par de anteojos redondos mientras que un peli-negro azulado de mirada zafiro se reía y le golpeaba suavemente las costillas con su codo en señal de aprobación.

Escucho como su rubio amigo gritarles al par de leones de una forma totalmente furiosa mientras que el hermano del león de mirada zafiro hacia lo mismo. El peli-negro azulado esquivo a su hermano y se dirigió hacia el menor que seguía su rumbo acelerado.

_¡Snivellus, cariño! No te enojes, ¡lo siento! Te besare si es necesario pero ¡no nos delates!_ grito el león con una sonrisa cínica. El peli-negro se volteo para ver a su emisor y mostrarle su rostro al par de Slytherin y al par de merodeadores dejando ver su estropeado rostro, lo cual dejo al de cabello oscuro y ondulado con una cara de total remordimiento:

La cara del oji-negro era un desastre, estaba golpeada y la sangre la sangre brotaba de su sien a mares, y no era lo único líquido que salía de su rostro, sino que también gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

_¡Me tiene harto Black!_ grito el peli-negro sacando la fuerza que le quedaba de su adolorido cuerpo dejando paralizado a los cuatro individuos presentes, giro sobre sus talones y retomo su antiguo rumbo pero esta vez corriendo, alejándose del grupo.

_E… espera Severus ten cuidado!_ grito el rubio viendo lo inminente.

_Snivellus cuidado!_ grito el oji-azul saliendo de su trance.

_¡Ya déjenme en paz!_ grito Severus con los ojos cerrados hasta que se estampo contra algo metálico, devolviéndole la fuerza y haciéndole abrir los ojos del susto, al notar que se dirigía hacia el piso cerro nuevamente los ojos esperando el golpe.

Se sintió fuertemente sostenido por unos brazos cubiertos casi en su totalidad por metal, su espalda estaba también contra un pecho cubierto por cuero y metal y su pecho era sostenido por unas manos más grandes que las del pero no así menos gentiles.

Se sintió levitando por un segundo por esos fuertes brazos y se dio cuenta que nunca recibió el golpe del suelo, no se había caído, sintió que sus pies no estaban en el suelo, y su cuerpo tampoco estaba de pie. Abrió los ojos despacio y miro hacia abajo, efectivamente, estaba siendo cargado. Giro su rostro para ver el de tan confiado hombre que se había atrevido a semejante acción y lo que vio lo dejo helado. Unos ojos del color del cielo, un azul imposible, más hermoso que del su propio amado.

Ese rostro estaba cubierto por un casco de metal, parecido al de un caballero pero no ere el de tal, sino que tenía una especie de estilo vikingo, también tenía un par de cuernos en los costados del casco que lo hacían parecer un demonio, y su sonrisa… completamente sincera y conquistadora dejo las mejillas del peli-negro de un color carmesí al recordar en que postura estaban y frente a quienes estaban, en especial, al frente de su amor platónico.

_Oye, muchacho, ¿te encuentras bien?_ dijo el chico de no más de dieciocho años a la persona de entre sus brazos con otra sonrisa penetradora y hermosa, dejando a nuestro Severus sin aire y sin saber que hacer más que desvanecerse por el dolor de su cuerpo entre los brazos de su nuevo héroe.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

El comienzo de otro año

.

.

.

Ya iba a ser su quinto año en la escuela de hechicería y magia de Hogwarts, siendo el un excelente alumno como era, este año también se la pasaría rápido, y eso es lo que esperaba, ya que sería otro año siendo la burla de cuatro muchachos que le hacían la vida imposible y del cual uno de ellos era del que estaba enfermizamente enamorado.

Siempre le dolía cuando él lo molestaba, cuando lo lastimaba o golpeaba. Se sentía estúpido al repetir lo que su madre vivía, que la persona que amas te haga sufrir de forma física y mental, eso le hacía enojar, ya que en este caso el estaría en el papel de su madre Eileen y su amado en el rol de Tobias.

Él ya estaba en el expreso de Hogwarts esperando a sus dos buenos compañeros y amigos, a los únicos les tenía la confianza suficiente como para confesarles que le gustaba uno de "los merodeadores" y como respuesta recibir una cara de susto de Regulus y un desmayo de su dramático amigo rubio, Lucius.

Severus esperaba sentando en uno de los compartimientos del tren al par de Slytherin's mirando la ventana intensamente pensando en el hombre que le había, inconscientemente, regalado su corazón y hermano mayor de su amigo Regulus, nada más ni nada menos que en el pulgoso de Sirius Black.

Aun se preguntaba ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué el y no Regulus que es mucho más amable? O ¿Por qué ese chucho y no el elegante Lucius Malfoy? No! Tenía que ser el más pedante, mujeriego, bocón, orgulloso y atractivo Sirius Black.

Soltó un suspiro y cerro sus ojos, siempre le dolía la cabeza cuando pensaba en el animago. Sintió unas manos suaves tapando sus ojos y ser jalado por ellas hasta dejar su espalda sobre el pecho de alguien.

_ ¿Quién soy Sev?_ pregunto meloso el atacante

_ Lucius, deja de hacer esas bienvenidas tan cercanas, por favor_ dijo el peli-negro quitando de sus ojos las manos del oji-plata.

_ Ay! Pero si sabes que te he extrañado mucho!_ dijo aferrándose al cuello del oji-negro y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_ Lucius, quítate de encima de Severus que yo también lo quiero saludar_ dijo un tercero desde la puerta del compartimiento un castaño de cabellos largos y ondulados hasta los hombros y con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

_ Regulus, no te lo quiero prestar!_ dijo el rubio apretando más el agarre, haciendo que el slytherin menor se asfixie y desespere por quitarse a Lucius de encima.

_ Malfoy, lo estás matando, suéltalo ahora_ dijo serio el Black haciendo que el rubio de voltee a ver a un Severus parcialmente azul y con la boca entre-abierta tratando de capturar algo de aire, asustando al oji-plata y soltándolo rápidamente.

Severus se sintió tocado por un ángel, dio grandes bocanadas de aire mientras que con sus manos agarraba su propio cuello.

_ G… gracias Regulus… justo a tiempo_ dice el menor tratando de regresar a su antigua postura. El Black se acercó a Severus y así como lo hizo el rubio lo beso en la mejilla suavemente para luego sentarse al frente del par de chicos.

Pasaron las horas charlando de lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones, comieron algunos dulces del carrito que pasaba por allí y se cambiaron la ropa cinco minutos antes de llegar a su destino. Regulus se puso al frente del grupo junto a Lucius y detrás de ellos un tímido Severus.

No estaban así por mero azar ya que el castaño y el rubio estaban posicionados en forma de defensa, dispuestos a proteger al menor a toda costa este año, empezando por evitar a los merodeadores, en especial al hermano de Regulus y el más cruel de los cuatro, a Sirius. Lo que sabían del grupo era que sus integrantes eran:

_James Potter: uno de los líderes, apodado como "cornamenta", de cabello corto y de un color marrón claro. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello he iban enmarcados por un par de gafas redondas. Buscador de Gryffindor en Quiddich. Él era el que casi siempre planeaba las bromas, la mente maestra, pero eso no quiere decir que no haga algunas.

_ Peter Pettigrew: seria el "lame-culos" del grupo, su apodo era "cola-gusano". Tiene el cabello rubio. Parece un roedor, tiene una actitud un tanto inquietante, es tartamudo y hace todo lo que le pidan.

_ Remus Lupin: es la parte inteligente y racional del grupo, en el grupo lo llaman "lunático". Su cabello caoba y sus ojos miel le dan un aspecto encantador, según los comentarios de nuestro rubio amigo Lucius. Es educado, muy a lo contrario de sus amigos, no forma parte de las bromas del grupo, solo está en el por qué sus amigos lo están pero siempre que puede trata de que los leones entren en razón y que frenen su conducta, y más si sabe que se van a "pasar de la raya".

Y el último pero no por eso el más inofensivo: Sirius Black, o mejor conocido como "canuto". Es igual a su hermano menor Regulus pero más alto y fuerte, de cabello oscuro y ondulado que le llega a los hombros. Sus ojos de color zafiro hacen derretir a cualquier "presa" que desea capturar. El ejerce la mayoría de las bromas, este león es muy cruel con sus víctimas, tanto física como verbalmente. Tiene un carácter infantil, también participa del Quiddich, por lo que es peligroso llegar a tener una disputa física con él ya que probablemente salgas perdiendo, la prueba viviente de esta, Severus Snape.

Ambas serpientes pensaban dar todo este año para ayudar al menor ya que tenía suficientes problemas con su padre muggle y no volverían a permitir que le pongan una mano encima otra vez.

Al ver la actitud incomoda y protectora que tenían sus compañeros el peli-negro se puso tenso.

_ Lucius… Regulus… ¿Qué sucede? El tren freno hace tres minutos y ustedes no se mueven e impiden mi paso_ dijo Severus llamando la atención de ambos chicos haciéndoles salir de su trance.

_ Severus, te protegeremos este año_ dijo serio y sin voltearse el castaño haciendo sobresaltar al más bajo.

_ Asi es Sev, te ayudaremos esta vez_ dijo el rubio esbozando una sonrisa confiada.

_ No es necesario… saben que me puedo cuidar solo chicos_ dijo casi bajo Severus haciendo que los mayores de voltearan a verlo.

_ Lo siento, pero sabes que no te haremos caso_ dijo Regulus pasando su brazo por el cuello de Severus y acercándolo a su cuerpo en señal de sobre-protección.

_ No te preocupes por nada Sev, ahora tienes gente a tu lado y te queremos sano y salvo este año_ dijo el rubio pasando una de sus manos por el sedoso cabello del oji-negro haciéndolo suspirar resignado.

_ Hagan lo que quieran dementes, yo solo quiero acabar con esto_ dijo el menor cansado de tanta atención haciendo sonreír de forma divertida al par. Aun con el brazo del Black en su cuello, salieron del tren y a la lejanía divisaron el castillo haciéndoles erizar la piel al trio.

_ Y aquí vamos de nuevo_ dijo el rubio al voltear a su derecha y ver a unos quince metros al grupo dorado de leones observando también el castillo con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Sería un largo año en Hogwarts para los Slytherin's, pero las sorpresas siempre están presentes en todo momento y en todo lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

La calurosa bienvenida

.

.

.

Luego de divisar a sus enemigo, los Slytherin's mayores arrugaron en entre-cejo, sus contrincantes habían crecido de forma considerable haciendo retroceder unos pasos a Lucius. Al ver que algo se movía a su periferia izquierda el animago se volteo para las serpientes haciéndole abrir los ojos de la sorpresa al mismo tiempo que un brillo aparecía en sus pupilas en señal de emoción; al fin pudo localizar a su antigua presa y eso le hizo esbozar una sonrisa de lado.

Severus sintió unos ojos clavándose en su cuerpo como una flecha, trato de ver al emisor de tal mirada, una muy mala idea: quedo petrificado al ver a Sirius Black dirigirse hacia el con un aura dominante, digna de un león, mientras que sus ojos atravesaban los suyos haciéndole retroceder como Lucius, aun con el brazo de Regulus rodeándolo.

Al notar que su hermano se dirijia hacia ellos y que Severus se había dado cuenta de eso también y había retrocedido lo puso detrás, cosa que puso alerta a Lucius también y colocándose al lado de Regulus lograron crear un escudo humano entre el jugador de Quiddich y el menor de Slytherin, teniendo sus varitas en mano, listos para atacar si la oportunidad se presentaba.

.

.

.

En otro lado Potter se encontraba charlando animadamente con Lily Evans y Pettigrew estaba entretenido comiendo cerca de la pareja de leones, pero Remus noto algo diferente, algo que no le daba buena espina. Busco con la mirada a canuto que había desaparecido de su lado, lo localizo caminando a unos cinco metros de él lo que lo hizo suspirar de alivio pero el ver hacia donde se dirigía y a quien lo hacía hizo que de alarmar y saliera en busca de su amigo para que no hiciera ninguna estupidez:

Sirius se dirigía hacia Severus Snape que era abrazado por Regulus Black pero este lo puso detrás de él y alzó su varita apuntando a su hermano mayor, y al hacer esto, Lucius Malfoy también se puso en guardia. Luego de alzadas las varitas el animago se detuvo delante de ellos de forma temeraria, Remus solo quería llegar a tiempo para detener a Sirius de lastimar a alguien, en especial, de que no le hiciera daño a su rubia obsesión.

_ Valla, valla, ¡Snivellus que sorpresa verte! Creí que no volverías a Hogwarts luego de todas las advertencias que te hemos dado, pero admitámoslo, seria aburrido sin ti para molestar_ dijo el de cabello oscuro con arrogancia.

_ Sirius, vete de aquí que nadie te ha invocado_ dijo Regulus apretando su varita.

_ Oh! Lo siento hermanito! No quería molestarlos, me daré la vuelta para que puedan besarse_ dijo Sirius mirando a su víctima favorita mientras que esta se tensaba.

_ ¡Black! ¡Vete de aquí si no quieres que te lancé un cruciatus!_ grito Lucius poniendo su varita en el cuello del Gryffindor.

_ Oblígame oxigenado, los asuntos los arreglare con Snivellus, no contigo_ dijo el león apartando el brazo de Lucius y tomándolo del uniforme lo levanto haciendo que queden a escasos centímetros un rostro con otro_ Deberías aprender a callarte niña, tal vez con un puño en tu cara te ayude un poco_ dijo levantando uno de sus brazos y cerrando el puño listo para golpear al oji-plata en el rostro hasta que…

_ ¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK, ALIAS CANUTO! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE IBAS A HACER?!_ grito un oji-miel con voz de ultra-tumba tomando con su fuerza lobuna el brazo levantado del animago y apretarlo con fuerza haciendo que soltara a su presa la cual solo suspiro de alivio y se arregló la ropa.

_ LUNATICO! Casi me matas del susto!_ dijo sonriente Sirius pero al ver el rostro del licántropo trago duro mientras que sentía su brazo doler ante la fuerza ejercida por la mano del peli-caoba_ Remus, me duele el brazo, suéltalo, por favor_ rogo el oji-azul lo cual el toro aflojo el agarra y tiro de Sirius para que se alejara del trio.

_ ¡Vuelve a tu sitio chucho!_ dijo serio el licántropo señalando el lugar donde se encontraban Peter y James.

_ Está bien, está bien…_ dijo Sirius antes de ir donde se encontraban sus otros compañeros_... aguafiestas…_ susurro el peli-oscuro y siguió su camino sobándose el brazo. Remus lo escucho pero decidió no darle importancia al asunto, se volteo para ver al grupo de Slytherin y se acercó a ellos. Vio como Regulus y Severus daban un suspiro de alivio mientras que este último poni una de sus manos en su pecho.

_ ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Le hizo daño a alguno?_ la pregunta sobresalto al grupo por lo que Remus sonrió divertido. Severus asintió con la cabeza y Regulus solo se mantuvo en silencio.

_ Si Lupin, estamos bien_ dijo de forma tranquila el rubio guardando su varita en su impecable túnica.

_ Me alegro que estén bien, Lucius_ dijo tiernamente el licántropo haciendo sonrojar al oji-plata_ Si hay problemas avísenme, tratare de mantenerlos a raya esta vez_ dijo haciendo una reverencia al grupo, darle un último vistazo a Lucius que paso de un rojo a un carmesí y se retiró del lugar para dirigirse con los merodeadores.

Cuando lo vieron llegar Sirius lo golpeo en el brazo con el codo bromeando que a "lunático" le gustaba la serpiente oxigenada, por lo que Remus lo liquidó con la mirada haciendo que el oji-azul se asustara y se callara.

_ Bueno, al menos tenemos refuerzos ¿no chicos?_ dijo Regulus con una sonrisa de lado a su hermano asustado por Lupin.

_ Gracias a Merlín_ dijo el rubio tratando de volver a su color natural de rostro.

Severus no dijo nada, solos seguía con la mano en su pecho como si este ardiese, una vez más Sirius Black demostraba que no tendría compasión por el este año.

Llegaron al castillo en la noche, no había cambiado en lo absoluto, mientras que se dirigían al gran comedor observaban a algunos fantasmas y cuadros que les daban la bienvenida.

Luego de llegar al comedor se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas y Albus, así como lo hicieron los fantasmas y cuadros, les dio la bienvenida a los viejos y nuevos alumnos que ingresaban. Después de dar las reglas del colegio, de que los de primer año pasen por el sombrero seleccionador y presentaran a los profesores, las mesas se llenaron de comida y la cena dio inicio.

Termino de cenar y espero a que sus amigos acabaran con su cena hasta que sintió nuevamente que alguien lo miraba de forma pesada. Miro hacia adelante, específicamente a la mesa de los leones y vio a su amor de ojos azules articular un " _estas muerto_ " mientras que lo miraba intensamente.

Arrugo el entre-cejo y lo miro con tristeza pero paso a ser una de asombro al ver a Remus Lupin dándole un codazo en las costillas que hizo al otro observarlo de forma confundida mientras que el oji-miel lo miraba de forma desaprobatoria. Sirius siguió con lo suyo y Remus dirigió su mirada a Severus y pronuncio un " _no le hagas caso a este idiota_ " mientras que sonreía, sacando una sonrisa del peli-negro y haciéndolo articular un " _gracias_ ".

Remus asintió con la cabeza y siguió cenando tranquilo, todo esto ante la mirada asombrada de Regulus que no daba crédito a lo que había visto y una cara satisfecha de Lucius.

_ Por lo que veo Lupin lo tiene "corto" a mi hermano_ dijo Regulus viendo al dichoso Gryffindor.

_ Al menos hay alguien que piensa en el grupo de idiotas_ dijo el rubio de forma irónica mientras que contemplaba al de cabello caoba de forma aprobatoria haciendo que el este voltee a ver al rubio y regalarle una sonrisa de lado.

_ No lo se chicos, creo que no lo va a poder controlar del todo_ dijo desconfiado Severus, poniéndose de pie y yéndose hacia su sala común seguido por el castaño y el rubio.


	4. Chapter 4

Una tarde interesante

.

.

.

Ya han transcurrido cuatro meses desde la llegada del trio de serpientes y de los merodeadores, siendo ya la primera semana de Enero. Severus estaba bastante satisfecho y tranquilo por el empeño que le ponían sus amigos para evitar a los leones y en caso de no poderse evitar, ellos lo protegían con sus cuerpos y varitas.

Estaba también muy feliz por Lupin, que cumplía su palabra de mantener a raya a los bromistas siempre que podía, es más, en las clases compartidas de Gryffindor y Slytherin siempre que pedían formar grupos de a dos y que ambos alumnos sean de casas opuestas el peli-caoba se reunía con Lucius mientras Lily se sentaba con Severus.

Remus había entablado cierta cercanía con el rubio y empezaban a conocerse mejor. El motivo de conversación siempre era Severus, planeaban estrategias para protegerlo y demás, pero el tema se desviaba y terminaban hablando de otro tema como sus gustos, futuros y estudios.

Lily también sabía que a Severus le gustaba el hijo mayor de los Black, ella lo único en lo que podía ayudar era en persuadir al Buscador de Quiddich para que lo dejaran en paz y efectivamente James bajó el número de bromas al pobre peli-negro, pero a veces una broma que otra no se podía evitar.

Mientras tanto Sirius estaba un tanto inquieto, más bien molesto. Si no eran el oxigenado y su hermano menor, era Remus el que defendía a su fuente principal de bromas. Necesitaba molestarlo, ver su cara molesta y sus ojos llenos de furia clavándose en su cuerpo, quería oírlo insultarlo y necesitaba una broma, una mísera broma, una que al menos haga que grite su nombre con furia, porque por algún motivo, le encantaba su voz cuando se dirigía hacia el así sea de forma brusca.

.

.

.

Severus se encontraba acompañado de Lucius y Regulus en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, era de tarde, y aunque estuviera nevando e hiciera mucho frio en esos lugares, estaban hablando animadamente de las próximas clases, de lo vivido en la semana de vacaciones y esas trivialidades, bueno, solo el rubio y el peli-negro ya que Regulus estaba más concentrado de su lectura.

Se le veía al menor mucho más relajado, definitivamente estaban haciendo las cosas bien al protegerlo, su aura era serena y era más sociable con ellos, pero seguía siendo reservado ante los otros. Tan relajado estaba que se encontraba acostado en uno de los bancos que se encontraba allí con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Regulus mientras éste, apoyado en una pared, leía un libro. Lucius, mientras estaba en "flor de loto" sobre el banco jugando con su varita.

Sintieron unos pasos aproximarse a ellos y Lucius, alertado, gira su torso y apunta al recién llegado con su varita, quedando pasmado al ver a Remus Lupin con sus manos en alto dando a entender que se estaba "rindiendo" y en su rostro tenía una cara divertida ante la reacción del rubio.

_¡Oye! ¡No vine a molestarlos! Tranquilo Lucius_ dijo sonriendo y aproximándose al oji-plata.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí Lupin? ¿Y los otros?_ dijo Lucius haciéndose a un lado para que el licántropo se sentara a su lado en el gran banco.

_En práctica de Quiddich_ dijo sentándose_ Estarán allí por dos horas mínimo, vine a par la tarde con ustedes_ dijo apoyando su espalda en la pared. Severus se sentó correctamente ante la presencia del oji-miel y se quedó mirando un punto muerto en el suelo.

_ Mañana tenemos clases compartidas ¿no es así?_ dijo el caoba sacando tema de conversación.

_ Sí, creo que es pociones_ dijo pensativo el rubio captando la atención de Remus y Severus.

_ Creo que no nos dejaran elegir compañero esta vez_ hablando por primera vez Regulus que seguía concentrado en las escritas hojas de papiro. Esto tenso al peli-negro y de eso se dieron cuenta Lucius y Remus.

_ Oigan ¿no quieren ir a "Las Tres Escobas"? Yo invito_ dijo el licántropo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_ Suena interesante_ dijo el rubio mirando al Remus de forma coqueta mientras que el aludido lo observaba con la misma intensidad.

_ Por mi está bien_ dijo el de cabello oscuro cerrando su libro y parándose de su sitio mientras que Severus hacia lo mismo.

Remus también paró y le tendió ambas manos al rubio para ayudarlo a levantarse, aunque no lo necesitara, cosa que descoloco aun poco a Regulus y a Severus. Aceptó ambas y el oji-miel lo jalo suavemente para sí, en un acto de caballerosidad _ _Muchas gracias, guapo__ susurro lo suficientemente alto para que solo Lupin escuchara haciéndolo sonreír dichosamente.

.

.

.

Eso de las ocho y media el grupo estaba volviendo a Hogwarts, debajo de una pequeña ventisca que les helaba los rostros. Remus y Lucius iban adelante charlado animadamente y en ocasiones se les podía ver reír juntos, mientras que Severus era escoltado por Regulus estas dos últimos iban hablando de lo que querían hacer luego de Hogwarts y demás trivialidades.

El león acompañó a los tres a la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin, Regulus le dio un apretón de manos y Severus le hizo un ademan con su mano y este le respondió de la misma manera. Una vez dentro esos dos, Lucius se volteó hacia Remus el cual las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miraba hacia el suelo con una sonrisa nerviosa, imagen que le causo gracia al gran Lucius Malfoy.

_Oye…_ dijo el rubio llamando la atención del oji-miel_ Enserio, muchas gracias por ayudar a Severus_ dijo sincero el oji-plata poniendo sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y acercándose al caoba.

_ No… no hay de que_ dijo el león _ Siempre lo quise proteger de los chicos pero no podía hacerlo por miedo al abandono_ miró directo a los ojos de rubio que estaba a medio metro de él, con las manos en la espalda_ Era hora de que hiciera algo_ dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

_ Bueno, que sepas que tu aporte es bien recibido, Remus_ dijo de forma dulce dándole un delicado beso en la mejilla a un licántropo aturdido_ Nos vemos mañana, guapo_ dijo de forma sensual el rubio entrando a su sala común, dejando a un pasmado Remus Lupin con una mano en su mejilla besada.

.

.

.

Llego a su sala común con una embobada sonrisa y se acostó boca-arriba en su cama. En un portazo llegaron Sirius y James acompañados por Peter hablando de lo bien que fue esa práctica y le prestaron atención al chico que irradiaba felicidad.

_ ¡Oye Lunático!_ grito el animago con euforia_ ¡¿Que te sucede?!

_ ¿Dónde estuviste Remus? No te vimos en toda la tarde_ dijo el de cabello castaño claro sacándose el uniforme de Quiddich

_ No te interesa Cornamenta_ articuló el licántropo aun con la mirada en el techo.

_ ¿Qué con esa actitud?_ dijo extrañado el Black también sacándose el uniforme sucio.

Remus no contesto, parecía más interesante el techo que sus amigos. Lo que inquietaba al par de leones era esa sonrisa en el rostro del caoba: una sonrisa "anormalmente" contenta.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en otra sala común un rubio tenía una sonrisa satisfecha por el acto reciente que acababa de realizar. Luego de una hora de realizar tarea el Black menor preguntó: _¿Iremos a cenar?.

_ Yo no iré, estoy lleno con lo que comí allá.

_ Creo que iré_ dijo el rubio con otras intenciones.

_ Igual acompáñanos Severus_ pidió el castaño

_ Está bien_ dijo resignado

Se dirigieron hacia el comedor y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares:

Regulus se dispuso a comer mientras que el peli-negro estaba leyendo un libro de pociones para el día de mañana. Lucius estaba concentrado observando la mesa de Gryffindor y a un león en especial, mientras que ese mismo también observaba al oji-plata.

.

.

.

Un Gryffindor de mirada zafiro miraba intensamente a un chico con un libro en sus manos, se veía tan tranquilo, tan sereno, tan relajado…. que le molestaba a él " _cuando tenga una pequeña oportunidad te hare una broma mi pequeño cervatillo"_ pensaba el Black con la mirada perdida en su presa.


	5. Chapter 5

El aviso del director

.

.

.

El grupo de Slytherin estaba desayunando en el gran comedor de Hogwarts, ese día tenían una clase compartida con Gryffindor por lo que sería una larga hora de pociones.

Regulus "escuchaba" a Lucius hablar hasta por los codos presumiendo que era un excelente alumno en esa materia. El Black, ya harto de tantos "buenos distintivos" del rubio observo a su otro amigo notándolo incómodo.

_ Severus ¿te encuentras bien?_ pregunto el castaño llamando la atención del aludido.

_ No lo sé, siento que hoy será un mal dia_ dijo algo afectado el peli-negro.

Se dirigieron al salón correspondiente esperando con los otros alumnos al profesor. El tan esperado hombre llego he hizo a los menores pasar al salón y sentarse en los respectivos lugares.

_ Buenos días clase_ dijo serio el profesor_ El día de hoy harán una poción nueva, uno que afecta físicamente al que ingiera dicha poción. ¿Cómo funciona? La poción tendrá partes de animales y el que ingiera la poción tendrá dichas habilidades y atributos_ Al ver que la clase no entendía lo que trataba de decir suspiro resignado y explicó más lento_ A ver, ustedes pondrán dichos atributos de animales en la poción y el que la ingiera tendrá las habilidades que ustedes agregaron, ejemplos: Si ustedes agregan piel de cocodrilo, el que tome la poción tendrá la piel con escamas y tan dura como la de un reptil, es este caso, de un cocodrilo. O, el que agregue colmillos de tigre, el que ingiera dicha poción, tendrá los caninos de tamaño y forma de dicho animal, ósea, de tigre… Pero… el que agregué extremidades, así sean colas, orejas, garras, hocicos u otros atributos… a dicha persona le saldrás esas extremidades con sus respectivas habilidades_ termino de decir el profesor.

Los alumnos habían quedado maravillados porque cierta poción existía, todos estaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin poder creérselo, todos menos uno, que por fin tenía la oportunidad de realizar una "pequeña" broma, claro, si la suerte lo acompañaba y le tocaba con un peli-negro de ojos tan negros como la noche.

_Tendrán que hacer dos pociones, una por cada alumno, y luego darle la cantidad específica del pizarrón a su compañero de equipo. La cantidad esta precisamente calculada para que los efectos solo duren un minuto en el organismo de cada uno de ustedes. Si la cantidad es concentrada, los efectos duraran aún más, por lo que hagan lo que dice el pizarrón muchachos_ dijo serio el profesor_ Los equipos los hare yo_ Y así el hombre mayor empezó a hacer equipos al azar hasta que llego a nuestros protagonistas_ … Lupin con Malfoy…_ los aludidos se miraron a los ojos de forma… ¿deseosa?

_ Regulus Black con Potter_ así siguió eligiendo, y al parecer, la suerte del oji-azul estaba da su lado ya que…_ Y Sirius Black con Snape, todos agrúpense con su compañero y siéntense hasta que yo les diga que pueden comenzar.

La sonrisa del animago no podía ser más grande. Observo a su "compañero" y lo vio con la mirada perdida en el suelo totalmente ausente, esta iba a ser muy divertido. Una vez sentados juntos el mayor se acercó al oído del menor y le susurro "buena suerte, gatito" cosa que le dio un escalofrío al pobre de Severus al sentir el aire de la boca de su amado tan cerca de su oído.

En el pizarrón aparecieron las instrucciones y los ingredientes principales mientras que en las mesas de cada uno habían aparecido un montón de frascos con los atributos de animales que hablaba el profesor_ Bien muchachos, pueden comenzar, les aclaro, tienen treinta minutos para terminarla, buena suerte.

Pasados los treinta minutos el profesor les dijo que pusieran la cantidad mencionada en tubos de ensayo la poción. Severus estaba nervioso, mientras que estaba realizando la poción sus manos habían temblado fuertemente por el hecho de tener a la persona que le gustaba tan cerca y sin que lo halla atacado en toda la preparación de la sustancia. El peli-negro le había puesto mucho empeño para que nada saliera mal y no envenenar, accidentalmente por los nervios, al atractivo chico que tenía a su lado.

_ Bien, pasare por las mesas viendo cuando toman las pociones y les daré sus notas_ dijo mientras que en su mano tenia dicha planilla con una pluma en su mano listo para anotar.

Una de esas tantas mesas era la del Black menor y del Buscador de Gryffindor, tomaron las pociones y esperaron unos segundos a que los efectos aparecieran.

Regulus sintió sus ojos arder un poco y luego vio como los colores pasaban a ser manchas de colores: azul, verde y amarillo, pero al ver lo que serían las personas veía enormes manchas rojas con bordes de color anaranjado, eran visión térmica, ojos de serpiente._ Jumm, interesante_ dijo el profesor volteándose a ver al otro muchacho.

Sintió algo creciendo sobre su cabeza, algo enorme y pesado. Con sus manos decidió sentir la textura de lo que tenía sobre la cabeza, era algo rugoso y con pequeños agujeros, como poros. Dicha estructura era grande e irregular con puntas en las extremidades, eras astas. astas de ciervo macho._ Vaya! Increíble! Buena poción señor Black!_ alago el profesor anotando en la planilla y se fue del ligar para seguir pasando por las mesas.

Llego a la mesa de Remus y Lucius observando que ambos se veían algo ansiosos, ¿Qué abran puesto es esa poción? Ambos se pasaron la poción al otro con cierta sonrisa de lado y se la bebieron de una.

El Malfoy sintió algo que crecía sobre su cabeza, nariz y espalda-baja.

_Vaya, se le puede decir que se ve… adorable señor Malfoy_ dijo el profesor anotando en la planilla. Vio como las mejillas de su compañero se teñían a un rojo intenso mientras que lo observaba de forma embobada, como hipnotizado por lo que estaba en frente de él. Con sus manos inspeccionó los lugares nombrados encontrándose con: dos cosas peludas y largas sobre su cabeza, eran orejas. Con su mano derecha toco su nariz y de ella salían unos bigotes, largos y gruesos. Pero el susto se lo llevo al tocarse la espalda-baja sintiendo un bulto pequeño y "peludito", un rabo, eran atributos de conejo.

_ Pensé que se verían lindas en ti_ le dijo sincero el oji-miel haciendo que si rostro ardiera de la vergüenza que ahora sentía.

_Usted también se ve bien Señor Lupin_ dijo retirándose hacia otra mesa dejando a Remus desconcertado. Con sus manos toco su cabeza encontrando un par de objetos grandes, peludos y puntiagudos. También sentía algo moverse detrás de él y al girar su rostro hacia atrás una gran bola de pelos se mecía de un lado a otro, una cola, grande y esponjosa, atributos de un lobo.

_ También pensé que se te verían bien, Remus_ susurro el "conejo" haciendo que el "lobo" quede sonrojado al instante ¿Acaso Lucius sabía de su Licantropía?

_Bien, Señor Black, Señor Snape, son los últimos, procedan a beber la poción_ dijo el profesor observando a los chicos tomarse la amarga poción.

Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar, sintió algo en su rostro, manos y espalda-baja. De un momento a otro podía sentir un olor… No… varios olores, y no solo dentro del salón sino que más lejos aún. Observo sus manos y vio que sus uñas eran negras y largas pero no eran puntiagudas. Así como hizo Lunático giro su rostro hacia atrás encontrándose con la misma sorpresa, había una enorme cola negra detrás de él, pero era más peluda que la de Remus y se movía mucho más rápido, eran extremidades de perro.

_ No estuvo mal_ dijo el profesor observando al Severus esta vez.

Vio como Sirius se tapaba la boca del asombro cuando lo vio, su rostro era un poema y un leve sonrojo aparecía en las orejas del animago. Con sus manos toco su cabeza sintiendo dos triángulos pequeños y peludos sobre esta. Toco su espalda-baja y sintió algo largo y peludo que salía de esta, giro su rostro hacia atrás y vio una cola larga pero delgada que se movía lentamente hacia los lados y por último toco sus dientes caninos con la punta de su dedo: eran más afilados y puntiagudos, eran de un felino, más precisamente un gato.

_Bien, los efectos pasaran dentro de un rato chicos, pueden retirase cuando estos desparezcan_ dijo el profesor anotando lo último y yéndose hacia el escritorio.

El grupo de Gryffindor ya se había retirado del lugar al igual que todos los de la clase pero habían tres chicos que no se habían ido: Un rubio histérico, un castaño asombrado y un peli-negro que ya pasados cinco minutos ciertos atributos de felino aún no se habían ido y un profesor de pociones sin poder hacer nada para que las extremidades extra que había adaptado el alumno se esfumaran. Solo restaba esperar.

Cuando llegaron al comedor Severus portaba un gorro de lana que le tapaba las "orejas" que tenía sobre la cabeza, tenía un buen justificativo ya que hacía mucho frio en esa época; no debía sonreír para que los colmillos no se vieran (eso sería fácil) y la cola fue tapada por el uniforme que llevaba puesto.

_Alumnos! Este año se realizara en nuestra escuela el concurso "La batalla de Los Héroes". Un concurso donde muchachos de dieciocho años lucharan y sobrevivirán a retos para demostrar quién es el mejor_ Se oyeron murmullos por todos lados. _Algunas clases se suspenderán para ver a los muchachos nuevos. Ellos a partir de mañana estarán deambulando por los pasillos, la mayoría son extranjeros. Eso es todo, pueden seguir almorzando.

_ Iré a buscar algo a mi habitación, volverá para la clase de transformaciones_ dijo el peli-negro saliendo del comedor en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin. A la mitad del camino alguien lo intercepto, o mejor dicho golpeo haciendo que casi se cayera.

_ ¡Ohh! ¡Snivellus! ¡Al fin te veo!_ dijo el animago acercándose al peli-negro_ Veo que te gustaron las orejitas que te puse, ¿no gatito? _ dijo burlón el Black sacándole el gorro de la cabeza y empujando a Severus luego. El menor trato de esquivarlo pero este puso el pie haciendo que el mestizo callera de lleno en el piso_ ¡Ups! ¡Pies-torpes!_ dijo divertido el Black retirándose con una carcajada limpia dejando en el piso a Severus mientras comenzaba a temblar.

Sintió otros pasos cerca de ahí y se intentó parar pero oyó que esos pasos venían corriendo hacia el _ ¡¿Severus?!_ pregunto preocupado el oji-miel mientras se ponía a la altura del peli-negro para tomarlo del brazo y ayudarlo a levantarse_ ¡¿Qué sucedió?!_ pregunto preocupado el licántropo pero apenas termino de ayudar a Severus este lo empujó hacia un costado y salió corriendo hacia su sala común dejando al peli-caoba estático en el pasillo.


	6. Chapter 6

La broma de Sirius; el encuentro con el cazadragones (Parte 1)

.

.

.

Severus entro de golpe en la sala común de Slytherin asustando a algunos que se encontraban en ella, corrió hasta la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Lucius y Regulus, la cerró violentamente encerrándose en esa habitación y prácticamente se lanzó hacia su cama.

Y lloro, lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho, su corazón se estrujaba haciendo que su pecho ardiera de sobre manera, con sus brazos abrazaba sus piernas que estabas flexionadas contra su pecho mientras que temblaba con frenesí; no podía creer que él se había preocupado por el, que no dejo que sus nervios le ganen y estropeara la poción que ese… salvaje se iba a tomar. Y el que con tanto cuidado la había preparado para que no le pasara nada malo a su animago y este se aprovechaba y le jugaba una broma… debió haberle puesto un hocico de cocodrilo en vez de olfato de perro, una enorme cola de lagarto y piel de babosa.

Sin duda, se había enamorado de la persona más cruel que existía en el mundo.

Hecho un ovillo en la cama dejo que el sueño lo venciera, con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, con la, aun existente, cola enroscada en una de sus piernas y las orejas de felino hacia atrás; solo quería que ese día se pasara rápido y que al despertar no ver esas estúpidas orejas de gato y esa molesta cola.

.

.

.

Sintió un ligero temblor sobre el pero decidió ignorarlo, pero de pronto esa pequeña vibración se convirtió en, literalmente, un terremoto. Con el cejo fruncido se despertó de golpe haciendo que el fuerte movimiento se detuviera y una cosa amarilla se lanzó hacia el apretándolo con fuerza; era su amigo Lucius que al verlo despertar había sonreído felizmente para luego estamparlo en un abrazo y a su lado se encontraba el menor de los Black sentado en su cama que ver que el peli-negro abrió los ojos suspiro de alivio.

_ ¡Mi pequeño! ¡Ohh! Qué bueno que despertaste, pensé que te habías muerto. ¡Me has preocupado mucho Sev! _ dijo aun abrazándolo y con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

_"Siempre tan dramático"_ pensó el Black con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_ Vas a tener que esperar mucho tiempo para sacarme de encima, Lucius_ dijo el peli-negro correspondiendo el abrazo.

_ ¿Y que querías que pensara este cabeza hueca si te la pasaste durmiendo más de dieciséis horas?_ dijo Regulus acomodándose en la cama el oji-negro.

_ ¡¿Dieciséis horas?!_ dijo alarmado el menor soltando a Lucius.

_Si, desde la tarde de ayer hasta la mañana de hoy… fueron muchas horas Severus, nos asustaste, pensamos que habías empezado a invernar_ dijo en broma el rubio sentándose al lado de Regulus_ También me preocupe mucho ya que Remus me dijo que te había encontrado en el suelo y con los ojos vidriosos, y luego de que te ayudo a pararte lo empujaste y saliste corriendo_ dijo con la cara preocupada mientras que con su mano acariciaba el largo cabello de Severus _ ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

_ ¿Lupin te lo dijo?_ pregunto el peli-negro ignorando la interrogación del rubio.

_ ¿Lo llamaste Remus?_ cuestionó el Black con una ceja levantada.

_ Ehh! B… bueno yo… _ empezó a balbucear el oji-plata con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas_ ¡B… bueno ya basta! ¡Se nos hace tarde! ¡Debemos ir a desayunar!_ grito Lucius parándose de golpe y yéndose hacia la puerta olvidándose de la pegunta que le había hecho a Severus.

Luego de que el menor se bañara y vistiera, dándose cuenta que efectivamente la cola, orejas y colmillos desaparecieran, emprendieron viaje hacia el gran comedor. Cuando llegaron vieron una quinta mesa en el gran comedor posicionada paralelamente a la mesa de maestros, en ella, había unos doce chicos que en sus vidas habían visto. Se sentaron en su respectiva mesa y desde allí el trio observaba los movimientos de los nuevos:

Eran doce chicos en total, todos ibas con ropas extrañas, ninguna era igual a la de otro, pareciera que ninguno sintiera mucho frio ya que incluso algunos tenían vestimentas cortas, eran altos y con una formación física extraordinaria. Comían, en palabras que destaco Lucius, como bestias y eran muy risueños, irradiaban felicidad por cada poro de sus cuerpos dándole un ambiente cálido al gran comedor.

.

.

.

_ Muchachos_ dijo el director llamando la atención de todo el salón_ Estos son algunos de chicos que participaran en el concurso, aún faltan ocho competidores, pero ya que sus moradas son algo lejanas tardaran un poco más para trasladarse hasta aquí. Los verán en el patio, estadio y pasillos, ellos no entraran a clases a menos que quieran aprender en el tiempo de su estadía en Hogwarts. Traten de hacerlos sentir cómodos y ¡bienvenidos Héroes!_ dijo el mayor levantando su copa mientras que todos los alumnos lo imitaron y vitorearon un "Bienvenidos".

Los héroes se pararon de sus asientos con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros dieron las gracias por tan calurosa bienvenida. Todos los héroes, luego de terminar de desayunar, salieron del gran comedor y se dirigieron hacia el exterior con la intención de entrenar.

Ese día tenían nuevamente clase compartida con las de Gryffindor pero esta vez era DCAO, o mejor dicho Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

_ Buenos días chicos_ dijo el sonriente profesor_ Hoy, haremos unos pequeños duelos para ver que técnicas se acuerdan tanto de defensa como de ataque. Pero con una pequeña diferencia, harán equipos. Cada equipo tendrá solo dos integrantes, pueden elegir a su compañero pero no a sus rivales, a ellos los elijo yo. La diferencia será que uno de los integrantes será la "defensa" del equipo y el otro será la "ofensa". ¿Qué quiere decir? Que solo un integrante será la defensa general y el otro solo atacara, no ambas cosas… bien… elijan a sus compañeros! Puede ser tanto se sus casa como de la casa contraria_ dijo sonriente el profesor.

Todo el mundo se dispuso a buscar a su compañero de equipo, Severus sintió una mano gentil sobre su hombro y al voltearse Regulus lo miraba de forma cómplice y protectora, como todo padre observa a su hijo. El menor capto lo que el Black hacia y se acercó más hacia el castaño oscuro mientras que esta le pasaba un brazo por detrás del cuello como lo hizo en aquella ocasión de inicio de año, formando un equipo.

Lucius suspiro, Regulus había sido más rápido le había robado a su posible compañero y resignado empezó a buscar a alguien para que fuera su compañero. Observo hacia el grupo de Gryffindor's y observo al Black mayor chocar la mano con el Buscador de Quiddich, ellos dos serian equipo; si tenía suerte, tal vez el chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos-miel todavía podía ser su compañero.

Salió en su búsqueda volteando hacia todos lados, ser "discreto" no estaba en su diccionario. No había podido encontrar por ningún lado, tal vez no había ida a clases o tal vez ya tenía equipo... o quizás lo estuviera evitando por el acto que "distraídamente" hizo aquella vez que lo acompaño a la sala común con Severus y Regulus, lo cual lo desanimo un poco…

_... Disculpe por el atrevimiento…_ dijo una voz detrás de él mientras que le tocaba el hombro, se dio la vuelta para mandar al demonio a la persona que osaba tocarlo tan cercanamente pero quedo mudo al ver quien era_… pero me preguntaba ¿tendría yo el honor de tener como compañero al elegante Lucius Malfoy o es que no estoy a la altura?_ dijo de forma serena mirando directamente a los ojos-plata del rubio, tendiéndole la mano de forma cortes para luego sonreírle a Lucius que estaba levemente sonrojado.

_ Vaya… ver al gran león Remus Lupin pidiéndome ser su compañero no tiene precio_ dijo de forma irónica cambiando la cara de Remus a un sería totalmente, de seguro que habría pensado que se había burlado de él, así que se acercó al oído de este y le susurro un _ "Pero me encantaría ser tu compañero hoy, guapo" Tomando la mano tendida de este y jalándolo hacia donde se encontraba Regulus aun abrazando a Severus.

Las caras de ese par eras de total sorpresa, abiertos de par en par mientras que a Severus no se le podía abrir más la boca del asombro. Y ni qué decir del par de merodeadores que habían contemplado todo, desde que Lunático le tendió la mano al oxigenado hasta que este se lo llevo de la mano hasta el par de serpientes, pero la sorpresa más grande fue del chucho al ver al menor de las serpientes siendo cercanamente abrazado de su hermano menor, Regulus, dejándolo con un poema en el rostro.

_ Bien clase, veo que todos encontraron compañero_ dijo el profesor _ De acuerdo… empecemos_

Varios duelos se llevaron a cabo en el salón de clases, justo en ese momento se devatia un duelo entre James Potter y Sirius Black contra un grupo de dos Slytherin's… que para suerte de Severus no eran ni él ni Regulus.

_ ¡Desmaius!

_ ¡Protego!

El ataque fue anulado por Cornamenta protegiendo a Canuto

_ ¡Expelliarmus!_ grito el animago desarmando el defensor del equipo contrario_ ¡Expulso!_ Y luego lo hizo volar por los aires.

_ ¡Aun te falta una Canuto!_ grito su compañero

_Tranquilo Cornamenta, ¡Rictusempra!_ el contrincante no podía atacar a los leones ya que un ataque de cosquillas en las costillas le impedía concentrarse_ ¡Stupefy!_ y el Slytherin fue lanzado por los aires bruscamente cayendo sobre su otro compañero que se encontraba en el suelo.

_ ¡Muy buen duelo Señores Black y Potter! Excelente como siempre, hacen un muy buen equipo juntos ha de admitirlo_ dijo dichoso el profesor haciendo que el par de leones se choquen las manos.

Severus observaba anonadado, habían vencido a los chicos sin ningún esfuerzo, estaba seguro que si hubiese sido él el rival del Black no hubiese pasado la oportunidad de avergonzarlo, torturarlo y lo hubiesen hecho volar aún más fuerte por los aires. Regulus no le había prestado atención al duelo, siempre que su hermano este metido en el medio rápidamente perdía el interés, Sirius era un bruto, como siempre. Lucius y Remus no se había sorprendido demasiado, sabían que el animago era bueno en duelos, los habían observado y se susurraban estrategias de defensa y ofensa que podrían llegar a usar.

_ Bien, siguiente duelo, Lupin y Malfoy contra Snape y Black._ Los aludidos se observaron rápidamente, simplemente no se lo esperaban en lo más mínimo.

_ Severus, yo seré el defensor… _ misturo el de cabello castaño poniéndose en posición_... tu eres mejor para la ofensa y sabes muchos más hechizos que yo en ese tipo de cosas.

_ De acuerdo Regulus, cuento contigo_ dijo el peli-negro colocándose al lado del Black.

_ No puedo creerlo, no quiero hacerles daño, los quiero mucho_ dijo entristecido el rubio ya en su posición.

_ Lucius, no los atacaras tan fuertemente, además Regulus defenderá a Severus a toda costa, no debes preocuparte, además… _ dijo el castaño poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del Slytherin_... no dejare que te hagan daño_ dijo dulcemente el león relajando a Lucius

_ Gracias Remus_ dijo tocando la mano que tenía en el hombro y retirándola suavemente.

Regulus estaba de frente a Remus mientras que paralelamente se encontraba Severus de frente a Lucius, los cuatro con las varitas en mano.

_ Bien muchachos, ¿están listos?_ pregunto el profesor, detrás de él estaban Peter junto a Lily y James observando a los dos grupos "de seguro se lo obligo a ser su compañero" susurro James refiriéndose al príncipe de las serpientes recibiendo un codazo por parte de la pelirroja. Sirius se encontraba de brazos cruzados observando al príncipe mestizo junto a su hermano, a veces, solo a veces, envidiaba al estúpido de su hermano.

_ ¿Bien? ¡Comiencen!_ dijo el profesor.

_ ¡Avifors!_ ataco apuntando a Lucius haciendo que una parvada de cuervos salidos de su varita fueran directo hacia el oji-plata.

_ ¡Confringo!_ grito el rubio haciendo que el grupo de aves explote uno a uno_ ¡Expulso!_ ataco enseguida Malfoy directo hacia el peli-negro.

_ ¡Protego!_ defendió el Black para suerte de Severus

_ Gracias Regulus_ dijo sonriente el mestizo haciendo fruncir el cejo del Black perteneciente a Gryffindor_ ¡Fiendfyre! _ grito el peli-negro creando el hechizo de fuego demoníaco.

_ ¡Fiendocked!_ contra-ataco Lucius haciendo chocar ambos hechizos por unos segundos haciendo por fin que el fuego demoníaco se extinguiera.

_ ¡Aquaeructo!_ grito Severus lanzando un potente chorro de agua contra el rubio.

_ ¡Partis Temparus!_ dijo el licántropo creando una barrera de un elemento, en este caso aire, lo suficientemente alta y fuerte para que el chorro de agua no tocara a su rubia obsesión.

_ Te debo una, guapo_ susurro el oji-plata para Remus haciendo que este se sonroje levemente_ ¡Expulso!_ le grito al mestizo sorprendiéndolo

_ ¡Protego!_ defendió atento el Black sacando de su shock al oji-negro

_ No lo vi venir_ dijo asombrado el menor_ De nuevo, gracias Reg_ dijo orgulloso de su compañero el peli-negro haciendo de Regulus le diera una sonrisa. Sirius que miraba de lejos todo se había puesto furioso sin razón aparente ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

_ ¡Sectumsempra!_ grito Severus hacia Remus

_ ¡Expelliarmus!_ contra-ataco el rubio.

_ No pensé que Quejecius durara tanto_ dijo sorprendido el Potter

_ Es fuerte James, siempre te lo dije y algún día no dudara en asesinarte_ advirtió la pelirroja

Lucius iba a desarmar a Severus nuevamente pero una vez más Regulus lo defendía atentamente. Pero luego de salvar al mestizo, Sirius tocio un "Confundus" hacia su hermano haciendo que este se olvidara dónde y en qué situación se encontraba, lo había confundido fuertemente y eso alerto a Severus

_ ¡¿Regulus?!_ zarandeo a este pero no contestaba

_ ¡Ahora Lucius!_ dijo el oji-miel

_ ¡Sí! ¡Desmaius!_ apunto hacia el Black dejándolo inconsciente en los brazos de Severus que lo seguía zarandeándolo

_ ¡No! ¡Regulus!_ grito asustado el mestizo creando una sonrisa terriblemente satisfactoria del Black mayor_ ¡Aun no acabo Lucius!_ dijo el peli-negro dejando con cuidado al Buscador de Quiddich de slytherin acostado en el suelo y luego se puso de pie apuntando hacia Lucius: ¡Expell…!

_¡Everte Statum!_ ataco primero el rubio golpeando fuertemente a Severus haciéndolo volar por los aires. El rubio se arrepintió rotundamente al ser el primer hechizo que se le surco por la cabeza: el menor se encontraba a varios metros de donde se encontraba inconsciente Regulus, tirado en el suelo, temblando y gimiendo por el poderoso ataque.

_ ¡Severus!_ grito atormentado el rubio tirando su varita al suelo y correr al lado del menor para auxiliarlo_ ¡Perdóname! ¡No lo hice intencional! ¡Lo siento!

_ N… no te preocupes… he… sufrido peores_ respondió el muchacho siendo levantado por el rubio.

_ ¡Ennervate!_ dijo Remus despertando a Regulus que se tomaba la cabeza con muecas_ ¿estás bien? le pregunto amablemente ayudándolo a levantarse

_ … como mil rayos…_ dijo este acercándose hacia Severus. Este vio a su compañero consiente, se encontraba bien, pero su rostro demostraba arrepentimiento_... Lo siento… no te protegí como debía, debí ser más atento_ dijo el Black avergonzado por no haber protegido a su compañero

_ No te preocupes Reg, está bien_ dijo sonriente el peli-negro

Regulus se acercó al menor y le dio un abrazo por encima de los brazos rodeándolo completamente, apoyo su perilla en la coronilla del menor e inhalo el aroma de su cabello

_ Perdóname… por favor…_ dijo en un susurro el Black dejando asombrados a los tres chicos presentes y más a cierto león que de lejos observaba todo. Severus aparto los brazos que no lo dejaban moverse, también apartando un poco a el Black haciendo que el de cabello oscuro se entristeciera, su amigo no lo había perdonado, o eso es lo que había pensado; Severus se estampo contra su pecho y lo abrazo con fuerza, como un chiquillo que con miedo se acerca a su padre para que lo proteja, y es exactamente lo que hizo el mestizo.

_ Sabes que eres como mi hermano mayor, nunca podría pelearme contigo…_ le dijo el menor haciendo que el Black lo apresara nuevamente con los brazos; una imagen que enterneció el corazón de Lucius Malfoy, por fin Severus se abría completamente con ellos y eso le emocionaba de sobremanera.

_ Lucius, no llores…_ le dijo el oji-miel secándole una lagrima que rodaba sobre su mejilla_ ¿No es esto lo que querías? Deberías estar feliz…_

_ Si lo sé, pero… es…. Tan irreal, pensé que nunca se abriría con nosotros_ dijo apartando la mano de Remus de su rostro y secando con un pañuelo la lagrima que portaba, realmente apreciaba esos gestos tiernos del hombre-lobo, pero no quería dejarlo mal frente a los merodeadores.

Luego del largo abrazo Regulus le sacudió la ropa al menor, estaba llena de polvo por la caída que se había dado_ Listo, impecable, como siempre_ dijo orgulloso el Black haciendo reír al menor.

_¡Muy bien señores Malfoy y Lupin!, aún me cuesta creerlo, pero congenian a la perfección al tratarse de un duelo, deberían seguir trabajando juntos ya que lo hacen muy bien, ¡casi rozando la perfección!_ dijo asombrado el profesor dejando a ambos chicos con un tono de rojo en sus rostros_ Bien, pueden retirarse alumnos, que tengan un buen día.

_ Tampoco fue para tanto_ dijo restándole importancia el rubio aun sonrojado por lo dicho del mayor.

_ No Lucius, estuviste fantástico_ dijo admirado el de cabello castaño claro haciendo pasar a Lucius de un rosa hasta un carmesí de un solo golpe, imagen que pareció extremadamente tierna en ojos de Remus_ Nos veremos luego, Lucius_ dijo rosando su mano con la del rubio al pasar por su lado para alcanzar a los dos merodeadores que lo esperaban con ansias; el rubio pensó que fue un accidente pero lo que no sabía fue que el licántropo lo hizo con toda la intención del mundo.

_ Me duele la cabeza_ dijo de pronto el Black que estaba junto a Severus haciendo que este lo mirara preocupado, este le correspondió la mirada _ Y tengo hambre_ dijo con un puchero haciendo que es menor se empezara a reír por la actitud infantil que a veces adoptaba el Buscador de Quiddich.

_ Sí, yo también tengo hambre_ dijo aun divertido el mestizo_... ¿Lucius? ¿Te encuentras bien?... dijo extrañado el menor_ Te vez… acalorado y-…

_ ¡¿Eh?! ¡Ahhh! ¡Sí, Sí! ¡El almuerzo! ¡Si, vallamos!_ dijo algo aturdido el rubio dejando extrañado al par de serpientes.

.

.

.

Luego del almuerzo Lucius y Regulus acompañaron a Severus hasta la puerta principal de Hogwarts: según el peli-negro, iría a buscar una flor que le sería fundamental para la nueva poción que estaba haciendo y, según el libro, se encontraba en el boque prohibido, pero solo en una zona es especial.

_ ¡Sev! Tu tan dedicado a pociones_ le dijo el rubio besando la frente del peli-negro que se sonroja ante la cercanía de Lucius_ Cuídate mucho ¿sí?

_Si Lucius, lo hare_ dijo resignado el mestizo ya con la segunda bufanda que le entregaba el rubio para que no se resfriara y emprendiendo viaje hacia el exterior del castillo mientras que el dúo de serpientes se dirigía hacia la biblioteca.

_No sé porque… pero siento que algo malo va a pasar, Lucius_ dijo inquieto Regulus sorprendiendo al rubio.

_De seguro estas paranoico_ le dijo este yéndose por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca seguido por el Black menor.

No sabía que realmente pasaría algo, y menos al no darse cuenta que dos ciertos merodeadores seguían al menor de muy cerca, asechándolo.


	7. Chapter 7

La broma de Sirius; el encuentro con el cazadragones (Parte 2)

.

.

.

_ ¡Canuto! ¡Detente! ¿A dónde crees que vas?_ le gritaba y perseguía el de cabello castaño claro al Black, lo veía furioso, de poco y no salía humo de sus orejas.

El animago buscaba a alguien, y quería encontrarlo ya. Caminaba rápido, sus puños estaban blancos de la fuerza que les ejercía y tenía el entrecejo fuertemente fruncido, y eso lo pudo notar Potter; al poderle alcanzar lo frenó para verle la cara.

_ ¡Demonios Potter! ¡Me estorbas!_ le grito el Black

_ ¡Sirius, cálmate! ¿Desde me tratas a si o me llamas de ese modo?_ el de ojos claros no lo escuchaba, solo volteaba su rostro a los costados aun en busca de su presa _ ¡¿A quién buscas?!

_ ¡A Snape! ¡¿A quién más?!_ le grito y empujo hacia un costado bruscamente.

_ ¡¿Para qué quieres a Quejecius?!_ pregunto confundido el Buscador siguiendo al de cabello oscuro que emprendió marcha hacia la salida del colegio.

_ ¡Para molestarlo James!_ freno brusco el Black, se volteo y tomo del cuello del uniforme al león_ ¡No sabes la falta que me hace hacerlo enojar Cornamenta!_ de dijo histérico_ El estúpido de mi hermano y el arrogante de Malfoy lo protegen a toda hora y para colmo, si no son ellos, ¡llega Remus y lo defiende! ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡No puedo verlo tranquilo!_ grito soltándolo a james y dirigirse hasta el exterior del castillo pero alguien lo estampo contra la pared haciendo que se quejara por el golpe en su espalda

_ Parece que cierto chucho esta celoso_ dijo de forma tonta Potter

_ ¡Cállate! ¡No soy el único que lo molesta sin más me acuerdo!

_ Lo dice el que le lanzó un "Confundus! A su propio hermano con tal de que no proteja a su "gatito"_ dijo con burla dejando sorprendido a Sirius

_ ¡Tu! ¡¿Cómo lo-…?!

Se callaron al escuchar a alguien acercarse y James, teniendo la capa, los cubrió a ambos observando quien se acercaba.

_ Iré al bosque prohibido, según mi libro, esa flor se encuentra allí_ dijo el más bajo seguido por un rubio y un peli-oscuro

_ ¿Y dónde la buscaras exactamente?_ pregunto curioso el Black

_ Cerca del Sauce Boxeador, pero igual, son difíciles de encontrar.

_ ¡Sev! Tu tan dedicado a pociones_ le dijo orgulloso el rubio dándole un beso en la frente al menor haciendo que Canuto quisiera saltarle encima pero James lo apretó más contra la piedra para que se quedara quieto_ Cuídate mucho ¿sí?

_ Si Lucius, lo hare_ dijo resignado el peli-negro separándose del grupo y salir por la puerta principal del jardín que se encontraba cubierto de la más blanca nieve.

Vieron como Malfoy y el Black menor se retiraba en dirección opuesta y esperaron a que los perdieran de vista para salir de su escondite.

_ Eso estuvo cerca_ dijo Potter secándose la frente con la manga de su uniforme_ ¿No es así Siri-…? No pido terminar la pregunta al darse cuenta que el animago se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia la puerta, con la obvia intención, de seguir al Slytherin _ ¡Sirius espera!_ dijo pasando el umbral de la puerta

_ "¡Oh! ¡Mi pequeño cervatillo! ¡Al fin te encuentro solo!"_ pensó el Black persiguiendo al pobre de Severus que no sabía que el león lo estaba asechando.

_ Canuto_ le susurro el león de anteojos frenándolo_ ¿Qué le harás?_ pregunto dudoso James.

_ Nada_ dio obviando la respuesta_ Solo una broma, ¿quieres hacerla conmigo?_ le pregunto seduciendo cada palabra tratando de provocar a su amigo

_ Yo… no lo sé Sirius…_ dijo vacilante_ Remus se enojara con nosotros y-…

_ ¡Anda James! ¡Como los viejos tiempos!_ le dijo pasando su brazo por el cuello del Buscador colgándose de él_ Tal vez Lunático ni se entere, además…_ se volteo a ver al peli-negro que ya estaba algo lejos de ellos_ … hace tiempo que no nos divertimos_ le dijo provocadoramente el animago, simplemente, era un manipulador.

_ ¡Está bien! ¡Vamos Canuto!_ le dijo inflando el pecho Potter.

_ ¡Ese es mi Cornamenta!_ dijo sonriente Sirius

.

.

.

Cierto menor ibas sumido en sus pensamientos, más bien recordando el duelo que había tenido con Regulus; fue un duelo muy bueno, se notaba que había mejorado considerablemente desde la última vez que practicaba sus hechizos y su nuevo encantamiento "Sectumsempra" había sido lanzado con fuerza, pero el contra-ataque de Lucius había sido efectivo.

Lo que le había extrañado fue Regulus, ¿Qué fue lo que le había sucedido? ¿Por qué se aturdió así si nadie le había lanzado nada? Todas esas preguntas desaparecieron al sentir el crujir de la nieve detrás de él, como siguiéndolo.

_"Tranquilo Severus, no te atormentes"_ se auto-convencía el menor pero cada vez se persuadía más. Giro su rostro para ver a su acosador y decirle que se largara, o tal vez eran sus amigos que le querían decir algo. Cuando los localizo su corazón se detuvo, sus piernas temblaron y un sudor frio le corrió por el cuello; Sirius Black, junto con james Potter, lo estaban siguiendo, el de cabello claro lo miraba con desdén y tenía una sonrisa burlona, pero Sirius: Sirius lo miraba de forma enfadada, como si le hubiese hecho algo malo, pero no a cualquiera, como si le hubiera hecho algo malo a él; sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos haciéndole temer; definitivamente no saldría bien de esta.

Camino mucho más rápido, tal vez lo dejarían en paz pero perturbadora fue su sorpresa al ver que sus perseguidores aumentaron el ritmo de su andar y que a su vez el de mirada clara le clavara aún más profundo su mirada en el oji-negro poniéndolo aún más nervioso.

Seguía aumentando la velocidad, ya casi y no salía corriendo de la rápido que iba pero sus asechadores iban más rápido poniéndolo aún más nervioso, como un ciervo siendo perseguido por leones.

No lo quedo de otra; salió corriendo desesperado tratando como último recurso para sacarse de encima a los dos Gryffindor's. Sus esperanzas se esfumaron al ver a Sirius Black correrlo rápidamente junto a Potter angustiando al peli-negro.

Corrió como pudo, la adrenalina en su cuerpo lo hacía correr más, ayudándolo a escapar de él ataque pero los instintos asesinos del animago eran más fuertes; la nieve no ayudaba mucho ya que casi le hace trastabillar y caer, dejándolo a merced de sus asechadores. Ya no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, ya no le importaba la dichosa flor ni la poción, solo y exclusivamente su vida estaba en riesgo esta vez.

De repente el Black freno su corrida y Potter freno junto a él, Severus también freno al no sentir los pasos de los leones y se volteo a verlos, estaban a unos siete metros de ellos y luego de tratar de regular su reparación…

_ ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA?!_ grito Severus haciendo sonreír de lado a ambos chicos.

_ ¡¿Qué?! Correr hace bien a la salud Snivellus_ le dijo el Black

_ ¡Déjenme en paz par de idiotas!_ les grito retrocediendo unos pasos.

_ ¿No sabes dónde te encuentras parado Snivellus?_ de pregunto de forma aterradora el animago confundiendo al mestizo pero sus preguntas fueron calladas al sentir golpes detrás de él, sintió el sonido de la madera chocando entre sí, siendo raspada y también vio en su periferia algo enorme que se movía detrás de él, ahora sí que sentía lo que era el pánico de verdad; se giró lentamente hacia atrás y quedo aterrado instantáneamente, los leones le habían llevado directamente hacia el Sauce Boxeador y este estaba, en efecto, furioso.

_ Suerte cervatillo_ le dijo el animago haciéndose hacia atrás para que el enorme árbol no lo alcanzara.

_ ¡¿Black?!_ le grito asustado el peli-negro sacando su varita de la túnica pero el Sauce lo tomo con las rama y lo elevo varios metros del suelo e hizo presión sobre el cuerpo de Severus haciéndolo gritar con una mescla de dolo y terror.

_ Sirius, creo que esto fue demasiado_ dijo preocupado James sacando su varita de la túnica pero la mano del oji-azul lo detuvo.

_ El puedo solo_ misturo monótonamente dejando inquieto al de cabello claro.

_ ¡Diffindo!_ Severus corto las ramas que lo tenían sujeto haciéndolo caer, afortunadamente de pie sobre la blanca nieve, pero por la altura de la caída le hizo caer de rodillas por el dolor apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo. El Sauce chillo del dolor pero se recompuso rápidamente y apenas Severus pudo ponerse de pie lo golpeó fuertemente haciéndolo volar por los aires.

Cayo de espaldas sobre una roca que estaba cerca, oculta entre el agua helada y ante el impacto su boca se abrió emitiendo un grito sordo, la caída había sido fuerte y de eso se dieron cuenta ambos leones pero solo James se preocupó, el animago estaba observando seriamente el pobre menor que se intentaba poner de pie.

_ ¡Vamos Snape! ¡Ponte de pie! Si tanto te pudiste defender del oxigenado de tu amigo entonces defiéndete el árbol_ dijo serio el de cabello oscuro haciendo que la serpiente se ponga de pie respirando agitadamente.

_ ¡Diffindo!_ volvió a atacar al Sauce cortando varias ramas de este haciéndolo enfurecer aún más_ ¡Diffindo!_ siguió atacando nuevamente haciéndolo retroceder del dolor, pero cuando quiso hacer un tercer disparo el árbol lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras que con las manos se tomaba del rostro; lo había dañado.

_ ¿No deberíamos ayudarlo? Pregunto James

_ No_ dijo frio el animago

Severus temblaba en el suelo, su cabello tapaba parte de su rostro… su parte golpeada: era una enorme mancha morada en su mejilla y su sien empezaba a salir sangre, pero el dolor físico no estaba presente; de sus pozos negros gruesas lagrimas salían, aun sabiendo que estaba herido su amor de ojos zafiro lo dejaba en manos de su enemigo… ¿quería que fuera fuerte? Entonces lo seria.

Se levantó del suelo con la mirada gacha tapando su rostro con su despeinado cabello, el sauce iba a dejarlo en el suelo nuevamente hasta que…

_ ¡Sectumsempra!_ grito el de cabello largo atacando al árbol en su tronco haciendo que la savia de este salga por el fuerte hechizo, el árbol se retorció fuertemente_ ¡Petrificus totalus!

El árbol quedo petrificado con las heridas abiertas, las savia que salía de este también detuvo su salida empezando a congelarse por el frio ambiente en el que se encontraba. Severus dejo salir un aliviado suspiro mientras que bajaba el brazo que sostenía la varita, tal escena dejo aun James completamente asombrado y a un orgulloso Sirius.


	8. Chapter 8

La broma de Sirius; el encuentro con el cazadragones (Parte 3)

.

.

.

El árbol había quedado petrificado por el fuerte ataque de Severus haciéndolo suspirar de alivio mientras que Sirius y James se acercaban al mestizo que tenía la cabeza gacha, dejando que no se vea su rostro.

_ ¡Quejecius! ¡Qué bien te defendiste!_ le dijo el buscador golpeando su espalda levemente en señal de aprobación, pero por la caída antes efectuada obviamente le hizo arquear la espalda hacia adelante_ ¡Le diste una paliza! ¡No reas tan débil como esperaba!

Severus parecía perdido mirando el suelo, parecía que en vez del árbol había sido él el petrificado, pero apenas podía hacer un movimiento, y este era temblar.

_ ¿Ves? No necesitas de Regulus para defenderte Snivellus_ le dijo cerca del oído del menor, sobresaltándolo

_ ¡No puedo imaginar la cara del engreído de Malfoy cuando se lo digamos! ¡Que Quejecius ya se sabe defender solito y que ya no los necesita!_ dijo burlón Potter

_ ¿No vas a decir nada gatito? ¿O acaso el árbol te quito la lengua?_ pregunto burlón el Black pero al verlo temblar fuertemente fue a poner su mano en su hombro para voltearlo_ Oye ¿estas-…?

_ ¡Everte Statum!_ apunto al animago haciéndolo volar bruscamente por los aires así como Lucius lo había hecho horas atrás en el duelo.

_ ¡Sirius!_ grito el otro Gryffindor logrando que Severus también lo apuntara a él con la varita dejando asombrado al Potter.

_ ¡Everte Statum!_ y así como el Black lo hizo, Potter también salió disparado por los aires fuertemente quedando cerca del cuerpo tirado de Canuto que se intentaba levantar.

Guardo su varita en su, ahora, sucia túnica y sin importarle los dos leones en el suelo, salió en dirección hacia Hogwarts.

.

.

.

_ Esos chico estaban locos_ decía asombrado un chico de cabello oscuro junto a un rubio que iba perdido en sus pensamientos_ Imagínate levantar todo ese peso con tus manos y lanzarlo tan lejos_ seguía diciendo el Black sin saber que su amigo no le prestaba atención_ Esos héroes sí que tienen bien defendido sus nombres ¿No es así Luc-…?_ se detuvo al ver tan serio al rubio_ Lucius ¿Qué sucede?

_... ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Perdón Regulus, no te escuche… estaba pensando en otra cosa_ dijo apenado el oji-plata.

_ Sé que te gusta "cierto lobo"_ le dijo golpeándolo con el codo _ pero no es para que estés pensando en él todo el día _le dijo gracioso el de cabello oscuro pero al notar que su amigo seguía con el rostro monótono también se puso serio _ ¿En qué piensas?

_... siento que algo malo va a suceder Regulus…_ Ellos caminaban hacia el castillo, luego de la biblioteca fueron hacia el jardín a respirar aire, un poco mas fresco de lo que esperaban, y de casualidad se encontraron con los héroes entrenando. Pasaron el rato viéndolos levantar cosas y correr, es más, algunos asta trataron de coquetear sutilmente con el príncipe del hielo pero este estaba tan metido en otro mundo que no vio ninguno delos intentos de seducción de algunos de los héroes.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el frente y observo a lo lejos a Remus con Pettigrew con algunos libros en las manos, se dirigían hacia el castillo, bien abrigados, ellos dos solos… y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta.

_ ¡¿Dónde está Severus?!_ Más que pregunta había sido un grito

_ ¿No te acuerdas? Dijo que iría a encontrar una flor para una poción.

_ ¡Quiero que mires hacia adelante!_ exigió el rubio desconcertando a Regulus pero igual lo obedeció.

_ ¿Qué? Es Lupin con Pettigrew y están a punto de entrar al castillo_ le respondió a Lucius pero el ver que este alzaba las cejas como diciendo "¿no te das cuenta?" hizo que el Black se pusiera serio y volvió a ver la escena de los dos leones, pero aun no entendía lo que su amigo le quería decir.

_ A ver…_ dijo perdiendo la paciencia el Malfoy y se pasó furiosamente las manos sobre el rostro por la desesperación _Quiero que me digas que viste y que te parece que falta en la escena

_ Bueno, es Remus Lupin, prefecto de Gryffindor, sangre mestiza, merodeador, amor platónico tuy-_ se calló la boca al sentir una mirada gélida sobre su nuca_… emm… y Peter Pettigrew, merodeador, roedor, y están por entrar al castillo_ Bien, mas especifico no pudo haber sido, pero Lucius parecía que seguía esperando algo más_ ¡¿Qué?!

_ ¡QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS QUIENES FALTAN, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!

_ ¡¿QUÉ QUIENES FALTAN?! ¡PUES EL PULGOSO DE MI HERMANO SIRIUS Y SU PEDANTE AMIGO JAMES…. ¡POTTER!_ de pronto tomo con fuerza los hombros de Lucius_ ¡SIRIUS Y JAMES!_ grito histérico el Black con una notoria desesperación, su cara mostraba signos de ira y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos de golpe, como queriendo llorar_ ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA SEVERUS?!_ exigió el Black zarandeando a Lucius por los hombros haciendo que este se agarre de los brazos de Regulus sino se vería estrellado en el suelo por la fuerte sacudida.

_ ¡ES LO QUE TE ESTABA PREGUNTANDO IDIOTA!_ grito el rubio tratando de que el Buscador de su equipo dejara de sacudirlo y que lo soltara.

_ ¡TENEMOS QUE BUSCARLO! _ grito, soltando el Lucius de golpe haciendo que casi se cayera de espalda si no fuera porque se había agarrado de los brazos de Regulus cuando lo zarandeo.

_ ¡Él se fue el Bosque!_ dijo mareado el rubio_ tenemos que ir a avisarle al director y-_ dejo de hablar cuando se vio arrastrado por el Black_ ¡Regulus Black! ¡Suelta mi mano ahora si no quieres sentir mi ira!_ grito el oji-plata apartando bruscamente la mano del castaño haciendo que esta se volteara a verlo enojado_ ¡Se cómo ir solo!_ dijo seriamente_ ¡Vamos!

_ ¿A dónde?

_ Tal vez ya llego al castillo, hace mucho frio, busquemos en la sala común_ dijo el rubio emprendiendo viaje hacia la puerta principal de Hogwarts seguido por un impaciente castaño, amos con un paso acelerado.

.

.

.

El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, además de lo gris del ambiente se notaba que ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, ambos Slytherin's estaban a unos cincuenta metros de la puerta principal de la escuela de hechicería y magia de Hogwarts. Ambos chicos tenían prisa, mucha prisa, estaban buscando a su amigo. Pensaban que estaba en problemas pero no sabían dónde, por lo que la búsqueda la iniciaron en la sala común de su casa, si allí no se encontraba irían a la sala de astronomía, si en ella no se encontraba, seguirían por la biblioteca y así hasta encontrarlo; si no lo hacían, llamarían inmediatamente al director.

Lucius se detuvo de golpe a unos veinte metros de la puerta haciendo que la cara de Regulus se estrellara en su espalda de lo rápido que iba.

_ ¡Oye idiota! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!_ pregunto histérico sobándose la roja nariz por el fuerte impacto_ ¡No te quedes ahí parado que Severus nos necesita y-!

_ ¡Mira! ¡Ahí va!_ grito Lucius apuntando hacia el muchacho que iba a gran velocidad y acababa de entrar al castillo, efectivamente, era el peli-negro que estaban buscando.

_ Tiene compañía_ dio Regulus al ver a la lejanía a su hermano seguido del león de anteojos dirigiéndose a la puerta en busca del mestizo, ambos chicos estaban corriendo a alta velocidad como un guepardo persiguiendo a su presa; no lo pensaron dos veces, salieron detrás de peli-negro.

El joven de cabello negro como el carbón caminaba aceleradamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Sus pozos negros miraban interesantemente el piso el piso, tratando de ocultar su rostro del cual su mejilla estaba anormalmente morada y de su sien también brotaba sangre a galeones, ensuciando su impecable uniforme.

Detrás de él Lucius y Regulus lo seguían tratando de alcanzarlo, notaron su indiferente actitud y supieron que algo andaba mal con el chico, que se había hecho daño, y ellos sabiendo el enorme orgullo que tenía el muchacho sabían que no dejaría que lo vieran en tan deplorables condiciones. Lamentablemente sus cazadores no lo habían olvidado, y menos después de lanzarles un hechizo de esa magnitud; detrás del par de Slytherin's dos de los merodeadores lo seguían, insultándolo.

_ Ese par de idiotas_ murmuro el rubio aun siguiendo a Severus, sin duda le habían hacho algo ya que cada vez que Potter o el Black mayor le decían algo el menor aceleraba aún más su paso.

_ ¡Hey Quejecius! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Solo fue una broma!_ gritaba james recibiendo un golpe suave en las costillas por parte de Sirius mientras que se reía.

_ ¡Hasta aquí!_ grito Lucius volteándose interceptando al león de anteojos_ ¡idiota! ¡¿Cuándo piensas dejarlo tranquilo?!_ le gritaba histérico el oji-plata dejando inmovilizado al Buscador de Gryffindor.

_ ¡Le diré a mamá Sirius!_ dijo girándose el Black menor a su hermano encarándolo.

_ ¡Quítate entrometido!_ dijo indiferente el mayor apartando a su hermano, su único objetivo, el peli-negro_ ¡Snivellus, cariño! No te enojes, ¡lo siento!_ dijo del mestizo alcanzándolo_ ¡Te besare si es necesario, pero no nos delates!_ grito el león de mirada azul con tono burlón y sonrisa cínica.

Su corazón de destruyo literalmente en mil pedazos; se volteo para Sirius y los otros espectadores, dejo ver su rostro: su rostro estaba arruinado al igual que su uniforme, de su sien salía una gran corriente de sangre, su mejilla estaba golpeada y abultada, y para rematar, de sus pozos salían gruesas lágrimas mojando gran parte de su cara.

La imagen hizo gemir a Lucius tapándose la boca, estaba totalmente petrificado, y Regulus no estaba mejor. James tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y su boca estaba semi-abierta, el solo pensó que era una broma, pero como tantas veces les había dicho Remus, "algún día se van a pasar de la raya".

Sirius solo pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de su víctima para saber que en definitiva, se había pasado; el remordimiento le corrió por las venas.

_ ¡Sirius Black!_ grito con su voz quebrada, el remordimiento le pego aún más fuerte_ ¡Tu! ¡Animal salvaje! ¡Ya… me tienes harto! _ se había angustiado, cerrándole la garganta al animago, no podía respirar, ¿era culpa lo que le invadía? Su víctima soltó dos lagrimas más, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo, con lo ojos cerrados, sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía, alejándose del grupo.

El no miraba hacia donde se dirigía, solo quería escaparse, salvarse, morir si era posible, pero quería alejarse del hombre que amaba y que le había hecho tanto daño

No se dio cuenta cuando un par de extraños salieron de una de las habitaciones que tenía el pasillo y Severus iba justo hacia ellos. Lucius, viendo que el mestizo no se detendría, decidió correr para salvarlo del golpe, pero al ver que no llegaría a tiempo…

_ ¡E… espera! ¡Severus ten cuidado!_ le grito el rubio viendo lo inevitable.

Sirius saliendo de su shock vio que su presa se iba a estrellar con el gran chico que tenía en frente, y decidió hacer algo.

_ ¡Snivellus, cuidado!_ le grito el animago ya salido de su trance.

_ ¡Ya déjame en paz!_ grito el chico con los ojos cerrados para luego estamparse contra algo duro y alto, devolviéndole la fuerza y haciendo que abra los ojos del susto, pero al ver que se vería estrellado contra el frio suelo de piedra volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe, golpe que nunca llego.

Se sintió fuertemente sostenido por unos brazos cubiertos de cuero y metal, su espalda estaba también en contra de algo metálico, parecía un pequeño escudo o algo así, y su pecho era sostenido por unas manos más grandes que las suyas pero no así menos gentiles.

Sintió como sus pies dejaban el suelo así como también su cuerpo empezaba a levitar, estaba siendo cargado por los mismos brazos que lo habían sostenido y que ahora lo hacían sentirse seguro. Abrió lentamente los ojos y los dirigió hacia abajo comprobando que los brazos lo tenían suspendido en el aire. Ahora dirigió su negra mirada hacia el responsable de tal acto dejándolo completamente petrificado.

Un chico de no más de veinte años lo cargaba como si fuera la cosa más liviana del mundo. Sobre su rostro tenía un enorme casco que parecía de caballero de la edad media paro tenía en sus laterales un par de cuernos, que pensó, eran de un demonio. Las puntas de dichos cuernos no miraban hacia arriba sino que hacia adelante, como los cuernos de un toro, hasta eran un poco más pequeños que los d uno pero no así menos peligrosos. Su nariz era tapada por el casco, lo único visible eran sus ojos, enmarcados por un par de triángulos invertidos, y su boca que era rodeada por lo que parecía ser un ovalo a medio terminar haciendo que el casco finalice en dos puntas hacia abajo.

Tenía el cabello castaño, lo tenía del largo de su cuello y estaba detrás del casco cayendo libremente. También pudo ver que tenía una charretera* de metal en su hombro derecho mientras que el otro era libre de él. Su pecho y abdomen eran cubiertos por un chaleco de cuero y en su pecho se ubicaba una insignia redonda donde estaría su esternón.

Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y un suspiro fue liberado involuntariamente de sus labios: los ojos eran enmarcados por una máscara de pestañas de un color pardo, eran pequeñas pero a su vez hermosas. Sus cejas apenas eran visibles por el enorme casco pero se podían ver la parte inferior de ellas, también eran de un color pardo; pero esos ojos, esos ojos le quitaron el aliento por varios segundos: eran unos hermosos orbes azules miraban serenamente los suyos, parecía una tormenta viva dentro de un pequeño círculo. Eran un azul grisáceo y tenía una especie de brillo que podría jurar que si todo el planeta se quedara a oscuras esos orbes brillarían con una intensidad sublime.

Habían mantenido la mirada sobre el otro por varios segundos, segundo que Lucius y Regulus utilizaron para acercarse a la escena dejando e los leones atrás, en especial, pasando por al lado de un pasmado chucho.

_ ¡Severus!_ grito el rubio preocupado sacado de su negro trance al héroe.

_ Oye, pequeño_ dijo sonriente el héroe sacando de sus pensamientos al peli-negro_ ¿te encuentras bien?_ pregunto sereno mirando la gran mancha morada se su mejilla y notando como la sangre salía de su sien_ ¿Qué fue lo que te-…?_ su pregunta quedo en el olvido al ver como ese cuerpo entre sus brazos quedaba inconsciente de golpe_ ¿Pequeño? ¡Oe! ¡Despierta!_ dijo alzando la voz sin lograr que se despertara atormentándolo poderosamente.

El grupo de estudiantes vio como cuando Severus tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás con sus ojos en blanco, estaban seguros de que si ese extraño chico no lo hubiera tenido en sus brazos en el momento en que se desvaneció, se hubiera caído al suelo con tal fuerza de quebrarse el cráneo.

_ ¡Severus!_ gritaron ambos Slytherin's corriendo hacia su amigo.

Aunque ellos piensen que ese fue el peor día en la vida del peli-negro estaban equivocados, ya que sería el comienzo de la felicidad del mestizo. Y todo comenzó al chocarse contra un héroe, con un caza-dragones, con su Dovahkiin.


	9. Chapter 9

Dovahkiin y Connor; reconociendo un error

_ ¿Pequeño? ¡Oe! ¡Despierta!_ dijo alarmado el castaño al ver que la persona en sus brazos se desvanecía.

_ Te dije que te quitaras el casco cuando estuviéramos dentro del castillo_ le reprocho su compañero mientras que veía al caza-dragones arrodillarse con el cuerpo en sus brazos colocándolo en el suelo pero poniendo su antebrazo como almohada_ ¿Ves? Le diste tremendo susto.

_ Míralo_ exigió el oji-azul; lo que vio el otro lo sorprendió:

Era un pequeño ángel de negro, su piel era blanquecina y su cabello largo era negro como la noche. Sus ojos estaban cerrados detonando unas pestañas largas y delicadas, se veía tranquilo pero esa gran mancha violeta y la sangre corriendo por el costado de su cabeza no le daban buena espina.

_ ¿Qué le habrá pas-…?

_¡Severus!_ gritaron un par de chicos llamando la atención de los héroes. Eran un chico de cabello rubio y largo, tenía ojos grises parecidos a la plata y además tenían cierto brillo, estaban vidriosos; su rostro detonaba clara preocupación y terror. Mientras que el otro chico tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, largo y enrulado. Sus ojos eran verde-grisáceos y venía detrás del rubio.

Los Slytherin's vieron al muchacho de casco colocando cuidadosamente a Severus en el suelo aun sosteniendo su cabeza con el brazo. El héroe tenía un casco con cuernos, apenas se le veían los ojos de color azul-grisáceo y la boca enmarcada en un medio ovalo. Tenía un chaleco de cuero marrón sin hombreras, solo en su hombro derecho tenía una charretera de metal, como parte de un escudo. En sus ante-brazos tenía guanteletes de cuero marrón envolviendo desde su codo hasta la muñeca, sobre uno de estos estaba apoyada la cabeza del mestizo. También tenía un cinturón con una insignia gemela a la de su pecho. Debajo de este tenía una especie de cubierta de piel de oso que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas. En sus piernas tenía un par de grebas* del mismo material que los guanteletes del héroe. Estos, al igual que la prenda del ante-brazo tenían una placa de metal, en el caso del guantelete, arriba del ante-brazo, y en el hecho de las grebas en la parte delantera de la pierna. También tenía botas de cuero altas, ara como una especie de vikingo nórdico o algo parecido.

Su compañero tenía una chaqueta de tela gruesa parecida al cuero de color blanco. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha enorme originaria de la chaqueta; el capuz** terminaba en forma de pico y sobre este había estampada una figura de un ave rapaz con su alas extendidas majestuosamente. De su rostro solo se podían ver parte de la nariz, los pómulos, la boca y la quijada para luego dar paso a su cuello. Todo el pecho era tapado por una camisa de color blanco con unos voluminosos botones del mismo color. La chaqueta estaba sobre la camisa, era del mismo color de la camisa pero en los bordes de la unión de los botones de dicha chaqueta era de un color azul, al igual que el final de la prenda. Esta tela, en la parte trasera-inferior se abría en una "v" invertida dejando otra abertura, como la lengua de serpiente, y como ya fue dicho, esta parte es de color azul. Tenía un cinturón marrón que tenía un porta-armas, y otro cinturón de color rojo que sostenía una insignia parecida a un triángulo que tenía debajo una tira del cinturón rojo cayendo libremente. Usaba pantalones azules y unas muy largas botas de cuero marrón, eran tan largas que llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos y eran sostenidas por unas piolas que iban atadas en el cinturón marrón.

Cuando llegaron hacia el muchacho arrodillado, Regulus se hinco para ver al mestizo mientras que Lucius se tomaba con ambas manos el rostro intentando no llorar.

Los Gryffindor's habían sido olvidados y aprovechando la oportunidad, su dieron a la fuga por el lado contrario de donde se encontraban los otros. El encapuchado observo como los leones salían corriendo en la otra dirección contraria a ellos, entre-cerro los ojos sospechando algo pero decidió ponerle atención a lo más importante, y eso era, obviamente, el chico en brazos de su amigo.

_ ¡Mi pequeño! ¡¿Cómo pudo suceder?!_ dijo dramáticamente el rubio llamando la atención de los tres presentes_ ¡¿Por qué no te hice caso Regulus la primera vez que dijiste que algo malo sucedería?!

_ Ya sucedió Lucius, no pudimos hacer nada_ dijo casi-bajo el Black.

_ ¡No! ¡Míralo! ¡Esta hecho un desastre!_ grito poniendo las manos en su pecho _ ¡me siento tan mal!... yo… ah-_ fue lo último que dijo antes de que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco y fuera cayendo hacia atrás. El encapuchado y el Black fueron rápidos; Regulus se paró rápido y tomo con fuerza uno de los brazos de Lucius y el héroe de chaqueta dio un gran salto pasando por encima de su amigo y del mestizo y apenas toco el suelo tomo el brazo libre del rubio impidiendo que se cayera de espalda al piso.

_ ¡No! ¡Ahora no Lucius! ¡¿Me abandonas ahora?! ¡Estúpidas hormonas de doncel!_ le grito al cuerpo desvanecido del rubio.

_ ¿Se encuentra bien?_ pregunto el caza-dragones al Slytherin.

_ Sí, siempre es así de dramático_ dijo con una gota en la nuca. El encapuchado tomo al rubio como un saco de patatas colocándolo en su hombro mientras que el otro héroe volvía a cargar a Severus en sus brazos.

_ ¿Hay alguna enfermería en el castillo muchacho?_ pregunto amable el sangre de dragón.

_ Si, por favor síganme_ dijo el Black aprendiendo marcha hacia dicho lugar seguido por los héroes con sus amigos entre los brazos, excepto Lucius, que parecía una toalla en el hombro del héroe de capuz.

Llegaron y Regulus llamo a la enfermera, esta llego rápido y analizo la situación:

Había un par de extranjeros, seguramente de la competencia, con dos alumnos de Slytherin en brazos, uno de ellos era cargado delicadamente en brazos de un héroe de casco y el otro era cargado en el hombro de un muchacho con una capucha que no daba chance de ver sus ojos.

_ Este pequeño necesita atención inmediata señorita_ dijo amable pero firme el oji-azul llamado la atención de la enfermera.

_ ¡Colócalo en la camilla, volveré con las vendas!_ dijo seria la especialista yéndose del lugar, el muchacho obedeció y coloco suavemente al mestizo en la primera camilla de la enfermería. Enseguida la mujer apareció y se puso al lado del peli-negro_ ¿Y ese chico? ¿No necesita ayuda?_ pregunto refiriéndose al rubio colgado del hombro del héroe.

_ ¿Este? No, solo se desmayo_ dijo avergonzado el Black.

_ Bien, necesito que se retiren un momento, esperen afuera por favor_ dijo la mujer. Todos se retiraron, el oji-azul, antes de salir de volteo a ver al joven de cabello negro en la camilla_ No te preocupes, estará bien_ dijo conmovida por la mirada del extranjero hacia el alumno.

_ Eh… ¡ah!... _ dijo confundido el caza-dragones_ yo… estaré por aquí_ dijo yendo con su amigo y el otro chico, quedándose de frente a la puerta viendo el procedimiento.

.

.

.

Llegaron agitados a la sala común de Gryffindor, uno de ellos con el rostro contraído en una mueca molesta y el otro con una expresión inquieta.

_ Oh, canuto, la hemos liado amigo_ dijo arrepentido el cómplice de la broma.

_ Calla James, se lo merecía_ dijo molesto el Black.

_ ¡Nos hemos pasado!_ grito el chico

_ ¡Te he dicho que te calles!_ grito el otro yéndose en contra del otro, se había molestado con lo último que vio de sobremanera, ¿Quién demonios se creía ese… cornudo?

_ ¡Cuando Lunático se entere nos matara!_ grito pasando por todos lados como fiera enjaulada.

_ ¡Él no tiene por qué enterarse!_ le dijo deteniendo su andar_ Solo debemos… calmarnos… solo fue una broma_ dijo tratando de auto-convencerse el Black.

_ Estaba muy dañado Sirius, viste cuando se desmayó… no lo sé… creo que nos excedimos y que-_

_ ¡Escúchame Potter!_ dijo furioso el castaño de bucles tomando de él cuello del uniforme_ ¡El-esta-bien! ¿Sí? Solo fueron unos golpes, nada grave… Solo fue una broma, una broma de la que Remus no debe enterarse y en caso de que lo haga le decimos que fue un accidente y ya_ le dijo soltándolo y yéndose hacia su habitación. Una vez adentro una ola de emociones lo golpeo desorientándolo. Recordó las palabras que el peli-negro le había gritado cuando se quebró luego de voltearse: "¡Sirius Black! ¡Tú! ¡Animal salvaje! ¡Ya… me tienes harto!". Se tumbó en su cama, era mejor olvidar ese día… pero lo menos que hizo fue dormir.

.

.

.

Un atormentado James se encontraba en la entrada de la biblioteca, debía decirle al licántropo, debía hacerlo.

_ Oh, Cornamenta ¿Sucede algo?_ pregunto la amable voz de Remus_ Vamos. Acabo de salir de ahí porque me mandaste a llamar y-_

_ Lastimamos a Snape_ soltó de una el Gryffindor.

_... disculpa… ¿Qué has hecho?_ dijo sin poder creerlo el oji-miel.

_ Que… yo y Sirius hemos… lastimado a Quejecius_ dijo apenado el león; la mirada del licántropo tomo un tono más oscuro, su entre cejo se frunció lentamente y su rostro tranquilo paso a uno lleno de reproche en un segundo, solo fue una hora que los dejo solos y ya hicieron escandalo_ Yo… era solo un broma, Rem no te enojes, pensé que Sirius sabía lo que hacía pero no sabía que-_ fue callado por un golpe en su estómago de Remus, un golpe donde el 87% de la fuerza había sido por su sangre licana, había dolido… definitivamente, la paciencia de Remus con los bromistas se había esfumado.

No dijo nada solo se fue corriendo hacia el posible lugar donde los encontraría, la enfermería.

.

.

.

_... ¿Qué haremos con él?_ pregunto divertido el caza-dragones viendo la escena: un rubio estaba tirado en el suelo, casi en su totalidad despeinado por el viaje que le dio su amigo en el hombro mientras que el castaño de bucles le hacía viento en el rostro con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo de su túnica_ Si son magos ¿Por qué no lo despiertas con magia?_ pregunto curioso.

_ Porque te deja con un enorme dolor de cabeza, este chico de aquí es… muy quejumbroso_ dijo el Black avergonzado.

_ Déjame ayudarte_ dijo educadamente el de capucha arrodillándose al lado de Regulus tomando en pañuelo de las manos del sangre pura y haciendo viento al rubio que estaba inconsciente.

_ Gracias… tu…

_ Connor_ dijo el muchacho_ Dime Connor.

_ ¿Y tú eres…?_ pregunto hacia el otro héroe que estaba parado de brazos cruzados mirando hacia el interior de la enfermería.

_ Dovahkiin_ dijo tranquilo el joven de casco.

_ ¿Y tú?_ Pregunto Connor volteando a ver al Black pero sin dejar de hacer aire.

_ Regulus, Regulus Black_ dijo cordialmente_ Y el_ dijo señalando al "caído de guerra"_ Es Lucius Malfoy.

_ Un gusto_ dijeron al mismo tiempo los héroes.

_ No despierta_ dijo Connor resignado al ver que el aire que le trataban de dar no servía_ Dovahkiin ¿Tienes aquella planta que encontramos cuando veníamos?

_ Si_ dijo desviando su mirada del interior de la habitación sacando una pequeña planta de su guantelete_ Toma_ dijo dándosela al encapuchado para volverse a colocar al frente de la puerta observando como atendían al mestizo.

_ El héroe arranco una hoja de la planta y la paso sobre la nariz del rubio por unos segundos haciéndolo arrugar la nariz y el entre-cejo en señal de disgusto.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ pregunto curioso el Black.

_ ¿Esto? Una planta que encontramos con Dovahkiin de camino hacia aquí, sabía que nos podría ayudar en alguna ronda donde uno se quede inconsciente ya que tiene un olor muy fuerte_ la explicación dejo asombrado al castaño.

_ ¿Sabes de herbologia?

_ Solo lo esencial, suficiente para no envenenarme con cualquier planta. Tuve que valerme por mi solo y aprendí mucho al vivir en un bosque.

_ Vaya, eso es… sorprendente_ dijo aún más asombrado el chico.

Los ojos grises de Lucius volvieron a verse de a poco, estaba confundido y con frio por el clima de azotaba sobre ellos, además de encontrarse tirado en el piso de pierda.

_ ¿Lucius? ¿Cómo te sientes?_ pregunto ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo por uno de los brazos mientras que Connor lo ayudaba con el otro.

_ Estoy… confundido, tengo frio y siento un olor horrible en mi nariz.

_ Les dije que se quejaría, no se imaginen si le hubiera lanzado el hechizo entonces_ el comentario hizo que Lucius hiciera un puchero, para luego hacer reír al caza-dragones mientras que el homicida torció la boca en una sonrisa

_ Oh, que descuidado he sido, mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy_ dijo elegante el rubio.

_ Connor_ dijo el chico de capuz que estaba al lado de Regulus.

_ Dovahkiin_ dijo el joven de casco sin apartar la mirada de la enfermería.

.

.

.

Unos minutos más tarde la enfermera los hizo pasar, apenas pasaron el umbral de la puerta se dirigió rápidamente al lado de Severus, todos menos Connor que se encontraba tranquilo.

_Bien… fue un gran golpe ha de admitirlo_ dijo seria la mujer_ Pero por suerte detuve el sangrado y ahora está estable.

Severus tenía una venda en su cabeza a la altura de sus sienes y también un parche en la zona de su mejilla tapando la gran mancha violeta que estaba en ella. La mujer le había cambiado la ropa con magia, su uniforme sucio estaba sobre una silla.

_ Pasará lo que reste de este día aquí más unas cuarenta y ocho horas más de reposo, estimo que mañana tal vez despierte, pero hoy lo he hechizado para que no despierte y pueda descansar.

_ ¿Puedo abrazarlo? _ pregunto el rubio con los ojos vidriosos.

_ Seguro, pero no lo aprietes fuerte ya que su espalda también esta golpeada.

Regulus vio con tristeza como su rubio amigo lloraba mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de Severus, solo si hubiera hecho caso a sus instintos.

De pronto alguien apareció por la puerta de la enfermería haciendo que Lucius soltara a Severus del susto; era un agitado y preocupado Remus Lupin que hacia su aparición en la sala, se acercó hacia el círculo de personas y observo al menor de Slytherin inconsciente sobre la camilla mientras que Lucius estaba cerca de él. No podía creer que Sirius haya hecho tal cosa ¿pero qué demonios había pasado?_ No puedo… creerlo… ¿qué le hicieron esos-…?

Al ver al licántropo fue y se estampo contra su cuerpo, rodeo su cuello con los brazos y escondió su rostro en su hombro y ahora estando más seguro, se desmorono en brazos del Remus.

_ No pude… ayudarle… esta golpeado…_ no podía hablar, su quebrada voz se lo impedía. Al verlo en tal estado lo apretó contra su cuerpo correspondiendo el abrazo haciendo que el rubio llorara con más intensidad.

_ Tranquilo Lucius, ya paso, él está bien ahora.

_ Pero el-

_ Shh, solo… tranquilízate Lucius_ dijo dulcemente al licántropo.

_ Lucius_ suspiro preocupado el Black sintiendo una mano en su hombro y al voltear vio al héroe de capuz "mirándolo"

_ Déjalo desahogarse, lo necesita más que nadie.

Remus, le pidió a uno de los héroes que lo ayudaran a poner a Lucius en su espalda, el considerado fue el sangre de dragón que con una sola mano lo levanto y lo puso a la altura de la espalda del hombre lobo, y apenas llego a la altura indicada se aferró al cuello de Remus mientras que con las piernas se enredaba en su cadera quedando "a caballito" del licántropo.

Se despidieron de los héroes y se dirigieron a la sala común de Slytherin para llevar a Lucius. Connor ya emprendía viaje hacia sus habitaciones cuando noto que si compañero no lo seguía, se volteo y lo vio observando una vez más al mestizo con un rostro neutro.

_ Vámonos caza-dragones_ llamo a su amigo.

_ Si… vamos_ dijo mientras alcanzaba al homicida y juntos se ibas hacia su habitación.


	10. Chapter 10

Un sentimiento encontrado; correspondiendo a tus sentimientos

.

.

.

Llegaron a la puerta de la sala común de serpientes, Regulus dijo la contraseña y apenas se abrió el trio pasó por ella. Lucius era cargado en la espalda del licántropo mientras que el Black iba delante de ellos, mostrándole al Gryffindor cuál era su habitación; las piernas del rubio rodeaban la cadera del castaño, las mismas eran tomadas por los brazos de Remus para que no se callera, los brazos del oji-plata rodeaban el cuello del lobo fuertemente y su rostro iba escondido en el cuello del oji-miel; estaba semi-dormido, el llanto lo había cansado de alguna u otra manera y no quería comer nada, solo dormir.

Entraron al cuarto que Regulus compartía con Severus y el rubio, con ayuda del Black bajaron con cuidado al adormilado Malfoy de la espalda de Lupin y este lo puso en su cama, lo arropo y se quedó sentado en el lecho. El rubio lo miro a los ojos y el sangre licana le devolvió la acogedora mirada.

_ ¿No necesitas nada Lucius?_ pregunto el Black preocupado.

_ No, Regulus, estoy bien… solo… que Se…verus no … lo está-_ el rubio no podía hablar, no podía mencionar algo de su golpeado amigo cuando su voz se cortaba y se angustiaba de sobre-manera comenzando a llorar, dejando el orgullo característico de un Malfoy. Remus la miro apenado, sabía que se culpaba por lo que le paso al mestizo y a nadie le gusta ver a la persona que quieres sufriendo de esa manera, atormentándose solo; con fuerza coloco la cabeza del prefecto en su regazo, este se aferró a una de sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro en ella escondió su sollozo, el lobo solo podía acariciar la espalda y la larga cabellera tratando de tranquilizarlo.

_ Shhh… tranquilo Lucius, veras que todo está bien y que mañana lo veras en buen estado.

_ P…ero R… Remus-_

_ "Pero Remus" nada, veras a Severus bien ¿sí?, él es fuerte, lo viste hoy en el duelo, además está en buenas manos_ El Black vio cómo su amigo dejaba de replicar y se quedaba tranquilo arre-costado en la pierna de Lupin aferrado a este como que si en cualquier momento llegara a desaparecer. El chico de bucles se sentó al frente de los dos y se puso a hablar con el licántropo.

.

.

.

Pasadas las horas Regulus fue a cenar ya que eran las nueve y media, tal vez si se apuraba podía comer algo.

_ ¿No necesitan algo del comedor Lupin?

_ No, gracias, pero si puedes traer algo de jugo de calabaza para Lucius te lo agradecería aun mas, estoy seguro que luego tendrá sed cuando despierte_ dijo mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de un dormido rubio que seguía sobre su pierna.

_ Bien pensado_ dijo parándose de la cama y yendo hacia la puerta_ Ah, y por cierto_ dijo volteándose llamando la atención del oji-miel_ Gracias por lo de…_ y con la cabeza señalo al rubio dormido sobre el regazo.

_ No hay porque agradecer Regulus_ dijo sonriente Remus_ …además…_ observo a Lucius_ … uno debe ayudar y proteger lo que quiere ¿no?_ menciono tiernamente el lobo dejando asombrado a Regulus.

_ Si, supongo que tienes razón_ dijo casi-bajo recordando al peli-negro dañado, para salir por la puerta en dirección al comedor.

.

.

.

James ya había llegado cojeando a su sala común y solo se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Agradecía que la oportuna de su novia lo hubiera encontrado tirado en el suelo y que lo ayude a sentarse en un banco que había en el pasillo. Se excusó de que el Quiddich le había hecho tal lesión y vacilante la peli-roja se lo creyó, luego le dijo que el iría solo hacia la sala común y aunque persistió bastante, Lily acepto, y luego de un beso rápido se despidió de ella se fue hacia el lugar antes mencionado.

Al entrar parecía que en vez de un cuarto era una zona de guerra; Canuto estaba tirado en el **frio** suelo mirando el techo seriamente, su cuerpo estaba estirado totalmente y parecía más muerto que vivo pero con la diferencia de que los muertos no apuñalan el tejado con el cejo fruncido como si este lo hubiera hecho enojar. A su alrededor habían cosas tirada y algunas rotas, todas pertenecientes al Black. Se asustó al ver la escoba del oji-azul rota, sin duda algo siniestro le había pasado a Sirius.

_ ¿Amigo?_ llamo algo temeroso el Buscador al Black.

_ ¿Qué quieres James?_ pregunto monótono el chico sin apartar la mirada del techo.

_ Yo… ¿estás bien?

_ Si, lo estoy_ dijo levantándose del suelo de una forma mecánica.

_ ¿Estás seguro? Porque tus cosas están tiradas y-..._ el Black lo dejo hablando solo ya que sin decir nada se fue de la habitación y de la sala común.

.

.

.

Observo la hora, las diez menos cinco. Aunque fuera prefecto, debía estar en su casa para esa hora. Miro el cuerpo prendido de su pierna y recostado sobre su regazo una vez más, se veía tan pacifico que juraría que no era el orgulloso Lucius Malfoy. Con cuidado coloco la cabeza del rubio sobre la almohada y se zafo suavemente del agarre del Malfoy; saco algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de su musa y decidió abandonar el lugar de descanso de su serpiente pero algo lo detuvo luego de dar dos pasos hacia la puerta, algo lo tenía sujeto de la manga de su túnica; se volteo a ver el lecho y observo como la mano de Lucius estaba apretando firmemente la manga de su uniforme. Quiso hacer contacto con los orbes plateados pero estos seguían como lo había dejado, apaciguadamente dormido en la almohada, luego el ansiado contacto se hizo presente ya que el rubio lentamente abro sus ojos y se conectó con la del león.

_ Por favor… quédate conmigo…_ pidió el rubio de forma sedosa, casi rozando con la seducción, pasmando a Remus; este estaba peleando con su sentido común que le rogaba abandonar la habitación y sus instintos y su lobo interno, que le decían que se quedara con su musa toda la noche, velando por su seguridad_…Remus…_ rogo en un susurro mostrando un rostro que el lobo no se lo esperaba, parecía tan inocente, que hizo que su sentido común se perdiera en algún lugar lejano de su mente, cediendo ante las suplicas de Malfoy.

_ Está bien… estoy aquí_ dijo el licántropo de manera suave.

El rubio se hizo hacia atrás dejando un lugar para él en el lecho y con la mano palmo el lugar vacío_…acuéstate aquí…_ susurro el rubio haciendo que el lobo se sonrojara y se olvidara como respirar por un par de segundos.

Se sacó los zapatos y la gran túnica negra dejándolo solo con una camisa de manga larga blanca, una corbata del color de su casa y los pantalones, se quitó la corbata dejándola junto a la túnica y se metió de forma cuidadosa en la cama de Lucius. Se tapó con las mantas y recostó su cabeza en la almohada que ahora, compartía con el oji-plata y apenas su cráneo toco el cojín el rubio se pegó a su cuerpo de forma instantánea poniendo su cabeza en su amplio pecho dejando aún más pasmado a Remus.

_ No te molesta estar así ¿verdad guapo?_ pregunto medio adormilado el rubio, dejando asombrado a Remus ¿Aquella inocencia a donde fue a parar?

_ No_ respondió el licántropo abrazando por la cintura a Lucius y atraerlo para sí dejándolo muy cerca de su cuerpo.

_ Mmm… que bueno…_ susurro el rubio_…por un momento pensé que te irías_

_ Si supieras por cuanto he esperado esto_ confeso el castaño apoyando su quijada sobre la cabeza del rubio aspirando el dulce olor de su cabello.

_… entonces compartimos las ansias…_ susurro divertido el Malfoy sacando una sonrisa del sangre licána.

.

.

.

El Black menor ya iba de regreso a su sala común, ya le faltaba poco. Iba con una copa que dentro tenia le jugo de calabaza que la haba sugerido Lupin, se lo diera a Lucius. Se había sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando en cierto peli-negro inconsciente y no se dio cuenta cuando chocó contra alguien más alto que él, ese hombre estaba de espaldas al Black.

Regulus estaba cayendo de espaldas y el cáliz caía con él. El hombre se dio vuelta y con un hábil movimiento tomo de la cintura a Regulus y lo jalo para sí dejando su cadera pegada a la del menor, mientras que con la otra mano alcanzo la copa sin que se la cayera ni una sola gota. Cierto deja vu lo invadió; la oscuridad del pasillo no le daba crédito a ver el rostro de su salvador, parecía que sus ojos eran tapados por una capa imposibilitando su vista, y eso que sus rostros quedaron a veinte centímetros de distancia, lo suficiente para nítidamente ver el rostro de cualquiera.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?_ pregunto amable el mayor al cuerpo que sostenía su brazo.

_ Yo… si… muchas gracias y por favor perdone mi-_ quedo cayado al reconocer el capuz del héroe de hace unas horas atrás.

_ ¡Oh! Eras tu… ¿Regulus cierto?_ dijo volviendo a su postura inicial y dejando libre la cadera del menor para luego entregarle el cáliz con la bebida naranjada.

_S-sí, gracias por la ayuda y perdona mi torpeza Kenway*_ dijo algo nervioso el Black recordando el apellido del héroe, el otro asintió_ Por cierto, si no te molesta mi pregunta, ¿Por qué deambulabas por aquí?

_ No es problema_ dijo amable el homicida_ Estaba buscando a Dovahkiin, me dijo que iría a comer algo pero se tardó un poco y lo fui a buscar… tal vez se perdió…

_ Bueno, sí, el castillo es grande, más las escaleras movedizas y los pasillos interminables puede que se haya extraviado_ al decir esto el asesino suspiro pesadamente_ s… si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscarlo_ dijo tímido el Black.

_ ¿De veras? Justo te o iba a preguntar, me vendría bien tu ayuda_ admitió el héroe. Empezaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta que Connor recordó algo_ Por cierto ¿para qué era la bebida?

_ ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Era para Lucius_ recordó el muchacho.

_ Te acompañare a dejarla primero_ ofreció el encapuchado.

_ Está bien, gracias Kenway-_

_ Por favor, llámame Connor…_

.

.

.

_ ¿Sabes? Eres muy cálido…_ admitió el Slytherin en un susurro.

_…y tu pareces tan frágil…_ admitió el otro.

_ ¡Oye! ¿A quién llamaste frágil? ¡Te lanzare un Cruciatus y ahí veremos si dices lo mismo!_ dijo alterado el rubio tratando de alejarse del otro.

_ Está bien, está bien, no eres frágil…_ dijo el león viendo como el otro dejaba de alejarse_... eres delicado_ dijo divertido haciendo que el otro tratara de soltarse de los brazos que le rodeaban.

_ ¡Remus Lupin eres un atrevido!_ dijo el rubio resistiéndose al agarre el lobo_ ¡cuando encuentre mi varita…!_ amenazo.

_ Tranquilo Lucius, era una broma_ intento en vano de que el hermoso rubio dejara de alejarse de él_... lo siento…_ Al sentir la voz triste de Remus se tranquilizó y dejo de resistirse enseguida.

_ Lo sé, solo me hice el ofendido_ dijo guiñándole un ojo al licántropo, el otro lo volvió a atraer a su cuerpo y quedaron mirándose por unos instantes.

Miel y Plata se fundieron es una exquisita y perfecta mezcla; se decían tantas cosas sin mediar una sola palabra.

Remus acerco su rostro al del contrario y le dio un suave beso a la frente del rubio haciendo que sus ojos plateados se cerraran. Al dejar el contacto el otro lo volvió a ver, ese brillo en los ojos plata de Lucius lo atravesaban con intensidad dejando sus pulmones sin aire por la belleza de tales orbes. Lucius, queriendo devolver el favor que había recibido de los labios de Remus, se aproximó a la mejilla sonrosada del lobo, depositando un delicado beso sobre ella y así comenzaron con un juego de roces sobre el otro en distintas partes del rostro mientras que con sus manos se brindaban mimos cariñosos que los hacían sentir recibidos entre los brazos del otro.

El último beso de Lucius fue en la punta de la nariz del castaño claro haciéndolo reír por el cosquilleo que sintió contagiando al rubio y empezando una leve risotada. Cesaron la risa de un momento a otro y la conexión miel-plata volvió a realizarse una vez más; sus rostros empezaron a aproximarse sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del otro, casi sintiendo el aliento del otro golpear su propio rostro. Sus ojos se entre-cerraron pero sin perder tan preciado contacto, sus corazones golpeaban con furia sus pechos; solo se escuchaban los latidos acelerados de ambos alumnos por el acto que iban a realizar. Ya a cinco centímetros de distancia de los labios del contrario…

_… ¿p-puedo b-esarte?_ pregunto el Gryffindor con voz ronca por la excitación de tan ansiado contacto.

_ Tonto, no preguntes si ya lo estás haciendo…_ fue la respuesta de Lucius ya contra los labios de su tan amado lobo.

Fue un casto toque como los que se habían propinado antes, solo una suave caricia sobre los labios que dejaría a cualquiera inconforme; pero para ellos fue la sensación más placentera que pudieron haber experimentado, pudieron hasta jurar que sintieron un choque eléctrico cuando los bordes de sus bocas se tocaron, relajando todo sus cuerpos.

Apenas acabado el toque el rubio coloco su cabeza en el pecho del Remus y este lo rodeo con sus brazos nuevamente, se escuchó un suspiro por parte de ambos; se encontraban dichosos, sus corazones no podían dejar de bombear más rápido y de alguna forma el beso les habían dejado adormecidos, listos para emprender al mundo de los sueños; se dijeron un par de palabras antes de descansar en brazos de Morfeo.

Un desprevenido Regulus entro en aquella habitación donde había dejado abandonado a mi amigo y a aquel Gryffindor, el cual se imaginó que se había retirado del lugar para dirigirse hacia su casa. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar aquella escena; el orgulloso y millonario Lucius Malfoy estaba prendido del pecho de él amable y humilde Remus Lupin que, gustosamente, correspondía el abrazo, dormidos, en una misma cama sabiendo que la cama de Severus estaba libre, tan cerca el uno del otro; de poco y al Black no se le caía al cáliz de la impresión, pero se sentía feliz. Sabía que a su amigo le gustaba mucho el Merodeador oji-miel, y estaba más que seguro que el otro le correspondía.

Ahora estaría más que convencido que así era; con cuidado coloco la copa en la mesita de noche del rubio y con la misma cautela salió de la habitación y de la sala común donde el héroe lo esperaba.

_ ¿Sucedió algo?_ le pregunto el homicida llamado la atención de Regulus_ Te ves… dichoso.

_ Si, bueno… vi algo… tierno_ dijo sonriente el Black_ Bien, vamos a buscar a tu amigo_

.

.

.

_ Oye James_ dijo temeroso cola-gusano a su amigo que estaba acostado en la cama_ ¿Hacia dónde se dirigía Sirius?

_ ¿Por qué preguntas Peter?_ pregunto algo alarmado el Buscador.

_ Bueno… estaba viniendo desde el gran comedor y… lo vi con el mapa del merodeador y con tu capa dirigiéndose a toda prisa por un pasillo… lo salude… pero no me hizo caso… _ ante la mirada seria del Potter recordó algo_ … parecía molesto y refunfuñaba cosas… nombrando a Snape-_

_ ¡Demoños!_ le interrumpió_ ¿¡Que le sucede a ese chu-?! ¡Auch!_

_ ¿James?_ el roedor vio como Cornamenta se tomaba con fuerza el abdomen haciendo una mueca dolorosa_ ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió?_ pregunto preocupado

_... nada Peter… _ dijo recordando el gran golpe que le había regalado su amigo "Lunático"_ Solo… me lastime en Quiddich…_

.

.

.

Pasaron varios minutos buscando a él sangre de dragón, desde las mazmorras hasta el gran comedor, por los baños hasta la torre de astronomía y no había rastro siquiera del caza dragones. En todo el camino los individuos entablaron una conversación amena y continua, temas como el concurso, la hechicería y ellos mismos, fueron vitales para que la charla no se volviera incomoda.

_ Así que… ¿eres una especie de asesino?_ pregunto entre curioso y asombrado el Black.

_ Si, desde pequeño he sido entrenado_ dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.

_ ¿Fue a tu voluntad o te obligaron a serlo?

_... ambos… digamos que… la venganza me ha obligado a continuar…

_Lo siento, no debo preguntar pero, ¿hacia quién?_ pregunto mientras que miraba el rostro cubierto del homicida.

_ Eso… por ahora, no está a mi alcance para responderte, aun no… confió en nadie de aquí…_ respondió dándole a entender que no le diría nada_…pero tengo la esperanza de que algún día te lo revelare, Regulus_ dijo mirándolo a los ojos verde-grises del Black. Regulus vio un brillo por debajo de la capucha, para ser más específico, dos círculos negros brillaban debajo del capuz dejándolo embobado por un momento, recordando los hermosos pozos de su amigo mestizo_ Ven, te llevare a tu lugar de descanso, es tarde, estoy seguro que te meteré en problemas si estas a estas horas fuera de tu lecho_ dijo educado el encapuchado_ Además, creo que Dovahkiin debe de estar en nuestra habitación_ dijo sacándolo de su trance.

_ E-está bien_ dijo algo desorientado el Black.

El héroe regreso con Regulus a la sala común de Slytherin, luego de un reverencia, se despidió del Black para volver a sus aposentos.

.

.

.

Sirius se dirigía, según le señalaba el mapa, hacia la enfermería ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Tanto daño le había causado el árbol? De haberlo sabido, lo hubiese ayudado… o eso es lo que creía.

Tal vez, no debió ser tan mezquino con el chico. Ahora que lo pensaba, él nunca le había hecho nada malo realmente, siempre fue él que comenzaba la pelea con el peli-negro, él siempre lo molestaba primero, e incluso se derivaba de los golpes a veces sabiendo que él no se defendería de la fuerza física que poseía.

Iría a verlo, por lo menos un momento, de algún modo se sentía mal; Remus siempre tuvo razón, algún día se pasaría de la raya y lo lastimaría fuertemente ¿Por qué el licántropo no fue con ellos? ¿Por qué no estuvo cerca? Estaba seguro de que "los" hubiera detenido inmediatamente… no… solo lo hubiera detenido, ya que james solo fue un cordero tentado por el lobo.

Entro a la enfermería con cautela, no eran horas de estar ahí, pero tenía que verlo una vez más, y su deseo se cumplió; no muy lejos de la puerta, acostado sobre una de las camillas, yacido serenamente estaba Severus Snape, su némesis caído.

La habitación estaba a oscura, solo la luz de una vela en la mesa cerca del peli-negro dejaban ver sus facciones. Quiso verla mejor y con sigilo se acercó hacia el mestizo: sobre su cabeza había una venda rodeándole gran parte de la frente, sobre su costado un poco de sangre manchaba la tela, sobre sus sienes. En una de sus mejillas tenía una gasa que, según sus recuerdos, había una gran mancha morada. Tenía los brazos al costado de su cuerpo y su rostro estaba sereno; nunca lo había visto así de tranquilo y de alguna manera ese cuerpo desprendía una magia relajante.

Se sentó en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la camilla, seguramente era para visitas. Lo admiro por varios minutos. Su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro y almohada, sin rastros de grasa en él lo tentaban a tocarle. La respiración acompasadamente lenta lo hacía ver aún más sereno. Vio y sintió como murmuraba algo entre sueños, le parecía gracioso verlo arrugar el entrecejo y escucharle blasfemar, así le conocía. Su rostro paso de estar molesto a uno lleno de… ¿terror? ¿angustia? ¿miedo? No sabría decirlo con claridad, pero de lo que estaba seguro es lo que escucho salid de esos finos labios luego de esa expresión:

_ S…si… rius… b…ast… basta… por-favor… no… m-me… l-astimes… yo-te…_ y una ligera lagrima callo a un costado de su rostro para dejar de pronuncia palabra alguna.

Su corazón quedo helado, olvido como se respiraba e incluso tembló por un momento; los recuerdos del grito que le dio en aquel pasillo lo abrumaron, cuando él intento huir de el:

_" ¡Sirius Black! ¡Tú! ¡Animal Salvaje! ¡Ya… me tienes harto!"

_ No… no vine a hacerte daño_ le susurro al cuerpo que había vuelto a estar tranquilo, parándose de la silla y rozo una de sus manos con las del mestizo_ Yo… tú me… ¡Agghh! ¡Demonios Snivellus! ¡¿Qué me has hecho?! ¡¿Por qué me siento así?!_ le pregunto irritado al cuerpo sobre la camilla. Por un momento iba a hacer algo contra su propio juicio: acercarse al rostro de Snape y robarle un… pero sintió algo detrás de él.

Sintió pasos, en el pasillo, pasos que se acercaban hacia allí. Se alejó de Severus y con la capa que le "había pedio prestada sin decir nada" de James y se escondió cerca de la puerta de la habitación, parado. Efectivamente alguien venia hacia la enfermería; vio un gran cuerpo pasar en frente de él dejándolo mudo por la gran altura que poseía. Sí que era grande, la gran musculatura de ese chico era impresionante, así como su estatura, ya que le pasaba medio cabeza a Canuto, y eso que él era considerado alto.

El chico se sentó en la silla donde él había estado anteriormente y se quedó contemplando el menor de Slytherin. Sirius arrugo el entrecejo ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo? ¿De dónde conocía a Snape?

El muchacho tenía el cabello hacia atrás, algunos mechones caían hacia los costados de su rostro. Largo y de un color castaño intermedio. Llevaba un chaleco de cuero sin mangas y unos guanteletes de tamaño de su antebrazo. Sus muslos eran tapados hasta las rodillas por una especie de piel de oso, pensó el animago, llevando grebas en las piernas y unas botas de cuero como las anteriores prendas.

El extraño paso varios minutos mirando al peli-negro e inquietando de cierta forma al chucho. Vio que tenía algo entre las manos pero no podía verlo bien desde el lugar que se encontraba. El mayor se paró de su asiento y se acercó al mestizo, inquietando aún más a Canuto. Observo como se aproximó al rostro del caído y le quitaba los cabellos del rostro de una manera tan familiar que le hirvió la sangre; juraba que si tenía su varita en ese preciso momento no dudaría en lanzarle un "Pullus", convertirlo en gallina y comerlo vivo en su forma de animago.

Pero decidió irse de allí al ver como levantaba una de las manos del Slytherin y colocaba el objeto en la mano del peli-negro, depositando un suave beso en ella, cerrándola y dejándola en su lugar original; en su cabeza resonaba una palabra una y otra vez "Crucio, crucio, crucio…"

Ya sin importarle que el mayor lo escuchar salió de allí, camino por varios pasillos y al encontrarse seguro se quitó bruscamente la capa arrojándola al piso con furia. Se le podía escuchar gruñir mientras que con furia tomaba sus bucles y los cinchaba con fuerza, no quería gritar de ira para no despertar a nadie, ya que si lo hacía despertaría hasta la gente que dormía en la Mansión Black, sabiendo que quedaba a una gran lejanía del castillo. Soltó su cabello luego de haberse calmado un poco, su respiración era agitada e irregular, quería convertirse en un licántropo y atacar al extraño dejándolo reducido a cenizas por el atrevimiento de haber tocado… lo que era suyo

Sintió unos pasos cerca de él y dirigió la mirada hacia el dueño del andar, una ver reconocido el cuerpo lo apuñalo con ira; El mismo muchacho de la enfermería estaba, nuevamente, pasando por enfrente de él. Una mirada pesada cayó sobre el mayor, mirada que tenía como dueño a Sirius Black.

Sin dejar de caminar el más alto miro directo a los ojos del animago; Cielo y Tormenta chocaron con furia por un segundo, parecía que rayos salían de sus ojos para atacar al contrario y no faltaba poco para que Sirius se lanzara al cuerpo del contrario para declararle la guerra. Desvió la mirada del menor y siguió su camino su camino dejando a un enojado y resentido chucho solo en el pasillo.

.

.

.

_… ¿Dónde estabas?_ pregunto enojado un chico de capuz al recién llegado.

_ … Fui a ver algo hermoso…_ dijo susurrante el caza-dragones.


	11. Chapter 11

El despertar de otro dia

.

.

.

Se despertó algo adolorido, su cabeza dolía horrores y su espalda no podía estar mejor ¿Dónde se encontraba? Giro lentamente su cabeza y encontró una mesa de noche y una silla cerca de él, giro hacia su otro costado y solo vio una gran cortina tapando su camino, se miró a sí mismo: una bata verde lo cubría, las sabanas eran blancas y había un tapado grueso de color verde oscuro para cubrirlo mejor del frio; se encontraba en la enfermería del colegio ¿pero cómo y porque?

De golpe un estallido de recuerdos lo abrumaron, recuerdos del día anterior: Un duelo, el almuerzo, su poción, la sensación de desespero, la persecución del par de leones, sus ojos zafiro clavándose en su espalda, el sauce golpeándolo, la despreocupación del chico de bucles, la paralización del árbol, el susurro en su oído, el fuete golpe hacia Canuto y Cornamenta… su huida. Sus amigos, el interminable pasillo, su amado burlándose y el gritándole con su quebrada voz que lo dejara en paz… un choque y una caída que nunca llego; unos brazos sosteniéndolo, unos ojos tormentosos de ensueño… y luego oscuridad absoluta.

Su cara no podía estar más roja, su último recuerdo lo había dejado avergonzado; un extraño lo cargo en brazos y él se desmayó en ellos, una imagen patética por todos los lados y ángulos que se viese.

_ ¡Oh, gracias a Merlín! Haz despertado_ dijo dichos una voz femenina, era la enfermera_ Me he preocupado, pensé que te había hechizado más de la cuenta_ ante la mirada confundida del muchacho, aclaro_ Tuve que hechizarte cariño, para que pudieras descansar bien, iré a prepárate un rico desayuno_ dijo sonriente y desapareció por una puerta.

Si hubiera sido el mismo, se hubiera resistido a quedarse en ese lugar y alegar de que estaba mucho mejor… pero se sentía tan adolorido y vacío por dentro que la idea de quedarse en ese lugar por un tiempo fue muy seductora.

Quiso frotar sus ojos con sus manos para quitarse un poco el sueño pero vio algo cayendo por el lateral de la cama; quedo extrañado ¿Qué era eso?

Se sentó en la cama suavemente y se inclinó su cuerpo, lo que el dolor se su espalda le permitió, para ver el objeto, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía: era una flor blanca, no podía distinguir que tipo de flor era y tampoco podía alcanzarla ya que el dolor de su dorso, opto por algo mas sencillo.

_ Accio flor_ el brote paso a estar en el suelo a estar dentro del puño del mestizo, había practicado magia sin varita hace poco.

La observo detenidamente: era una planta de hojas erguidas, seis pétalos en total blancos y largos, sépalos blancos e internos curvados. Acerco la flor a sus fosas nasales inhalando el dulce aroma, dejándolo encantado por el exquisita esencia. "Un Lirio" reconoció, hermosa flor para tan fría estación ¿acaso no nacen mediados de primavera-principios de verano? Volvió a inhalar su suave fragancia y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro; tal vez sus amigos la habían colocado allí para él, o la enfermera, haciendo un gesto dulce para animarlo… fantaseo con cierto animago colocado la flor en su mano, algo increíble que sucediera, pero no le importaba quien había sido, él se sintió querido en ese momento.

Dejo la flor en el florero que estaba en su mesa de noche, un "aquamenti" dentro del mismo y quedo embelesado con una sonrisa algo tonta en su rostro contemplando tan hermoso brote.

_ Es hermosa ¿verdad?_ pregunto la enfermera sobresaltándolo por no haber escuchado su llegada_ La vi sobre tu mano y decidí que la descubrieras tu solo, así como lo hice yo.

_ ¿No fue usted?

_ No pequeño, y no se quien ha sido ya que no vi a nadie entrar hoy, probablemente el "crimen" fue de noche_ dijo dudosa la mujer dejando la bandeja sobre el regazo del menor_ Toma, come bien, la persona que te dio tan hermoso presente va a querer verte bien alimentado_ le dijo guiñándole un ojo y retirándose del lugar dejando al peli-negro con un nudo en la garganta y las mejillas teñidas de carmesí.

.

.

.

Despertó perezosamente, no se quería levantar, estaba muy cómodo sobre algo que no parecía se su cama para hacerlo. Intento desperezarse, levantar sus brazos al cielo como siempre lo hacía, también intento girar su cuerpo para quedar de espaldas al colchón pero no podía, unos brazos se lo impedían rotundamente; estaba rodeado. Lo único que se podía ver era un torso, una camisa a medio desabotonar dejando exhibido un torso pálido y con cicatrices… ¿pero qué demonios?

Su rostro de dirigió hacia arriba para descubrir al dueño de tal comodidad: rodeándolo con sus brazos completamente, respirando acompasadamente, ligeramente despeinado y sucumbido en un sueño profundo se encontraba el prefecto de Gryffindor, Merodeador y amor ya-no-tan-secreto Remus Lupin, una imagen con la que uno no se encuentra comúnmente.

Recordó lo sucedido en día anterior tensando su cuerpo y colorando su rostro: no supo cómo ni dónde diablos saco tal valentía de rogarle, acariciar y besar al merodeador, pero lo hizo.

Al sentir la tensión del cuerpo entre sus brazos el licántropo abrió sus ojos. El rubio contemplo como los ojos miel de Remus aparecían luego de estar ocultos en los parpados de este. La conexión de miradas no se hiso esperar.

_ Buenos días dormilón_ susurro el oji-plata.

_... buenos…_ fue lo único que articulo el otro abalanzándose al cuello del rubio y hacerle cosquillas con el aire caliente de su boca y con el roce con la bella piel con la punta de su nariz.

_ ¡P… para! ¡Me haces cosquillas!_ decía entre risas el rubio tratando de quitarse al lobo de encima, sin mucho entusiasmo de realmente hacerlo.

_ ¿Por qué debería?_ pregunto pasando sus manos por los laterales de rubio causándole un fuerte cosquilleo y haciéndolo reír con fuerza.

_ P… por fa-vor… Rem… us pa-aaara_ decía entre lágrimas el otro, se había puesto a lagrimear de la risa.

El otro freno los movimientos de sus manos y se aproximó al rostro del rubio quitando las lágrimas de sus mejillas con besos.

_ No era necesario llorar, Lucius…_ dijo divertido el otro.

_ ¿De quién es la culpa?_ reprocho el Slytherin.

_ Mmm… tal vez mía_ dijo el licántropo mirando fijo a los orbes grises de su musa. El otro vio un brillo dorado, un tono más amarillo y brillante que de costumbre en los ojos de su amado y cuando iba a cuestionar tal cambio el lobo lo beso con pasión en los labios, haciéndole olvidar hasta en qué lugar se encontraba por tan furioso contacto.

No era como el beso de la noche anterior, esta vez Remus parecía más salvaje, hambriento era la palabra precisa. Empezó lento, los brazos del rubio se ubicaron en el cuello del castaño y sus manos en la nuca para profundizar el beso, provocando a Remus que tenía los brazos en los costados del Slytherin para que su peso no lo aplastara totalmente, que mordió el labio inferior de Lucius haciéndole gemir, aprovechando a meter su tibia lengua en la cavidad bucal del rubio siendo recibido gustosamente.

El sabor del beso era amargo, por el hecho de que se habían despertado hace solo un par de minutos, pero eso no le quitaba lo excitante del mismo. De a poco Remus fue cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Lucius, juntando ambas anatomías pero sin aplastarlo totalmente, realmente ese beso era apasionado. El lobo junto su entrepierna con la del Slytherin y lentamente empezó a hacer fricción entre ellas, estimulándolo a él y al rubio que empezaba a gemir por el frotamiento tan descarado del licántropo ¿acaso ese no era el tímido e inofensivo Remus Lupin? ¿el que no tenía casi experiencia en citas o en este tipo de situaciones? Este Remus era más feroz, ansioso, audaz, descolocando totalmente al rubio. Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, jadeantes, demostrándose una vez más que se correspondían el uno al otro.

_ Me gustaría… salir… contigo_ dijo sofocado Remus volviendo a hacer fricción con su entrepierna y la del rubio, besando y lamiendo el cuello del oji-gris haciéndole enterrar la nuca en la almohada por tan placentera sensación.

_ Mmm… sería un… placer Remus-_ respondió en un susurro Lucius haciendo que el lobo lo volviera a mirar, otro brillo dorado apareció en sus ojos, atacando nuevamente sus labios en otro necesitado beso.

_ ¡Oigan tortolos! ¡Recuerden que alguien más está en la habitación y que otra persona está en la enfermería!_ grito divertido el Black desde la puerta del baño; ya estaba bañado y vestido, preparado para irse a ver al mestizo. El bramido de Regulus hizo que Remus se apartara a ver a Lucius, ambos con una mueca de terror en los ojos. El rubio contemplo como los orbes del lobo volvían a ser del característico tono suave y oscuro de la miel, así como un leve carmín aparecía en sus mejillas_ ¿De qué se asombran? So no se acuerdan durmieron juntos en la misma habitación que yo tontos_

Remus escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lucius ante la declaración de Regulus, se había olvidado de que el hermano de Sirius estaba allí con ellos... y se sintió avergonzado.

_ Terminen de hacer lo que hacían mientras me voy a ver a Severus_ dijo guiñándole el ojo a Lucius, saliendo del cuatro lo más rápido que pudo y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas; sintió un golpe en la puerta, algo se había estrellado en ella al igual que un grito.

_ ¡Regulus Black!_ grito el rubio tirando un cojín hacia la puerta de donde había desaparecido el castaño aun con un Remus muy avergonzado sobre él.

.

.

.

_ ¿Terminaste pequeño?

_ Si señorita, muchas gracias_ dijo amable el peli-negro. Ese día estaba más alegre que de costumbre, ya de por si decir que estaba dichos era extraño. La enfermera saco la bandeja del regazo del menor y se la llevo lejos de ahí, le había dado también un par de pociones, para acelerar la regeneración de sus heridas y otra poción para el dolor de las mismas.

_ ¡Vaya, pero si te ves muy bien Severus!_ dijo alguien entrando a la habitación.

_ ¡Regulus!_ dijo feliz el otro. Abro los brazos y este se abalanzo a abrazarlo con cuidado, recordando que la espalda del menor estaba dañada.

_ Bien, alguien que se alegra de verme_ dijo gracioso el Black aun sin soltar a Severus.

_ ¿Quién no se alegraría?_ pregunto el otro separándose un poco del castaño para verlo a los ojos.

_ Larga historia Sev_ dijo el Black acariciando el vendaje de la cabeza de Severus dulcemente haciéndole sonreír. Se acercó y beso su mejilla con suavidad para luego apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del mestizo_ Me… alegro de que estés bien_

_ No te preocupes Regulus, no fue tan grave_ misturo casi-bajo el otro acariciando los bucles del Black que estaba sobre su hombro.

_ ¿Qué sucedió?_ pregunto el de cabello oscuro.

_ "Larga historia Reg"_ dijo imitando las palabras del sangre pura haciendo una carcajada unisonara con la de Regulus. Cuando el otro le iba a volver a reclamar_ En serio… no quiero recordarlo, hacerlo me da dolor de cabeza_ confeso el peli-negro sin dejar de mimar la cabellera húmeda del Black. Regulus suspiro resignado y se dejó llevar por las caricias del otro. Era tan débil con el menor, él siempre le hacía sentir desahogado, siempre lo relajaba con ese tipo de cercanía, con palabras y gestos demostraba que estaba ahí para él; con el nunca estaría solo de nuevo.

Varios minutos después apareció un fresco y elegante Lucius entrando por la puerta, con su cabello mojado y peinado hacia un costado como de costumbre. No más entrar y se abalanzo hacia Severus como lo hizo minutos antes el Black, demostrándole de que se había preocupado mucho por él.

.

.

.

Llego hacia su habitación, saco la ropa del armario y aprovechando que casi nadie estaba despierto fue hacia el baño. Abrió el grifo de la ducha, se sacó las prendas que llevaba y una es que el agua estuvo a su gusto se metió en ella. Estaba dichoso, sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos luego de tres años de espera ¿Quién diría que todo comenzó de una tragedia?

Debía ir a visitar al causante de la noche más maravillosa con su rubia obsesión, tenía que ir a visitar al némesis de sus amigos; tenía que ir a ver a Severus Snape. Al no sentir más espuma sobre su cuerpo y cabello salió de la ducha, se secó y vistió en el baño y con una toalla en la cabeza de dirigió a su lecho para calzarse de una vez.

No fue apenas salir del tocador cuando fue interceptado por los Merodeadores; un furioso Sirius, un preocupado Peter y un asombrado James.

_ ¿Dónde estuviste Lupin?_ cuestionó pesado el Black.

_ No te incumbe, "Black"_ respondió con el mismo carácter sacándose de encima al círculo de gente. Se sentó en su cama y empezó a ponerse su última prenda, los zapatos.

_ Remus ¿Dónde anduviste amigo?_ pregunto serio el Buscador.

El licántropo no respondió nada, solo la dedico una mirada donde decía "Así como al chucho, a ti tampoco te importa"

_ Emm… Remus… ¿Dónde dormiste?_ pregunto temeroso Pettigrew a su amigo.

_ En la habitación de Severus_ respondió tranquilo al ratón.

_ ¡¿Cómo has dicho?! _ grito el Black tirando cosas de su repisa, totalmente histérico.

_ Lunático ¿no puedes estar hablando enserio?_ pregunto asombrado el Potter.

El otro no decía nada, solo los ignoro olímpicamente.

_ Remus… ¿dormiste bien? ¿con quién dormiste?_ pregunto algo más tranquilo el roedor.

_ Compartí cama con Lucius mientras Regulus durmió en una cama aparte_ gota que derramo el vaso, Sirius estaba furioso_ Y si, dormí bien, gracias por preguntar Peter_ dijo terminándose d vestir e iba a salir hacia el gran comedor a comer un buen desayuna cuando un brazo lo detuvo al llegar a la puerta.

_ ¡¿Cómo es eso de que dormiste en la habitación de Snivellus?!_

_ Sirius tranquilo_ intento calmar al Black en vano_

_ ¡Potter deja de molestar!_ grito empujándolo_ ¿Y eso? ¿Cómo es eso de que compartiste cama con el oxigenado? ¿Qué no la cama de Snivellus estaba desocupada?_ le exigió respuestas, pero el otro no decía ni pio, solo era un duelo de miradas entre azul cielo y dorado opaco_ ¡Contesta! ¡Te estoy preguntando si-_ una mano lo tomo del cuello y lo estampo contra la pared con fuerza inhumana; Remus se había cabreado, ese brillo dorado fue visible nuevamente y su entrecejo estaba fruncido fuertemente.

_ Deberías cerrar la boca. Por tu culpa Severus Snape está internado por dos días en la enfermería ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que algún día te excederías y lo lastimarías gravemente? Lucius y Regulus están preocupados, por si no te has enterado él tiene personas que lo quieren y se inquietan si le sucede algo, se angustian si él se lastima_ dijo con furia apretando más el agarre de su mano recordando el llanto de su musa.

_ ¡Remus suéltalo! ¡Lo vas a matar!_ decía Potter mientras trataba de separar al licántropo de Sirius.

_ Te… gusta… Mal-foy ¿cierto?_ articulo Black con asco.

_... y su así fuera ¿qué?_ dijo el oji-dorado dejando asombrados a los otros dos merodeadores, Sirius solo mostro una mueca repulsiva_ No me… importaría perder a un amigo idiota que no acepta el tener un compañero que le gusta un hombre… o "peor"… un Slytherin_ dijo soltando el cuello de Sirius y este cayo de rodillas al piso por la falta de aire mientras que era atendido por cornamenta y cola-gusano_ Eso también iba para ustedes…_ dijo saliendo de la habitación aun con un aire amenazante.

_ ¡Espera Remus!_ grito el animago roedor detrás de su amigo, James quedo viendo a Lunático mientras salía hacia el comedor acompañado de Peter… Sirius solo quedo molesto sobre el suelo.

_... hoy hay luna llena…_ dijo James mientras que ayudaba a un furioso Black a pararse del suelo.


	12. Chapter 12

Visitas; "Palabras de Dovahkiin"

.

.

.

_ Adivina quien consoló a nuestro príncipe, ¿Severus?_ le pregunto divertido.

_ Umm…_ misturo poniéndose una mano es un barbilla, como si estuviera pensando_… no lo sé Regulus… tal vez… ¿un Gryffindor?_ le pregunto al chico que estaba sentado a su lado en la cama_

Lucius estaba sentado en la silla tapándose la cara con una de sus manos por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento; Regulus la contaba a Severus sobre la hermosa velada que había pasado con el lobo consolándolo, Severus, para colmo, le seguía el juego, ya que era muy certero para solo "adivinar".

_ ¡Oh! ¡No sabes!_ exclamaba el Black poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas, como una chica que cuchicheaba con otra_ Lo arropo y no solo eso sino que se quedó dormidito sobre su regazo-_

_ Regulus…_ aviso Malfoy mirándolo feo.

_ -y entonces…_ se acercó al oído del peli-negro y le susurro algo que hizo que el mestizo pegara un pequeño brinco.

_ ¡¿En el mismo lecho?!_ se hizo el escandalizado también poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas como si no lo pudiese creer, el rubio solo escondió su rostro aún más en su mano.

_ ¡Y eso no es todo!-

_... Regulus…_ volvió a alertar al Black, una vena apareció sobre la frente dejo ji-plata y el rubor de su rostro era entre una combinación entre vergüenza y cólera.

_ ¡Ohh! ¡Pero hoy-…_ volvió a acercarse al canal auditivo de su amigo y termino de cuchichear algo que hizo colorear el rostro de Severus mientras que sus ojos tomaban un brillo extraño, se alejó del oído de Snape y lo miro a los ojos_... y fue uno muy apasionado_ dijo poniendo rostro corrompido, marca genética de los Black.

_ ¡Regulus Arcturus Black!_ grito el rubio lanzándole un cojín al buscador de Slytherin haciéndolo caer de la camilla.

_ ¡Lucius! ¡Era una almohada pero el piso duele!_ se quejó el caído mientras que se paraba y sobaba sus posaderas_ Era una broma, "cariño"_ dijo con el mismo tono depravado que su detestado hermano haciendo reír a Severus y él se unió a la risotada. Lucius seguía rojo de la vergüenza.

_ Debí lanzarte un imperdonable_ dijo apartando la vista hacia un lado, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y también las piernas en la silla… sin olvidar el tierno puchero en el rostro.

_ Lucius, sabes que te apoyamos_ dijo el peli-negro de forma suave.

_ Por supuesto que sí, tú harías lo mismo por nosotros y los sabemos, no solo por eso te respetamos sino que-_ respaldo el Black

_ -también te queremos_ termino de completar el mestizo con una sonrisa que fue acompañada por una de Regulus. Lucius sintió como la vista se le nublaba por las inminentes lágrimas que se avecinaban pero su orgullo aun le daba batalla.

_ Aún estoy… enojado con ustedes…_ dijo aparentando indiferencia aunque su voz casi se quiebra por la felicidad. Los chicos pensaron que realmente el oji-plata se había cabreado por el juego que realizaron así que decidieron cerrar la boca, la habitación se sumergió en un incómodo silencio… hasta que el rubio no pudo contenerse más y "estallo"_ ¡Me… me invito a salir!_ Grito emocionado asustando a ambos adolecentes sobre la camilla, tapándose luego el rostro con ambas manos para detener el siguiente grito de emoción dejándolo solo en una especie de chillido ahogado; podían jurar que si alguien había pasado por el frente de la enfermería en ese momento habrían pensado que tal grito era el de una chica por el tono tan agudo del bramido.

_ ¡Al fin!_ unísono las voces de los otros dos, como si se hubieran cansado de esperar de que el tonto Gryffindor y/o el Príncipe de se casa hicieran el primer movimiento.

El rubio solo pudo soltar las lágrimas que querían escapar y luego de pararse del asiento estrujo a Severus y Regulus entre sus brazos, los chicos correspondieron el abrazo, cuando se separó de ambos Slytherin's se sentó en frente de ellos, sobre la cama, mientras que con una de sus manos sostenía la de su herido compañero como si le diera apoyo_ G-gracias por… todo_ lloriqueaba el oji- plata; una vez más, su dramático y adorado amigo demostraba que tan sensible podía ser.

En un momento su rostro cambio, algo abrumaba su corazón y esto se trataba sobre su rubio amigo… ver la felicidad de alguien tan cercano… saber que esa persona es dichosa porque su ser amado no solo le corresponde sino que también le demuestra que lo ama: consolándolo, mimándolo… besándolo… le entristeció la idea de que eso no le sucediera a él… el quedarse solo sin que nadie sintiera ese tipo de atracción por él.

_ No nos desanimemos Severus_ dijo el Black al notar el radical cambio en el semblante del menor_ algún da llegaran "los nuestros"_ le dijo mientras que con el codo le golpeaba suavemente las costillas para luego soltar una carcajada en la cual se unieron el rubio y el peli-negro.

_ Si…_ dijo frenando un poco la risa_... algún día…_ misturo pensativo mientras que dirigía sus ojos hacia la flor que descansaba en el búcaro*, luego de unos segundos contemplando tan hermoso bote se atrevió a preguntar_… ¿no… tienen clases?

_ Si… pero no queremos dejarte solo_ dijo estrechándolo posesivamente el joven de bucles.

_ No se preocupen tanto… vallan.

_ P-pero-_

La voz de Regulus fue interrumpida por la llegada de dos figuras a la habitación, dejando a los tres un poco extrañados con la intromisión. Ninguno de los dos eran conocidos por los Slytherin's: ambos eran jóvenes altos, uno más que el otro pero solo por una pequeña diferencia. El menos prominente llevaba una camiseta de manga corta color negro y unos pantalones cortos hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla de color marrón, llevaba unas grebas en las piernas de cuero y metal y unas botas marrones.

El más alto tenía una sudadera de color blanco, llevaba puesta la capucha, era una bastante grande, imposibilitando ver la mitad de su rostro; también tenía pantalones azules y unas botas marrones. No los habían reconocido al instante pero eran el caza-dragones y el homicida: Dovahkiin y Connor.

_ ¡Oh! Son ustedes_ reconoció Regulus al asesino.

_ Buenos días Regulus, Lucius… Severus…_ saludo con una reverencia el de capuz. El mestizo quedo confundido ¿de dónde lo conocía? ¿Por qué sabia su nombre? Dirigió su mirada hacia el otro muchacho, este le estaba mirando fijamente y este hizo lo mismo, pero aún no lo recodaba haberlo visto en algún lugar.

_ Veo que estas mejor, pequeño_ dijo sonriendo el sangre de dragón… ¿Dónde había escuchado ese apodo? Aun lo miraba confundido, sin reconocerlo.

_ No te reconoce sin el casco Dovahkiin_ examino el otro héroe.

_ Oh ¿es eso?_ pregunto curioso el peli-negro que aún tenía sus dudas.

El muchacho tenía el cabello castaño y peinado hacia atrás, parecía estar húmedo, algunos mechones rebeldes caían a los costados de su faz. Sus ojos eran de un azul-grisáceo, muy particular; sus cejas no tan grandes y de una coloración parda, su nariz tampoco era ingente, de un tamaño promedio, y debajo de esta detentaban unos labios carnosos y rosados; muy atractivo para la vista de los presentes_ ¿No me reconoces?_ pegunto divertido a Severus recibiendo una negación con la cabeza_... tal vez esto te ayude…_ detrás de él saco un casco de metal, poseía una cornamenta parecida a la de un bovino, ya que eran más pequeños que las de un vikingo. Se lo coloco delante de todos y observo como aparecía una mueca de estupor en el semblante de Severus_ ¿Ahora si pequeño?_ le pregunto sosegado el héroe hacia el oji-negro.

De un momento a otro el letargo del menor fue cambiado por un fuerte rubor sobre sus pómulos, olvidando como se respiraba por un momento.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ le pregunto preocupado el caza-dragones por el inminente cambio de color del menor.

_ Dovahkiin… esta avergonzado_ volvió a percatar el asesino. Los Slytherin's voltearon a ver a su amigo y efectivamente, se había avergonzado.

_ "Que observador"_ pensó el Black.

_ ¿Y… tu vestimenta?_ articulo el peli-negro.

_ ¿Esto?_ señalo su camiseta_ Estábamos entrenando, nos cambiamos de ropa_ le dijo mostrando sus manos dejando ver unos guantes de cuero. El homicida imito a su compañero, exhibiendo unos guantes del mismo material que los de Dovahkiin, pero sin que cubran sus dedos; además de que estaban transpirados. Se volvió a sacar el casco despeinándose levemente pero con sus dedos llevo su cabello hacia atrás, dejándolo como antes.

_ ¿No deberían estar en clases?_ pregunto Connor.

_ No queremos dejarlo solo_ admitió Lucius.

_ Si quieren me quedo haciéndole compañía_ se ofreció Dovahkiin dejando a los tres menores pasmados_ Digo, tengo toda la tarde libre, además acabo de entrenar_ dijo sonriente el héroe.

_ Bueno… ¿Qué opinas Sev?_ pregunto el Black.

_… S-sí, claro… seguro_ dijo un poco menos sonrojado el aludido.

_ ¡Estupendo!_ salto el oji-plata_ Te visitaremos luego ¿sí?_ dijo dándole un beso en una de sus mejillas.

_ Cuídate mucho_ dijo Regulus dándole otro beso pero sobre la otra mejilla.

_ Los escoltare hasta su salón_ dijo Connor mientras que las serpientes se paraban de la camilla para dirigirse hacia el aula de transformaciones, compartida con los de Gryffindor.

_ Por cierto…_ llamo la atención del menor_ ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?_ pregunto acercándose al mestizo y tendiéndole la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

_ Severus Snape_ dijo el otro aceptando la extremidad que le tendió el héroe.

_ Llámame Dovahkiin, a las ordenes_ dijo sin soltar la mano para llevársela hacia la boca depositando un beso sobre está dejando a Severus mudo, sin mencionar la nueva coloración sobre su rostro_ perdona mi atrevimiento si te ha sido incomodo_ dijo ya habiendo soltado la mano del menor mientras que se sentaba en la silla próxima al lecho; Severus sintió cierta aura que rodeaba al héroe, dominante y atrayente, que de a poco le consumía el aire en sus pulmones.

_ N-no… solo… me asombre es todo_ dijo nervioso Severus… ¿porque actuaba así?

.

.

.

_ Gracias Kenway por acompañarnos_ le agradeció el rubio.

_ Si, muchas gracias Connor, no tenías que hacerlo_ dijo el Black.

_ No hay de que_ dijo el homicida haciendo una reverencia y retirándose del lugar.

_ Oh, chicos llegaron, pasen, pasen, que la clase no ha comenzado aún_ decía alegre la profesora de transformaciones.

Vieron una mesa libre cerca de una de las ventanas, al costado estaba sentado el prefecto de Gryffindor con Pettigrew a su lado. Lucius se sentó cerca de él, solo un pasillo de un metro los separaba, mientras que Regulus quedo próximo al ventanal.

_ ¿Cómo estaba?_ pregunto el oji-miel.

_ Despierto, algo adolorido pero estable_ le respondió el rubio_ Los extranjeros de ayer lo están cuidando. Lo fueron a visitar y el fortachón de cuernos se ofreció para no dejarlo solo.

_ Al menos esta acompañado, eso es bueno_ dijo sonriente el lobo.

.

.

.

_ Ahora vivo en Skyrim, tengo sangre y alma de dragón, aunque ni mi madre y yo lo supiéramos, me llamo "Dovahkiin" que curiosamente significa "Sangre de Dragón"_ hablaba el héroe a un atento mestizo_ Cuando tenía casi doce años un dragón ataco nuestro hogar, fue ahí donde me entere de que era ya que el dragón parecía solo se empeñaba en pelear contra mí. Combatí contra el dragón junto con otros soldados venciéndolo, y cuando me acerque a su cadáver… su cuerpo brillo y una luz empezó a rodearme sorprendiendo a los que estaban allí, incluyéndome._ dijo deteniéndose y mirando a Severus, este asintió para que continuara_ Me sentí más culto, más poderoso, no lo sabía, pero había absorbido el alma de mi primer dragón. Mientras que estaba sintiendo todo ese potencial un sabio entre la multitud grito "Es un nacido del dragón, estamos salvados" y empezaron a corarme "¡Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin!".

_... y… ¿Qué sucedió luego?_ pregunto intrigado Severus, el héroe había captado la total atención del menor; la charla había empezado algo incomoda, pero ahora hablaban amenamente el uno con el otro, conociéndose más:

_ El sabio se dio cuenta que todavía era inculto en ese tema, y que desconocía de mi origen. Me dijo que habían dos formas tipos de "Dovakhiin's": uno_ Sangre de Dragón… dos_ Nacido para la Caza de Dragones. Me envió a entrenar con un maestro, con un auténtico "Dovahkiin": contra mi voluntad, más la aprobación de mi progenitora me sacaron de la aldea y comencé mi travesía para convertirme en lo que soy ahora_

_ ¿No querías ser un caza-dragones?_ pregunto curioso Severus.

_ No… en realidad no, ya que el pueblo solo quería de mi protección, una forma de salvarse si ocurría un ataque_ contesto un poco molesto recordando lo sucedido_ Encontré al supuesto Caza-dragones, un anciano. Durante cinco años entrene con el maestro, ganándome su respeto al igual que yo el de él. Me volví un ser insensible, prominente y poderoso, orgulleciendo me, a mí y a mi maestro; derrote a muchos dragones y con ellos volverme culto y fuerte… es curioso… pareciera que mi madre sabia en lo que me convertiría…**_ dijo ara luego soltar una pequeña risa dejando embelesado a Severus: el aura que rodeaba al héroe se volvía más intensa y penetrante, hechizándolo de algún modo…

.

.

.

_ Remus… es raro que no te hayas sentado con el pulgoso o con Potter… ¿sucedió algo?_

El lobo miro a los nombrados anteriormente: Sirius estaba particularmente molesto, entrecejo fruncido, nariz arrugada y unas ojeras muy notorias, al parecer no había dormido nada en toda la noche; James solo estaba perdido mirando el suelo del salón, su alma se había ausentado ese día para ir a clases por lo que se veía.

_ Si te lo digo aquí probablemente termines en Azkaban por doble homicidio…_ el rubio alzo una ceja.

.

.

.

_… Mi madre es una bruja, mi padre un muggle-_

_ ¿Qué es un muggle?_ pregunto curioso el castaño.

_ Es un ser humano que no pose ningún tipo de habilidad mágica. Por la unión de un muggle y un mago… nace un mestizo… o también llamados "sangre sucia"_ dijo casi-bajo el menor.

_ ¿"Sangre sucia"? Un nombre un poco agresivo ¿no lo crees? Parece más discriminatorio que una forma de llamar a alguien que tiene un padre sin magia_ el menor lo miro a los ojos que brillaban con vigor, ese joven era más comprensivo de lo que parecía; su cuerpo, al ser prominente, demuestra brutalidad y valentía… pero es tan noble y tolerante que no lo parece… "ojala alguien fuera así de comprensivo" pensó el mestizo recordando al Gryffindor que lo había dejado herido_ Y… ¿es malo ser mestizo en el mundo mágico?_

_... para algunos, si…_ respondió desanimado.

_ ¿para quienes?_ pregunto serio, sacado un suspiro pesado de los labios de Severus:

_... mortifagos…_

.

.

.

_ Planeo visitarlo cuando acabe el almuerzo, ¿tú y Regulus me harían el honor de acompañarme?

_ Seguro, él se sentiría mejor si lo visitaras_ dijo feliz el rubio ante la preocupación de Remus.

.

.

.

_ ¡¿Cómo?! Esas personas quieren purificar el mundo mágico… ¿asesinando mestizos y muggles?_ pregunto exasperado el héroe.

_... así es… y no les importaría matar a los "sangre pura" que les interfieran, ya que los llamaran "traidores de la sangre"… y acabaran asesinándolos…

.

.

.

Ya a la mitad de la clase el tema se había vuelto tedioso: Lucius hablaba con Remus tranquilamente mientras que Regulus observaba el exterior del castillo gracias al gran ventanal a su lado. Algo le había llamado la atención del exterior, algunos de los héroes se habían puesto a entrenar en el patio de Hogwarts gracias a la ausencia de alumnos que seguramente estarían en clases justo ahora, y aunque estuviera nevando levemente se les notaba que mucho no les importaba el frio que azotaba. Uno en especial le había interesado de sobremanera: Con un arco y una flecha el encapuchado, Connor Kenway practicaba tiro al blanco; movimientos hábiles y con tal destreza única… digna de un asesino. Sus ojos se deleitaban con tal maestría.

.

.

.

_ "Fascinante"_ pensó el chico de bucles sin apartar la mirada de tal espectáculo.

_ ¿Tienes el miedo que algún día vengan por ti?

_… tal vez… _ respondió casi-bajo Severus, no quería verle a la cara a Dovahkiin, sus ojos se habían nublado un poco, no quería mostrar más debilidad de lo que físicamente mostraba. Mientras el héroe paso su mirada por el suelo un momento, lo pensó por un momento y se decidió.

_ ¡Bien, lo he pensado!_ dijo de pronto parándose de la silla asustando al peli-negro por tan repentina acción, además de que el extranjero era alto y su altitud le habían alarmado un poco_ Escúchame Severus Snape…_ llamo al menor haciendo que lo mirara a sus tormentosos ojos_ … En mi estadía aquí, NADIE, incluyendo mortifagos, magos, brujas, muggles, y/o criaturas mágicas te hará daño…_ dijo poniendo su puño derecho sobre su pecho, escuchándose el golpe de sus huesos_... ya que seré, el escudo entre tú y el enemigo_ se hinco, poniendo todo su pecho sobre su rodilla, sacando su puño del pecho y tomando una de las manos del mestizo como anterior mente había hecho, dejándolo descolocado_ … palabra de "Dovahkiin"…_ y deposito un suave beso sobre su mano para luego atravesar con su tormentosa mirada a los pozos negros que le miraban con estupefacción. La boca del mestizo se entre abrió del asombro, sintió calor sobre su faz y el cuerpo le tembló entero por un segundo; el aura se hizo literalmente una flecha que se clavó en su cuerpo, atravesándole totalmente, dejándole sin fuerza para protestar, hablar y respirar. Pudo obtener algo de oxigeno por un momento tratando de misturar algo coherente de sus labios.

_ Y-yo… no es… necesario que hagas tal cosa y-_

_ Lo siento…_ dijo el héroe mientras que se paraba de su posición y se acercaba a Severus, sin soltarle la mano aun_… pero no permitiré que "esto" te vuelva a pasar… _ dijo rozando su mano contra la mejilla lastimada del menor_... lo prometo…_dijo para soltar una sonrisa entre dientes, la más hermosa que Severus haya visto y aun entre su asombro y sonrojo misturó un muy bajo "estoy en tus manos" mientras que el otro asentía dichosamente.


	13. Chapter 13

Las dudas de Lucius; "Muchas gracias por todo"

.

.

.

_ Por cierto… gracias por lo de…_ aunque intentara, las palabras no abandonaban sus labios ante la vergonzosa escena que recordó; esa extraña aura nublaba su vista, le inundaba con rapidez, desactivaba sus sentidos y le estremecían con intensidad a cada minuto que ese extraño hombre de las montañas estaba cerca de él.

_ Vamos pequeño_ alentó el presente, hizo un esfuerzo por no desvanecerse ante el individuo… otra vez.

_ Q-que gracias p-por… lo de… por no dejar que y-yo no… cayera al suelo c-cuando me desmaye…_ dijo sonrojado por la vergüenza, rememorar eso ya de por si era vergonzoso y para colmo no podía articular algo coherente frente a su salvador.

_ No fue nada Severus_ dijo dándole una sonrisa_ Si hubieses visto cuando a tu compañero le sucedió algo similar y Connor lo llevo como una presa que acabo de cazar, con la menor delicadeza posible, sabiendo que el muchacho era algo frágil y delicado_ dijo el borde de la risotada lanzándola eufóricamente.

_ ¿Q-quien?... ¿Lucius?_ pregunto impactado el menor.

_ Si_ dijo limpiándose uno de sus ojos retirando una lágrima y parando la risa_ te vio en un estado deplorable y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta estaba cayendo de espaldas hacia el suelo. Gracias a tu amigo y a Connor no se impactó ya que lo detuvieron y Kenway lo llevo colgado del hombro_ dijo tentado a reírse nuevamente, el mestizo soltó una pequeña risita por imaginarse el hecho_... obviamente, a ti, no te iba a hacer tal cosa_ dijo en un tono que a los oídos de Severus sonó tenorio, sonrojándole.

_ G-gracias…_ dijo sonrosado y con una tímida sonrisa… ¿Quién podía hacerle daño a tan adorable criatura como lo era el peli-negro? Sin duda, el que hizo tal hazaña debe de tratarse de un ser maldito y lleno de maldad para dañar a tan bella y delicada existencia.

Luego de un momento llego la enfermera con el delicioso almuerzo de Severus. La mujer se sorprendió de ver al extranjero allí; apenas ayer lo había conocido y ahora estaba hablando amenamente con el menor. Unos minutos después aparecieron los otros chicos; Regulus, Lucius y Remus Lupin.

_ Hola Severus ¿Cómo te sientes?_ pregunto el último.

_ Mejor, gracias por preguntar Lupin_ dijo suave el mestizo_ Dovahkiin…_ llamo al héroe y este le puso toda la atención_... ya puedes retirarte, no quiero quitarte más tiempo cuidándome_ le dijo algo tímido.

_ Igualmente, volveré más tarde…_ respondió el caza-dragones parándose de la silla e inflando el pecho demostrando nobleza_... pero primero, iré a comer, tengo tanta hambre que me comería a Aludin*_ dijo en broma y guiñándole un ojo al oji-negro sacándole una leve risa por el comentario efectuado mientras que los otros tres presentes se miraban entre si no entendiendo lo que había dicho el mayor_ Nos veremos luego pequeño_ se acercó a Severus y coloco una mano sobre su cabeza y alborotando cariñosamente sus suaves mechones para luego salir de la enfermería.

_ ¿Qué ha sido es?_ pregunto estupefacto el Black-

_ ¿Quién es Aludin?_ interrogo el rubio.

_... digamos que es su objetivo en la vida_ respondió Severus acomodando su cabello_ nos hemos puesto a hablar de trivialidades y ahora nos conocemos un poco mejor_ menciono sonriendo recordando le charla.

_ Apenas se conocen ¿y ya han hablado de sus metas?_ pregunto curioso Regulus mientras que se subía a la camilla y sentarse en la misma, como anteriormente lo había hecho.

_ Déjalo tranquilo Regulus_ regaño Lucius_ Acuérdate de que nos ayudó mucho al igual que su compañero.

El Black solo se mantuvo callado y como había hecho horas atrás deposito su cabeza en el hombro de Severus pidiéndole atención, y este se la cedió colocando su mano sobre los bucles del muchacho y cuidadosamente empezó a mimarlo, tranquilizándolo rápidamente. Remus se sentó en la silla que ahora estaba vacía y Lucius se sentó a los pies de Severus, sobre la cama. Charlaron por un largo tiempo, el primero fue el licántropo ya que la llegada de uno de los merodeadores a la habitación fue el que le pidió que abandonara el lugar, y gracias a Merlín se trataba del menos peligroso de los cuatro, Peter Pettigrew, aunque no llego solo ya que arrecostado en la pared del lado de afuera de la enfermería se encontraba Sirius Black esperando la salida de sus dos amigos, sin atreverse a entrar a ese lugar. Remus se disculpó con el peli-negro y con los presentes, y luego de una despedida desapareció del lugar seguido por Peter luego por Sirius dejando a las serpientes charlando.

_ ¿Qué sucedió Peter?_ cuestiono Remus caminado junto a su amigo mientras que detrás de él iba el chucho.

_ Remus, hoy hay luna llena_ recordó el roedor preocupado, el oji-miel solo suspiro con pesadez.

_ Si, lose, he sentido los síntomas _ dijo remembrando lo acontecido en la mañana, lo ambiento y excitado que se había comportado con Lucius y lo agresivo y violento que se había puesto contra Sirius… aunque eso tenía una buena justificación.

_ Ya te lo perdone Lunático_ dijo arrogante el Black mayor apoyando su brazo en el hombro del hombre-lobo.

_ Eso lo tenías merecido Sirius_ dijo el licántropo sacando la mano de su hombro dejando indignado el animago escuchando como le replicaba y hacia pucheros, el solo rodo los ojos por tan infantil escena.

_ Hoy nos toca patrullar a nosotros_ dijo Cola-gusano.

_ Antes de las siete debemos estar allí_ recordó Canuto.

_... está bien…_ dijo sin ánimos Remus.

.

.

.

Luego de un rato los chicos debían ir nuevamente a clases, estaban esperando la llegada del héroe que había dicho volver a cuidar a Severus. Esperaron varios minutos pero no aparecía, por un momento decidieron no ir a la clase de pociones que tenían hasta que alguien cruzo la puerta de la habitación, lo extraño fue que no era al héroe que estaban esperando; con su eterno cubierto rostro y su enigmática aura, el homicida hizo su aparición en la enfermería. Tenía la misma ropa que antes pero esta vez se le agrego un arco apoyado sobre su espalda y encima de este una alijaba* con todas las municiones del arma, sostenido por cuerdas sobre su pecho; también tenía una pequeña hacha en su mano derecha, el Black identifico tal arma como Tomahawk, además de que aprecia estar en posición de ataque, como si en cualquier momento decidiera lanzar el hacha sobre ellos.

_ Buenas tardes_ dijo de modo cortes_ He venido a velar por su seguridad_ menciono ya cerca de Severus que aún tenía la cabeza de Regulus en el hombro y por el susto, había dejado de acariciarle el cabello, sacando un gruñido por parte de él.

_ "Oh, bueno, esto se ha puesto interesante"_ pensó Lucius al ver el poema en el rostro de Severus y la mirada que la daba Regulus al mayor.

_ Pueden ir a tomar sus clases tranquilos, no dejare que nada malo le suceda… sino el demente de mi compañero no me lo perdonaría…_ esto último lo menciono en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para que solo Regulus lo escuchara y soltara una risa ahogada.

Luego de que los Slytherin's volvieran a besarlo en mejillas diferentes y darle las gracias a Connor por cuidarlo salieron como alma que se la lleva el diablo hacia su clase, dejándolos solos.

_ Mi nombre es Connor Kenway, puedes llamarme Connor si así lo deseas_ dijo estirando su brazo hacia el peli-negro.

_ Severus Snape, un gusto_ dijo estrechando suavemente la mano del asesino_ Ehh… ¿y…? bueno-_

_ Dovahkiin fue a almorzar_ le respondió el mayor al ver lo que intentaba preguntar_ dijo que luego de asearse el vendría, así yo podre tomar una ducha también_ esto último lo dijo sentándose en la silla y se quitó el arco y la alijaba con las flechas de la espalda, colocando todo a un lado de la silla, precisamente en el suelo, para después ponerse a jugar con la pequeña hacha que tenía en las manos.

_… ¿Qué eres?_ pregunto directo el Slytherin.

_ Un asesino_ respondió el otro poniendo atención en el arma que portaba en sus manos.

_ No, ¿qué eres realmente?_ desafío el peli-negro, dejando estático al homicida, detuvo el movimiento de sus manos y lo "miro".

_... un nativo…_ admitió el otro de un modo que Severus no lo esperaba_… de una madre indígena y un padre británico…_ dijo casi-bajo_... un-_

_ Mestizo_ respondió Severus por él, sorprendiendo al héroe_ … yo también lo soy de alguna forma_ dijo sonriéndole levemente_ Madre bruja, padre muggle, o humano, como entiendas mejor_ dijo casi-bajo.

El silencio incomodo se presentó ante ello, ese tema era realmente pesado para ambos.

_ Lo… lo siento, no quise traer el tema_ dijo intranquilo y avergonzado el menor.

_ No, ya no importa, descuida_ dijo el otro tratando de que el otro no se angustie, ya que por la reacción pareciera que al oji-negro le doliera más.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Dovahkiin había entrado en la habitación. Iba a decir algo pero el caza-dragones le hizo señas para que guardara silencio y sigilosamente se acercó al desprevenido asesino; quería asustarle. El solo se mantuvo sereno, sintió nuevamente ese calor sobre su pecho al verlo, esa magia que emanaba le volvía a embriagar y no podía hacer otra cosa que obedecerle. Por la posición del oji-azul, suponía que pondría sus manos sobre los hombros de su presa, en su momento de debilidad, para poder espantarle y todo ante los ojos de Severus. Ta casi logrando su objetivo, a unos cinco centímetros de distancia del nativo una mano del más grande fue hacia atrás tomando una extremidad de Dovahkiin mientras que con la otra, con el Tomahawk, la dirigió hacia su revés junto con la otra y la único cerca de la yugular del caza-dragones, quedando inclinado, solo las patas traseras de la silla le sostenían ya que las otras estaban suspendidas, ante todo su faz demostraba seriedad; el otro solo estaba con una cara divertida ante tan exagerada reacción por parte de Kenway.

_… ¿sorpresa?_ dijo irónico Dovahkiin, al peli-negro estaba estupefacto por tan rápido movimiento ¿acaso le había escuchado llegar? ¿Cómo lo hizo? Connor solo lanzo un bufido por el intento infantil de su amigo por espantarle.

_ La próxima vez intenta no respirar tan fuerte, así no me hubiera detenido y te hubiese cortado el cuello_ dijo mientras soltaba el brazo del oji-azul, también el arma de su garganta y volvió a su postura original, las cuatro patas de la silla volvieron a su sitio.

_ Aburrido_ bufo el otro con un puchero_ ¿Cómo estas pequeño?.

_ B-bien, gracias…_ respondió el peli-negro.

_ Me iré a duchar_ dijo el asesino retirándose del lugar, cediendo el asiento a Dovahkiin que inmediatamente lo acepto_ Volveré pronto_ dijo yéndose a sus aposentos.

Apenas abandono el lugar el caza-dragones poso una mirada gélida sobre el menor y esta **recorrió** todo el cuerpo del **mestizo, como** si tratara de buscar algo inexistente.

_ ¿Fue amable contigo?_ interrogo curioso, sus ojos se posaron en los pozos oscuros del Slytherin.

_ S-si_ respondió nervioso ente la repentina cuestión_ M-mejor de lo que esperaba_ admitió.

_ Él puede llegar a ser hostil, e incluso inseguro, pero es su forma de ser…_ dijo cambiando su gélida mirada hacia una muy cálida, rozando con lo paternal_... es su forma de afrontar el dolor, además de que nos encontramos en un lugar que el prácticamente toma como zona enemiga_ dijo melancólico viendo que había dejado su preciado arco y sus municiones en el suelo de la enfermería.

_... de hecho, casi ni lo note…_

Luego de un rato charlando el homicida volvió a aparecer, cambiado de ropa y con un aire renovado; llevaba una sudadera blanca con capuz elementalmente puesto, pantalones negros y botas marrones.

_ Solo llevo ropa deportiva… y sino tengo que utilizar mi uniforme de combate_ menciono el recién llegado al notar la mirada del peli-negro.

_ Sí, yo estoy igual_ recordó el oji-azul.

_ Dovahkiin, ¿puedes pararte?_ pregunto el peli-negro tomando su varita. El muchacho de inmediato le obedeció y se ubicó al lado de su compañero_ Geminio_ dijo apuntando a la silla creando una gemela de la misma.

_ Eso fue… impresionante_ dijo totalmente pasmado el Dovahkiin inspeccionando el objeto creado, el otro también estaba igual o peor que si amigo, solo que si disimulo fue grandioso.

.

.

.

Pasaron varias horas de estudio y al fin eran libres; un fin de semana era lo siguiente en sus listas. Pociones no era lo mismo sin Severus; solo unas horas y Regulus ya estaba que arañaba las paredes para salir e ir con su amigo mestizo, sentir sus finos dedos sobre sus bules relajándolo, y escuchar las dulces palabras que siempre le daba. Pero aun no eran libres del todo, aun restaba hacer la tarea, y cuanto más rápido la hiciera, más tiempo libre tendría con Severus.

Lucius por otro lado extrañaba de sobremanera; su seriedad, su inteligencia, su habilidad manejando las sustancias mezclándolas delicadamente creando las dichosas pociones que pedía el profesor, en definitiva fue un día duro. Pero no solo era el peli-negro rondando su rubia cabeza, también había un merodeador metido allí adentro, causándole estragos, sonrojos y suspiros tontos. Aun recordaba el primer roce que obtuvo de la boca del oji-miel, y un mohín aparecía en su rostro; pero al revivir el voraz ósculo de la madrugada y sus pómulos cobraban el color del fuego, e incluso el calor del mismo.

Ese día se había sentado con su afligido amigo Black ya que siempre acostumbraba sentarse con Severus y ante la ausencia de este, e impedir que se ahogue en su desanimo, lo acompaño todas las clases que tuvieron. Por suerte el lobo no se sentó solo ya que su amigo rubio, Pettigrew, se fijó a su lado.

Algunas veces le lanzaba miradas para ver si le sentía, como siempre lo hacía y era correspondido, pero ese día el licántropo estaba excepcionalmente indiferente hacia todo; no contestaba las preguntas que hacia el profesor sabiendo que él era excelente y sumamente atento en clases. A su compañero tampoco le hacía caso alguno, ni a la actividad que había que realizar en el aula; y no contesto ni uno de los atisbos del rubio, ni siquiera había volteado a verlo como comúnmente lo hacía. Solo se mantenía ausente del lugar, mirando a la nada; al rubio ya le habían carcomido las dudas: ¿acaso se arrepintió del beso? ¿Se retractó de pedirle para salir en su compañía? Se entristeció con la idea de ser ilusionado por la persona que amas… o aun peor… que haya sino una de las bromas de los merodeadores. Quería enfrentarle y cuestionarle el porque de esa actitud, pero ahora tenía que hacer la tarea en la compañía de Regulus.

.

.

.

_ ¡Vamos! ¡Haz otro! ¡Haz otro!_ pedía emocionado un castaño.

_ ¡Ebublio!_ dijo el peli-negro alzando su varita hacia el cielo y de la punta salieron varias burbujas que flotaban en el aire dejando embobado al Dovahkiin, Kenway, no tan emocionado pero igual de impresionado, observaba las pomas que empezaban a estallar una detrás de la otra_ ¡Genial! ¡Otro! ¡Otro!.

_ De acuerdo_ dijo sonriente por el pedido cargado de alegría del héroe, apunto su varita hacia los pies de la cama_ ¡Senpensoria!_ y del extremo salió una serpiente casi sobre los pies del menor. Eso sí que dejo mudo a ambos héroes: el caza-dragones abrió la boca tanto como sus ojos por la criatura y el asesino entreabrió sus labios.

_ ¿También animales?_ dijo Connor, más que pregunta fue una afirmación, viendo a la serpiente mostrarse de forma majestuosa ante ellos.

_ ¡Asombroso!_ exclamo el sangre de dragón.

_ Vipera Evanasca_ apunto hacia la criatura y esta desapareció a la vista de todos haciendo saltar de la silla a Dovahkiin.

_ ¡Eres Increíble! ¡Otro! ¡Haz otro!_ pedía como niño el caza-dragones haciendo sonrojar a Severus; nunca vio a alguien tan emocionado por algo que el hacía, y nunca nadie la había elogiado tanto.

_ Dovahkiin, tranquilízate, lo dejaras agotado, desde que duplico la silla le has pedido como crio que te haga hechizos_ reprocho el nativo viendo a su compañero buscando algo a su alrededor _ "¿Que acaso no está acostumbrado a ver esto cuando lucha contra magos y brujas en Skyrim?"_ pensaba Kenway_

_ No es ningún problema Connor_ menciono Severus_ Me gusta ver que se divierte…_

_ ¡Con esto!_ dijo emocionado mientras le mostraba el enorme arco del asesino.

_ ¡Oye! ¡No entregues cosas que no te pertenecen!_ volvió a reprochar Kenway.

_ Diminuendo_ dijo hacia el arma encogiéndola en manos de un divertido oji-azul.

_ ¡Genial! ¡Un mini-arco!_ carcajeo Dovahkiin entregándole la pequeña arma a su dueño el cual arrugo su nariz en señal de molestia.

_ Dime que podrás a devolverlo a como estaba entes_ suplico Connor.

_ Finite Incantatem_ dijo el peli-negro haciendo que el arma volviera a tu tamaño original sobre las manos de su portador_ Listo_ dijo sonriente al ver como evaluaba el arma para ver alguna imperfección y/o truco, uno que nunca encontró.

_ Gracias_ dijo para sacar todas sus cosas cerca de Dovahkiin y colocarlas lo más alejadas del oji-azul antes de que se le ocurriera alguna otra cosa.

_ ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Pero si sabes que es impresionante!_ dijo sonriéndole entre-diente a Severus sacándole un pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa tímida que a ojos del mayor lo encontraba irremediablemente adorable.

_ Cállalo antes de que pida otra cosa_ le ordeno al peli-negro.

_ Palalingua_ apunto hacia la boca de Dovahkiin pegando la lengua a su paladar, imposibilitando su habla y disminuyéndola a gemidos.

_ Excelente_ dijo sonriendo glorioso el asesino al ver a su compañero desesperado por despegar su lengua_ Dime que ese hechizo es eterno y seré feliz toda mi vida_ dijo de forma cínica viendo la cara abrumada del oji-azul por el comentario.

_ El hechizo se ira en solo unos instantes_ dijo decepcionando a Connor.

_ Lo bueno nunca dura_ bromeo Kenway haciendo reír a Severus. Luego de un momento el hechizo se desvaneció dejando a Dovahkiin aliviado y a un nativo decepcionado.

_ No volveré a pedirte más hechizos… traidor…_ esto último lo dijo junto con un puchero y cruzando sus brazos en el pecho, indignado. Las risas de los otros dos resonaron en el lugar por el comentario infantil del héroe, poco tiempo después este también se unió a la risotada.

.

.

.

Lucius buscaba a Remus desde hace unos quince minutos, ya eran las seis y media y no había rastro del hombre lobo. Lo último que vio fue cuando se retiraba en compañía de sus sombras eternas, llamados amigos, y sin tan siquiera voltearse a despedirlo aunque sea con la mano; su tristeza estaba en niveles altos en su cuerpo, ya se había imaginado lo peor. Gracias a Merlín lo ubico junto con Pettigrew y el Black mayor dirigiéndose hacia el exterior del castillo. Sigiloso como una serpiente empezó a seguirlo, esperaba el momento en que sus amigos lo dejaran solo para poder "atacarle" pero el momento parecía nunca llegar.

En un momento de se detuvieron, antes de salir, el peli-oscuro le puso un brazo por detrás de su cuello, y luego volvieron a dar marcha hacia el exterior. Cuando el mismo se colocó debajo del umbral de la puerta observo hacia adelante: casi no podía ver nada, el sol estaba terminando de ocultarse para dar paso a la majestuosa luna llena que se presentaría esa noche para iluminar todo a su paso. Por un momento dudo si seguirlo o no su mente le decía alejarse ya que eran asuntos de ellos, pero su corazón le pedía fuertemente que siguiera a su amor eterno. Inconscientemente dio un paso hacia adelante entregándose a su subconsciente le guiara hacia el chico que tenía total control sobre su cuerpo y alma pero alguien lo jalo hacia el mundo real, tomándole del brazo con la suficiente fuerza para jalarlo hacia la luz del castillo. Al voltear vio al merodeador faltante, al Buscador de Quiddich, al chico de anteojos redondos; a James Potter. Su rostro no detonaba amenaza, ni burla como siempre destilaba, solo parecía estar sereno ante el platinado rubio, el cual se había inquietado por tal cercanía.

_ Yo que tu no lo haría_ advirtió el Gryffindor con serenidad. Tal advertencia causo estragos en su mente ¿desde cuándo él le advertía algo que no fuera que lo iba a atacar?_ Te lo digo enserio Malfoy, Lunático no me lo perdonaría si te dejo ir_ eso fue lo último que tuvo que decir para convencerle que ese asunto era algo entre los Merodeadores, y entre los Merodeadores que quedaba. El Gryffindor le soltó el brazo y se retiró del lugar, y hacia el lado opuesto se dirigía el rubio.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la enfermería se encontró con Severus arrullando a un dormitente Regulus el cual ronroneaba en el hombro del peli-negro mientras este le mimaba el cabello suavemente. Al ver el rostro tan abrumado del rubio Severus le hizo señas de que se sentara a su lado, paralelo a Regulus pero a su otro costado. Este si objetar nada obedeció y apenas se sentó hizo lo mismo que el Black menor: apoyo su cabeza en el hombro libre de Severus y este tomo su mano, la cual empezó a acariciar con sus pulgares relajando al rubio instantáneamente.

_ ¿Qué haríamos nosotros sin ti?_ susurro el rubio ya sobre la somnolencia.

_… no lo sé… cuando ese día llegue, lo sabrán…_ dijo suavemente siendo lo último se escuchó Lucius para caer en los mimos brazos que ya había caído Regulus.

Severus, viendo en la incómoda posición en la que se habían dormido sus amigos fue llevando su cuerpo hacia atrás junto con los de las dos serpientes. Una vez su espalda toco el colchón de la camilla ambos chicos se acomodaron quedando más cómodos sobre Severus, el cual solo les seguía acariciando como si de dos mascotas se tratara.

"Los estoy mimando demasiado"_ pensó el peli-negro mientras que sentía como Regulus escondía su rostro en su hombro soltando un ronroneo entre sueños, Lucius solo se acurruco a su lado casi en posición fetal "¿Cómo la camilla es tan grande?" pensó divertido al ver que ninguno de los dos tenía la posibilidad de caerse del lecho.

_ Parecen un par de niños que duermen con su madre_ susurro una voz cerca de la cama, una voz suave y seductora, la cuan ya había reconocido de quien se trataba al sentí el ambiente tan cálido que se había colado de pronto_ Te adoran_

_ No tanto como yo a ellos_ susurro viendo los orbes tormentosos de su receptor_ Voy a tener que pedirte, a ti y a Connor, que los dejen en sus camas luego de esto…_ dijo suavemente al otro que asentía_… con cuidado con Lucius_ dijo recordando como Kenway lo había llevado, según el relato del caza-dragones.

_ Descuida, yo me encargare del rubio, le diré a Connor que el lleve al otro, quero que le cae mejor…_ dijo observando la luna llena que se avecinaba por la ventana del lugar.

_… si, gracias por todo_ dijo observando la misma estructura que Dovahkiin.

Mientras que veían el hermoso satélite natural un aullido se sintió a las lejanías del castillo, lastimero y potente; seguramente de un lobo, que le confianza a la luna su sed y hambre por carne humana, carne del cuerpo de su musa la cual desea poseer dando la vida si fuera necesario.


	14. Chapter 14

La primera de las cinco pruebas; derrocando gigantes

.

.

.

Ya era el sexto día de la semana; el último día encerrado en ese claustrofóbico lugar, sin poder hacer nada más que estar acostado. Gracias a las potentes pociones de la enfermera las heridas de su cabeza habían sanado, solo restaba la casi inexistente mancha de su mejilla y la casi indolora herida de su espalda. Las palabras habían sido claras: "Si te portas bien, podrás salir hoy en el mediodía", la promesa de la mujer le había causado gran emoción, disimulada obviamente.

Apenas termino de desayunar sintió los brazos de Regulus y Lucius apretarle fuertemente el cuello; nuevamente sus amigos le demostraban el cariño que le tenían y eso lo hacían más dichoso aun, aunque el hecho que le estén asfixiando iba en contra de su felicidad. Regulus nuevamente le ofrecía acariciar los mechones de su cabeza y el, gustoso, le mimaba hasta dejarlo casi dormido en su hombro, imagen que enternecía hasta al más frio.

_ Lucius_ llamo preocupado el peli-negro al chico sentado a los pies de la cama_ ¿Sucede algo?_ Su amigo parcia ausente mirando al vacío, serio, no era el rubio lleno de energía que veían todos los días. Este, poco después del llamado de Severus, salió de su trance de una forma lenta, casi mecánica y giro su cabeza para ver al emisor del llamado que le miraba de forma intranquila, hasta había detenido el movimiento de su mano, "despertando" a Regulus que se había molestado.

_ Perdón, no te oí_ admitió el rubio pasando una de sus manos por su rostro, frotándolo.

_ Lucius… ¿Qué sucede?_ pregunto nuevamente Severus mientras que se acomodaba mejor sobre la camilla, ya que al Black se le había ocurrido subir las piernas a la cama, para imitar su posición y luego abrazarlo por la cintura, para nuevamente apoyar su cabeza en el hombro quedando más cómodo cerca de él_ ¿estas cómodo Regulus?_ pregunto con ironía al verlo casi sobre él.

_ Casi, vuelve a acariciarme y estaré mejor_ dijo con aire infantil.

_ ¿Y bien Lucius?_ repitió la cuestión mientras que resignado volvía a mimar al Black que ronroneaba en su cuello por tan deliciosa caricia.

_ Yo…_ parecía inquieto, preocupado, frotaba sus manos con furia y se mecía en el lugar, de adelante hacia atrás, acunando algo inexistente y ojos vidriosos pero a su vez opacos, sin vida, abrumador en ojos de Severus_ Yo…_

_ Tranquilo Lucius_ dijo mientras volvía a dejar la caricia de la rizada cabellera para alcanzar el hombro de Lucius en un acto de apoyo_ Estamos aquí_ dijo de forma suave pero sintió como otra mano jalaba su brazo del hombro del rubio y trasladarlo nuevamente a la cabellera del Black. Regulus saco la mano de Severus del hombro de Lucius en un acto egoísta para que no dejara de mimarle; el mestizo le dio una mirada llena de reproche pero este ni lo observo a los ojos, solo sostenía la extremidad de Severus sobre su cabeza y no estaba dispuesto a soltarla hasta que volviera a los mimos que tanto le gustaban. El peli-negro suspiro pesado y volvió a meter sus finos dedos en los bucles del Black y este soltó su mano para abrazarlo por la cintura una vez más _… bueno, al menos YO si estoy aquí para ti Lucius_ le dijo Severus al rubio tratando de dale ánimos y de, indirectamente, decirle a Regulus que había sido avaro al no dejarle animar a Lucius, pero el Black ni se disculpó... ni tampoco se arrepintió.

_ Gracias Sev_ agradeció Malfoy observando la escena. Pasaron las horas hablando un poco, Regulus termino dormido en el hombro del mestizo y este, con cuidado, apoyo la cabeza del Black en la almohada de la camilla para que durmiera más cómodo, pero el agarre de su cintura era imposible de aflojar_ "El gusto de los hermanos Black son iguales"_ le había susurrado el rubio a Severus una vez que Regulus cayó en brazos de Morfeo, dejado escarlata el rostro del mestizo.

A la hora del almuerzo llego la enfermera informándole que luego de tomar las respectivas pociones, podría volver a su cotidiana vida. No pregunto el porqué de la posición del menor de los Black, sabía que él se preocupaba por la salud del menor, pero eso no daba crédito a que este durmiendo en la misma cama y aferrado de tal manera al cuerpo de Severus, pero eso, ya no era asunto suyo.

Despertaron al joven Black, y al decir despertaron me refiero Severus que lo zarandeo suavemente ya que Lucius lo quería hacer de una manera más practica; un balde de agua helada sobre el Black.

_... quiero volver a preguntar… ¿Por qué estoy sobre Regulus si puedo caminar?_ preguntaba el mestizo mientras era llevado en la espalda del Black, con las piernas rodeando la cintura y estas sostenidas por los fuertes brazos del Buscador de Slytherin mientras que a su vez los brazos de Severus rodeaban el cuello de Regulus; a "caballito" como le dicen los muggles.

_ Porque quiero_ fue la simple respuesta del de bucles, el menor solo bufo.

_ "Te dije que a los hermanos les gusta lo mismo"_ le susurro el rubio al peli-negro haciendo que se sonroje y esconda su rostro en la curva entre el hombro y el cuello del Black.

_ ¡Cállate Lucius!_ le medio-grito Severus aun con su rostro escondido en el lateral del cuello del Buscador. Regulus y Lucius soltaron una carcajada ante la vergüenza del menor; se dirigieron hacia su sala común, debían pasarle los pergaminos y cosas que habían hecho el día anterior, así el peli-negro estaría al día en las clases. Ya que no almorzaron en el gran comedor, Lucius llamo a uno de sus elfos desde la mansión Malfoy pidiéndole que les traiga el almuerzo, y el elegante elfo así lo hizo.

Luego de una tarde llena de estudios, libros y pergaminos los Slytherin's quedaron libres de todo lo relacionado con educación, y queriendo darse un merecido descanso, fueron a dar un paseo por los límites nevados del castillo. El Black hablaba animadamente con Severus mientras que Lucius estaba algo ausente, pensando en el Gryffindor de mirada miel.

_... luego empezó a vomitar babosas, el profesor se puso furioso porque ensuciaron su piso.

_ ¡Qué asco Regulus!_ reprocho asqueado el oji-negro.

_ Y como no pudo pasar algo así si la poción tenía que ser azul suave y la de ellos era naranja brillante, fueron unos tontos y se merecían el-_

_ ¡Cuidado!_ grito Severus empujando a Regulus de lo que parecía ser una munición de arma que paso como un zumbido cerca de ellos. Ambos Slytherin's cayeron al suelo, el mestizo sobre el sangre pura; Lucius salió de su trance al escuchar el bramido de su amigo menor, asustándose en el proceso.

_ ¡¿Qué paso?!_ pregunto alarmado, volteo hacia atrás: Una flecha de madera estaba clavada sobre un árbol cercano a la altura del cráneo de Severus. El rubio palideció al imaginarse algo nada grato_ ¡¿Pero qué-?! ¡Sev, Regulus! ¡¿Se encuentran bien?! _ el peli-negro estaba fuertemente abrazado del Black mientras este hacia lo mismo con el cuerpo sobre él.

_ Sev ¿estás bien?_ pregunto preocupado el de bucles.

_ Si tú lo estás, yo también_ respondió el peli-negro.

_ ¡¿Pero quién fue el idiota que-?!_ pregunto alterado el rubio, pero otro bramido lejano le interrumpió.

_ ¡¿Estas demente?! ¡No puedes lanzar una flecha perdida! ¡Vas a lastimar a alguien!_ gritaba una voz masculina que parecía acercarse a ellos.

_ ¡Te dije que el arco y las flechas no van conmigo! ¡Prefiero una buena espada y un fuerte escudo!... ¡y no me reproches cono si fuera un niño!_ respondió otra voz varonil.

_ ¡Pues lo eres!_ le grito el otro_ ¡Si lastimaste o mataste a alguien te expulsaran del concurso e iras a prisión!_

_ ¡Es simple! ¡Le diré a Odahviing que se lo coma y ya!_

_ ¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡¿Cómo si nadie pudiera notar que un enorme dragón rojo esta en este lugar?! ¡Llamaría la atención!_

_ ¡Ajá! ¡Pero te lo imaginaste!_ a lo lejos se escuchó como un objeto golpeaba fuertemente otro hecho de metal causando un estruendoso sonido_ ¡Auch! ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Me vas a abollar el casco!_

_ De nada sirve proteger algo que no funciona como debería_

Se vio como dos muchachos, uno más adelantado que el otro, se acercaban a ellos. El más adelantado vestía una sudadera de color blanco, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos deportivos del mismo color que la sudadera, cabe decir que su rostro iba cubierto por el capuz de la misma. El de más atrás, tenía una remera sin mangas de color gris, en sus brazos tenia los guanteletes característicos de un héroe al igual que los guantes e cuero. Tenía unos pantaloncillos cortos, un poco más arriba de la rodilla de color negro, sobre sus piernas unas grebas y unas botas de cuero. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en donde estaría su cabeza pero iba tapada por un casco de metal con dos astas de toro.

_ ¿Ellos?_ pregunto atónito el rubio al ver de quienes se trataba, y más al ver al de casco sin mangas sabiendo que hacia un frio excepcionalmente helado.

_ Lo siento mucho, mi compañero no tiene experiencia con esta arma_ decía sin reconocer a su receptor, a una distancia de cinco metros, alzo el brazo y mostro un gran arco de madera_ Siento si alguien salió-_ y al notar quien le escuchaba se detuvo_ ¿Joven Malfoy? Un gusto verlo en esta tarde_ dijo educado aun sin notar ambos cuerpos sobre el suelo.

_ ¿Kenway? ¿Pero que-?_

_ ¡Connor! ¿Hay cadáver? ¡Si lo hay iré llamado a Odahviing para que-!_ al ver los cuerpos tirados freno de golpe, y su cara se deformo en terror al reconocer a uno de ellos_ ¡Pequeño! ¡Por los dioses! ¡¿Qué he hecho?!_ Grito histérico corriendo hacia ambos cuerpos para revisar exhaustivamente si la flecha le había dado a alguno. Severus sintió unas manos tanteando su espalda lo cual lo tensaron, no solo por la herida en ella sino por el desconocido contacto_ ¡Lo siento si te duele, pero estoy buscando la punta de la-!_

_ ¡Dovah! ¡Mira el árbol!_ le dijo el asesino apuntando con su dedo dicho arbusto y este contemplo: la munición del arco quedo incrustada medio cuero sobre el árbol, un golpe fatal los dedos que se viera.

_ ¡Santos dioses!_ exclamo el caza-dragones que estaba en cuclillas casi sobre los dos estudiantes_ ¡Casi los mato!_

_ ¿"los"?_ pregunto el asesino mirando un cuerpo sobre otro, el aire abandono sus pulmones al ver de quienes se trataba: el chico que estaba en la enfermería estaba sobre el pecho del muchacho que hace dos noches lo había acompañado a buscar a Dovahkiin, y que además, la noche anterior había cargado en brazos hasta sus aposentos ya que se había quedado dormido sobre la camilla del menor_ ¡Dovahkiin, estas enfermo! ¡Casi los matas idiota!_ le reprocho acercándose a los cuerpos.

_ ¡¿Qué fue lo que dije mentecato?! ¡Lo siento mucho Severus, Regulus!_ dijo tomando al peli-negro por debajo las axilas y levantarlo de encima de un Regulus aun en shock, como un padre cuando levanta a su hijo cuando cae al suelo_ ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Te hice daño?!_ preguntaba el sangre de dragón poniéndolo de pie en el suelo.

_ N-no, nada... solo un… buen susto_ dijo el mestizo poniendo una de sus manos en su sien.

_ Regulus ¿te encuentras bien?_ pregunto el nativo extendiendo sus brazos para que el Black le tomara por las manos y así ayudarle a levantarse.

_ S-si_ dijo un poco menos conmocionado, pero igualmente tomo ambas manos y el héroe lo levanto del suelo suavemente.

_ Lo sentimos mucho_ unisonaron las voces de los héroes pidiendo disculpas a su respectiva víctima.

_ ¡¿Qué es lo que hacían?!_ Les pregunto histérico el príncipe del hielo con sus manos en la cadera y en un tono que asemejaba al de una madre regañando a sus cachorros.

_ Entrenando_ dijo apenado el caza-dragones quitándose el casco.

_ Mañana será la primera prueba y promete una batalla_ respondió igual de apenado el nativo.

_ El director lo dijo hoy en el almuerzo… creo que ustedes se ausentaron_ dijo Dovahkiin.

_ Es cierto… no estábamos…_ respondió Regulus.

_ ¡¿Y cómo esto sucedió jovencitos?!_ pregunto enojado Lucius adaptando perfectamente el papel de madre enojada con sus hijos.

_ B-bueno nosotros…_ comenzó Dovahkiin.

 _#Flash-Back_

_ Bien, ahora colócate en posición_ le decía un encapuchado al caza-dragones_ Piernas separadas, brazo con el arco, mirando al frente y estirado totalmente_ le recordó, Dovahkiin hacia cada cosa que le decían… de una forma un poco torpe_ Concéntrate_ dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

_ B-bien, ¿y ahora?_

_ Tu mano en la marca indicada_ así lo hizo_ Bien, sobre tu dedo pulgar ira la flecha, será su lugar de sostén…_ espero que lo hiciera_... bien…_ aun no muy convencido, siguió_... lo siguiente: apunta a lo que quieres penetrar con la flecha…_ vio como el castaño buscaba algo.

_ Aquel árbol de allá_ dijo mencionando el arbusto que estaba a varios metros de donde estaba.

_ Bien… concéntrate… tu brazo debe ir flexionado totalmente y con tu mano libre tomas la culata de la flecha, la cual debe ir perfectamente calzada en la cuerda que tiene el arco _ dijo mientras hacía mímica de cómo debía hacerlo, torpemente, así lo hizo_ Tomada la flecha debes… llevar tu brazo hacia atrás para darle impulso, te diré cuando debes soltarla_

Dovahkiin llevo su brazo hacia atrás llevando consigo la flecha y la cuerda, cada vez que hacia un centímetro hacia atrás sentía la fuerza que le daba a esa flecha.

_ Detente_ dijo al ver que Dovahkiin quería darle más impulso_… ahora… enfoca bien tu objetivo, como si tu mirada fuera la flecha, apunta hacia dónde quieres que se estrelle…_ luego de un minuto de silencio para la concentración de Dovahkiin asintió levemente_ Dispara_ y soltó la flecha, luego de un zumbido se escuchó como la munición penetraba el tronco del árbol que tanto quería Dovahkiin, dejándolo emocionado por tan certero golpe_ Muy bien, lo has logrado, no era tan difícil ¿o sí?_ le pregunto al recordar cómo se quejaba anteriormente, "no me saldrá" "no sirvo para eso".

_ ¡Pude! ¿Lo viste? ¡Pude hacerlo!_ decía emocionado_ ¡Dame otra flecha! ¡Lo hare de nuevo!_

_ De acuerdo, pero recuerda que te debes concentrar_ dijo sacando una de sus flechas de la alijaba de su espalda y entregándosela al caza-dragones.

Volvió a realizar los mismos pasos que había realizado anteriormente, volviendo a acertarle al árbol que quería_ ¡Lo haré una vez más!_ misturo seguro el caza-dragones. Connor le entrego otra flecha y volvió a colocarse en posición.

Piernas separadas, brazo estirado, brazo libre flexionado, flecha sobre el pulgar, darle impulso, apuntar, concentración. Esta vez le había dado más impulso, quería darle con fuerza a ese árbol que ya tenía las anteriores dos flechas que había lanzado, un minuto de silencio y estaba listo para penetrar al árbol… algo le segó; sintió un aroma dulce impregnar sus fosas nasales, siendo el sensible en esa zona quedó maravillado por tan deliciosa fragancia: la había reconocido, esa exquisito aroma le pertenecía a alguien que se acercaba hacia ellos, aun estando a una larga distancia; sin darse cuenta, apunto hacia el responsable de tan deleitable esencia y disparo, siendo una flecha perdida que Connor no había podido detener.

Un segundo después entro en conciencia de lo que había hecho, dirigiendo su mirada al dueño del arco que le miraba por debajo del capuz con la boca abierta.

_… ¿Ups?..._ dijo arrepentido con una sonrisilla tímida, Connor enfureció.

_ ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!_ le grito dirigiéndose hacia donde había ido a parar la flecha.

_ ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Lo siento!_ intentaba disculparse el caza-dragones yendo hacia su amigo. Este se detuvo de golpe y le quito el arco de las manos volviendo a dirigirse hacia la ubicación de la flecha_ ¡Connor espera! ¡No te enojes, me distraje un poco, no pasó nada grave!

_ ¡¿Estas demente?!_ le gritaba colérico_ ¡No puedes lanzar una flecha perdida! ¡Vas a lastimar a alguien!_ le decía muy enojado, y se preocupó al ver gente donde había ido la flecha, se apresuró a ir dejando atrás a su compañero.

_ ¡Te dije que el arco y las flechas no van conmigo! ¡Prefiero una buena espada y un fuerte escudo!... ¡y no me reproches cono si fuera un niño!_ dijo enojado por su amigo que le dejaba atrás y encima le reprochaba como si fuera un menor de edad.

_ ¡Pues lo eres!_ le grito aún más enojado; había intentado enseñarle a utilizar su arma y este pudo haber dañado a alguien inocente que pasaba por allí, su furia fue inevitable.

 _# Fin de Flash Back_

_… y luego nos encontramos con ustedes_

_ Realmente sentimos todo esto_ dijo el homicida disculpándose.

_ Esto no puede volver a repetirse_ dijo molesto Lucius aun como si fuera una madre autoritaria_ ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no fuéramos nosotros? Si hubiera sido otro le hubiéramos dicho inmediatamente al director y les habría expulsado inmediatamente_ dijo de brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, apenando más a los mayores que sumisos acataban todo los que les decía el hermoso doncel de mirada plateada.

_ Si hubieran sido otros, ya estrían entre las fauces de Odahviing- ¡Auch!_ se quejó al sentir un codazo por parte de su compañero _ ¿Qué? ¡Si es la verdad!_

_ Como sea_ decía menos molesto al ver que sus amigos no estaban heridos_ Que no se vuelva a repetir_ termino de regañar el oji-plata a lo que parecía ser a un par de cachorros que habían roto alguna cosa.

_ Así que… ¿estaban entrenando?_ pregunto Regulus_

_ Así es_ respondió Connor.

_ Mmm… iré a correr_ dijo de pronto el oji-azul.

_ Espera, iré contigo_ dijo el nativo_ Nos veremos-_

_-en la competencia_ completo el castaño mirando al peli-negro_ Cuídate_ le dijo y le guiño un ojo para luego salir corriendo detrás de Connor que ya había iniciado a correr. Ninguno le pregunto a Severus que había ese gesto para no ponerle incomodo, ya que bastaba con verle el rostro.

.

.

.

Apenas se sentó en el banco, Lucius dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de los leones, con la esperanza de encontrarse con los dorados ojos de Remus; grande fue su decepción al solo ver al mismo chico de ayer, al mismo que le había detenido de ir hacia su amor, a Potter, cenando junto a Evans. Cuando volvió su mirada hacia su mesa vio a Regulus colocando grandes pociones de comida en el plato de un sumiso Severus; el Black le decía que debía comer más para reponerse más rápido mientras que el menor solo rodaba los ojos por la preocupación del sangre pura, alegando que si no quería verle estar postrado nuevamente en una camilla por tratar de comerse la cantidad exagerada de comida, sería mejor que le quitara todo eso del plato o sino explotaba la montaña de alimentos con un "Bombarda".

Luego de un duelo entre oscuro y claro el ganador fue el mestizo ya que en un momento de desesperación Regulus intento enternecerlo con la tradicional mirada e cachorro herido que utilizaba su hermano para que su oponente diera el brazo a torcer; así como Lupin, Severus era reacio a ese gesto. Resignado, el Black saco gran parte de la comida del plato del peli-negro y se cruzó de brazos, desviando su rostro, enojado; aunque rápidamente se esfumo la molestia al sentir los finos labios de Severus sobre su mejilla mientras le pedía que no se enojara con él, no se hiso de rogar y también beso la mejilla herida del menor diciéndole que nunca se molestaría con él para luego comer juntos lo que quedaba en el plato de Severus.

.

.

.

Un nuevo aullido se sintió en las lejanías del castillo, esta vez menos lastimero que el de la noche anterior, pero aun así tenía esa intensidad que le helaba la sangre ante cualquiera que le sintiera; pensar que le sucedía a ese animal que era atormentado de tal manera le preocupaba a todos aquellos que escuchaban sus bramidos ¿Por qué sufría tanto? La majestuosa luna llena mostraba su anatomía una vez más y mientras esta se alzaba en el cielo los aullidos le acompañaban, como una danza, una sintonía, como si el animal se despidiera de la luna; la fase nueva había llegado a su fin, a menos en este ciclo lunar.

.

.

.

Llegado el gran día, y luego del desayuno todos los estudiantes y profesores fueron transportados hasta un estadio con tal de que, cómodos, pudieran ser expectantes del primer encuentro: la enorme estructura tenía varios pisos y en ellos asientos de piedra, los suficientes para que todos los alumnos, de todos los años, profesores y terceros entraran en esa estructura. Separados por casas, los estudiantes bien abrigados esperaban la primera de las cinco pruebas que los fuertes individuos tendrían que superar.

Una enorme puerta estaba en una de las paredes del lugar, aproximadamente de diez metros de altura, aun así, el estadio era mucho más alto que eso, calculando que media unos quince metros de altura; sin techo y en la zona central, sobre el suelo, se encontraba una buena vegetación: pasto moderadamente corto, tapado por una pequeña capa de nieve, algunas rocas y arboles bien distribuidos; hermosa zona, perfecta para un duelo o batalla. El sol iluminaba completamente el lugar, a pesar de que hacia un frio continuo, un hermoso día era de contemplar y expectantes, la gente esperaba la prueba.

En las gradas más altas, en la zona de Slytherin, se encontraba el trio de serpientes esperando la llegada de los héroes; ellos se presentarían por la enorme puerta ante ellos y luego del discurso del director la prueba daría inicio. Un pequeño viento mecía los mechones oscuros de Severus mientras que su negra mirada estaba perdida sobre la gran puerta, ansiaba ver al héroe que le había prometido protección, quería ver su gran fortaleza descargada sobre su enemigo; quería verle sano y salvo.

Una mano le toco el hombro suavemente, al ver a su dueño se encontró con los claros ojos de Regulus, mirándole serenamente.

_ No te preocupes, ya vendrán_ le dijo de forma suave, este nerviosamente asintió, volviendo a ver la enorme puerta de madera.

.

.

.

_ Sirius, te digo que debiste quedarte en la habitación con Remus y Peter. Estuviese custodiando a Lunático por dos días y apenas llegas de allí cuando ya estás aquí, sin descansar antes…_ le decía preocupado un joven de gafas redondas a un ojeroso muchacho de bucles.

_ Estoy bien, déjame tranquilo_ le dijo molesto mirando la puerta de madera, realmente debió quedarse con Remus y Peter: estos habían decidió faltar a ver la primera prueba por el cansancio de estar dos días y dos noches encerrados en la **fría** casa de los gritos, solo con algo de comer y beber, y la compañía mutua_ Quería ver esto, no me lo perderé_

_ Pero no dormiste nada y comiste poco, mírate eres un desastre_ le regañaba su amigo, pero el otro solo bufo molesto y frunció el entrecejo_ ¿Sabes?, estas de un pésimo humor últimamente_

_ Tensión sexual_ fue la monótona y única respuesta del de bucles pasando su clara mirada por la zona de Slytherin… se reprochó mentalmente por eso.

.

.

.

Del otro lado de la enorme entrada, se encontraban veinte individuos escuchando las palabras de un adulto que les dictaba las reglas de la prueba.

_ Buenos días muchachos… señoritas_ saludo a los chicos y chicas parados frente a él_ A partir de hoy, ustedes, demostraran como ejercen fuerza, inteligencia, resistencia e incluso nobleza ante las pruebas que les esperan. No solo serán batallas físicas, también serán acertijos, trampas, traición… e incluso perderán la cordura para llegar a una meta; sacrificarse por le otro, mostrar que son diferentes al resto; ser nombrado un verdadero héroe_ luego del discurso algunas miradas se volvieron hostiles, otras nerviosas, algunas ansiosas… e incluso tranquilas_ Quisiera que se presentaran antes de entregarles algo, Nombre y edad por favor_ dijo mientras que empezaba por el costado izquierdo.

_ Dovahkiin, 18 años_ dijo el joven caza-dragones; vestido con el chaleco, una cubierta tapándoles la mitad de las piernas, botas, grabas y guanteletes de cuero marrón, en estas dos últimas habían también una placa de metal para protegerle de golpes. En su hombro derecho una charretera de metal, sobre su pecho un cinturón con una insignia sobre su esternón; detrás de él la espada con su respectiva funda, en su mano derecha un escudo de metal y en su mano izquierda su inconfundible casco con cuernos.

_ Connor Kenway señor, 19 años_ se presentó el homicida: larga chaqueta blanca con azul y tapado con su enorme capucha con terminación de pico y sobre este, la inconfundible ave rapaz; camisa blanca con grandes botones, pantalones azules y grandes botas marrones que les tapaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, sostenidas por el cinturón que llevaba con la insignia de los asesinos y guantes sin dedos.

_ Snake, Solid Snake, 21 años_ Dijo monótono el soldado de ojos azules con los brazos cruzados en el pecho; cabello castaño y peinado hacia atrás, una barba en el rostro y una banda sobre la frente; vestía un traje de agentes especiales de metal azul con una especie de chaleco donde llevaba las municiones de sus armas y demás armamento, además de los guantes y las botas negras.

_ Jack, o Raiden, como guste_ dijo amable el joven de mirada clara_ 20 años_ Era un poco más bajo que su compañero, Snake, de cabello rubio un poco largo, mismo traje de metal pero de color negro pero sobre este una gabardina negra le tapaba; sobre la barbilla tenía una especie de dispositivo que le tapaba desde la barbilla hasta las orejas y sobre su cabeza una especie de casco transparente se color anaranjado. En sus manos llevaba unos guantes y en su mano izquierda tenía una katana.

_ Chris Redfrield, 18 años_ dijo un sonriente joven de mirada zafiro: tenía el cabello castaño corto con un par de mechones en su frente, una camiseta blanca y sobre esta un chaleco verde, pantalones grises con muchos bolsillos y botas militares negras. Sobre el chaleco tenía un cinturón marrón, al igual que enfundada una pistola calibre 9mm, además de unos guantes sin dedos.

_ Jill Valentine_ dijo coqueta la joven de mirada clara_ 18 años_ La joven tenía el cabello castaño y un poco más arriba de los hombros, sobre este una boina azul. Una remera celeste y hombreras azules; pantalones marrones y botas militares negras, al igual que guantes sin dedos, pistola 9mm enfundada.

_ Lara Croft_ dijo amable la hermosa chica de ojos negros_ 19 años_ Su cabello de color chocolate caía libremente por su espalda, un top blanco y una remera que le llegaba un poco más arriba de su ombligo, dejando su plano abdomen al descubierto, shorts sumamente cortos de color marrón y botas marrones, sin temerle demasiado al frio; sobre sus muslos llevaba correas donde tenía su armamento y también llevaba guantes negros sin dedos. Un silbido descarado se escuchó por parte de un albino que se encontraba más adelante en la fila, recibiendo un cejo fruncido por parte de la hermosa mujer.

_ Cole MacGreat, 19 años_ dijo tranquilo: joven de cabello rapado y una barba de algunos días; tenía una remera de color blanco con mangas cortas de color verde y sobre este una especie de correa marrón para trasladar su extraña arma, pantalones de color gris con un diseño en su pierna derecha y unos zapatos con el dedo deparado.

_ Alex Mercer, 20 años_ dijo el joven sereno: llevaba el rostro cubierto, no tanto como Kenway, por una capucha marrón de una campera que tenía sobre una camisa blanca y debajo de una chaqueta negra de cuero; pantalones de jean grises y zapatos negros.

_ Kratos, 22 años_ dijo de forma agresiva el adulto-joven de mirada oscura; no tenía cabello pero sobre su cabeza, rostro, hombro espalda y pecho tenía un enorme tatuaje de color rojo. Tenía el torso descubierto, solo llevaba un manto rojo con detalles dorados cubriéndole la ente-pierna y parte de la pierna derecha, llevaba grebas y guanteletes de color rojo con placas doradas y zapatillas de cuero: tenía dos espadas pequeñas y anchas de color dorado atadas con cadenas en sus guanteletes; una pequeña barba en su perilla y una cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

_ Hawke, 21 años_ dijo un joven castaño muy atractivo: cabello corto castaño oscuro con una barba bien arreglada y ojos de color oscuro. Una malla de metal, sobre su pecho una placa puntiaguda de metal y rodeando el cuello una piel de color gris que abarca gran parte de la espalda del joven, que iba amarrada a la dicha placa de metal. Un cinturón de color marrón claro, detrás de las piernas una capa que por fuera era negra pero por dentro roja algo deteriorado, pantalones negros y unas grandes botas de metal que llegaban hasta las rodillas del héroe; en el brazo izquierdo tenía un tatuaje, un guante negro grande sin dedos y sostenía una lanza, el Bastón de Parthalan, una enorme lanza con terminación en una esfera de color rojizo y en su otro extremo una hoja, parecida a una espada; en su brazo derecho un guardabrazo de metal con una enorme charretera con pico, una tela roja cubriendo su antebrazo y sobre este un guantelete de metal con un guante del mismo material.

_ Aileen, señor, 19 años*_ dijo amable la elfa blanca: joven rubia de cabello lacio hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura, unas trenzas sobre este, con algunos mechones enmarcando su hermoso rostro, su grandes y puntiagudas orejas eran visibles, ojos de color zafiro y labios ligeramente pintados. Un collar dorado decoraba su cuello, un brasier de color dorado con delicados detalles es lo que le tapa únicamente del torso además de una pequeña chaqueta de tela blanca con los bordados dorados, una falda blanca con los mismos bordados dorados en el frente y en el revés y unas botas con tacones de color blanco; sobre sus antebrazos y piernas unos pequeños hilos dorados le rodean y en su mano izquierda equipaba cetro dorado.

_ Melanctha, 19 años*_ dijo arrogante la elfa oscura: la joven tenía la piel de un color gris, sobre la frente un tatuaje pequeño tribal, el cabello de color blanco amarrado con una coleta alta, mechones enmarcando su rostro y ojos llamativamente pintados de un delineador negro. Una armadura negra con detalles plateados le tapaba el torso hasta el abdomen al igual que una tanga le tapaba los genitales y una capa con bordados plateados la parte trasera de los muslos. Unas grandes botas negras con tacón hasta la rodilla, hombreras y guanteletes del mismo color.

_… Sephiroth… 21…_ fue la indiferente presentación del joven-adulto: Tenía un hermoso y distintivo cabello largo de color plata con flequillos largos que le enmarcaban su hermoso rostro, del cual unos brillantes orbes de color esmeralda resaltaban ante la pálida piel del joven. Vestido en un abrigo negro de cuero; el abrigo tenía un cuello grande que alcanzaba sus oídos, incluso cuando estaba doblado hacia atrás, siendo así el caso y se mantenía cerrada por un cinturón negro con una hebilla de plata alrededor de su cintura. Las mangas acababan en toques metálicos en lugar de puños normales además de los guantes de cuero negro que tenía puestos. Si pecho estaba expuesto, mostrando una especie de correa gris alrededor de su abdomen con dos cinturones negros sobre ella, así como dos marrones con estilo de tirantes que cruzan sobre su pecho; pantalón negro y botas negras que le llegan hasta la rodilla, con dos cinturones de color gris que envolvían la parte superior de las botas y sobre sus hombros un par de hombreras de plata; Un doncel rubio sonrió levemente ante tan ignominiosa presentación por parte de su futuro consorte: aun después de haberle obligado a participar no había dejado de tener esa detestable y rencorosa actitud hacia él y hacia cualquiera que se dirigiera a su persona.

_Lady, 18 años_ misturo la joven morena: Cabello negro, corto y desmechado, con un cerquillo que le tapaba parte de la frente, ojos de color rojo suave con toques verdosos y grandes y carnosos labios. Una camisa de color blanco le tapaba el torso, unos shorts de color negro parte del muslo y botas negras. Llevaba guantes sin dedos y un par de armas de fuego.

_ Trish, 19 años_ dijo la seductora oji-verde: Su rubio cabello caía libremente por su espalda hasta su cintura, un flequillo adornaba sus sienes y llevaba sus labios pintados de rojo intenso. Tenía un collar negro ceñido a su cuello, como una correa; un top negro de cuero sobre su torso hasta su ombligo, que tenía un cierre gris y de forma de rallo al frente. Un cinturón negro con hebilla de plata, pantalones ceñidos a sus delgadas y contorneadas piernas y unos tacones de color negro; en sus antebrazos unos guanteletes de cuero con cinturones con hebilla de plata y uñas pintadas de color negro.

_Cloud Strife señor, 18 años_ dijo suave el doncel: Su cabello era de color del sol, largo y puntiagudo. Ojos de color zafiro, hermosos pero a su vez severos, piel pálida, y sonrosados labios. Tenía una polera sin mangas de color azul con rallas horizontales y un cierre al frente, también el cuello de su prenda era grande, pero no tanto como el de su platinada pareja. Sobre la mitad de su brazo derecho tenía una manga grande negra y en su brazo izquierdo tenía una manga holgada idéntica a la de su opuesta extremidad que le tapaba en su totalidad, una hombrera sobre su hombro izquierdo de color negro que era sujetado por un cinturón en forma de correa y con un lobo de plata. A su vez esa correa se curvaba con otra sobre el pecho del joven, el cual sostenía una capa que cubría sus piernas y también sostenía, sobre la espalda, la funda con su enorme y poderosa arma: una espada. Debajo de la capa unos pantalones negros y unas botas del mismo color.

_ ¡Jum! Dante Sparda, para servirle, señor_ dijo el semi-demonio haciendo una exagerada reverencia en forma de burla: un joven muy atractivo, sus ojos eran de un azul brillante, su cabello blanco caía sobre sus orejas, y era peinado rebeldemente a un costado. Llevaba una enorme gabardina de color rojo, cuello alto, doble cierre y abierta en su totalidad; también tenía un cinturón rojo desabrochado. Su torso tenía una chaqueta negra, sobre esta habían tres cinturones que le cruzaban de forma vertical; detrás de su espalda transportaba su arma preferida: La Rebellion, la misteriosa espada mágica el cual su antiguo dueño había sido el progenitor del ahora portador, Sparda. Unos pantalones de cuero negro, unas botas negras y unos guantes negros sin dedos.

_... ¿y su edad jovencito?_ pregunto curioso el adulto.

_... ¿es necesario?_ pregunto de forma vaga el demonio.

_ Me gustaría saberla_ dijo amigable el hombre.

_ 22 años _ resoplo el demonio.

_ Bien, sigamos_ dijo dirigiéndose hacia el gemelo mayor.

_ Vergil Sparda, 22 años_ dijo serio el demonio: al igual que su hermano menor, él era atractivo a su manera, su cabello blanco estaba severamente peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos eran de color zafiro igualando a los de su gemelo. Equipaba una gran gabardina azul con bordados dorados en los brazos y toques plateados donde estaría el pecho de la gabardina, pero esta estaba abierta mostrando un elegante chaleco negro. Luego le seguía unos pantalones del mismo color que el chaleco y por ultimo unas botas altas de color marrón. Su arma era una espada, la Espada de las sombras Yamato, que fue heredada de su padre.

_ Marcus Fenix, señor, 23 años_ dijo erguido el gran hombre, siendo el último de la fila: su cabello era oscuro y corto, ojos azules, una pequeña barba y una cinta negra en su cabeza. Su gran armadura era de metal, con algunos parches; en su pecho un símbolo; parecido a una tuerca y dentro de ella un cráneo. En los costados del torso don grandes círculos, una tela negra le cubría debajo y grandes guantes. Los pantalones eran del mismo material al igual que las botas y portaba una extraña arma: era una gran arma de fuego pero en su extremo tenía una cierra eléctrica con grandes picos, un arma para considerar peligrosa.

Todos los héroes estaban perfectamente alineados y preparados para lo que fuese, alguno más ansioso que otro, como era el caso del casa-dragones y el albino de gabardina roja; aunque otros estaban más ansiosos por terminar la dichosa prueba e irse a hacer algo más importante, como eran el joven de larga cabellera plateada, el hostil soldado Snake y el gemelo frio de Dante.

_ Gracias por presentarse jóvenes, me llamo Persibal Dumbludore, soy el director de la escuela de Hechicería y Magia de Hogwarts, así como también el que propuso tener la competencia en nuestro mundo, el mundo mágico_ hizo una pausa pequeña y saco varios objetos de sus bolsillos_ Primero lo primero_ dijo mostrando una pequeña bolsa transparente con pequeñas bolitas de color amarillo_ ¿Alguno quiere un caramelo de limón?... _ pregunto amable dejando a la mayoría extrañados por la extraña actitud del adulto_ … no deben de temer, no están hechizados o envenenados, si quieren uno pídanlo_

_… Mmm… si, yo quiero uno_ dijo el Sparda menor acercándose y tomando un par de caramelos de la bolsa, volvió a su lugar y luego de meterse uno a la boca le ofreció el otro a su hermano, este dudoso lo acepto.

_ ¿Alguien más?_ volvió a preguntar, vio como el joven de casco se acercaba, al igual que el doncel rubio y el gran hombre de armadura de metal; este tomo uno mientras que el otro par tomaron dos, Dovahkiin le dio el segundo a Connor, aceptándolo gustosamente, y el rubio se acercó a su pareja y le ofreció al otro, y ante la tierna mirada del menor al peli-plata no le quedo de otra que tomar el dichoso dulce y luego de examinarlo exhaustivamente se lo metió a la boca para la alegría del rubio, que volvió a su lugar.

_ Bien… _ dijo el adulto divertido al ver el rostro contraído del peli-largo por la acides del caramelo_...ahora, lo que sigue… _ dijo guardando la bolsita y sacando otra bolsa pero de color negro_ Pasare al frente de cada uno nuevamente, les hare un pequeño conjuro y tomaran un pequeño papel de esta bolsa_ dijo alzando la misma_ No podrán ver su contenido hasta que yo se los diga_ fue lo último que dijo para ir hacia el primero de la fila, Dovahkiin.

_ Muéstrame tu brazo joven cazador_ este enseguida le ofreció el brazo izquierdo. El adulto poso su mano cerca del hombro del oji-azul_ Puede que te duela un poco, pero solo será un pequeño ardor_ dijo suavemente, el otro asintió. Vio como misturaba algunas palabras casi inaudibles mientras una quemazón le recorría el brazo entero, pequeña pero molesta. Esta se extendió por todo el cuerpo rápidamente para luego concentrarse en el lugar donde la mano del mayor estaba posada, luego todo se detuvo. Saco la mano de su brazo y allí quedó al descubierto algo que antes no estaba allí; era un pequeño tatuaje, una runa antigua de color rojo vivo, parecía que brillaba en su brazo, un segundo después esta se empezó a oscurecer quedando de color negro. El adulto contemplo su hechizo y le extendió la bolsa para que sacara un papel de ella, así lo hizo y luego de tener el pequeño pedazo de papiro en sus manos se dirigió a su compañero para repetir la acción. El adulto soltó un pequeño quejido al ver al homicida; sus brazos estaban tapados por la gran chaqueta blanca.

_ Mmm… deja posar mi mano en tu cuello joven asesino_ dijo con su mirada fija en el moreno cuello de Connor, este corrió un poco su cabeza hacia la izquierda dejando libre el lateral derecho del cuello, y allí Dumbludore coloco su mano, repitió las palabras sobre la sensación que sentiría y luego del asentimiento empezó el conjuro. La garganta de Connor se tensó levemente al empezar a sentir el ardor, pero no era tanto como para poner una mueca de molestia. Al terminar no pudo ver que le había hecho, solo tomo un papel de la bolsa y vio como el mayor repetía todo con los otros participantes. Miro a su compañero y este hizo lo mismo, el silencio se hizo entender y aparto levemente la capucha, solo lo suficiente para que se viera la marca y no su rostro aunque el caza-dragones ya le conocía perfectamente la faz: Dovahkiin miro la garganta, estrecho sus ojos, se puso en cuclillas y con su dedo dibujo el patrón que vio en la morena piel del nativo: era una runa, pero no igual a la de su brazo.

Se volvió a parar y vio que Kenway misturo un sutil "gracias", este asintió. En un momento de curiosidad, al oji-azul se le dio por observar que tenía el papel pero se sorprendió al encontrar lo que no esperaba: nada, el papel estaba en blanco; sus cejas se fruncieron ante la decepción.

_ Bien, gran hombre, puedes tomar el papel_ decía el director ya con el ultimo concursante, Fenix, que tomaba el ultimo papel de la pequeña bolsa, luego se puso en frente de todos.

_ Bien, ¿tienen alguna duda antes de ingresar?

_ ¿Qué son estas cosas?_ pregunto el joven castaño de mirada azulada señalando el tatuaje que tenía en su cuello.

_ Yo, al dejar que ustedes compitan en el mundo mágico, soy responsable de la seguridad de todos ustedes dentro de las pruebas… _ dijo serio_ … el tatuaje es un hechizo, solo se activa cuando están compitiendo, luego de que la prueba culmine, se desactivara, pero el tatuaje no desaparecerá a menos que sean eliminados o descalificados_ dijo señalando el cuello del agente especial que le había cuestionado_ Eso te salvara la vida en caso de que algo te suceda, pero no puedo decir lo mismo del dolor que puedan llegar a experimentar en la prueba..._ dijo de forma sádica, el castaño trago duro_ … bien, ¿alguna más?_ misturo volviendo a la alergia característica del director.

_ ¿Cómo podríamos quedar descalificados?_ pregunto interesado el peli-plateado, Cloud se molestó ante la pregunta de su novio.

_ Bien… si llegan a abandonar el campo de batalla, así sea por voluntad o por algún suceso extraño; si tratan de herir a otro concursante, así sea dentro o fuera de la competencia; y por ningún motivo, lleguen a lastimar a algún estudiante de este colegio, mago, bruja o muggle, si así es sería la expulsión más rápida y segura de quedar fuera del concurso_ dijo con un tono tétrico; de pronto la faz del caza-dragones de volvió con cierta mueca de terror al recordar el accidente del día anterior, tragando duro, y miro a Connor; este, por debajo de la capucha, lo miro con cierto aire de "¿te diste cuenta en que hubiera acabado lo de ayer por tu idiotez?" El adulto volvió a su mirada llena de cariño hacia todos; al joven de cabello largo se le dibujo una media sonrisa mientras que a Cloud se le frunció aún más el entrecejo_ Ohh, y se me olvidada_ dijo de pronto_ Si son descalificados por abandono, o son eliminados, puedes quedarse en el castillo hasta que termine el concurso_ Ante las miradas extrañadas explico_ Si quieren, pueden quedarse aquí, así sea para apoyar a los otros, o ver las otras pruebas; si gustan pueden hacerlo, a menos hasta que el concurso llegue a su fin_

_ Así que si somos eliminados, y si queremos, ¿podemos quedarnos aquí?_ pregunto incrédulo Mercer haciendo referencia al mundo mágico.

_Así es jovencito_ respondió amable el adulto_ Bien… ¿alguna otra duda?_

_ ¡Sí! ¡Yo tengo una!_ dijo Dante de forma hiperactiva mientras que levantaba la mano como un niño pidiendo permiso para realizar una acción, la cual fue concedida; el demonio se inclinó hacia adelante y miro a la castaña de cabello largo y cuerpo voluminoso_ ¿Saldrías conmigo preciosa?_ dijo en tono vanidoso mientras que su hermano gemelo dejaba los ojos en blanco por la idiotez de su gemelo menor.

_ Muérete_ fue lo único que dijo la hermosa chica antes de cruzarse de brazos y desviar la vista del joven demonio haciendo que este bufara ante el rechazo.

_ Ya caerás hermosa, ya caerás_ se decía a si miso en voz alta el oji-zafiro volviendo a su antigua posición.

_ Bien, pueden ver el papel ahora_ dijo sonriente, todos así lo hicieron.

Dovahkiin, al igual que todos, admiraron como una mancha negra aparecía en el papel, esta se deformaba tomando formas extrañas hasta convertirse en pequeñas letras en un perfecto escrito: "Gigante 7". Sin entender vio al homicida, este le miro; este tampoco comprendía aun.

_ ¿Q-qué es esto?_ pregunto el gran hombre con la cinta en la cabeza.

_ Eso…_ dijo haciendo un silencio_... es a lo que se enfrentaran…_

.

.

.

Una eterna espera más tarde y la enorme puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente, toda la gente, estudiantes y profesores se pararon de sus asientos para ver la llegada de los ansiados héroes junto con la figura de su director, Dumbludore. No fue apenas entraron cuando los coreos y aplausos eran escuchados desde las tribunas: llegando en dos filas de diez concursantes en cada hilera, los valientes héroes hacían su aparición.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Severus al ver que uno de los primeros era el joven de cabello castaño y mirada tormentosa, su traje de cuero y metal deslumbrándolo y debajo de su fuerte brazo estaba su inconfundible casco.

Se hizo una sola fila, uno al lado del otro como hacia menos de unos minutos habían estado, quedando en frente de algunos estudiantes y de espadas de otros; llamativos y valientes jóvenes esperaban su primera prueba.

_ ¡Bienvenidos a "La Batalla de los Héroes"!_ resonó la voz del director en el gran estadio, seguido por nuevos bramidos y aplausos de los millones de espectadores sobre las interminables gradas_ ¡Hoy, serán testigos de la primera prueba; La primer de las cinco pruebas!_ volvió a comunicar, sacando gritos de emoción del publico_ Todos a sus lugares, ¡el concurso dio comienzo!_ dijo sonriente; de pronto luces se vieron coloreando el hermoso cielo que les abrasaba, sobre el gran estado, formando figuras y garabatos que se transformaron en palabras: "Suerte héroes" en llamativas letras de colores. En los rostros de los competidores se dibujaron sonrisas por tan calurosa bienvenida, unas más amplias que otras, acompañadas por nuevos aplausos de la gente. El director alzo los brazos iluminando una de las paredes de las gradas: una puerta empezó a dibujarse de pronto, una grande y se armaba camino un túnel hacia atrás, como una habitación secreta; Dumbludore se voltio a los héroes_ Ahí esperaran hasta que acabe la prueba, luego podrán sentarse en la primera fila de las gradas que esta vacía_ dijo señalando dicha grada donde habían veinte asientos vacíos_ Así pierdan o ganen pueden sentarse allí a seguir observando el enfrentamiento.

Sintió una mirada sobre su cuerpo que se clavaba profundamente, al ver a su emisor se encontró con unos ojos azules que le miraban con ansiedad y valentía, entendió lo que le quería decir.

_ ¿Quisieras empezar tú, joven caza-dragones?_ le pregunto con interés, este asintió gustoso ya que era lo que esperaba que sucediera_ Muy bien, así es la actitud, ¡El primero será el joven Dovahkiin!_ esto último lo dijo para todos los presentes que gritaron de emoción, solo al peli-negro de Slytherin casi se le detiene el corazón al ver que el que comenzaría todo era el Sangre de Dragón_ ustedes_ dijo refiriéndose a los otros_ Ingresen hacia la pequeña puerta de allí, podrán esperar a que termine y luego veremos quién es el siguiente.

Los concursantes se dirigieron hacia dicha puerta donde se acomodaron de alguna forma para no estorbar la vista del campo de batalla; en el campo solo estaban el adulto y el oji-azul_ Bien, mucha suerte, joven Dovahkiin, que Merlín te acompañe_ dijo de forma afectiva mientras le tocaba el hombro n una mano.

_ Muchas gracias_ dijo agradecido, el otro asintió y despareció de la vista del oji-azul, asustándolo un poco por tan extraña y extravagante desaparición, apareciendo unas gradas más arriba en la zona de leones.

Inhalo y exhalo lentamente, se dirigió hacia la punta del estado, del lado contrario de la enorme puerta de madera dándole la espalda a la otra puerta donde Connor le miraba de forma serena. Repitió la acción algunas veces más mientras que algunos bramidos del público se seguían escuchando.

_ Espero que le vaya bien_ dijo medio-gritando el Black menor para que sus amigos le escucharan.

_ Si, espero que sí_ dijo preocupado Severus con una mano apoyada sobre su pecho como tratando de tranquilizarlo para que no se saliera de su lugar por tan desbocado bombeo de sangre por los nervios.

.

.

.

Del otro lado de las gradas un emocionado castaño de anteojos miraba al héroe que se encontraba esperando a lo que sería, la primera prueba; su acompañante parecía dormirse en su asiento aun con el griterío de la gente que les rodeaba: estaba tirado prácticamente sobre la piedra, mirando aun con sus ojos entrecerrados la zona de Slytherin, habiendo encontrado a su víctima habitual de bromas que ahora se le veía junto con sus sobras inseparables.

_ Sirius, no te duermas ahora, la primera prueba ya va a comenzar y el primer concursante ya está en posición_ le dijo zarandeándolo un poco para sacarlo de su trance.

_ No molestes, estoy concentrado_ dijo molesto al ver que había perdido la vista del oji-negro por el movimiento abrupto de su amigo.

_ P-pero, al menos mira el concurso_ le dijo como niño, este rodo los ojos, sentándose mejor en su asiento y observo al dichoso concursante. Al principio o le dio importancia… no al menos hasta que le reconoció; en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera, enseguida se paró de forma abrupta del asiento: sus puños se cerraron por la repentina furia, su entrecejo se frunció casi fundiendo ambas cejas y sus ojos parecían dagas clavándose en el cuerpo del héroe que se encontraba concentrado mirando la puerta de madera.

"Ese sujeto…_ se dijo internamente con clara furia_ ese maldito sujeto fue el que estaba en la maldita enfermería cuando Snivellus estuvo postrado en la camilla… el imbécil que le… ¡beso y toco como si fuese suyo!"_ Sus dientes rechinaban por la fricción que creaba entre ellos.

_ ¡Bien, así es la actitud Canuto!_ alabo James al ver como se había parado su amigo, pensando que lo hacía para alentar al héroe; que de hecho hacia todo lo contrario.

_ "Espero que quede en ridículo frente a Snivellus"_ eran los pensamientos del furioso Gryffindor.

.

.

.

Un respiro más, y ya estaba preparado para lo que fuera; de a poco los gritos de la gente se fueron apagando hasta volverse un silencio perfecto, solo el sonido del viento se oía en la gran estructura. Su concentración estaba dirigida en la enorme puerta, aun no se había colocado el casco, parecía que esperaba algo. De pronto, lo sintió; dirigió su mirada hacia la zona donde los alumnos se identificaban con los colores verde y plateado… y lo vio: Vio a la pequeña serpiente de cabello negro observándole con preocupación, una de sus manos la tenía sobre su pecho y su respiración era irregular. Severus al ver que Dovahkiin estaba mirándole se sonrojo por quedar en evidencia; incluso desde la grada de Gryffindor pudo notarse la nueva coloración del oji-negro dejando aún más molesto al Black. Dovahkiin le sonrió con plenitud, dándole seguridad a Severus que asintió al entender lo que mudamente le decía y trato de regular su respiración.

Volvió su mirada a la puerta… y sintió algo nuevamente… un temblor, y no solo él lo sintió, sino que también toda la gente que albergaba la estructura. Esta sacudida se volvió a sentir… una y otra vez… cada vez más cerca, esta vez acompañada de furiosos gruñidos que venían del exterior de la puerta, ese era el momento; se colocó su casco, luego desenfundo su espada colocándose en posición, escudo hacia adelante y espada respaldándole. Los nervios del trio de serpientes iba en aumento, en especial los del joven pocisionista mientras que los dos merodeadores, impacientes, esperaban la lucha que se venía; uno por ver al héroe batallar, y el otro esperando a que fuera derrotado de la forma más vergonzosa posible. Y lo esperado sucedió; la puerta se empezó a abrir de par en par…

.

.

.

_ Remus, tienes que descansar por favor, luego de lo que sufriste sabes perfectamente que debes reposar por lo que quede del día_

_ Tú también deberías descansar Peter, estuvieron desvelados dos noches enteras… por cierto ¿A dónde fue Sirius?_

_ Fue a ver la primera prueba con james, intento detenerlo pero sabes cómo es, de seguro que se dormirá en las gradas_ dijo divertido el roedor a su amigo licántropo que estaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos; estaba terriblemente cansado.

_ Peter… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

_ ¿A parte de la reciente pregunta?... si_ dijo gracioso su amigo, este prosiguió.

_… ¿Cómo…. me comporte hace dos días en clases?_ pregunto angustiado esperando la respuesta que seguramente se estaba esperando.

_ Algo distante, distraído, pero solo en la tarde. Deberías saberlo, ya que siempre te pasa eso horas antes de tu transformación_ le respondió extrañado, sintió como el otro resoplo con angustia, Peter no entendía que le sucedía. De pronto vio cómo, aun con ojeras y rostro cansado se paró de golpe y lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta con intención de retirarse. El rubio se paró y detuvo su huida poniéndose delante del oji-miel_ Oye, ¿pero qué estás haciendo? ¿a dónde crees que vas en ese estado?_ le cuestiono enojado.

_ Debo ir a ver a alguien, de seguro debe estar molesto si tu dijiste como actué en la tarde del viernes… demonios Peter, por favor déjame irme, necesito con urgencia verlo_ le decía casi quebrado el castaño tomándose el rostro con desesperación, sin dudas la transformación le había causado nuevos estragos ya que él nunca se angustiaba de esa manera.

_ E-estoy seguro de que esa persona, si es un estudiante, debe de estar con los otros viendo la prueba. Nadie, a parte de nosotros, está aquí en el colegio Remus_ intentaba que el otro reaccionara, el otro bufo y casi se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo si no fuera porque el animago lo sostuvo para que no cayera_ Lunático trata de descansar, tienes todo le día de mañana para arreglar lo que quieras con ese alguien_ le consolaba mientras lo arrastraba hacia la cama, el otro solo se quejaba como niño; de por si era raro que Remus actuara así sabiendo que él era coherente en todo… menos ahora_ Podrás ir a verle todo lo que quieras mañana, pero hoy no_

El licántropo se dejó caer en el colchón con la mirada perdida, estaba cansado, sí, pero el saber que actuó como un idiota frente al rubio platinado de Slytherin le carcomía la cabeza. Pensaba si el otro ahora le consideraba un imbécil por no hablar con él en toda la tarde, o no mirarle como siempre lo hacía; no le dio ni la más mínima atención y sabía que a Lucius le gustaba eso: "de seguro me odia por haberle ignorado toda la tarde" pensó deprimido el joven prefecto. De a poco el sueño empezó a acunarle, el esfuerzo que realizo esos dos últimos días fue mucho para él y liego de ver como Peter hacia lo mismo, se durmió profundamente pensado que hacer para encarar al hermoso Slytherin de cabellera platinada.

.

.

.

Apretó el agarre con su arma mientras que la puerta se abría frente a él: el estadio estaba mudo, expectante ante la llegada de la primera batalla. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a su enemigo.

Una enorme criatura se asomó entre la gran puerta, siete metros de terror puro, un humano anormalmente gigante era el enemigo de Dovahkiin. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban aterrorizados por la enorme criatura, el tenerla tan cerca era casi irreal aun sabiendo de su existencia.

Detuvo su lento andar dejando a sus espaldas la enorme puerta que comenzaba a cerrarse detrás de él. Bufante y furiosa, un gigante buscaba a su presa entre la multitud, mientras que esta se tensaba al sentir la mirada de tan agresiva bestia sobre ellos. Encontró lo que quería en frente de el: un joven de casco, escudo y espada estaba a unos cien metros de él; ese era su objetivo. La puerta termino de cerrarse emitiendo un eco profundo que se iba desapareciendo al cabo de interminables segundos, las miradas chocaban furiosamente; una era valiente y serena mientras que la otra era agresiva y dominante, ninguno se quitaba la mirada de encima. Dovahkiin soltó una pequeña risa y le dio una sonrisa arrogante. Un enorme gruñido resonó de las fauces del gigante seguido por un grito al cielo, se fue en contra del héroe para aniquilarlo.

Avanzando ferozmente el gigante se dirigía sobre el caza-dragones con su puño en alto, listo para golpearlo apenas estuviera cerca del pequeño joven. Un gemido lastimero salió de entre los labios de Severus al ver que ya a unos diez metros Dovahkiin no hacía nada, Regulus iba a taparse la vista al igual que Lucius para no ver tan horrendo final. James contuvo la respiración… Sirius sonrió ante lo inevitable… pero algo en ese momento sucedió. Dovahkiin inhalo una enorme bocanada de aire reteniéndola unos pocos segundos y ya casi debajo de la enorme bestia… cuando ya no había más esperanza… un grito, una gran ráfaga azulada fue liberada:

_ _¡FUS… RO DAH!_

… una fuerza implacable… un enorme gemido… una gran caída… un largo eco… silencio….

_... ¡¿P-pero qué… demonios sucedió?!_ preguntaron los hermanos Black al mismo tiempo, no entendiendo lo que había pasado: la enorme bestia estaba sobre la nieve retorciéndose y gimiendo de dolor y confusión, una de sus manos se tomaba su cabeza como si esta doliera horrores… y el caza-dragones estaba intacto. Este se acercó al cuerpo caído que aún seguía consiente pero muy confundido, volviendo a inhalar aire, pero no le grito tan fuertemente esta vez… pero tampoco fue un susurro.

_ _GAAN, LAH HAAS_ _ le bramo nuevamente y lentamente las energías del gigante empezaron a desaparecer hasta que quedo inconsciente en el suelo, mientras que Dovahkiin se llenaba de su absorbida vitalidad. Luego de un silencio la gente estallo en gritos y aplausos para el héroe que estaba serio ante la emoción de los espectadores, les miraba con desdén pensando "… ¿Festejan porque casi mato a esta criatura? ¿Acaso saben lo que acabo de hacer? Casi acabo con la vida de este ser y ellos… ¿Me alaban?... Pero que gente tan extraña"… miro hacia la tribuna verde y plateada observando a Severus que se tapaba la boca con una mueca extraña, sus amigos no estaban muy desigual a él; sin dudas los había impactado "Bueno… al menos no festeja" pensaba divertido al ver la cara de su amigo de bucles que estaba prácticamente atónito con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca abierta de igual manera. En cambio, de los dos merodeadores, solo uno manifestaba emoción ante la victoria del héroe, el otro solo se maldecía internamente por no haberle hechizado o confundido junto en el momento en que el sujeto lanzo esa extraña fuerza de su boca, pero ni él sabía que iba a realizar tal acción.

De pronto el director hiso su extravagante aparición cerca del héroe, tomo su hombro y misturo_ Pasaste a la segunda prueba joven guerrero_ luego de una sonrisa Dovahkiin se dirigió a su asiento tranquilamente y una vez sentado vio que el gigante había desaparecido de su vista asustándolo un poco. Se quitó el casco dejando ver su castaña cabellera una vez más, lamentablemente estaba de espaldas al pequeño peli-negro, pero sería paciente, o por lo menos esperaría hasta que acabara la competencia para poder cuestionarle que le había parecido sus thu'um "Fuerza Implacable" y "Absorción de Vitalidad".

_ Que gran fuerza tienes en los pulmones_ dijo de pronto una voz a su lado sobresaltándolo; se trataba de un adulto rubio_ ¿Cómo la conseguiste? _pregunto interesado el elegante joven de lentes oscuros.

_… entrenando… ¿Quién eres?_ le interrogo extrañado observando al recién llegado; alto, musculoso y elegante, su dorada cabellera estaba perfectamente peinada hacia atrás, sus ojos eran tapados por gafas oscuras y mostraba una expresión seria, o mejor dicho hostil. Tenía una camisa azul oscura con mangas arremangadas, debajo de esta una camiseta blanca y sobre la camisa un chaleco negro con varios bolsillos, pantalones verdes oscuros y botas militares; se sentó a su lado y se cruzó de brazos mirando la pequeña puerta donde estaban todos los otros concursantes.

_ Albert Wesker_ contesto monótonamente sin apartar la vista de la entrada.

_... no eres un concursante, y no te pareces a un estudiante o profesor-_

_ Porque no lo soy_ dijo obviando la respuesta.

_ ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces?_

_ Vengo ver, ayudar y custodiar a mi pareja_ dijo serio esperando a que alguien saliera de esa entrada.

_ ¿Se puede hacer eso?_ pregunto curioso Dovahkiin.

_ ¿Cómo crees que estoy aquí?_ le pregunto sarcástico_ Se le llama "ser espectador", solo le ayudo a mi pareja a entrenar, aparte de cuidarle, claro está_ dijo con cierto aire orgulloso al rubio. Dejaron de hablar al ver a una joven de cabello negro entrar a la arena de batalla. La mujer venía con cabeza en alto, muy segura de sí misma y con un par de pistolas en las manos Lady hizo su aparición ante el público, que la recibió de la misma manera que a él caza-dragones._... esa mujer morirá…_ dijo de pronto Wesker confundiendo a Dovahkiin.

_ P-pero ¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera ha empezado a pelear?_

_ Solo lo sé y ya, la mayoría de mis corazonadas son acertadas, si quieres una explicación valida_

.

.

.

_ Estoy seguro que lo lograra_ dijo un peli-plata rebelde mirando a su amiga de cabello negro... que en realidad pensaba y deseaba todo lo contrario.

_ Si, puede ser… ¿le diste tus armas como te lo pidió?_ le pregunto su gemelo viendo a la joven que ya había preparado… ya que los temblores pronto empezaron a sentirse. Vio cómo su hermano saco sus pistolas gemelas de munición ilimitada, Ebony y Ivory dejando a Vergil con una mueca extraña.

_ Noup, no se las di_ dijo divertido al saber que la mujer pensaba que le había prestado sus pistolas; grave error. Luego de varios conflictos con su hermano, Dante se propuso que, en vez de enfrentarse constantemente, que sacaran a un lado sus diferencias y se unieran. Sabía que Vergil había cambiado y que estaba dudoso de que bando seguir, luego de las insistencias de su gemelo el mayor se unió a él a la caza de demonios junto a las jóvenes Lady y Trish que también estaban enlazadas al nuevo Devil Never Cry. Con el tiempo sus lazos se unieron fuertemente con los de su hermano, a pesar de los pequeños roses que tenían, se querían a su manera. Vergil defendía a su hermano en ocasiones, en cambio Dante mostraba cierta molestia si alguien se acercaba demasiado a su gemelo; pesaba que era por el hecho que luego de años de estar enfrentados, por fin lo tenía junto con él, y que alguien intentara alejar a Vergil de su lado era imperdonable. Y fue así que encontró un día a Lady coqueteándole a su gemelo un día de caza, sabía que Vergil no estaba interesado de ninguna de sus dos compañeras, pero ese acto había celado por completo al menor y por primera vez le deseo el mal a esa mujer desmechada. Tanto fue su enojo que el día de la primera prueba la joven le había pedido, tratando de seducirlo a él esta vez, de que le prestara sus preciadas gemelas infinitas… la engaño diciéndole que en el día de la competencia se las daría y la dejo engañada con armas ordinarias, dejándola a su suerte; y al ver que al concursante anterior le había tocado semejante criatura no pudo estar más feliz… sin duda esa actitud fue muy infantil y egoísta… rencoroso y vengativo, así era y nadie lo cambiaria.

A Vergil no le interesó demasiado la seguridad de su compañera de equipo; sabía que su hermano era de esa manera, atormentado y mezquino si alguien se acercaba a él con intenciones extrañas, y le divertía a que puntos podía llegar. Sabía que había sigo incluso manipulador, convenciendo a Lady para que no portara su arma preferida, la bazuca con el nombre de su madre, pero no sabía que él le había engañado con las armas: ¿Acaso quería matar a esa mujer? ¿Quería verle muerta?... aun le quedaba la duda de que había hecho esa mujer para ganarse ese nivel de odio de su gemelo… aunque sabía que él podía ser así o peor de rencoroso si alguien osaba tocar a su hermano menor.

El silencio apareció luego de que las puertas se abrieran con nuevos temblores y gruñidos detrás de ellas: la criatura media unos tres metros, mucho más pequeña que la anterior, calva y de un color gris pálido.

El rubio había estado en lo cierto ya que lo inevitable llego: la joven caza-demonios se quedó sin municiones. El desespero de esa mujer fue magnifico, en ojos de un demente Dante, que la veía correr iracunda por la mentira del oji-azul, aumentando aun mes el odio que sentía por los demonios. Sumado a que la bestia era más rápida por su reducido tamaño en comparación del gigante del sangre de dragón, no le costó mucho al Troll de la montaña para alcanzarla, hacerle trastabillar y empezar a atacarla con la furia de sus puños que eran descargados en el cuerpo de la mujer. La escena era horrendamente cruda y sin censura, los estudiantes cerraban con fuerza los ojos y se tapaban los oídos ante los gritos de la chica que por fin llego a la inconciencia luego de unos largos segundos de agresivos ataques de la criatura. Dumbludore interrumpió en la pelea al Troll antes de que matara a la joven que gracias a un profesor fue trasladada a San Mungo de inmediato en un traslador y al igual que la criatura anterior, desapareció la vista de todos; los murmullos de la gente no se hicieron esperar.

_ Eso fue… horrible_ dijo el rubio platinado viendo como Regulus trataba de confortar al abrumado peli-negro que ante los gritos de la mujer recordó a los de su madre cuando era violentada por su muggle padre.

_ No debió subestimarlo de esa manera_ dijo Severus un poco más calmado.

_ Tenías razón_ le dijo el caza-dragones al agente de S.T.A.R.S, el otro bufo presumido.

_ Jum… bueeeno, no debió confiarse_ decía el peli-blanco fingiendo lastima por su compañera_ pero lo hizo… "y se lo mereció"_ lo último lo susurro dándole doble sentido a lo que decía, su gemelo lo acerco a él para murmurarle algo, el otro rio bajo al verse descubierto_… ¿culpable?_ dijo con tono inocente resoplando en el oído de su gemelo mayor.

_ "Cuando termine esto lo hablaremos"_ fue lo que le dijo el mayor para separarse un poco de su hermano que estaba campante con lo recién sucedido, no solo por lo de la chica sino por la atención de su hermano hacia él.

De pronto el adulto se apareció en frente de todos_ Bien ¿Quién será el siguiente?_ Se vio la mano de un encapuchado ser levantada, el nativo se ofreció_ Muy bien, mucha suerte joven_ y volvió a desaparecer. Los concursantes se hicieron a un lado para dejarle pasar, algunos les desearon suerte luego de lo acontecido con la anterior joven y este empezó a caminar hacia su destino con su aire misterioso e imperturbable. El director lo presento ante el público llamando la atención del trio de Slytherin's por el conocido homicida, la mirada clara del joven Black le veía, dándole suerte para lo que tendría que afrontar. Luego de que los estudiantes dejaran de aplaudir y se formara el ansiado silencio al fin se sintió: un temblor.

Sin esperar demasiado saco su arco de detrás de su espalda y espero… otro temblor… esta vez mas cercano; no fue como la vibración de la bestia que le toco a su compañero, era uno más leve, parecido a al de la bestia de la segunda participante. Él lo sabía, sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, había descifrado hace varios minutos el mensaje del papel; el suyo decía "Troll del Bosque 3,5"

_ "Así que será un Troll del Bosque de tres metros y medio ¿eh?"_ pensó el joven volviendo a sentir las pisadas de la criatura… un gruñido… saco una flecha de su alijaba… fue paciente… otro temblor y la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

Se colocó en posición; apunto hacia la entrada que lentamente se abría, puso la flecha en su lugar y le dio fuerza dejando la cuerda tirante, esperando a que su enemigo terminara de entrar completamente para soltar la potente munición y darle de lleno en el pecho. Lentamente una terrible criatura hizo su completa aparición; un gigante de más tres metros dejaba el umbral de la puerta mientras que esta se cerraba tras de si, piel de color verde pálido, cabello corto y castaño, fino y desgreñado. La mano con la que sostenía la flecha temblaba, pero no por turbación, no por escrúpulo, sino porque estaba ejerciéndole tanta fuerza con la piola a la flecha que desprendía cierta energía, ese golpe iba a doler.

Cuando se sintió el eco de la entrada cerrándose y ya habiendo localizado su objetivo, el Troll se abalanzo a atacar al homicida, y este no espero a que sucediera ya que disparo directo al pecho de la criatura. Sin esperar a que el oponente le atacara siguió descargando flechas en el cuerpo del Troll a medida que se acercaba y cuando la criatura estuvo cerca simplemente esquivo una patada que le había lanzado; se había enfurecido por los impactos en su cuerpo demostrándolo mediante gruñidos.

Con una velocidad asombrosa llego hacia la enorme puerta de madera de la cual había ingresado la criatura segundos atrás y volvió a dispararle flechas a medida que se le volvía a acerca, todas en distintas direcciones: hombros, pecho, abdomen y piernas. Una vez más cuando la criatura estuvo muy cerca del nativo volvió a lanzar una patada, nuevamente esquivada por el ágil joven. Dándole la espalda al nativo soltó un estruendoso bramido de frustración, horrorizando a la mayoría de los estudiantes por la furia de la criatura, se volteo para encarar al concursante… pero quedo desconcertado; el homicida había desaparecido, no estaba en ningún lugar. El arco había quedado abandonado cerca de allí pero no así su portador; empezó a buscarle con la vista, sin atreverse a moverse de su sitio, pero efectivamente comprobó que no estaba. Empezó a recorrer el lugar, dando gruñidos y fuertes pisadas a su marcha. Se dio cuenta de algo: "Puede estar escondido detrás de los troncos de los árboles", pensó la criatura felicitándose mentalmente por la idea, y así empezó a buscar, uno por uno en los aproximadamente veinticinco arboles d la zona pero no se encontraba allí.

Justo cuando se disponía a alejarse de uno de los arboles… sintió algo nuevo: su cuerpo de a poco empezó a adormecerse, sentía hormigueos en sus brazos, piernas, abdomen y pecho… ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Sus piernas no aguantaron su peso y cayó de rodillas con un gemido lastimero por la confusión y utilizo de apoyo sus brazos colocando las palmas de las manos como base tratando de recuperarse, tratando de regular su reparación que de pronto se volvió irregular.

Todo se volvió extraño al sentir un crujido y luego algo sobre su espalda; le habían emboscado, y antes de que pudiese hacer algo su cuello fue rodeado por alguna soga y empezaron fuertemente a estrangularle. Intento en vano sacarse de encima al atacante pero cuando intentaba algo el agarre se volvía aún más sofocante, dejándole exhausto. Ya no podía hacer nada, su vista se volvió borrosa, dio un último gruñido y cayó en la inconciencia y con un estruendoso golpe en el suelo, boca abajo. Al asegurarse que la bestia se había desmayado deslizo la "cuerda" del cuello del Troll y salió de encima de su espalda; se tardó demasiado, pero lo había logrado. El bramido de la gente no se hizo esperar y al nativo lo único que le importo fue ir en busca de su arco para poder acompañar a Dovahkiin en las gradas.

_ ¡Increíble! ¡¿Viste eso Canuto?!_ le pregunto el león a su amigo, pero este estaba dormido sobre la piedra profundamente, ni siquiera la emoción de todo el estadio le despertaba_ "Bueno, al menos sé que si fue a cuidar de Remus y no se fue de vago por ahi"

.

.

.

_ ¡Asombroso!_ decía el doncel rubio.

_ Frio y calculador_ alago Severus.

_... impresionante…_ dijo embelesado Regulus luego de ver todo lo sucedido.

 _#Flash Back_

Luego de esquivar la segunda patada volvió a correr asombrosamente rápido hacia una de los arboles más lejanos de la gran puerta, en su recorrido abandonando su preciado arco. De un salto se metió entre las ramas y quedó camuflado entre ellas y las hojas que también le brindaban escondite… y solo espero.

Había envenenado sus flechas temprano en la mañana; sabía que aunque fuera una batalla, algún arma secreta tenía que tener. Cuando supo que sería un gigante y no una persona o podría usar sus dardos venenosos por dos razones:

1_ No penetrarían en la piel y 2_ Y en el caso de ser así, el veneno no sería suficiente.

Así que enveneno todas sus flechas por intuición, sin saber de antemano que su atacante sería una criatura gigantesca, con una combinación de hierbas encontradas en la tarde anterior cuando se dispuso salir a correr con Dovahkiin. También conocía que el veneno no le mataría, solo le dormiría un poco; así que sin hacer ruido se quitó el largo cinturón rojo que llevaba puesto y cuando tuviera la oportunidad la saltaría encima y la estrangularía hasta, por lo menos, dejarlo inconsciente… Plan perfectamente ejecutado…

 _#Fin del Flash Back_

_... él es tan… hábil…_ volvió a halagarle el de bucles al que ahora se sentaba junto a Dovahkiin y al extraño rubio… sonrojándose por los halagos que el mismo hacía.

.

.

.

La risa sin control de Dante se sintió por todo el estado y no podían negarse, lo que acontecían era realmente… una estupidez sin medida. La castaña Croft se encontraba siendo la última competidora que le faltaba pelear y enfrentarse a un "Gigante 4", uno muy pequeño para su especie. Esta había empezado a descargar sus armas en la enorme bestia haciéndola enojar, luego de gastar municiones por montón intento hacer algo nuevo… insensato sabiendo a que se enfrentaba: Intento hablarle amable al gigante, diciéndole de buena tregua que se rindiera, y cuando eso obviamente no funciono… intento coquetearle para que se volviera a rendir. Ahora la castaña se avergonzaba por el carcajeo del peli-blanco que una hora antes le había pedido salir… dudaba que ahora quisiera hacerlo ya que debía de pensar que era una desesperada rapiñara. La joven mujer acompaño a la segunda concursante a San Mungo ya que el gigante se enfureció con el intento de seducción, golpeándola varias veces contra las paredes de las gradas y gracias a Merlín Dumbludore interrumpió antes de que la matara, otro profesor la traslado a dicho lugar, y los murmullos de las tribunas la avergonzaron aún más.

_¡ADIOS QUERIDA, ME ARREPIENTO DE INVITARTE A SALIR ZORRA RASTRERA!_ le gritaba agitando la mano el peli-blanco antes de que desapareciera del lugar para volver a soltar una carcajada más sonora que la anterior. Vergil solo dejo que su hermano se riera todo lo que quisiera, se divertía al menos.

_... ¿Cómo pensó que eso funcionaria?_ preguntaba el nativo.

_ No lo sé… tal vez… no sabía que el gigante estaba casado y cuando intentaron coquetearle, él era fiel a su esposa y se enojo_ dijo Dovahkiin como si fuera la respuesta más coherente que existía para tal situación, logrando que el Wesker, Sephiroth y Connor le miraran con una ceja levantada_... ¿Qué?... ya hubiera reaccionado igual_ se defendió el castaño haciendo un puchero. Los dos jóvenes con pareja lo pensaron un segundo.

_... creo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo de ser así el caso_ confeso el peli-plateado mirando a un sorprendido Cloud que le devolvió una sonrisa tierna y se a recostó sobre su hombro.

_ Concuerdo_ apoyo Albert teniendo a Chris Redfrield sobre su regazo literalmente prendido de su cuello.

Los dieciocho concursantes habían pasado la primera prueba con éxito, y ya siendo medio dia todos los profesores, héroes y estudiantes, incluyendo al dormido Sirius Black que era cargado sobre la espalda de Cornamenta, fueron trasladados al colegio, el cual les esperaba con un enorme banquete por los vencedores de la prueba. Todos almorzaban amenamente, el enamorado castaño le había pedido al director permiso para que su novio se quedara en el castillo alegando que entrenaba con él y que lo extrañaría mucho sino, más los ojos de cachorro mojado que eran prácticamente la debilidad del adulto se le concedió la morada del rubio agente de S.T.A.R.S con los otros héroes ya que ahora dos de las camas estaban vacías.

_ Atención todos_ llamo el director a todos los presentes_ Quisiera felicitar a todos los concursante que en el día de hoy… han demostrado no temerle a los gigantes…_ dijo divertido haciendo reír a la mayoría_ La próxima prueba será dentro de dos semanas… en ella… aprenderán el concepto de compañerismo… y para que vallan pensado que podría ser… les daré una pista… "Si tu mueres, yo también lo haré"…_ los murmullos se generalizaron_ … Bien, sigan disfrutando del banquete… y una vez más… felicitaciones héroes…_ dijo levantando la copa junto con todos los alumnos del lugar haciendo dichosos a los héroes.

.

.

.

Ya en la tarde los Slytherin's estaban cerca del lago, disfrutando le da vista y la quietud del mismo, no así del frio pero estaban lo suficientemente abrigados como para soportarlo. Unos pasos se sintieron detrás de ellos.

_ Hola jóvenes, ¿cómo la están pasando?_ pregunto el más bajo de los dos recién llegados.

_ ¡Dovahkiin!_ dijo emocionado Severus al reconocer la voz del caza-dragones_ Mejor ahora que llegaron_ dijo sonriente viendo que sus amigos asentían apoyando la idea.

_ ¿Los podemos acompañar?_ pregunto cortes el homicida, Regulus hizo un espacio y Severus hizo lo mismo, Connor cerca del de bucles y Dovahkiin cerca del peli-negro, Lucius quedo en medio de los dos.

_ Eso estuvo increíble_ unísono la voz de Regulus con la de Severus alagando al héroe que tenían al lado, luego rieron tímidamente.

_ Gracias_ dijeron al mismo tiempo los héroes haciendo reír a los tres menores.

_ ¿Ya tienen una idea de lo que puede ser la segunda prueba?_ pregunto el rubio que se encontraba sentado abrazando sus rodillas.

_ Al menos yo, no _ dijo Dovahkiin que se encontraba vestido de camiseta de manga corta negra (Lucius le seguía mirando como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza), unos pantalones cortos y unas botas, además del cabello mojado dejando en evidencia el reciente baño.

_ Mmm… por ahora, yo tampoco_ resoplo el homicida vestido con una sudadera de color gris con bordes y patrones rojos, pantalones del mismo color y zapatos deportivos negros. Su aire era muy fresco, así que pensaron que también estaba recién bañado.

Siguieron charlando un poco más. Tan animado estaba Severus con el héroe de mirada azulada que no noto que Lucius cada vez se quedaba mas mudo, cada vez más sin vida, notando que solo quería una cosa en ese momento.

_ Emm… D-Dovahkiin_ dijo de pronto haciendo que él le pusiera total atención_ Quisiera que me mostraras otros de tu Thu'um… ya que son muy asombrosos_ dijo haciendo que a este le salieran estrellas de los ojos y mostrara una amplia sonrisa ante la petición del tierno menor.

_ ¡Claro! ¡Encantado me mostrarte todos los que se!_ bramo de pronto y parándose de la misma manera, al parecer a Severus le había interesado la charla de los gritos en lengua de Dragón y quería ver otros. Lo levanto con emoción del suelo, tomándolo de la mano como un niño que le quiere mostrar algo a su madre y salió con paso apurado hacia un lugar más alejado, siendo él el que dirigía la marcha con un peli-negro a rastras.

Viendo la extraña actitud de Severus, Regulus volteo a verlo, luego viendo a Lucius que se encontraba perdido en su mundo y a punto de soltar lágrimas, haciendo lo mismo que hizo su amigo.

_ Connor…_ le llamo, este lo "miro"_...acércate…_ este obedeció y Regulus se acercó a su oído_ "Lucius está deprimido, necesita estar solo, vamos a pasear un rato mientras que se pone a pensar"

_ "¿Le pasa muy seguido?"_ le susurro en el oído al otro.

_ "No, esto paso muy recientemente… creo que es sobre Remus… necesita estar solo"_ le misturo, no se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces, se paró y ayudo al menor a pararse_ Lucius_ lo llamo, este apenas lo miro_ Te… dejaremos solo… ¿sí?_ dijo suavemente.

Menos mal que tenía amigos que entendían lo que quería con solo mirarle, este asintió con una leve sonrisa y vio como ambos chicos se ibas caminando por la orilla del lago hablando de forma suave y constante.

Inhalo y exhalo fuertemente, coloco su mentón entre sus piernas y miro el atardecer. El plata de sus ojos se fundía con el anaranjado del sol que se ocultaba entre los arboles del bosque. Era fuerte, tenía actitud… pero se sentía débil… pensaba si le había pasado algo al lobo de Gryffindor… ya habían pasado dos días desde que no le veía… desde que no le sentía… paso varios minutos solo escuchando el cantar de las aves, el sonido de pisadas de las pequeñas aves sobre el congelado lago… e incuso podía sentir a lo lejos los gritos extraños del caza-dragones que de seguro estaba junto a Severus mostrándole los potentes ataques que poseía. Una risa traviesa se escapó de sus labios… para volverse un suspiro lastimero…

De pronto sintió el correr de alguien. No le dio importancia ya que podía ser uno de los concursantes corriendo para entrenar… e incluso podía ser un estudiante corriendo de un dementor que a él o le importo en ese momento. Los pasos se acercaban haciéndole fruncir el cejo ¿Quién demonios quería molestarlo en ese momento? Luego lo agitado de una garganta, jadeante ante la corrida… luego silencio…

Una mano gentil se posó sobre su espalda tensándolo completamente, se dio vuelta rápidamente para mandarlo al demonio pero se detuvo al ver esos ojos dorados que tanto anhelaba ver desde hace días; Remus estaba totalmente agitado, jadeaba mucho, parecía que se había escapado de alguien recientemente y para perderlo corrió un par de vueltas al castillo o algo parecido, sumado a las grandes ojeras y su rostro demacrado por el cansancio pensó que estaba viendo a un muerto en vida.

_ Uff… Lu-cius… al fin te-encuentro… ¡ahhh!_ jadeo fuerte para regular su agitada reparación mientras que el rubio lo veía con los ojos abiertos de par en par_ ¿cómo… estas?_ el rubio no le contesto, solo lo analizo con la mirada nuevamente estrechando los ojos, como si no le conociera, al otro le decepciono y entristeció la mirada gélida que tenía el oji-gris_ … Yo… lo siento ¿sí?... No sé qué hice mal pero, perdóname, no fue mi intención_ el rubio estrecho más los ojos, la garganta del castaño se cerró ante lo que parecía ser indiferencia por parte de él. No podía emitir palabra alguna, suspiro al ver que parecía ser imposible tratar con el Slytherin, pero era un Gryffindor, y por algo ello eran tercos_ Lucius por favor… yo, si, estuve distraído y no te hable, pero hay motivos… que no te diré… _ La mirada plateada se entristeció, agacho su cabeza; ese comentario no lo debió dejar salir ya que ahora el rubio sabía que el ocultaba algo y que no se lo diría_… aun…_ Remus le tomo del mentón para que le viera y no le evadiera_... ya que quisiera que confiaras en mí, que me conocieras mejor y yo a ti… para poder abrirme por completo contigo y decírtelo…_

_... ¿y… que me propones?_ le pregunto casi-bajo al tener una oportunidad para que le confesara tan terrible secreto.

_... eso solo depende de ti…_ le confeso soltándole el mentón dispuesto a irse, peor no había ni podido darse la vuelta cunado Lucius dio un pequeño salto acorralando su cuello para abrazarle fuertemente haciendo que casi se le caiga encima, no se hizo de rogar y de inmediato le abrazo la espalda con ternura mientras que el otro escondía su rostro en el cuello del licántropo, este se sentó en la nieve para quedar más cómodo, sintiendo la cálida respiración del rubio sobre su cuello_... me atraes mucho Lucius…_ le confeso haciendo que este se separara para verle alguna pisca de broma en esos dorados ojos, pero hablaba enserio_ …podría hasta arriesgarme a decir que me he enamorado de ti…_ le dijo acariciando su mejilla sonrosada y luego su largo y sedoso cabello platinado_... me gustaría… ser tu pare-_

_ Si_ dijo de pronto el otro dejando atónito al castaño, no había ni terminado la frase cuando el otro ya le había dado la aceptación.

_ P-pero ni-ni siquiera he terminado de decir que me quiero ser tu nov-_

_ Si_ volvió a decir el rubio con expresión seria para luego volverse en un tono carmesí muy tierno_ Si, soy impaciente, pero también lo deseo Remus… quiero ser alguien para ti_ dijo muy dulce el Slytherin dejándolo embelesado ante la imagen de Lucius, con el atardecer a sus espaldas más el tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas lo dejaba totalmente apetecible a ojos de cualquiera _ Me preocupas mucho, quiero cuidar de ti y quiero saber de ti… tal vez vamos rápido pero sí, pero quiero ser tu pa-_ esta vez Lucius no pudo terminar ya que los labios del licántropo le sellaron los suyo en un tierno rose, sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello del Gryffindor mientras que los de Remus se colocaron en su cintura para sentarlo sobre él, dejando al rubio un poco más alto, algunos mechones de cabello rubio caían como cascada a los costados de su rostro dejándole más tierno aun. Continuaron besándose, demostrándose amor mutuo por un largo tiempo… siendo vistos por Regulus y Connor que fueron a ver si el rubio no necesitaba ayuda… al parecer ya no deberían volver por ahí por un largo tiempo.

.

.

.

Sus ojos azules miraban hacia todos lados, derecha-izquierda, izquierda-derecha, buscado al pequeño Slytherin que se había escondido en algún lugar del gran patio de Hogwarts. Uso un truco infalible para encontrarlo.

_ LAAS YAH NIR_ susurro suavemente… revelando la fuerza del menor que se había escondido a un kilómetro del lugar y de inmediato salió a su caza_ ¿Cómo ese pequeño corrió tan rápido para llegar tan lejos en cien segundo?_ se preguntaba ya que habían jugado a un antiguo juego muggle, las escondidas como le decían, donde tenía que contar hasta cien mientras que otro se escondía; quien iba a decir que el pequeño Slytherin se escondiera tan lejos.

Cuando llego al lugar se hizo el desentendido, como si nunca hubiera usado el Thu'um para hallarlo, aunque también le parecía extraño que las pisadas del peli-negro no se vieran en la nieve, pero luego se lo preguntaría.

_ Ohhhh, ¿Dónde estarás pequeña criatura de los dioses?_ gritaba el caza-dragones fingiendo no saber dónde estaba, lo cierto era que los arbustos crujían y, aunque fuera imposible, se reían_ Oh, este arbusto que se ríe podría decirme alguna pista… Señor arbusto, ¿Podría decirme el paradero de un hermoso joven de cabellera del color del carbón, ojos que parecen la misma noche y cuerpo esculpido por la misma Afrodita?_ alago el castaño haciendo que el arbusto se riera con más fuerza.

_ Siiiii…_ dijo el pequeño árbol con voz chillona_… dijo que se escondía de un cazador…_ volvió a sentirse esa voz pequeña acompañada de una risilla.

_ Y…_ dijo alargando la letra mientras que se acercaba al arbusto, listo para saltarle encima como a una presa_... ¿usted no me podría decir a qué lado se ha ido?_ le decía cada vez más cerca, el arbusto crujió levemente.

_ Claaaaro buen señor…_ dijo esa voz, el caza-dragones estaba punto de atrapar al pequeño peli-negro de su escondite_... se fue… por… ¡ALLI!_ grito saliendo de su escondite y empezando una corrida hacia el lado dicho mientras que se reía por el susto que se había dado Dovahkiin cuando estuvo a punto de saltarle encima. Enseguida el mayor corrió detrás de él tratando de alcanzarlo, entre risas y varios metros más adelante, pudo alcanzar al risueño Severus y con una tacleada suave lo tumbo en la nieve del patio empezando a reír junto al pequeño que tenía entre los brazos.

_ Ja, muchas gracias señor arbusto por ayudarme_ le dijo entre risas, el otro se reía sin control ya que el otro le ejercía cosquillas sobre sus costillas.

_ ¡P-para!_ decía llorando de la risa, el otro se detuvo_ ¡No se vale, estoy seguro de que usaste un grito para encontrarme!_

_ ¿Me oíste gritar?_ preguntaba con una sonrisa de lado.

_ No… ¡pero estoy seguro!_ decía con un puchero en el rostro. Dovahkiin se paró y lo ayuda a reincorporarse.

_ Vamos, te acompañare junto a tus amigos, te aleje de ellos..._

_ No, Lucius necesitaba estar solo, de seguro que Regulus también lo entendió…_

_ Bien, en ese caso…_ de pronto tomo en brazos a Severus_... ¡sigamos!_ dijo mientras sobre sus brazos empezó a girar sobre su eje haciendo que Severus sintiera que volaba, y para no caer coloco ambos brazos en el cuello de Dovahkiin mientras empezaba a reír por la diversión que sentía en ese momento.

.

.

.

_... entonces, ¿recién te escapaste de Pettigrew?_ le pegunto el rubio al somnoliento cuerpo entre sus piernas: sus piernas estaban extendidas en la fría nieve y sobre ellas estaba apoyada la cabeza de Remus mientras que su cabello era acariciado por los finos dedos del rubio, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no dormía.

_ Si… me dijo que descasara… dormí unas horas pero luego… no lo resistí y fui a buscarte…_ le dijo abriendo los ojos encontrando las doradas hebras de cabello casi tocando su rostro.

_ Pudiste esperar hasta mañana luego de haber dormido y comido bien_ le regaño su ahora novio mientras le seguía mimando.

_ Si… pero… ¿no te gusta esta situación?_ le pregunto curioso viendo cómo se colocaba unos mechones de cabello detrás de las orejas para que no le molestara al rostro que tenía sobre las piernas. No contesto a la pregunta pero Lucius beso su frente en señal de que efectivamente, no se arrepentía de la situación.

.

.

.

En Las Tres Escobas, Regulus y Connor se encontraban tomando unas bebidas calientes con algunos pasteles que, luego de insistir mucho, Regulus pago gustoso. Ahora veía como, fascinado, Connor tomaba chocolate caliente que el de bucles le había recomendado que tomara. El, aun sin saber de qué se trataba, acepto, por una extraña razón esa bebida se adaptó a él de inmediato. Su dulce sabor le encantaba, lo único era que debía tomarlo despacio ya que si no se quemaría la lengua si intentaba hacerlo. Y luego paso con los pasteles; Connor se había reusado a comer eso en el banquete, solo almorzó carne roja, por pura costumbre sin dejar entrar nada nuevo a su dieta. Regulus no había probado bocado por tan enternecedora escena, nadie se había alegrado tanto por comer un pastel o tomar chocolate… como ese misterioso hombre lo había hecho.

_ ¿Te gusto?_ le pregunto al ver que en su pequeño plato y en su taza ni rastro quedo de lo devorado recientemente, el otro asintió avergonzado_ Si quieres toma del mío, en realidad no quería_

_ No_ dijo serio_ Eso… te pertenece_ dijo respetuoso, pero no era así a ojos de Regulus que veía como había quedado chocolate esparcido en la comisura de los labios del nativo dándole un aire infantil. Tomo una toallita de papel y le limpio la boca con él, Connor no opuso resistencia y se sonrojo levemente.

_ Anda, tómalo, sé que lo quieres_ le volvió a decir habiendo terminado de limpiarle y entregándole su chocolate que tenía la mayoría de su contenido y su pastel que estaba intacto, y aunque intento resistirse, la nueva experiencia le había fascinado, aceptando lo que Regulus le daba.

_ G-gracias_ dijo avergonzado, el otro asintió y apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos observo la escena una vez más, acabando en la misma situación, volviéndole a limpiar el rostro con una nueva toalla de papel, esta vez hasta se había ensuciado la punta de la nariz, haciendo reír tiernamente al Black por tan extraño hombre… frio y calculador en batalla… cálido y tímido en otras ocasiones.


	15. Chapter 15

Encuentros olvidados; "¿Le temes al leon que te acecha?"

.

.

.

_... Dovahkiin…_

_ ¿Sí? Dime_

_... puedo caminar ¿Sabias?..._

_ Si, lo sé, pero quiero llevarte yo, pequeño_ decía el sonriente caza-dragones por la escena que montaba: llegado el momento, pensó que ya era algo tarde y el clima se había puesto muy cruel para la pequeña criatura que le acompañaba; a él no le preocupaba u afectaba ya que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al frio polar en Skyrim, pero… ¿Severus lo aguantaba? ¿Con esa pequeña anatomía que poseía? ¿Pareciendo tan frágil como lo era? Inaudito; debía llevar de inmediato al menor a un lugar con la calidez que se merecía ahora mismo.

Se entretuvo tanto jugando con el estudiante que se le había pasado de largo, luego de los thu'um, escondidas y la pequeña guerra de nieve que luego realizaron. En un momento Severus cayo rendido de espaldas en el suelo cubierto por el manto blanco, agitado luego del combate, se reía ya que le había dado con una esfera de agua helada de lleno en el rostro del caza-dragones, luego de la fluida carcajada se quedó inmóvil; estaba exhausto.

El sangre de dragón no le pregunto ni aviso nada, solo actuó; lo tomo suavemente en brazos y emprendió el viaje hacia el castillo. Severus puso sus brazos alrededor del firme y fornido cuello del héroe, no opuso resistencia y solo se dejó llevar… el problema fue cuando, ya estando en la estructura de piedra, el seguía sobre los brazos del mayor_ ¿tienes alguna queja para no estar en mis brazos?_ pregunto directo mirándole a los ojos. Severus no pudo contra el intenso océano que tenía por ojos, suspiro rendido y no dijo más nada, solo se dejó a merced del que ahora era su protector.

.

.

.

Por allí, en las lejanías de Hogwarts, volvían un encapuchado asesino y su acompañante de cabellos oscuros y ondulados que se mecían al compás de la pequeña ventisca que les azotaba; volvían de su acogedora salida por el Callejón Diagon.

Luego de "Las Tres Escobas", Connor quedo inquieto, ya que quería pagarle de alguna manera al menor por la nueva experiencia que había tenido. Regulus se negó rotundamente a que eso sucediera ya que lo había hecho por su propia voluntad; pero en nativo era directo, y cuando Regulus intentaba evitar ese tema, que de hecho era contante, el mayor le tomaba por los hombros y le hacía "mirarle". Varias veces se había zafado del agarre, pero este retomaba el ataque: era muy tenaz.

Ya resignado, Regulus le dijo que si quería pagarle, que solo le acompañara a la tienda "Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch" ya que uno de los partidos de Slytherin estaría cerca, y debía comprar algunas cosas ya que era el buscador de su equipo; la responsabilidad caía en el.

 _#Flash Back_

_ Bueno, entonces pagare lo que vayas a comprar en ese… lugar_

_ Connor, te estoy diciendo que solo seas mi acompañante, ya que puedo pagar esto solo_

_ Pero te estoy debiendo algo y no me gusta que-_

_ Escúchame, Connor Kenway_ Utilización de nombre completo = señal de enojo_ Si osas gastar algo que yo necesito o quiero comprar, te verás en un serio aprieto_ dijo con un tono rotundo y firme.

_ ¿Eso es una amenaza?_ pregunto incrédulo, acercándose al menor en una pose ofensiva, tratando de intimidar con su cuerpo.

_ Si, lo es_ dijo con un aura amenazante ya que noto como el otro trataba de hacerle retractar con una postura atacante, esperando acobardarle mediante su cuerpo; en eso él ya poseía experiencia con su impulsivo hermano mayor, donde este sacaba el pecho hacia afuera y le miraba desde arriba, tratando de hacerle sentir inferior e infligirle temor. Y aunque Kenway poseyera más fuerza, altura e infligiera aún más el miedo que su hermano, él nunca se dejaba vencer; antes muerto.

Al darse cuenta que el muchacho no le temía, y siendo más, le había hecho hacia adelante encarándolo, quedo levemente desconcertado; ¿Qué poseía ese joven que le hizo dar el brazo a torcer? El menor solo necesito una mirada amenazante, cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho y fruncir el entrecejo para darse cuenta que, aun poniendo al joven contra una pared y con su hoja oculta puesta sobre la yugular, el no desistiría; y aun peor, que si seguía con esa postura ofensiva, el joven se enojaría con él en intensidad inmedible.

_... Y… ¿Dónde queda eso?_ pregunto resignado el nativo.

_ ¿Vas a pagarme algo?_ insistió Regulus siendo ahora él el que insistía para conseguir la respuesta que quería.

_ Si te hace enojar… no_ vio como el otro tenía una mueca de satisfacción demostrada en una sonrisa gloriosamente hermosa.

_ Connor_ dijo de forma suave al ver que el otro se había fastidiado; Solo quería devolver el favor_…Connor…_ volvió a llamar de forma sedosa tocando el fuerte brazo del homicida, este le observo por debajo del capuz_ No gastes dinero en algo innecesario_ dijo de forma gentil dándole una ligera y acogedora sonrisa.

_ Pero malgastaste dinero en mi… ni siquiera probaste bocado allí_ dijo señalando el lugar que a unos metros se encontraba de ellos y en el cual habían pasado la tarde.

_ Pero te gustó ¿o no?_ no pudo negarse_ Bien, entonces fue dinero bien aprovechado; en cambio, si tu gastas algo en mi… eso no me va a gustar, en lo absoluto.

El otro dudo por un segundo pero luego de la nueva amenaza en los ojos verde-grisáceos, acepto lo que Regulus le ofrecía, no muy convencido aun.

Antes de que Regulus sacara la mano de su brazo, Connor la tomo entre las dos suyas, sujetándolas suavemente y acercándolas al su oculto rostro.

_ ¿Algún día podre pagarte este favor de una forma digna, como se merece?_ le pregunto con un tono intenso para luego besar los dedos del menor en un acto respetuoso. El mago enrojeció de inmediato, luego pudo articular palabra.

_... algún día…_ dijo tomando conciencia de lo que había dicho, el otro le medio-sonrió debajo de la enorme capucha.

 _#Fin del Flash Back_

Luego de ir al Callejón Diagon y comprar algunas cosas volvieron al castillo. En cierto momento Regulus perdió de vista al nativo; se espantó, el homicida no conocía la zona, y al estar tan lleno de tiendas, gente y demás cosas pensó que lo había extraviado:

 _#Flash Back_

_"Si no conocía lo que era un pastel y el chocolate caliente, ni me imagino en que se pudo haber distraído". Lo busco de forma furiosa entre la muchedumbre, más que furia era preocupación_ "Le dije que no se apartara de mi lado, que no se alejara de donde yo estaba… ¿Por qué no acato mis simples peticiones?"_ pensaba enojado el Black… su enojo se esfumo y se convirtió en alivio al ver al responsable de su ardua y angustiosa búsqueda:

Hincado en un banco, con sus brazos delante de sus flexionadas piernas y cruzándose entre ellas, se encontraba el homicida mirando fijamente algo… penetrante. Estaba completamente inmóvil, podía mezclarse con el aire y nadie lo notaria, podría saltar, correr, e incluso atacar a alguien que con esa cautela que portaba lo ocultaría perfectamente. Estaba acechando algo… se notaba por la postura en la que se encontraba… tan sigiloso y paciente como un lobo… pestañeo y pudo ver la imagen nívea de esa criatura a la cual puede tener pareja una vez en su vida, esa que cuida de sus cachorros con su vida, una de las criaturas más fieles y, si se les provoca, la más peligrosa de todas, con su pelaje de color pardo más puro que pudo haber visto jamás, su peluda cola moviéndose lenta y serena, y sus orejas achatadas, demostrando que lo que observaba era su enemigo, era causante de odio… un pestañeo más y esa imagen fue transferida al indescifrable nativo que el joven había estado buscando.

_ "¿Acaso mis ojos me engañan? ¿He perdido la cordura ya?"_ pensaba embelesado el oji-claro aun admirando al sigiloso hombre… pero algo le preocupo_ "¿Qué está acechando?".

Miro a la fuente en la que Kenway estaba hipnotizado y fuertemente concentrado: un hombre con una vestimenta roja, un saco con grandes botones de oro en los dos lados de ella, sobre los brazos también los poseía, y ese enorme abrigo caía por su espalda hasta llegar hasta los muslos aproximadamente. Una camisa blanca con los broches del color del sol que ahora descansaba en las montañas, y al igual que sus pantalones, su claro color llamaba la atención de todos los que allí estaban. El cabello del hombre lo tenía sujeto por una cinta de color negro, en una coleta aristocrática, donde las rubias hebras estaban bien sujetas. Sobre la frente, las raíces de esos cabellos estaban acompañados por machas plateadas, al igual que sus cienes que se veían de perfil, demostrando que el sujeto era un hombre de edad adulta… y en él estaba toda la atención de Connor.

_ "… ¿Qué piensa hacerle?..."_ Pensaba asustado el Black… había sentido un aura sombría alrededor del héroe… _"ganas de ejecutar"_ fueron las palabras que resonaron en su cabeza, espantándolo por completo. Y fue peor al ver que ese hombre estaba pasando por delante del nativo, sin prestarle la más mínima atención mientras que Kenway tenía la mirada apuñalada en el adulto cuerpo, parecía que estaba preparado para saltarle encima y atacarlo, pero justo en ese momento alguien lo saco de su trance al colocar una mano en su hombro de forma suave.

_ Connor, me has dado un susto mortal_ dijo la vos temblorosa del joven, Kenway, aun en cuclillas, volteo su rostro hacia su emisor; Regulus le miraba de forma aliviada y con su mano libre colocada en su pecho, al lado de su pierna descansaba la bolsa de compras_ Por un momento pensé que te habías extraviado entre toda la gente… pensé que me estabas siguiendo_ eso ultimo lo dijo con ironía, ya que claramente él le había dicho que lo hiciera para no pasara lo que acabo por suceder.

Notando su error se bajó del banco y se irguió de forma correcta, agacho la cabeza un poco para después hablar.

_ Mis sincera disculpas… me he distraído_ admitió de forma automática.

Siendo el cómo era, le dio una buena reprimenda verbal sobre el hecho que había sucedido… de una forma apenada así lo acato el nativo, ayudando al menor con lo adquirido recientemente, y luego de tomar el hombro del menor "aparecieron" en los límites apagados del castillo.

 _#Fin del Flash Back_

A pesar de ese pequeño incidente, la tarde fue magníficamente pacífica y sin inquietudes para ambos jóvenes… excepto por una nueva experiencia vivida, la "aparición", el cual causo un pequeño mareo en el nativo, pero nada tan terrible que él no pudiese aguantar.

.

.

.

_ Bajare aquí, iré a buscar algunas cosas y podrás llevarme a mi habitación_ decía el mestizo a un obediente héroe que desde hace minutos le estaba pidiendo cargarlo hasta sus aposentos.

_ ¿Qué vas a buscar?_ cuestiono curioso bajándolo, dejándolo de pie suavemente en el suelo.

_ Un libro, no me tardo_ le dijo sonriente, el otro le respondió con un una mano en su oscuro cabello revolviéndolo de forma cariñosa y una sonrisa done mostraba sus blanquecinos e impecables dientes para luego adentrarse en el lugar.

Quería ir a buscar un libro en especial, uno de pociones, que se podían realizar perfectamente dependiendo de la estación en la que se hicieran, en este caso el frio y cruel invierno.

Se encontraba tan… feliz, y pensar que eso era imposible para él; nadie le había tratado con tanta cordialidad, afabilidad, delicadeza y que le cuidaba tan amenamente como ese hombre nórdico lo había hecho. Se sentía tan protegido entre sus brazos que no le importaba verse como una doncella en apuros en ojos de otros. Le invadía la seguridad, el miedo a ser rechazado o herido se esfumaba… ¿Cómo podía hacerle sentir de esa forma?... ¡Ahhh! ¿Y esa aura que le rodea? ¿Qué le hace sentir como una colegiala? ¿Cómo un vidrio a punto de fragmentarse en mil pedazos o en un metal fundiéndose en el calor de las llamas? Tan débil, vulnerable y maleable… solo con su presencia

Desde las estanterías lo observo parado de espaldas a la biblioteca, aparentando ser un guardián protegiendo la entrada; rio inconscientemente… le admiraba tanto. Sintió una punzada sobre su pecho ante la palabra "admirar"… definitivamente el héroe le cautivaba de forma incondicional… una admiración a un aliado… solo a un amigo.

Tomo el libro que necesitaba y se dirigió hacia la el exterior, viendo al hombre que le esperaba allí… pero justo, en ese momento de debilidad sintió su cuerpo estrellarse contra otro mucho más grande que él de forma brusca, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle caer. Estaba acostumbrado a mandar al demonio a todo aquel que se chocara con él accidentalmente, pero no lo hizo ya que esta vez, fue él el distraído.

_ L-lo siento, no me fije_ dijo el mestizo en tono avergonzado mirando el suelo.

_ N-no, descuida, yo fui el-_ y las palabras murieron allí mismo cuando se percató contra quien se había chocado… el mejor día en esa semana… el mejor día en sus años en Hogwarts… y nuevamente él león de mirada zafiro volvía a arruinarlo_ ¿Snape?_ dijo de forma dudosa, parecía que había visto un espejismo, que el Slytherin delante de él no fuese real.

El corazón del menor se detuvo de golpe… su rostro se deformo en pavor al ver a su depredador diario… sus ojos empezaron a volverse acuosos.

_No te… había visto desde aquel día_ dijo de forma perversa el Black acorralado a Severus en la estantería de donde había sacado el libro que ahora era apretado con fuerza sobre su pecho. Sentía miedo por el chico que tenía en frente, se veía enojado, cansado, tan agresivo que dudaba salir con vida de ese lugar… había entrado en estado de pánico_ ¿Qué pasa Snivellus? ¿Tienes miedo del león que te acecha?_ decía el delirante animago preso del cansancio, por las dos noches sin sueño con Lunático y Cola-gusano, ira, por no poder molestar en toda la semana al peli-negro… abstinencia, ante la falta de sexo que había sufrido en días; estaba al borde de la locura e iba a desquitarse ahí mismo, fuera visto por quien fuera, con el vulnerable y delicado Slytherin que tenía rodeado por sus brazos, comenzando por lo que no pudo robarle aquella noche en la enfermería… pero se detuvo en seco al ver mejor al menor.

Sus lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, su labio inferior era mordido con fuerza como si tratara de evitar soltar palabra u sonido de su boca y estaba temblando con frenesí… como en aquella vez, sobre la nieve, luego del ataque del sauce.

_ ¿Pero que-?_ vio como el cuerpo de Severus caía de rodillas al suelo con libro y todo, temblando aún más fuerte. Sirius dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del cuerpo caído.

Su garganta ardía, se sentía inmune ante ese león que le había atacado… y del que aún estaba profundamente enamorado. Soltó un gemido lastimero y se puso a llorar en frente del Gryffindor, lanzando quejidos y lamentos leves al recordar aquella tarde en la que fue a buscar la flor para la poción, el día del ataque del Sauce Boxeador. Sirius se quedó sin aire al ver al Slytherin perder el control de sus emociones, alejándose aún más de él.

Aun afuera, Dovahkiin esperaba la llegada del menor… y se encontraba inquieto… ¿Por qué se tardaba tan-?... la pregunta murió al sentir un gemido quebrado proveniente de la biblioteca… un gemido… ¡¿Del pequeño?! Inmediatamente se volteo esperando no encontrarse con lo que se imaginaba… palideció.

De rodillas, sentado sobre sus pies, apretando algo sobre su pecho y temblando con ímpetu se encontraba Severus… el asombro paso a ser preocupación en menos de una milésima de segundo; corrió rápidamente a su lado, se arrodillo e intento examinarlo en busca de su mal.

_ ¡¿Pequeño?! ¡Pequeño! ¡¿Qué paso?!_ entre la impotencia de verlo así y la desesperación por ayudarle, perdió el control_ ¡Dime algo! ¡Mírame!_ pedía desesperado, el otro aparto su rostro_ ¡No te ocultes, quiero ver tus ojos!_ volvió a pedir alarmado, el otro solo tiritaba_ ¡Severus, por favor!_ dijo casi quebrado… Severus por fin mostro su rostro para observar el cambio en la voz del mayor: Sus hermosos orbes negros soltaban gruesas y amargas lágrimas mojando su rostro y túnica… se controló de no hacer algo precipitado por la ira que le invadía en ese momento. Con cuidado acomodo algunos mechones oscuros detrás de las orejas de Severus para verle mejor le rostro, con sus pulgares seco las lágrimas de las pálidas mejillas del Slytherin y junto sus frentes para intensificar la conexión tormenta-noche_ ¿Quién… te hizo esto?_ pidió de forma hostil, el otro no contesto, el tono de voz que había usado el caza-dragones le había asustado_ ¿Quién lo hizo?_ volvió a interrogar… el otro negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no diría ni una palabra, aliviando el corazón del joven de Gryffindor que estaba mirando la escena y cuando sintió que le había cuestionado de quien había hecho, más el tono de voz que había utilizado, simplemente palideció ante la idea de terminar muero en la biblioteca por algún ataque del héroe.

Luego de unos largos segundos suspiro… y lo apretó con su cuerpo, abrazándole. Luego de un gemido ahogado este le correspondió de inmediato el apretón largándose a llorar nuevamente. Sirius miraba todo atónito, tomándose los cabellos con fuerza… ¿pero que había hecho ahora? No vio cuando el héroe había tomado en brazos al menor, su mirada desprendía el más puro terror e ira que alguna vez imagino tener escondida. Prendido a su cuello, "Snivellus" llorando a mares y sobre su abdomen el preciado libro.

_ Shh… tranquilo Severus… estoy aquí… estoy aquí para ti…_ trataba de consolar el otro_ Vamos pequeño_ dijo el castaño besando la frente de la quebrada criatura, sin decir más se dirigió a la puerta… pero noto la presencia de un tercero, cuando lo observo lo reconoció: era aquel joven del pasillo… ahora se veía más enojado y cansado… al borde de la locura. Casi colérico, salió del lugar corriendo cuando Dovahkiin le miro de forma hostil; reacción cobarde, pero muy sabia. Luego de la salida abrupta de aquel chico, y después de mentalmente colocarlo en un lista de "A tener en cuenta", le toco a él salir por la misma puerta con la hermosa y débil criatura e brazos.

.

.

.

_ Gracias por acompañarme Connor, ¿estás seguro que no quieres entrar? Podría… darte alguna bebida caliente antes de ir a tus aposentos_ dijo de forma tímida el Black delante de la puerta de su casa; el nativo le había escoltado hasta allí, un acto caballeroso que tomo en cuenta Regulus.

_ Lo siento, pero no debería, tengo que ver cómo y dónde está Dovahkiin… _ dijo, desanimando al menor_… Pero algún otro día me encantaría acompañarte de nuevo_ menciono con una media sonrisa en el rostro, la faz del Black se ilumino ante la oportunidad.

_ D-de acuerdo, esta b-bien_ dijo cordial_ Fue… una linda tarde contigo_ dijo algo sonrosado, el otro asintió.

Luego de la despedida Regulus de había volteado y puso su mano en el pestillo de la puerta luego de haber dicho la contraseña, y cuando estaba dispuesto a irse una mano en su hombro le detuvo, la mano de Connor. Se volvió a voltear para mirar mero se encontró con que Kenway lo de prestaba atención, miraba hacia el final del pasillo, se asustó un poco_ ¿Connor? ¿Qué ocurre?_ pregunto alarmado al ver que este aun ni le observaba, pero tampoco le soltaba. Miro hacia el objeto de sus dudas… palideció:

Hacia ellos venían Dovahkiin, y sobre sus brazos, Severus; el rostro del héroe desprendía antipatía y a su vez preocupación, un brillo bermellón salía de sus orbes si se miraba a lo lejos, tenía fuertemente abrazado al menor, que se escondía en su cuello que a su vez era apretado por sus pequeños y frágiles brazos.

El y Connor caminaron de manera rápida hacia ellos viendo que Severus tiritaba y gemía, Dovahkiin frunció en entrecejo y fulmino todo con su tormentosa y purpúrea mirada.

_ ¡¿Qué paso?!_ pregunto el Black asustado_ ¡¿Esta herido?!

_ No físicamente_ contesto monótono el caza-dragones ganándose una mirada de advertencia de Connor por la actitud hacia el preocupado Slytherin_ Pero de pronto lo vi en el suelo, llorando_ enseguida Severus soltó otro quejido de angustia, Dovahkiin pego su rostro al del contrario_ Shh, tranquilo, ya paso pequeño_ consolaba como podía, ya que si intentaba acariciar su oscura y sedosa cabellera estaría arriesgando a que se cayera de sus brazos.

Regulus entro en un ataque de desesperación, sin saber que hacer primero: balbuceaba cosas, se tomaba los ondulados cabellos y caminaba de aquí a allá tratando de pensar que hacer. Kenway lo tranquilizo tomándolo con, no demasiada, fuerza por los hombros parando el inquietante caminar para que se quedara sosegado, efectivamente lo logro.

_... Llevémoslo a la habitación_ dijo el ahora sereno Black, ambos héroes asintieron.

.

.

.

Dentro de la habitación el ambiente era distinto: el calor que emanaban ambos cuerpos era abrasador, a pesar de que solo se estaban besando.

Luego del pequeño suceso cerca del lago, de los besos y de la pequeña charla, el frio empezó a causar estragos en el Slytherin, el lobo no lo permitió y se dirigieron al castillo. En una petición muda se trasladaron entre los pasillos casi desiertos del colegio, bajaron escaleras y llegaron a la sala de serpientes, donde se adentraron e ingresaron a la habitación.

El joven rubio llamo a uno de sus elfos domésticos, el cual apareció en frente ellos, y en cuanto lo hizo le pidió té para él y chocolate caliente para el oji-miel, acompañado de algunas galletas del mismo sabor. El Gryffindor lo miro asombrado ya que se acordaba de su pequeña adicción al cacao, así fuese en una golosina, tableta o de forma líquida y/o combinado con crema, como era ese el caso; nada de tiempo juntos y a Lucius no se le "escapaba" ni una. Se acomodaron en la cama del oji-gris y un segundo después apareció el mismo elfo con las cosas que le habían pedido en una fina bandeja, colocándola en la mesa de noche, dar una reverencia y luego desparecer. Lucius la puso sobre el lecho y cada uno con su respectiva bebida empezaron a charlar amenamente. Remus sentado en flor de loto sin sus zapatos y a medio metro de él, el elegante rubio sentado con las piernas estiradas y también sin su calzado.

Terminada la pequeña taza de té la coloco en la mesa de noche, junto a la media vacía taza de chocolate que había dejado el lobo hace unos instantes, gateo de forma sensual hacia el Gryffindor que lo recibo de brazos abiertos y se acomodó sobre las piernas flexionadas del lobo. Quedando de frente rodeo con sus sedosos brazos el cuello de Remus y sonrió con salacidad al sentir las manos del otro recorrerle la espalda y caderas, examinándolo, conociéndolo mejor, mientras que los ojos ámbar penetraban los suyo con fiereza, con hambre. Detuvo sus manos en las estrechas caderas del rubio y lo atrajo de golpe para sí causando un gemido lascivo de Lucius ante la rudeza y ansiedad del lobo que no dejaba de mirarle de forma voraz. El oji-plata se acercó a su rostro con los ojos cerrados y con la punta de su lengua acaricio con deleite el chocolate restante de los labios del deseoso licántropo que entre abrió su boca, esperando a que la juguetona lengua pasar por allí atraparla y cuando lo hizo la enredo con la suya empezando un beso ansioso y pasional a su vez. Podían sentir el sabor de sus digeridas bebidas en la boca del otro; las lenguas danzaban con frenesí, los labios chocaban violentos y los cuerpos creaban una fricción necesitada, queriendo sentirse en profundidad, queriendo fundirse.

_ ¡¿Lucius?! ¡¿Estas allí?!_ Se oyó fuera de la habitación la voz desesperada de Regulus. De inmediato, pero no de forma brusca, separaron sus bocas y se miraron extrañados_ ¡Lucius! ¡A Severus le acaba de ocurrir algo malo! ¡Abre la puerta!_ le gritaba el Black desde detrás de la entrada, que había sido hechizada por Malfoy minutos atrás, y el de bucles no tenía su varita para crear un contra-hechizo. Se separó de Remus de forma rápida y ágil al sentir las palabras "Severus- ocurrir-algo malo" y busco su varita entre la cama, sabiendo que solo con un hechizo verbal como "Accio Varita" le hubiera sido más eficaz, pero entre los nervios no se le había ocurrido.

_ Déjame, yo lo hago_ dijo impaciente Dovahkiin_ Sostenlo_ le ordeno a Connor y antes de que pudiera decir algo ya tenía al ovillo humano sobre sus brazos, y lo acomodo entre ellos, para tratarlo con mayor delicadeza. Sin esperar saco al Black empujándolo con cuidado hacia el costado de la puerta, dio un paso hacia atrás levantando la pierna derecha y con una potente y violenta parada abrió la puerta, Lucius soltó un grito ante el susto ya que estaba de frente a la, ahora abierta, puerta y le estaba apuntando con la varita para des-hechizarla… agradecía estar a una distancia prudente ya que sin duda ese golpe le hubiese matado, Remus estaba a unos pasos detrás del rubio con una mueca fría ante el gran sacudida de la puerta. Se volteo y volvió a tomar a Severus de los brazos del nativo y lo dirigió a una de las camas vacías que allí se encontraba. Casi enseguida se adentraron Regulus con el libro de pociones en las manos y Connor para acompañarlo, Lucius soltó su varita y fue a ver al mestizo sobre la cama junto con un preocupado Remus.


	16. Chapter 16

Tensiones; incidentes en la zona de las Serpientes

.

.

.

_ ¡¿Sev?! ¡¿Qué sucede?!_ preguntaba histérico el rubio tratando de revisar el cuerpo del menor que se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos ante los cinco presente_ ¡Déjame ver tu rostro!_

_ ¡No!_ grito el mestizo acurrucándose más.

_ Severus, por favor_ pidió angustiado el Black, ya estaba a punto de quebrarse en llanto si a Severus le había pasado algo similar a los días anteriores; porque no se lo perdonaría a si mismo jamás. El menor temblaba, en un momento dejo ver sus oscuros ojos apenas unos dos segundos para examinar el área, viendo al rubio muy cerca de él, a los dos castaños, uno mucho más alto que el otro y al Gryffindor cerca del encapuchado, enseguida se volvió a tapar; tan observador y avizor como siempre, el nativo le entendió.

_ Joven Lupin, acompáñeme al exterior de la habitación para que ellos puedan hablar de forma tranquila_ le dijo al licántropo dándole a entender de que el peli-negro no se abriría si ellos permanecían allí, ya casi saliendo llamo al oji-azul_ Dovahkiin, tú también_

_ No_ fue la inmediata respuesta del caza-dragones.

_ Necesitan estar solos… ven aquí_ ordeno serio, lo pensó un momento: "será lo mejor" se dijo a sí mismo y se fue junto a los otros dos.

Al oír la puerta cerrándose los dos Slytherin's se sentaron a su lado.

_ Sev, míranos_ pidió el rubio preocupado, este negó con la cabeza.

_ Severus…_ gimió el Black tratando de que el otro lo viera, este persistió a pesar de todo_... por favor…_ rogo pasando su mano en el cabello oscuro del menor para darle confianza; Severus, de a poco, saco las manos de su cara, hiriendo a ambos Slytherin's: su faz estaba mojada por las gotas saladas que salían de sus orbes, sus ojos estaban algo hinchados de tanto llorar, se veía asustado y seguía tiritando. Regulus lo estrecho con su cuerpo de inmediato, correspondiéndole de la misma forma mientras que Lucius se paraba e iba a buscar algo de su mesa de noche. Los brazos del Black estaban en la pequeña espalda del mestizo confortándolo para que se desahogara, Severus solo se dejó llevar ante el nuevo llanto sobre el hombro del sangre pura. Cuando se separó de los reconfortantes brazos del Buscador Lucius tenía un delicado pañuelo de seda blanco con bordados delicados en la mano; con cuidado le tomo el mentón y como una madre cariñosa le seco los ojos y mejillas, secando todo rastro de lágrimas de ellos para darle un beso suave sobre en una de las mejillas luego. Lucius, con su varita, levito una taza de té recién preparado hacia él y de lo dio al peli-negro para tranquilizarle y calentarle un poco por el frio que reinaba afuera.

_ ¿Nos dirás que fue lo que paso?_ le pregunto el rubio más tranquilo esta vez.

_..._ Severus no dijo nada, solo observo el contenido que tenía la fina taza de porcelana.

_ ¿Le temes a algo?_ le cuestiono Regulus viendo como asentía suavemente_… no deberías, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros_ dijo acariciándole una mejilla; y él lo sabía, sabía que podía confiar en ellos como en nadie más en el mundo… solo que _ ¿Quién… te hizo esto? _ … esa reacción no se la espero del tranquilo caza-dragones… y si sabía que podía contra un gigante de siete metros… no dudaba que al perro pulgoso de Black lo mutilaría con un solo grito… o lo mataría con una de esas patadas como la que había presenciado hace solo un par de minutos… y aun lo amaba como para permitir que algo así le sucediera.

_… si… prometen no decirle a Dovahkiin… yo les diré que fue lo que paso…_ No se esperaban esa petición… quedaron atónitos para decirlo mejor. Pero era obvio que querían saber que mal le había pasado, así que asintieron. Severus apretó un poco el agarre de la taza y empezó_ Dovahkiin y yo vinimos al castillo… luego de haber pasado la tarde en el patio… jugando a las escondidas y a una guerra de nieve…_ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, los otros asintieron_… le pedí que me dejara en la biblioteca donde fui a buscar un…_ recordó el libro pero… ¿Dónde estaba?

_ Lo tengo yo_ dijo Regulus mostrando el pequeño volumen de pociones_ Se te cayo en entre las piernas cuando el caza-dragones te "entrego" a Connor de forma abrupta y cuando te volvió a cargar Connor vio el libro en el suelo y me lo entrego antes de entrar a la habitación.

_… fui a buscar el libro mientras que él se quedó afuera esperando… y cuando estaba yéndome choque con…_ y su voz se ahogó de pronto, los otros dos se pusieron serios esperando la respuesta_… con S-sirius-_

_ ¿Qué te hizo?_ pregunto molesto Regulus con el entrecejo totalmente fruncido.

_... m-me acorralo en u-un estante… y m-me empezó a recordar la t-tarde el j-jueves_ dijo soltando un par de lágrimas amargas, Lucius le volvió a limpiar las mejillas con el pañuelo_… gracias Lucius…_ dijo agradecido, el otro asintió_... y e-ent..re en pánico… n-no podía llamar a D-dovahkiin para que m-me ayu..dara ya que-_

_ -sino lo hubiese atacado y probablemente matado_ dijo d pronto el oji-gris, asustando a los otros dos_ Regulus, así como yo y muchos más, fuiste testigo de la fuerza que tiene ese sujeto hoy en la mañana ¿crees que tu hermano tengo una posibilidad de agredirlo físicamente y salir inmune? Creo que podría atacarle, y no estoy exagerando, solo con algún hechizo imperdonable para poder vencerle definitivamente… los otros solo serían para prolongar su vida_ dijo de forma fría, se dio cuenta y se dirigió al mestizo_ ¿es por eso que no querías llamarle? ¿por eso no le pediste ayuda?_ más que preguntas fueron afirmaciones, el menor asintió avergonzado estando a punto de llorar nuevamente_ No te preocupes Severus, Regulus no le odia tanto para dejar que algo le pase a ese chucho pulgoso_ dijo serio pero con cierto deje de broma_ y yo no diré nada, te lo prometo_ apoyo su mano en el hombro del mestizo, alentándole a continuar.

_... y entre l-las sensaciones perdí el con..trol de mis emocio-ones… m-me largue e-en llanto… é-él se alejó d-de mi c-cuando caí de rodillas al s-suelo ante el ardor e-en el p-pecho…_

.

.

.

_... lo sentí gemir de forma lastimosa y cuando me volee lo vi llorando en el suelo… me espante_ conto el castaño para los otros dos que estaban sentados en un sillón de la sala común; Connor estaba de brazos cruzados y Remus tenía una mano en la barbilla, como si estuviese pensando.

_ ¿y no había nadie más allí?_ pregunto interesado el oji-miel, el otro estrecho los ojos.

_... Si… había un chico mirando al pequeño mientras que lloraba… _ Remus frunció el entrecejo levemente_... estaba como atónito viéndolo de esa manera, pero estaba inmóvil, no hacía nada, solo mirar.

_... ¿Te acuerdas de él, de cómo era?_ el castaño asintió_ Descríbelo_

_ Era alto… no tan alto como yo pero lo era hasta por aquí_ dijo poniendo una mano a la altura de su nariz_... ehh… tenía el cabello largo y ondulado… de un color oscuro…_ dijo tratando de recordar más, una imagen se le apareció a Remus en la cabeza causándole un cabreo momentáneo_…mirada desafiante… y ojos… azules_ dijo pensativo, el sangre licána frunció el entrecejo.

_ ¿Eran como los tuyos?_ pregunto el nativo.

_ No, los míos son un azul-grisáceo… los de él eran azul cielo, eran más claros_ dijo recordando los ojos del joven.

_ Una última pregunta Dovahkiin_ dijo mortificante el licántropo, el otro asintió_ ¿de qué color era su corbata o bufanda?_ pregunto, ya imaginándose cuál era su respuesta.

_..._ el otro trato de recordar la vestimenta: Severus, en ese momento, tenía una túnica negra, el sujeto también; El pequeño tenía abrigos de color gris debajo de ese manto azabache, el chico también… la bufanda del menor era de color verde y tenía rayas horizontales blancas… el sujeto_... tenía una bufanda de color roja con rayas horizontales de color naranja_ dijo el caza-dragones. De pronto Remus se paró de su asiento sobresaltando al asesino que estaba sentado a su lado, y golpeo con su puño lo primero que vio cerca de él; la pared de piedra en la que el sillón estaba arrecostado: Dovahkiin y Connor se miraron enseguida, preguntándose mentalmente el porqué de tan violenta reacción del lobo.

_ ¡Cretino!_ grito, golpeando la misma pared pero con el otro puño_ ¡Se atreve a volver a verle luego de eso!_ volvió a atacar a la piedra, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez con una mano diferente_ ¡No entiende que debe dejar de molestarle! ¡no entiende que le volverá a hacer daño! ¡no lo entiende!_

_ Dovahkiin, detenlo_ ordeno el homicida al ver sangre sobre la pared de piedra, se estaba haciendo daño en los nudillos y si seguía así se quebraría la mano; al caza-dragones lo abrazo por la espalda, interceptando ambos brazos del licántropo, dejándolo inmovilizado de inmediato. Remus se sacudía violentamente para liberarse, aun le quedaban estragos del ciclo lunar; aun así le dio un puntapiés a la pared, obligando al héroe a alejarse de dicha pared dejándolo que diera patadas al aire, Connor se paró e inmovilizo las piernas, abrazándolas, pero aun así el licántropo daba batalla.

_ ¡Suéltenme!_ gritaba colérico el oji-dorado, sus ojos tenían ese brillo dorado de hace unos días, indicando que solo se estaba dejando llevar por su lobo interno.

_ Dovahkiin, no lo hagas_ dijo forzado el asesino aferrado a las piernas del lobo; Dovahkiin ejerció fuerza en el cuerpo del licántropo, haciéndole gruñir de furia pero aún seguía resistiéndose.

.

.

.

_... luego de que petrifique el árbol se acercaron… los ataque con un Everte Statum y me aleje de ahí… después paso lo que ya saben_ dijo limpiándose las lágrimas saladas de sus mejillas con una mano, con la otra sostenía la taza de porcelana vacía. Lucius se estaba lamentando a si lado, en cambio Regulus estaba deambulando por la habitación blasfemando contra los Gryffindor's y sus ancestros.

_ No puedo creer que te haya dejado solo en ese momento_ dijo el doncel rubio abrazando al menor_... ni siquiera se preocupó por ti… es un bruto_

_ ¡Es un imbécil!...Ya se las verá conmigo… ¡Lo voy a lanzar un Crucio!_ decía colérico el Black pasando por todos lados de la habitación.

.

.

.

_ ¡Dovahkiin! ¡Si lo sueltas podría atacar a alguien!_ le gritaba el encapuchado aun sujeto a las piernas del león. En la sala de Slytherin estudiantes veían el escandalo desde una distancia prudente; si bien es extraño ver a un Gryffindor en su sala común, lo era más si habían dos competidores en ella tratando de neutralizar al Gryffindor_ ¡Debemos hacer algo!_

_ Tengo una idea_ dijo el caza-dragones_ Pero debes sujetarlo tú-_

_ ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!_ bramo exasperado el asesino, so lo dejaba solo a él sujetando al salvaje licántropo podría ocurrir un accidente.

_ ¡Connor! ¡Suéltale las piernas y sostenlo del torso que tengo una idea!_

Algo inseguro este lo hizo, soltó las peligrosas piernas del lobo que empezó a patera el aire una vez más. Como pudo le abrazo con fuerza de frente… cuando Dovahkiin lo soltó casi se le escapa de los brazos pero siendo mucho más alto tenía algo de ventaja. El caza-dragones de alejo un poco de ellos, Connor le miro extrañado, pero al ver como inhalaba una gran bocanada de aire se espantó_ ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero recibir eso también! _ grito enojado el nativo.

_ ¡Suéltame ahora!_ le bramaba el licántropo con ira, empezando a causarle problemas al homicida; no tenía otra opción, o lo liberaba y lastimaba a alguien o se sacrificaba para que todo fuese bien.

_ ¡Todos! ¡Aléjense de atrás!_ advirtió Connor a los estudiante curiosos que tenía a sus espaldas, enseguida le obedecieron temerosos… suspiro... apretó el agarre con el salvaje chico y cerró los ojos.

_ ¡KAAN, DREM OV!_ una ráfaga de color violeta-azulado les impacto a ambos con fuerza para luego transformarse en un campo de energía pequeño que les encerró y atrapo de inmediato a ambos cuerpos. La boca del lobo se abrió pero sin soltar palabra ante el impacto en su espalda, el héroe solo intento no quejarse ante la sensación de sus fuerzas desapareciendo de su cuerpo. Enseguida el castaño perdió el deseo de seguir combatiendo, deslizándose de los brazos del encapuchado y cayendo al suelo, Connor, al no sentir al cuerpo del león entre sus brazos también se desplomo al suelo, ambos estando consientes, siendo víctimas de la "Paz de Kyne".

.

.

.

_ ¿Estás seguro de esto Sev?_ le volvió a preguntar el rubio acariciando los cabellos del menor que tenía acosado sobre el pecho.

_ Sí… aun… le amo_ dijo casi bajo Severus: Lucius estaba acostado en el borde de la cama, sobre su pecho que simulaba ser una almohada, estaba apoyada la cabeza de Severus. Se encontraba acostado de lado… y finalmente, Regulus estaba acostado de la misma forma pero aferrado a la pequeña espalda del peli-negro, con la anatomía pegada a dodo el revés de Severus… parecían tres amantes luego de consumado el acto sexual… con la excepción de que ellos estaban vestidos. De pronto se sintió un fuerte bramido de un hombre, seguido por una turbulencia que venía de la sala común… Severus puso en estado de alerta_… Dovahkiin…_ identifico de inmediato, luego de un par de segundos…_ ¡Dovahkiin!_ reacciono por fin quitándose a Lucius y a Regulus de encima, parándose y yendo hacia la sala común corriendo, unos segundos después fue seguido por Regulus y Lucius.

Cuando abrió la puerta, quedo absorto, en cuando los otros dos Slytherin's llegaron y vieron el porqué de la conmoción de Severus… casi se les detiene el corazón:

Dovahkiin estaba parado… intacto… mirando el suelo, o mejor dicho lo que había sobre él; tirados en la alfombra, inmóviles, Connor y Remus. El primero estaba boca-arriba cerca del sofá, sus ojos estaban ensanchados pero abiertos… respiraba muy lentamente; el segundo estaba tirado a su lado, pero de costado, como si estuviese durmiendo, a diferencia de que estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos levemente; ambos estaban consientes pero inmóviles.

_ ¡Remus!_ bramo el rubio espantado apartando al Severus de la puerta para ir a examinar al oji-miel.

_... Connor…._ susurro el nombre del asesino con preocupación y, también apartando un poco a Severus, fue a verle de inmediato.

Severus, luego de ver los cuerpos siendo revisados por una serpiente distinta, miro al oji-azul, este lo volteo a ver y le regalo una sonrisa; Siendo víctima de un impulso, fue corriendo en brazos del caza-dragones, siendo recibido con los brazos abiertos, se estampo a su pecho y el otro lo estrujo con sus extremidades para darle un tierno abrazo.

_... ¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?..._ le pregunto mirándole desde abajo aun siendo apretado, el héroe le miro desde arriba, le separo un poco y mimo su negra cabellera con cuidado.

_ Les quite las ansias de pelear… en realidad era solo para el chico, pero Connor también lo recibió… ahora están "apaciguados" los dos_ le respondió para luego darle un beso en la frente_... me alegra de que estés mejor…_

_ ¡Remus! ¿Estás bien?_ le preguntaba histérico el rubio viendo al lobo: parecía ido, tranquilo, reparaba lento y le miraba con ojos opacos… como si hubiese sido víctima de un" Imperius"

_… si…_ respondió de forma pastosa, Lucius lo ayudo a quedar sentado sobre el sofá; ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. Directamente cayó sobre el sillón y se quedó mirando al oji-plata de forma adormilada.

_ ¿Connor?_ llamaba preocupado el Black zarandeando el cuerpo tirado boca-arriba, tomo su pulso cardiaco colocando dos de sus dedos en el costado de la yugular por unos segundos: este estaba tan o más lento que cuando alguien estuviera durmiendo pero el asesino no lo estaba_ ¿Cómo estás?_ le pregunto ayudándolo a pararse, este no podía ni estar de pie y el pobre Black casi se cae por el peso del héroe, ya que estaba sobre el prácticamente, parecía una muñeca de trapo… solo que más pesada.

_ Lo… siento si peso… pero no… puedo mantener el… equilibrio…_ dijo aturdido el nativo, parecía que le abrazaba solo que él se estaba cayendo de los brazos del estudiante; se sentía tan débil que creía que se le derretiría sobre sus brazos, así que lo sentó al lado del abrumado Remus.

_ ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?! ¡Tu… gran bestia!_ le bramo Lucius yendo en contra del castaño mayor, sacando a Severus de sus brazos y golpeándole el pecho con los puños, el otro ni se inmuto.

_ Solo lo detuve, el chico empezó a golpear la pared con fuerza y lo sostuvimos… pero dio pelea… así que lo neutralice con un thu'um… lo amanse_ dijo sereno Dovahkiin aun con el pequeño doncel golpeándole con desespero; sabía que el rubio quería desquitarse con alguien, así que dejo que le golpeara hasta saciarse… para que al menos con golpear la pared como lo había hecho el licántropo para desquitarse.

_ ¡Estas mintiendo!_ bramo, olvidándose de que no era necesario usar la fuerza física si uno era mago.

_… Regulus…_ llamo el homicida al Black, este se le acerco_…la pared… mírala…al igual que los…puños de Lupin…_ el sangre pura obedeció; miro primero los nudillos de Remus, encontrándose con que estaban abiertos y sangrantes… y cuando vio la pared se tapó la boca con ambas manos, ya que esta tenia sangre, no en gran cantidad, pero una mancha de tamaño considerable. Severus también vio le pira ensangrentada y los nudillos de Lupin magullados y sangrantes.

_ ¡Lucius, está diciendo la verdad! ¡Deja de golpearle!_ decía tratando de separar al agresivo doncel del tranquilo héroe. A Dovahkiin de dio ternura cuando el peli-negro trataba de defenderlo y trataba de apartarle a la fiera rubia de encima… decidió ayudarle. Puso su mano en el hombro de Lucius y lo apretó en un punto blando, vulnerable; Lucius se quedó quieto, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y antes de caer al suelo fue sujeto por el brazo libre del caza-dragones que lo tomo por la cintura, soltó el hombro y con el otro brazo sostuvo la espalda. Lo cargo hasta al sofá y lo sentó sobre el regazo del reposado licántropo que lo acuno débilmente en sus piernas.

_... bien…_ aprobó el manso homicida, ya que él le había enseñado ese truco, Dovahkiin le guiño un ojo.

_ No se preocupen, solo lo desmaye_ menciono a todos los Slytherin's de la sala común que le miraron con ojos amenazantes y asustados ante como habían reducido a su príncipe.

_ Vallan a seguir lo que hacían_ dijo intimidante el peli-negro: todos se dispersaron rápidamente ante la voz que había utilizado Severus; al caza-dragones le pareció aún más tierna la ira del pequeño mestizo_ Vamos a la habitación, aquí hay terceros_ siseo con desdén.

_ Si… ¿pero cómo?_ pregunto algo divertido Regulus_ Tenemos tres incapacitados para caminar_ dijo refiriéndose: al nativo, que seguía en ese estado dúctil; a Remus, que estaba, peor o igual, que Connor y para colmo; Lucius, desfallecido sobre el regazo del licántropo.

_ Debemos cargarlos_ dijo Dovahkiin ganándose las miradas del Black y de Snape_... yo cargare a Connor, ya que es el más grande y pesado de los tres_ decidió ya al lado del maleable encapuchado, paso una de los brazos del homicida por detrás de su cuello, uno de los brazos de él por detrás de la espalda y lo levanto; el asesino casi se cae por la falta de fuerza en las piernas pero el caza-dragones lo tenía bien sujeto.

_ Yo a Lucius, ya que está completamente inconsciente y no lo podemos cargar igual que tú_ dijo refiriéndose a como llevaba a Connor_... debo cargarlo en brazos…_ así que saco al rubio del regazo del licántropo y, agradeciendo a la fuerza que tenía por jugar Quidditch, lo cargo con un brazo por debajo de la espalda y con la otra sosteniendo sus fraccionadas piernas: la cabeza de Lucius estaba hacia atrás y su hermoso cabello caía como una cascada; parecía ser una doncella durmiente.

_... bien… tendré que ayudarte Lupin… al menos ayúdame un poco y trata de no caerte_ dijo algo desganado, el Gryffindor asintió. Y así como lo hizo Dovahkiin con Connor, puso uno de los brazos de Remus por detrás de su cuello, el con el brazo en la espalda del oji-miel y lo ayudo a levantarse. Los primeros en entrar a la habitación fueron los dos héroes, seguidos por Regulus y el inconsciente Lucius, los dos sangres puras, y luego los dos mestizos, Severus con Remus.

_... Severus…_ llamo el lobo al que le ayudaba a caminar_… lo siento…_

_ No tienes que disculparte, me has ayudado mucho, te debía un favor y-_

_ -no hablo de eso… hablo de lo de Sirius… sé que te intercepto en la biblioteca…_ el peli-negro palideció.

_… ¿Quién te dijo eso?_ el lobo señalo con la cabeza al hombre que sostenía al flexible encapuchado_... p-pero Black no me ataco de forma física… solo me mol-_

_ Severus_ interrumpió_... fue un ataque de todas formas... no trates de cambiarlo…_

_... ¿Cómo supo quién era?_ dijo refiriéndose a Dovahkiin.

_… el me lo describió, lo vio junto a ti cuando estabas en el suelo de la biblioteca… me enfurecí y-_

_ -golpeaste la pared_ dijo encajando las piezas del rompecabezas_ luego te detuvieron y el té lanzo el thu'um_ el otro lo admitió asintiendo_… No le dijiste quien era ¿verdad?_ el otro ladeo la cabeza_... déjalo así… tengo miedo de que Dovahkiin pueda hacerle algo a Sirius…_

_... te preocupas por el…_ lo miro de costado, viendo un brillo especial en los ojos oscuros de la serpiente… se sorprendo, conocía ese brillo… el mismo lo tenía cuando pensaba en…_ le amas… ¿verdad?_ el otro le miro, sin sorpresa ellos, dándole una afirmación_... es un maldito imbécil…_

_... sea lo que sea mi corazón le pertenece…_ dijo afectado_... hay muchas cosas que no sabes aun Lupin…_

_ "Si supieras"_ se dijo mentalmente el licántropo.

_ Bien_ dijo Regulus poniendo al inconsciente rubio sobre la cama_…no esperare a que se despierte, Accio varita_ y su varita salió de entre su propia cama, y apunto hacia su amigo rubio_ Ennervate_ dijo atacando al oji-plata, este de despertó de su inconciencia tomándose de la cabeza con ambas manos.

_... demonios…_ de quejo ante el insoportable dolor de cabeza_... pudiste se más delicado…_ el otro solo le bufo_... Remus..._ dijo viendo al aludido siendo ayudado por Severus, se paró de la cama y lo ayudo al peli-negro a sentar al lobo en la cama. Dovahkiin seguía de pie con el asesino aun colgado.

_ Por favor_ dijo educado el de bucles al caza-dragones_ Siéntalo en la cama_ y así lo hizo, lo sentó junto al aun aturdido Remus.

_ ¿Forma de sacarlos de este estado?_ pregunto algo molesto al que les había atacado, el aludido le miro_…digo, fuiste el causante de que estén así…_

_ Solo denles energía_ dijo despreocupado, el rubio y el de bucles encarnaron una ceja_... denles algo dulce, es la forma más efectiva de darle energía a un cuerpo, deberían saberlo, ya que la función principal de un desayuno, por ejemplo, es darle fuerza al cuerpo para que pueda realizar trabajo_

_..._ los tres Slytherin's quedaron asombrados.

_... y… ¿qué sugieres entonces?_ pregunto interesado el Black.

_ Una comida y/o bebida con mucha azúcar_ dijo el oji-azul_ Por lo menos podrán caminar sin caerse, con el tiempo podrán volver a su estado "normal"_

El rubio miro al Black y ambos sonrieron enseguida_ Chocolate caliente_ unisonaron sus voces.

_ Yo iré por él, Regulus, encima de mi cama hay una bandeja con galletas de chocolate, que vayan comiendo eso_ el Black asintió y fue por ellas mientras que Lucius llamaba nuevamente al elfo doméstico. El de bucles trajo la bandeja y la puso entremedio del encapuchado y el oji-miel.

_ Bien, coman eso_ dijo el Black, vio como Remus de una forma muy lenta tomaba una galleta y se la metía a la boca, en cambio Connor solo miraba desconfiado tal alimento_ Cómelo, te hará bien_ al ver que aún seguía dudoso, trato de persuadirlo_ ¿Te acuerdas de lo que tomaste hace una hora?_ el otro asintió_ Bien, esto sabe parecido_ dijo tomando una galleta y dándosela el mismo directo a la boca, sin objetar se la comió_ ¿Te gusta?_ el otro no dijo nada pero se pudo ver, aún por debajo del capuz una coloración rojiza sobre los pómulos del asesino_... eso es un si_

_ Aquí traigo el chocolate_ dijo apresurado el rubio, traía una taza en cada mano, una se la entregó al Black_ Bien Remus, bébetelo_ dijo el oji-plata pero vio como el castaño casi y podía con sus brazos_... no puede sostener la taza…_

_ ¿Debemos dársela nosotros?_ pregunto el Black sonrosado.

_ No_ dijo Severus_ Tengo algo mejor_ dijo yendo hacia un baúl cerca de su cama sacado dos tubos huecos de colores_ Estos_ dijo mostrando los tubos_ son popotes_ ante las miradas extrañadas de los magos, Severus se adelantó_ Son para tomar líquidos, son objetos muggles, los usan los niños para tomar jugos y esas cosas_

_ ¿Por qué tienes tú de esos si no eres un niño?_ pregunto extrañado el rubio tomando uno de esos extraños sorbetes.

_… uno nunca sabe…_ dijo restándole importancia y entregándole el otro popote al Black_... póngalos en la bebida_ así lo hicieron_ ahora solo deben absorber el líquido mediante el popote_ dio la instrucción a los dos aturdidos, estos asintieron de forma lenta_ lo único que deben de hacer ustedes_ dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigos_ es sostener la taza cerca de ellos_

Ambos sangre pura asintieron y se sentaron cerca de su respectiva víctima, Regulus ayudo a Connor y Lucius a su novio, y una vez tomado el sorbete con la boca empezaron a beber_ Cuidado que está caliente_ advirtieron unísonamente.

De a poco ambos jóvenes empezaron a recobrar las fuerzas y la vitalidad, si uno llegaba y veía la escena parecía que les estaban mimando. Mientras tanto Severus se sentó en su cama junto con el caza-dragones, esperando a que los otros dos terminaran su labor.

_ ¿Te das cuenta de que tu amigo es apegado a Connor?_ le susurró al oído el héroe.

_... si… me di cuenta…_ le contesto mirando a Regulus que ayudaba al nativo con las galletas y la taza, y parecía que lo hacía de buena gana_ … así como yo lo soy contigo…_ admitió sonriente ganándose la mirada del caza-dragones, este le sonrió y le abrazo de forma cariñosa.

_ Lo hago porque de alguna forma eres especial_ dijo besándole la frente_…además, prometí protegerte ¿recuerdas? No romperé mi promesa tan fácil_ dijo guiñándole un ojo, el otro rio por lo bajo y se acomodó en el pecho del héroe.

_ Bien, ya se terminó tu chocolate_ dijo el rubio alejando la taza y alcanzándole una galleta para que comiera, el otro la aceptó gustoso_ Mas te vale compensarme esto, guapo_ susurro guiñándole un ojo al lobo, este asintió ansioso y mientras devoraba la galleta Lucius le beso la frente.

_ ¿Cómo estuvo?_ le pregunto divertido viendo como el nativo seguía absorbiendo con la pajilla sabiendo que no habría mas liquido en la taza_

_ Delicioso_ contesto el otro por fin soltando el sorbete y siendo recibido por una galleta nueva, que sin dudarlo la acepto_ Gracias_ le agradeció tomándola con la mano y llevándosela a la boca para el gusto del menor que volvía a mirarle interesado.

Pasados varios minutos, el joven licántropo y el asesino recuperaron la mayoría de sus fuerzas, ya siendo capaces de caminar sin problemas. Remus no pudo irse enseguida ya que, luego de una reprimenda, Lucius le curo y vendo sus manos. En cambio, Dovahkiin y Connor ya se estaban retirando siendo acompañados hasta la salida de la sala común por el Black y el mestizo de cabello negro, luego de un gran agradecimiento del homicida hacia el sangre pura y luego de la despedida se dirigieron hacia sus aposentos finalmente.

_ Bien… _ dijo el mestizo viendo por el pasillo como se alejaban los héroes_…entremos, ya empezó a hace frio_

_ Si_ respondió el otro poniendo un brazo por detrás del cuello del mestizo y llevándolo hacia la sala común y posteriormente a la habitación_ Sabes…_ dijo al aire el Black_... aun no entiendo que tiene mi hermano que te atrajo tanto…_ dijo deteniendo su andar justo antes de entrar a la habitación_... e incluso, a veces me pregunto… ¿Por qué no te enamoraste de mí y si de Sirius?_ le pregunto acariciando un mejilla del tranquilo Severus, este suspiro y puso su mano sobre la que tenía en la mejilla.

_… yo también me pregunto eso Regulus…_

_… yo te hubiese correspondido ¿sabes?..._ dijo aproximándose al rostro del mestizo.

_De eso estoy seguro… _ dijo poniendo una mano en la boca del Black deteniendo su aproximación_… pero por alguna razón se dio así… lo siento… pero no quiero engañarme a mí mismo…_ el otro suspiro aun con la mano de Severus en su boca por el rechazo de su propuesta, el mestizo saco su mano de allí.

_… bueno… al menos lo intente…_ dijo sonriéndole y volviendo a aproximarse a su rostro pero esta vez para besarle la mejilla suave y dulcemente_ Vamos_ dijo luego se separarse y ambos entraron a la habitación… encontrándose con una situación comprometedora.

Remus, que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, era besado por Lucius que estaba inclinado, con sus manos sobre las mejillas del licántropo, mientas que este tenía sus vendadas manos sujetando los antebrazos del doncel. Era un beso simple, muy dulce, pero era un beso al fin y al cabo.

_ Creo que hay algo que explicar aquí_ dijo Severus en tono de burla haciendo que ambos amantes se separaran de inmediato ante las presencias nuevas, obviamente con una nueva coloración en ambos rostros.

_ Sev… sabias que esto iba a pasar_ dijo comprensivo el Black, él no estaba asombrado ya que los había visto cerca del lago haciendo lo mismo.

_ Si, lo sabía… pero no pensé que tan pronto_ ahora Lucius se había volteado hacia el lado contrario d donde estaban las dos serpientes mientras que el Gryffindor se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos por la vergüenza_ ¿de qué se avergüenzan? ¿Cuándo pensaban hacerlo oficial?_ empezó a cuestionar el mestizo aparentando falsa molestia.

_ P-pensaba decírselos… pero cuando fuera más avanzada la r-relación_ dijo el rubio aun sin mirarles.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Ya es formal?_ dijo demostrando asombro falso, solo les "tomaba el pelo".

_ S-si_ unísono la voz de la avergonzada pareja

_... ohh… bueno, felicidades_ dijo cordial a lo que ambos, aun con carmín en su rostros, le voltearon a ver con ojos abiertos_... ¿Qué? ¿No te dije que te apoyaría hace unos días? Lucius, tienes una muy mala memoria…_

_ Felicidades chicos_ apoyo el Black con una sonrisa en el rostro… un poco más y a la pareja no se le salían los ojos de las orbitas.

Remus se paró de la cama y puso una mano en el hombro de Lucius que era el más asombrado de los dos, al sentir el contacto el rubio le abrazo con fuerza, se había emocionado; sus amigos eran los mejores del mundo_ No llores Lucius_ le consolaba el lobo.

_ Ay, Lucius_ dijeron con los ojos en blanco los otros dos; su amigo, tan dramático como siempre.

_ ¡No lo entienden! Saben que soy así y me hacen emocionar…_ decía limpiándose las lágrimas el rubio para luego ir con sus amigos y abrazarles a ambos con fuerza_... los amo…_

_ Y nosotros a ti, tonto_ unísono sus voces correspondiendo el abrazo y echándose a reír_ Y ni se te ocurra hacerlo llorar Lupin_ dijeron luego de separarse los de cabello más oscuro, la amenaza iba muy enserio.

_ N-no se preocupen_ dijo algo nervioso el lobo. Severus y Regulus se acercaron a él y le dieron sus respectivas felicitaciones también al licántropo, estaba agradecido por los amigos de su musa, le aceptaban aun siendo de Gryffindor, y eso le hacía feliz.

Lucius lo acompaño hacia la salida.

_ Se lo tomaron muy bien_ dijo Remus en el pasillo con el rubio tomado de la mano.

_ Si… sin duda no haría nada sin ellos…_ dijo sonriente por sus amigos_... y ahora o haría nada sin ti_ dijo poniéndose de puntillas como en aquella vez que el Gryffindor le había acompañado, hace casi ya una semana atrás, pero en vez de un beso en la mejilla le beso castamente en los labios.

_ ¿Sabes?_ dijo el luego del beso_ Severus… fue atacado por Sirius esta tarde…_ dijo recordando la charla que habían tenido hace varios minutos atrás_... cuando fue a la-_

_-biblioteca_ completo el rubio_ Si… nos lo dijo… ¿pero cómo lo sabes tú?_

_ Porque el héroe, Dovahkiin, nos lo dijo_ a Lucius se le deformo drásticamente la cara_ No, tranquilo, no sabe quién es, ni que tampoco le ataco, solo nos dijo que había un chico justo cuando eso le paso a Severus, solo nos lo describió… el parentesco con Sirius fue inevitable y deduje por mi cuenta que algo le había hecho…_ el oji-plata se calmó enseguida.

_… Remus…_ dijo dolido_... te contare algo… pero no puedes decirle a ese sujeto que esto paso…_ el oji-ámbar le prestó especial atención_... te contare lo que paso el día en que… tus amigos_ dijo con desdén_ atacaron a Severus… lo que paso ese Jueves en la tarde…_

.

.

.

_ ¿Connor, estas mejor?_ le pregunto el Dovahkiin al asesino ya cerca de sus aposentos.

_... ajá…_ dijo tocándose la cabeza con una mano. El otro le freno el paso.

_ Ven aquí_ dijo acercándose, quitándole la capucha y tocando la frente del nativo con su mano_... Mmm… fiebre no tienes… ¿acaso de te duele la cabeza?_ le pregunto preocupado.

El otro ladeo la cabeza; estaba seguro con el caza-dragones, era al único, además de su maestro, al que le tenía la suficiente confianza como para permitirse ver el rostro_... estoy cansado… es todo…_

_ Bien, entonces iras a dormir_ dijo poniéndole nuevamente la capucha al asesino.

En realidad, Connor estaba pensando… había escuchado, accidentalmente, la charla del joven Lupin y del Joven Severus, a pesar de que estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia… pero eso se debía a su vista y oído de águila, aunque estuviese débil, aun podía sentir varias cosas a unos cuantos metros de distancia;

" _No le dijiste quien era ¿verdad?"… "déjalo así… tengo miedo de que Dovahkiin pueda hacerle algo a Sirius"_

 _"te preocupas por el"…"le amas… ¿no es así?" "ese maldito imbécil"_

 _"Sea lo que sea mi corazón le pertenece"…"hay muchas cosas que no sabes aun Lupin"…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

_ Prométeme no hacer nada tonto cuando llegues ¿sí?_ le advirtió besando sus vendadas manos, este algo dudoso asintió. Le había contado tolo lo que vivió Severus en esa tarde de Jueves… enfurecer era mínimo con lo que sentía en ese momento: ¿Dejarlo solo cuando el Sauce le golpeaba? Sirius pagaría cuando lo viera… pero ahora debía controlarse, ya que se la había prometido a su musa_... te estoy hablando enserio Remus, no te desquites con ellos…_

_ Debería hacerlo…_

_ Pero no lo harás_ le dijo serio_ De eso nos encargaremos nosotros…_ dijo algo divertido tratando de aligerar el ambiente, por suerte lo logro un poco_… deja el enojo y ven aquí…_ dijo lanzándose a sus brazos y besándole en los labios el hermoso rubio, sin duda ahora si le había distraído para que no pensara en matar a sus amigos_ Mmm… nos veremos mañana…_

_ Mmm… si…_ decían ente besos, no querían separarse; sin duda estaba como un par de chiquillos enamorados_... no quiero irme…_

_ Pero debes hacerlo_ dijo desanimando un poco al lobo, este le hizo los ojitos de cachorro mojado, enterneciendo el frio corazón del príncipe_ Aww… está bien, uno más…_ dijo no pudiéndose resistir a esos ojos dorados que tanto le cautivaban y el lobo le ataco la boca con furor. Se dieron un largo y fogoso besos de despedida, las manos de Lucius en su nuca y los de Remus en su espalda; el rubio estaba de puntillas ante la altura del otro lo cual era más tierno aun para el licántropo. Luego de unos cortos besos más cada uno se dirigió hacia su habitación con un sonrojo y una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, esperando el próximo día para estar juntos nuevamente.


	17. Chapter 17

La segunda de las Cinco Pruebas: "Si tu mueres, ya tambien lo hare" (Parte 1)

.

.

.

Domingo, fin de la segunda y comienzo de la tercera semana de Enero, solo a un pequeño paso. Como siempre, la fiel y animadora gente en las gradas, alentando a los dieciocho héroes que, expectantes, esperaban fuera del enorme estadio al adulto para que les diera el permiso de entrara a la gran estructura, dando inicio a la Segunda Prueba…

… pero… ¿porque adelantarse al acontecimiento principal sin antes contar algunos hechos acontecidos en la semana?...

Si bien el domingo anterior fue el día de la primera prueba, también fue el día mas cargado de todos los tiempos; un amor jurado, diversiones con héroes, encuentros olvidados, acontecimientos angustiosos, violentos y agradables fueron los que protagonizaron el trió de serpientes, un dúo de merodeadores y un par de héroes en una sola tarde; ¿Quién diría que en solo unas horas podía pasar de todo?

Al día siguiente, el rubio y el de bucles le dieron al mestizo unos simples y prácticos consejos, en el caso de que se vuelva a encontrar con el Black mayor:

"Si lo ves que se acerca a tu; huye. Si esta cerca y no te ha visto; escóndete. Si te viene a molestar y nosotros estamos allí; ponte detrás de nosotros… Y si Dovahkiin lo está; aléjalo de Sirius."

Con esas instrucciones, Severus pudo salvarse en la semana que paso.

El mismo día vieron, a la hora del desayuno, a Lupin, Potter y al hermano mayor de Regulus con las mejillas moradas, en especial el león de bucles; no fue difícil pensar que esos tres se habían batido entre ellos en una batalla de puños y que Pettigrew les había detenido; ya que los miraba atentamente, custodiando que no se volvieran a "moler" a golpes una vez más. Si bien se había lastimado entre ellos, ahora hablaban amenamente entre ellos, como si nada hubiese ocurrido; aunque Remus era algo distante y no participaba con mucho entusiasmo a la charla;

Y con ese dato, las serpientes supieron que él fue el primero en lanzarse sobre los otros dos… el rubio supuso que era por la angustia que había sufrido Severus el día anterior; y de hecho, estaba en lo correcto.

A partir de ese momento Lucius evito olímpicamente al licántropo gran parte de esa semana; cada vez que el enamorado licántropo se intentaba acercar a su pareja, este se alejaba, muy molesto, a de destacar, ya que el mismo le había pedido que no hiciera nada estúpido apenas llegara a su sala común; entenderse por no pelearse con los otros dos merodeadores que lastimaron a Severus unos días atrás, el día del duelo y de la llegada de el caza-dragones y el asesino al castillo.

En cuatro días, Lucius evadió a Remus; este, desesperado por querer besar a su musa, recurrió a las sombras, y personas más importantes, del sangre pura (Snape y Black) para que le ayudaran.

El mestizo peli-negro acepto ayudarle de inmediato, ya que él le haba demostrado muchas veces (y lo seguía haciendo) que se preocupaba por su bienestar y le protegía de los merodeadores, a pesar de que el también era uno de ellos; Regulus le siguió.

#Flash back

_ _Lucius también te extraña; no para de mencionarte en cada oración que suelta… sin duda está enamorado de ti. Pero el que no le hallas hecho caso le ha hecho pensar que no tomas en cuanta las cosas que te dice… el solo quiso evitarte un conflicto y al otro día apareces todo magullado al igual que Black y Potter… ¿Cómo crees que se lo ha tomado? Obviamente se molesto__

 __ ¿Qué puedo hacer?_ pedía angustiado el Gryffindor; sin duda todo lo que el oji-negro dijo había sido, prácticamente, una bofetada._

 __Discúlpate__

 __ ¿Pero cómo? Me evita cuando lo veo y se aleja cuando me acerco__

 __ Demostrándole que lo sientes y que lo quieres__

 __ ¿Pero con qué? _ Sin duda, Severus estaba perdiendo la paciencia con el despistado Gryffindor ¿Cómo pudo gustarle a Lucius, si es un distraído?_

 __ Dale flores_ dijo por fin el Black. El león le puso total atención al igual que el mestizo, que estaba metido entre los brazos de Regulus en un abrazo que lo dejaba de espaldas al sangre pura, y que tuvo que separarse para verle la cara_ Es la forma más fácil para demostrarle que le quieres, y si le pones una nota donde le pides disculpas; mejor__

 __… ¿Cuál de todas ellas?__

 __ No lo sé… ¿Qué tal tulipanes? Ellos demuestran una declaración de amor… Lucius es excelente en herbología, por lo que reconocerá el significado de inmediato_ dijo subiendo los hombros restándole importancia al asunto; solo estaba allí porque Severus lo estaba._

 __ Eres… son unos genios_ dijo feliz el licántropo y con euforia beso en las mejillas a los dos Slytherin's para luego salir corriendo hacia el otro lado; hacia el invernadero._

 __… valla…_ dijo mirando en dirección a donde había desaparecido el contento oji-miel_ … ¿Quién diría que estuviese tan enamorado?_ dijo riendo para luego voltearse a ver al Black pero se sobresalto al ver un objeto de color rosa muy cerca del rostro._

 _Se alejo un poco para enfocar el cuerpo que le había asaltado y descubrió una rosa de dicho color que era sostenida por la mano del sangre pura… mirándole con mucho afecto; los ojos negros de estrecharon, como si le estuviesen interrogando._

 __ Es lo que es_ dijo tomando una mano del menor y colocando la flor en ella para luego cerrar los dedos_ … y significa lo que significa_ dijo dándole una sonrisa tierna al menor, causándole una coloración suave sobre las mejillas y un brillo en los ojos._

 __… es hermosa… _ dijo mirándola mejor, si bien fue transfigurada, era real; se abrazo del cuello del Black y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla_ Yo también te quiero__

 _*Las rosas de ese color tiene el significado de agradecimiento; al igual que demuestran aprecio y mucho cariño hacia el que la recibe*_

 _El Black rio satisfecho y estrecho con fuerza al otro cuerpo, lo cargo y se lo llevo entre risas a la sala común de Slytherin para que pudieran tomar algo y aliviarse del frio… todo sin saber que desde el principio, el licantropo fue seguido por cierto animago de cabello negro-azulado, y que ahora los miraba alejarse con el rostro colmado de celos; aunque aun no lo aceptase._

#Fin de Flash Back

Esa misma tarde, cuando ellos paseaban dentro del castillo luego de tomar algo, se encontraron con Lucius literalmente prendido al licántropo en medio de un pasillo, por suerte vacio y sobre el suelo un ramo de flores muy coloridos que suponían, eran tulipanes; olvidados por el beso tan pasional que ahora ellos estaban presenciando.

Si bien se veían efusivos… era demasiado; por lo que Regulus le tapo la vista al menor, les bramo algo a los amantes que les hizo separarse de inmediato con un sonrojo monumental en sus rostros y se lo llevo de allí: Problema resuelto.

Al otro día se enteraron, como era costumbre, de que el "Galán del colegio", entenderse por Sirius Black, había tenido relaciones sexuales con chicas, una de Ravenclaw y otra de Gryffindor según los comentarios de los alumnos, en un solo día. Claramente eran verdad, ya que ahora el león de mirada clara tenía un aire renovado junto con un humor mejorado súbitamente.

Al mestizo le dolió fuertemente eso, y a pesar de los ánimos de sus amigos e incluso del licántropo, él la paso realmente triste en toda la tarde del viernes. Pero por fortuna, alguien que no había podido ver en varios días pudo, en solo 5 minutos, alegrarle todo el dolor de su quebrado corazón, apareciendo justo cuando más lo necesitaba; Dovahkiin.

En toda la semana no se les vio ni el pelo a nuestros héroes. Por alguna razón ellos se levantaban muy temprano en la mañana, entrenaban, comían y se volvían a dormir; siendo solo eso su rutina. Suponían que era por el corto tiempo de siete días para entrenar que les había dado Dumbledore… pero al parecer, habían mejorado varia habilidades en ese corto tramo.

#Flash back

 _El mestizo apretaba con fuerza el libro sobre su pecho, que ardía de dolor ante la escena presenciada en el pasillo._

 _Pegado contra la pared, la pareja conformada por una joven de Ravenclaw y cierto Gryffindor, se estaban prácticamente comiendo vivos frente a todos los que pasaban por allí, siendo ahora protagonistas las tres serpientes y el oji-miel tomando de la mano al rubio Slytherin._

 _Regulus le apretó el hombro al mestizo, incitándolo a apartar la vista, pero este no podía ni moverse._

 _La pareja se separo agitada y el de bucles miro hacia los observadores; la cara de desagrado de Lucius era sucedida por la de Regulus; Remus le dedicó una mirada de reproche, como si supiera que no debía hacer eso frente a Severus… y el ultimo estaba conteniendo las lagrimas mientras que parecía querer fundir el libro a su tórax._

 _Miro directo al oji-negro y le sonrió de lado para volver a besar ferozmente a la joven de la casa de las águilas… eso fue demasiado. Tiro el libro y salió corriendo hacia el lado contrario de los amantes liberando las gotas saladas de sus ojos._

 _Escucho su nombre en boca de Regulus, pero el solo de Apareció en los terrenos de Hogwarts para seguir corriendo; quería sentarse bajo su árbol y hacer catarsis en lo que restaba del día; no se dio cuenta de la mano que estaba sobre su cabeza acariciando los mechones negros con tal delicadeza que ni el los había sentido._

 _Al voltearse vio de cuclillas al un castaño de ojos de tormenta, mirándole con preocupación._

 __Pequeño ¿Por qué la cara larga?_ pregunto acariciando la mejilla helada del menor._

 __... no es por nada… Dovahkiin…_ dijo triste haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo._

 __"Vamos, no estés en la nieve que te puedes resfriar_ dijo sentándolo sobre su regazo, una vez se hubiese sentado en flor de loto junto al mestizo. Cuando sintió el aroma embriagador del mayor Severus se acurruco sobre su pecho mientras el mayor le acunaba como un niño. Minutos después de que se hubiese calmado_ ¿Vas a decirme porque estas así?_ pregunto amable, apartando mechones del rostro del menor._

 __ No quiero_ dijo limpiándose una lágrima con la manga de su túnica._

 __ Admites estar triste ¿al menos?_ lo vio asentir triste_ ¿Sabes? En mis tierras, a los niños pequeños que están tristes los alegramos con una táctica; que por cierto es muy eficaz_ dijo poniendo un rostro extraño, entre la risa y el deseo._

 _El otro encarno una ceja sin entender cuál podía ser ese ataque, pero al verlo poner las manos a los costados de su cuarto, se espanto_…no…_ advirtió… pero era tarde_ ¡No!_ intento frenarle en vano pero las manos le recorrían los laterales de su abdomen con movimientos frenéticos causándole un carcajeo involuntario._

 __ ¡Cosquillas!_ dijo el otro, viendo como el cuerpo que ahora se encontraba debajo del suyo, retorcerse de forma rápida mientras que la risa del menor resonaba en el patio nevado del colegio, haciendo eco y perdiéndose en las lejanías del bosque. Se podían ver pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos negros y la risa ya se estaba volviendo tortuosa._

 __ B-basta… por fa..vor.._ pidió aun riendo, sabiendo que el otro ya se había detenido hace un rato_... me duele la panza…_ dijo tomando dicha zona con ambas manos tratando de calmarse un poco. El héroe se levanto del suelo, el menor quedo mirándolo acostado sobre la nueve_... lo necesitaba…_ dijo sonriente alzando sus brazos hacia el oji-azul, cerrando y abriendo sus manitos, como un bebe cuando quiere alcanzar el rostro de su progenitor; enseguida Severus se encontró de pie ya que el otro lo interpreto como que quería levantarse_ Gracias Dovahkiin_ dijo de forma gentil limpiándose la nueve de su ropa._

 __ A tus ordenes, pequeño_ dijo dando una reverencia, tomando una de las manos de Severus y dándole un beso, dejando un sonrojo en el rostro contrario._

#Fin de Flash Back

Severus no fue el único que se encontró con un héroe…

#Flash Back

 _No es que estuviese llegando tarde a una clase, o a una práctica, o que tuviera ganas d ir al baño; pero el joven Regulus corría como si su alma se la llevara el diablo por los pasillos:_

 _Su hermano mayor le estaba persiguiendo._

 _Desde la tarde de ayer sentía una mirada pesada y punzante que lo seguía a todos lados, y hace solo unos minutos la volvió a sentir. Cansado y molesto, se volteo para encarar al responsable de su incomodidad, encontrándose con el Black mayor que, a pesar de los rumores que había oído, la escena que presencio con Sev, Lucius y Lupin, y su supuesto buen humor, ahora le miraba de forma endemoniadamente enojada y resentida. Sin pensarlo mucho, se dio a la fuga con el animago corriéndole detrás, en su mente, solo una pregunta; "¡¿Qué hice?!"_

 _Su corazón, al igual que él, corría desbocado, el sudor en su frente y cuello era frio y sentía escalofríos con la mirada que le apuñalaba la espalda. Sus pies empezaron a entumecerse de a poco, pronto caería al piso y estaría a merced de su propia sangre para, posiblemente, ser asesinado con brutalidad. Se angustio ya que ni siquiera sabía cuál era el enojo de Sirius ahora… y para colmo, su varita estaba en su cuarto; "Nota mental: siempre llevar mi varita así sea para ir al baño"._

 __ ¡Sirius! ¡¿Qué haces imbécil?! ¡Para!__

 __ ¡Hermanito!_ grito en forma sádica y ronca_ ¡Ven aquí así pueda molerte a golpes y luego regale tus partes a Snivellus en una caja de aluminio como regalo!__

 __ "Voy a morir"_ fue el único pensamiento del menor de los Black_ "…. Y yo que quería tener una casa propia, con mi persona especial, con un hijo…. Una familia…."_ pensó, doblando en un pasillo a todo lo que le permitieron sus pies, y justo en ese momento de angustia, su solución._

 _Un brazo le tomo, aun corriendo, del pecho, frenando su corrida de golpe. Este le jalo a un pilar donde la sombra era absoluta y no se le podía ver nada. No se había dado el tiempo de reclamar y cuando sintió su espalda en la pared intento reclamar a gritos que sucedía, pero una mano en su boca se lo impidió. El cuerpo del contrario le apreso contra la pared y con el brazo libre le abrazo; por un momento quiso forcejear pero sintió los rápidos pasos de Sirius pasando por el pasillo, siguiendo de largo. Lo había perdido gracias al desconocido que le "secuestro" en el pasillo._

 _Cuando los pasos se alejaron lo suficiente pudo respirar tranquilo, suspirando fuertemente contra la mano sobre su boca. Intento mirar a su opresor pero no podía ver nada, solo un enorme cuerpo sobre el suyo, hasta que por fin, una voz lo delato._

 __ Regulus ¿te encuentras bien?_ si bien conocía es voz, entre los nervios no podía casi ni pensar de quien podía tratarse_ No debes correr de esa forma en un pasillo, si te chocas con alguien puedes hacerte daño__

 _Quería responderle, pero la mano sobre su rostro no se lo permitía. El otro deshizo el abrazo, saco su mano de la boca del Black y se alejo caminando hacia atrás, dejando que la luz de una ventana le diera de espalda, mostrando a un encapuchado asesino; el alivio le invadió en una milésima de segundo, mostrando una enorme sonrisa a su salvador._

 __ ¡Connor!_ bramo feliz_ Me has salvado la vida… ¡Por Salazar, podre tener familia!_ decía aun sin poder creerlo y pegando pequeños saltitos de alegría. El otro ladea su cabeza hacia un costado, sin entender a que se refería. _ ¡¿Cómo supiese quera yo?! ¡¿Cómo sabias que el que corría era yo?!__

 __ Escuche a lo lejos dos personas correr, uno más lejos que el otro, por lo que me quede allí_ dijo señalando e lugar donde ahora Regulus estaba, sobre la pared y oculta por un pilar y su sombra_ Luego los escuche gritar y reconocí tu voz_ dijo alzando los hombros_ Solo espere a que estuvieses cerca y te atrape__

 _El menor por poco y no se largaba a llorar de la felicidad; haber sido salvado de su salvaje hermano fue lo mero que le paso en el día, todo gracias a Kenway… ahora sabía lo que sufría Severus cuando los merodeadores lo molestaban… era horrible…_

#Fin de Flash Back

Esa tarde, se la pasaron charlando sobre trivialidades y Connor le menciono que había descubierto el significado de las palabras del adulto director sobre la segunda prueba hace aproximadamente tres días; por lo que él y Dovahkiin entrenaron sin parar en lo poco de la semana, y que de no haber sido por que Dovahkiin quería saber sobre Severus, no hubiesen parado. Pero por la vestimenta que portaba el homicida se notaba que había entrenado de todas formas; aun sin su compañero. Se despidieron y justo antes de entrar a la sala común, vio a un sonriente mestizo ir hacia donde estaba Regulus. Se veía mucho más alegre, y se lo hizo notar. El otro alego que había estado con el caza-dragones y que le había alegrado mucho algo muy gracioso que había sucedido;

Estaban caminando alegremente él y Dovahkiin, hasta que apareció delante de ellos un enfurecido Sirius Black buscando algo. Cuando paso su mirada en el mestizo y el caza-dragones quedo impactado, frenando de golpe su andar. Severus y Dovahkiin también frenaron, las miradas se conectaron con furia; cielo y oscuridad se fundieron con fervor y algo sucedió que dejo helado al Black; Severus Snape, el chico más serio y amargado de su época, le hizo una mueca y le saco la lengua de la forma más infantil que había visto en su vida, para luego tomar de la mano al caza-dragones y marcharse a las risas con el oji-tormenta; Regulus prácticamente y no se caía de la risa que le había atacado; le conto como Connor le había salvado del idiota de su hermano y ambos se sonrieron ante los recuerdos de ese día.

.

.

.

Dos días después era la prueba: cientos de estudiantes estaban sentados en las gradas, divididos por casas y con un ánimo monumental alentaron a los héroes que, si bien estaban en otro lugar, ellos igualmente les coreaban. El día era igual o parecido al de la primera prueba, incluso el frio les volvió a atravesar con más ímpetu que la vez pasada, pero sus ánimos de fuego les protegían del arrasador frio. Se encontraban en el mismo estadio, en sus mismos fríos asientos de piedra y con las mismas ansias; sabían de lo que eran capases los héroes, lo comprobaron contra los gigantes y les tenían un respeto legítimos… o al menos la mayoría.

_ No puedo creer el descaro de ese… pedante_ refunfuñaba el príncipe de Slytherin junto a sus inquietos amigos.

_ No puedo esperar a ver a Dovahkiin_ dijo el mestizo con un tono de anhelo, cubriéndose mejor con su bufanda, dejando solo a la vista su nariz, pómulos y ojos.

_ Y yo a Connor_ dijo ansioso el Black menor con sus puños apretados, cubiertos por los guantes. Ambos Slytherin's con una sonrisa soñadora.

_ ¡No me están escuchando!_ bramo el rubio en forma de berrinche, al se ignorado nuevamente se cruzo de piernas y brazos, además de dejar escapar un puchero; luego de unos momentos, el dúo le miro.

_ ¿Has dicho algo?_ le pregunto inocentemente el Black causando la cólera del prefecto que solo frunció el entrecejo, ensancho sus ojos y conto hasta diez antes de contestar.

_… No-me-escuchan…_ dijo luego de cohibir su ira.

_ ¿Sigues molesto con ese extranjero?_ pregunto el oji-negro frotándose las manos entre sí, creando calor para que no se le congelaran los dedos, aun estando protegido por unos guantes.

_ ¡Pero por supuesto que lo estoy!_ dijo acomodando el gorro blanco que cubria su cabeza, dejando su cabella mas lacio de lo normal.

_ Pero si te estuvo coqueteando toda la semana… y antes de ella_ señalo el Black.

_ Y solo te diste cuenta cuando arreglaste las cosas con Lupin_ termino el moreno viendo como los ojos de Lucius formaban una línea de tan ensanchados que estaban.

_ ¡¿Y porque yo?! ¿Y cuando lo hizo o comenzó a hacerlo?_ dijo cruzando aun mas sus brazos_ Me moleta que me haya gritado mientras estaba con Remus_ dijo tratando de ubicar al aludido; lo vio junto a la panda de maleantes que eran sus amigos, cubierto con una bufanda, unos guantes y un gorro, igual que él, solo que cada uno tenia los colores de sus casas. Al parecer el licántropo sintió su mirada y dirigió los ojos dorados hacia donde estaba, y cuando se hizo contacto, ambos se sonrojaron, Lucius un poco mas que el lobo y se regalaron una sonrisa picara mutua.

Los otros dos se miraron interrogantes y al ver en que estaba concentrada la mirada del Prefecto de su casa, ambos dejaron en blanco sus ojos.

_ Tu enojo se ha esfumado ¿eh?_ dijo entono corrompido el Black sacando una risita a Severus y ganándose un codazo del rubio, que ni siquiera aparto la vista del merodeador_ ¡Ay!_

_ Calla_ dijo el doncel aun con su vista en Remus. Severus rio con más ganas al ver que Regulus simulaba una arcada. Le guiño un ojo a su pareja y aparto la mirada, volviendo a estar molesto con lo acontecido en la semana.

#Flash Back

 __ Aléjate Lupin_ siseaba el rubio tratando de escapar del persistente lobo._

 __ ¡Por favor! ¡Escúchame!_ decía desesperado el oji-miel persiguiendo al Slytherin que le daba la espalda, siendo indiferente, cosa que le dolía al licántropo_ ¡Lucius!__

 __ ¡Malfoy para ti!_ corrigió el otro sin verle, eso sí que le había dolido._

 __ ¡Lucius!_ volvió a desafiar el otro causando que el aludido caminara un mas rápido y fuerte, aumentando la velocidad, el lobo también aumento su andar_ ¡Luc-! ¡Lucius! ¡Quiero hablar!__

 __ "Encáralo, rubio teñido, ¿Qué no ves que está desesperado?" _ le amenazaba la voz de su conciencia, la cual le hablaba desde el primer momento en que se había enojado. Por primera vez después de cuatro días, le hizo caso; solo se detuvo, pero no se volteo, solo se cruzo de brazos._

 __ Te escucho_ dijo cortante_ "Ajá, cediste"_ se burlaba su conciencia._

 __ Lucius…_ dijo tratando de retomar el aliento, tocando el hombro del rubio pero este se aparto con brusquedad_ L-lo siento Lucius, perdóname por favor… no sabía que te ibas a enojar tanto, yo-__

 __ Te lo advertí_ dijo afectado_ Te dije que no pelearas con esos tontos y lo primero que haces al llegar a tu sala común es lanzarte al ataque… completamente lo contrario a lo que dije_ el otro se sintió culpable ya que la voz de su musa se estaba quebrando_ No… tomas en cuenta las cosas que yo digo-__

 __ ¡No!_ bramo abrazándolo por la espalda, al ser un poco más alto su cabeza quedo en el hombro libre del Slytherin, ya que el otro era ocupado por su fino y hermoso cabello atado con una cinta negra media suelta; Lucius intento no sucumbir ante los cálidos brazos del merodeador_ ¡Fue un impulso! Solo llegue… los vi y salte sobre Sirius: quise detenerme pero mi lobo inter-_ cerro la boca antes de confesar su licantropía, y se retracto_ -mi cuerpo solo actuó… pero quise detenerme…_ dijo enterrando su rostro en el cuello níveo del oji-plata causándole un gemido involuntario_ L-lo siento… perdóname…__

 __ "Utilizar tu autocontrol no sirve, querido"_ esa voz seguía burlándose de él, y tenía razón; ansiaba la boca de ese Gryffindor sobre la suya…_"Además, has siendo muy severo, Black se lo merecía: solo estas molesto porque se ha lastimado en la pelea, es todo"__

 __ Déjame voltearme_ le pidió tratando de separarse, pero el lobo malinterpreto la idea como si el rubio quisiera irse_ Remus, suéltame… no puedo perdonarte si no te veo la cara-__

 __ ¡E-espera!_ el otro se confundió_ Solo espera… te diré cuando puedas voltearte _"Bien… ahora si estoy ansioso" pensó el rubio_ Ahora si…__

 _Se giro de forma lenta y cuando casi podía ver el rostro de su pareja algo colorido la asalto, haciendo que casi se cayera de espaldas por el susto. Parpadeo varias veces para enfocar bien de que se trataba y cuando lo logro se quedo sin aliento:_

 _Era un hermoso ramo de flores, tulipanes en general, de todos los colores: Rojos, amarillos, anaranjados, rosas… pero lo que le llamo la atención era una flor que estaba en el medio del arreglo floral, de otra especie. Siendo tan bueno en herbologia, más las características obvias de la flor, la analizo enseguida._

 __ "Una Dalia… -la flor del reconocimiento- , y está rodeada de tulipanes; una declaración de amor… -Mi amor es sincero-… ¿es solo una coincidencia o sabia el significado de cada flor?"__

 __ Si… de hecho_ reconoció el hombre lobo; Lucius había pensado en voz alta. Ahora el rostro del rubio estaba teñido de rojo por la vergüenza_ Yo quisiera que me perdonaras... me gustas… me gustas mucho y no quiero estar separado de ti…_ le entrega el ramo que estaba atado con una hermosa cinta de color blanco, era humilde pero muy bello._

 _Lo tomo como quien toma a un bebe: con extremo cuidado. Inhalo el aroma de las flores, un dulce olor quedo impregnado en su nariz sonrojándolo aun mas_ "Se esforzó… y mucho"__

 __ Prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo__

 __ Lo prometo__

 __ ¡Merlín, bésame!_ bramo, dejando de lado las flores, lanzándose a su pareja. Remus lo estrecho a su cuerpo y de inmediato se unieron en un beso necesitado y pasional. Los brazos de Lucius estaban rodeando el cuello del lobo y los brazos del último rodeando el estrecho abdomen del doncel. Sus bocas danzaban furiosas, reclamando la ausencia y la espera de cuatro días. Se vació el oxigeno rápidamente de sus pulmones y sin separar sus cuerpos se miraron: abrumaba la ternura en ellos. Remus alzo al rubio para que quedara a su altura y volvieron a fundirse. Los pies de Lucius no tocaban el suelo, y como una colegiala enamorada, las flexiono; parecía un beso de película muggle. Mientras se besaban sonreían soñadores, estaban en su mundo… hasta que, una vez más, el Black les volvía a interrumpir._

 __ ¡Oigan chicos! ¡Ya paren ¿quieren?! Ya van tres veces que los veo así! ¡Hay menores!_ Se separaron muy enojados y sonrojados viendo como Regulus se llevaba a un "tapado" Severus; Nota mental: matar a Regulus Black._

 _Remus acompaño a la serpiente a sus aposentos luego de un paseo por el congelado, ambos bien abrigados; Lucius encogió las flores y las puso en uno de sus bolsillos. Ya casi entrando al castillo unos héroes, en total cinco, salieron de la estructura y uno de ellos, el más desvergonzado, grito:_

 __ ¡Oye precioso! ¿Cuándo piensas hacerme caso?_ Lucius se detuvo de golpe, completamente confundido e irritado "¿Y este sujeto que se piensa?". Remus solo miraba de reojo a los héroes, en especial al chico de cabello blanco y gabardina roja, que miraba a su pareja como Sirius mira a sus víctimas sexuales_ Te he dado tantas indirectas como directas en la semana y ni la hora me has dicho…__

 __ ¿Qué?_ fue lo único que soltó el Slytherin, estaba confundido ¿Cuándo se había cruzado con ese sujeto? ¡Nunca!_

 __ No aparentes inocente hermoso, acepta una cita… Soy muy bueno en la cama_ gruño acercándose. Un destello dorado cruzo en los ojos de Remus, al igual que su entrecejo se frunció, pero su mirada se dirigió a Lucius que había empujado con fuerza al concursante cuando lo vio acercarse._

 __ Como si fuera a caer así de fácil, idiota_ siseo arrimándose a Remus, el cual sonrió de lado._

 __… Entonces ¿Cuándo te paso a buscar?_ dijo inocente el extranjero. Prácticamente, ya lo había buscado; pero para sacar la varita y maldecirlo delante de los presentes. Ahora Remus miraba la escena con mayor tranquilidad, tenía confianza en su pareja, pero estaba receloso por la actitud del demonio. Lucius quiso lanzarle un golpe a ese presumido, pero una voz le detuvo._

 __ Dante, ya deja de molestarlo_ dijo el igual de su hermano, algo enojado_ Lo has hostigado en toda la semana y te vas a ganar una paliza__

 __ ¿De él?_ pregunto irónico señalando al rubio platinado._

 __ No exactamente_ dijo mirando al licántropo, que vio sus ojos brillar segundos antes y ahora brillaban con intensidad mientras su gemelo señalaba con el dedo acusadoramente al estudiante oji-plata_ Además, no está permitido abusar ni acosar a un estudiante; y lo sabes__

 __ Vergil, calla_ dijo con desdén, bajando el brazo._

 __ Es cierto, tío_ dijo un encapuchado de chaqueta_ Es muy lindo… pero te pueden expulsar_ Cole apoyo las palabras de su amigo encapuchado, al igual que el gran Marcus Fénix._

 __ ¡Anda ya, Alex!_ dijo fastidiado._

 __ Sería conveniente que le hagas caso a Mercer_ siseo el rubio enojado tomando de la mano a Remus y yéndose de allí._

 __ ¡Nos vemos hermoso!_ fue la ultimo que escucho del atrevido héroe._

#Fin de Flash Back

_ Espero que pierda la prueba_ deseo el rubio con una sonrisa malvada.

_ ¡Lucius!_ se escandalizo el moreno.

_ ¿Qué? Tu no lo desearas; pero yo si_ dijo orgulloso elevando la barbilla en un gesto aristocrático.

.

.

.

_... ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?..._ pregunto divertido James al ver a dos de sus amigos mirando hacia las gradas de Slytherin, y más especifico, hacia el trió de serpientes que solían molestar; Remus tenía una sonrisa tonta, un sonrojo leve y los ojos le brillaban soñadores; estaba mirando a Malfoy que estaba con su pose aristocrática. Piernas y brazos cruzados, imponiendo respeto, pero con el gorro blanco en la cabeza, la bufanda del mismo color y el sonrojo en el rostro; Potter podría jurar que se veía tierno.

En cambio, Sirius estaba contraído con una mueca de enfado. Sus ojos azules destilaban furia hacia las serpientes; y su enojo iba incrementando. James solo pudo ver como el trió de Slytherin carcajeaba ante la postura nueva de Malfoy, que ahora era un puchero. Regulus, luego de la risa, volteo a Snape para acomodarle la bufanda que había quedado desajustada para luego darle un beso en l mejilla y aprisionarlo en sus brazos; Snape correspondió de inmediato… cuando volvió a ver a Sirius una enorme vena estaba en su frente, palpitando, y los ojos estaban fuertemente ensanchados; Decidió jugarle una pequeña broma.

_ ¡Ohh! ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!_ bramo en un tono afeminado_ Escuche rumores de que tu hermano se le declaro a Snape y este se hizo su novio_ se gano la mirada más asesina del animago; si las miradas matasen…_ Tendrás de cuñado a Quejicus_ y largo la carcajada no pudiendo aguantar cuando Sirius mostro sus dientes amenazante.

Sintió un codazo en su brazo, propinado por su novia.

_ No mientas_ le dijo seria_ Ellos son así porque quieren a Severus. Regulus es muy pegado a él, al igual que Malfoy… además, él me lo hubiera dicho_ dijo confiada mientras miraba a la "pareja" de serpientes.

_ Mi querida Lily_ dijo en tono dramático su novio para luego toarle la mano_ Hay cosas que no se le dicen a todo el mundo_ la vio encarnar una ceja. Este le hizo un gesto para que mirara a Canuto; ella lo vio y luego sonrió cómplice_… Además, sabes que Snape es muy vergonzoso, y no ha tenido el momento para verte y contarte que el ahora es el novio de Regulus Bl-_ el animago Black le tomo del cuello de la camisa aproximándolo a su rostro y misturar un "Si continuas con esa broma, Potter, te ira fatal en lo que reste del año"_ E-está bien Sirius_ dijo divertido viendo el enojo de su amigo; ¿Por qué se ponía así? ¿Tanto odiaba a Snape como para no querer tenerlo como la pareja de su hermano?

.

.

.

_ Me voy a poner celoso_ dijo con un puchero el rubio ya que sus amigos se abrazaban _ Yo también quiero a Sev…_

El Black hizo un espacio y el oji-plata se unió al estrujón del abochornado Severus.

_ P-paren… n-no puedo res-pirar…_ susurro un tanto azul por la fuerza del apretón. Se separaron el ver la enorme puerta de madera abrirse del gran estadio, como hace una semana atrás lo había hecho, anunciando la entrada de los héroes a la estructura.

Al frente, el joven director de Hogwarts, seguido por dos filas de nueve héroes en cada una, y al llegar al centro del estadio se formo una sola fila de dieciocho héroes, uno al lado del otro, resistiendo el nevar del invierno en sus cuerpos. La gente se volvió loca; gritaban y aplaudían con entusiasmo a los fuertes jóvenes competidores. Una vez más, grandes sonrisas adornaban sus rostros, de la mayoría, excluyendo al apuesto Sephiroth con su rostro inexpresivo, al gemelo del "descarado" Dante, Vergil, al soldado Snake, el espartano y feroz Kratos y al siempre cubierto y sigiloso asesino, Connor.

_ ¡Bienvenidos jóvenes una vez más!_ vocifero el director, los estudiantes gritaron emocionados_ Dieciocho héroes se vuelven a encontrar una vez más para concursar en "La Batalla de los Héroes"_ decidió esperar a que sus estudiantes se calmaran un poco, logrando que los gritos disminuyeran a murmullos _ Jóvenes competidores_ dijo volteándose a ver a los héroes_ Les di una pequeña pero esencial pista para la siguiente prueba, refiriéndome al día de hoy_ Dovahkiin, con su traje de combate, miro a su compañero, Connor, impecable con su traje de asesino_ ¿Alguno de ustedes logro descifrar el mensaje?_ Miro interesado al homicida, que cortésmente, levanto la mano_ Joven Kenway_ llamo; Las serpientes miraban atentas, el director había vociferado todo, y pudieron escuchar la pregunta y el llamado a Connor. Regulus estaba nervioso, el asesino la había dicho la pista; y no era nada bueno. Vio al adulto hechizar al asesino para que todos pudieran escuchar la respuesta.

_ Joven ¿sabe la respuesta?_

_ Si_ respondió tranquilo, varios se estremecieron por la voz del nativo; sedosa, tranquila y grave… muy varonil_ Se refiere a un grupo, probablemente de dos integrantes…_ varios murmullos, y luego silencio_… Debemos luchar contra algo_ el director asintió_ Pero el problema es que si uno de los integrantes muere…_ el silencio fue estremecedor_... el otro también lo hará…_ Eso último hizo que la mayoría de los estudiantes, y alguno que otro héroe, soltara un gemido asustado; los cuchicheos empezaron a resonar_... o también ser expulsado…_

_ Muy bien Joven asesino_ felicito por lo observador al encapuchado_ Y está en lo correcto: harán grupos de dos, con el compañero que quieran, siendo de la competencia_ dijo desalentando al joven agente de STARS que quería ser compañero de su pareja_ Y serán enviados al Bosque Prohibido_

Ahora sí, los estudiantes chillaron horrorizados ante la loca idea de Dumbledore ¿Tan pronto quería que acabara el concurso? ¿Quería que los héroes murieran ahora?_ Les daré un mapa y encontraran un traslador que los traerá de nuevo aquí… sencillo ¿no?_ dijo el sonriente director; algunos asintieron dudosos_ Bien, quisiera que hicieran los grupos ahora por favor_ pidió amable.

La fila se desmorono y los grupos se empezaron a crear de forma ordenada: algunos quedaron solos, ya que no todos se conocían entre ellos o ni se habían cruzado palabra. Dovahkiin se junto al homicida, Connor; Los gemelos Sparda, Dante y Vergil también; el soldado Solid Snake y el cygbog ninja Raiden; la "feliz y radiante" pareja del doncel Cloud y el indiferente Sephiroth; y la tímida elfa Blanca, Aileen con el sereno Hawke. Todos los demás estaban solos.

_Les ayudare a formarse_ apoyo el adulto juntando al arisco espartano, Kratos, con la provocativa elfa oscura, Melanctha; el gran soldado Marcus Fenix con la caza-demonios Trish; al "eléctrico" Cole MacGrath con la joven Jill Valentine y por ultimo al agente de STARS con el encapuchado pero no tan oculto, Alex Mercer.

Ninguno de los reunidos objeto nada.

_ Estudiantes_ vocifero_ ¡Deséenles suerte a los héroes!_ y no fue apenas decir tales palabras cuando la gente ya los alentaban emocionadamente_ Tómense de las manos_ algo incómodos, los hicieron; el director tomo el hombro del primero que estaba a su alcance, que fue el caza dragones, y mientras la gente coreaba ellos se Aparecieron en otro lugar, desapareciendo de la vista de todos; la multitud contuvo el aliento.

_... suerte Dovahkiin…_ susurro el mestizo con una mano en su pecho.

.

.

.

_... demonios… eso fue-..._ y se llevo la mano hacia su abdomen, donde sintió una especie de tirón.

_ ¿Están todos bien?_ pregunto media a las risas el director al ver a la mayoría tomarse del ombligo, ya era normal esa reacción. Todos asintieron_ Perfecto, pasare por cada una a revisar la marca_ dijo para empezar a activar la runa tatuada en los héroes y ya de paso…

_ Por favor jóvenes; tómense de las manos_ les pidió al joven nativo y al fuerte caza-dragones que enseguida se miraron a la cara con cierta mueca de descontento; eran unidos, si, pero no tanto. Dovahkiin dio la iniciática tomando la mano del asesino que enseguida la estrecho con la suya_ "Esto es ridículo"_ pensó el nativo, en cambio Dovahkiin, solo estaba un poco incomodo. Sobre el enlace, el director puso una de sus manos y las enlazadas manos comenzaron a brillar. Ambos jóvenes vieron un par de lazos blancos enroscándose en sus brazos, uniéndolos.

_ _"Animabus Coniungens"__ recito, haciendo que los lazos se estrecharan a sus brazos y se fundieran en sus pieles, aun traspasando las ropas de ambos, sintiendo un intenso calor en sus cuerpos. El brillo se opacaba y el calor se enfriaba, dejando sus manos como antes_ Pueden soltarse_ de forma lenta, lo hicieron; no sentían nada_ Es un hechizo_ se adelanto a decir_ Conexión de Almas o Unión de Vidas. Como bien lo dijo, Señor Kenway, sus vidas están unidas… una depende de la otra_ lo dijo para todos los presentes_ Deberán pasar esto _juntos_ _ recalco_ Una vez lleguen al traslador, que tendrá distinta forma según el mapa que elijan, deberán posar ambas manos y tocar el objeto al mismo tiempo, de lo contrario, no sucederá nada jóvenes_ los vio removerse incómodos y decidió hacer el hechizo con todos antes de seguir explicándoles y aclarar todas sus dudas.

_... oye…_ llamo el joven de casco con cuernos al encapuchado_... si estamos enlazados… ¿puedes sentir esto?_ le pregunto a la vez que se daba un pellizco en el brazo. El otro ladeo la cabeza_ ¿En que estamos enlazados entonces?_

_ … pronto lo sabremos…_ le dijo misterioso_... ¿Cuándo saldremos de esto? Le pregunto a Dovahkiin; se le notaba al nativo algo ansioso.

_ Espero que pronto_ respondió, igual de inquieto.

Unos minutos después y solo faltaba la pareja de Chris Redfrield y Alex Mercer_ Muy bien jóvenes, pueden soltarse_ ambos lo hicieron_ ¿Alguna duda?_

_ ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?_ pregunto el joven Cole.

_ Oh, es sencillo; serán posicionados en distintos lugares del Bosque y tendrán que guiarse con un mapa, para llegar a un traslador y escapar con vida del Bosque Prohibido, que es lo que tienen a sus espaldas_ todos voltearon sus cuerpos para encontrarse con una imagen desalentadora; una barrera de arboles, enormes y aterradores les daban las bienvenidas, se oían los sonidos más estremecedores y escalofriantes que habían escuchado jamás, desde gritos hasta el crujir de los huesos de una presa, la oscuridad reinaba aun siendo de día y la nieve cubría las filosas piedras y posibles plantas peligrosas que existían en ese mundo: un peligro total_ No se desalienten jóvenes_ apoyo el director viendo los rostros de algunos que estaban pensando seriamente en darse la vuelta y largarse de allí_ Han enfrentado cosas peores…_

_ ¿El gigante fue peor que esto?_ pregunto incrédulo Mercer.

_... No… esto es mucho peor_ dijo con voz de ultratumba estremeciendo a varios héroes_ Pero no se preocupen por nada_ dijo volviendo a su voz cantarina y feliz_ Para eso los deje trabajar en equipos; dos cabeza piensan mejor que una_ alguno que otro estaba nervioso_ Ademas… tienen esto_ dijo señalando el tatuaje de runa en el brazo de la joven elfa blanca, Aileen_ Y les prometo, que si pasan con éxito esta prueba, la siguiente será más sencilla… no teman_ la voz paternal de Albus les dio aliento a todos los presentes, en especial a las mujeres, que se habían horrorizado bastante_ ¿Alguna otra duda?_

_ ¿Qué es eso del "enlace"? ¿En que se supone que estoy enlazado con Connor?_ pregunto el sangre de dragón viendo la mano con la que se había unido a su compañero asesina-templarios.

_ Bueno…_ dijo poniéndose la mano en la barbilla, pensando como decirle al curioso joven la idea_... como el joven Kenway dijo, "si uno muere, el otro también"; sus vidas ahora están unidas, completamente. Imagínese esto, joven Dovahkiin: usted y el joven Connor están peleando… contra un dragón_ Dovahkiin sonrió con entusiasmo... en cambio Connor palideció ¡Nunca había peleado contra uno! Gracias a Dovahkiin había visto algunos, en especial, a su compañero, Odahviing, el enorme dragón rojo que, gracias a uno de sus gritos, el puede acudir en su ayuda… ¿pero pelear contra uno? Eso era un acto suicida_ Usted, joven caza-dragones, tiene experiencia batallando contra ese enorme reptil… pero si al joven Kenway se le ocurriera pelear contra uno; y no lo estoy subestimando, joven asesino, no es por ofender_ se disculpo, el asintió_ pero creo que no le será muy fácil derrotarlo._ inhalo y exhalo_ Si están unidos como ahora y deben pelear contra el dragón, deberían de tener cuidado; si el joven Connor lo llegara a atacar de forma mortal y no llegara a salvarlo… aun cuando el joven Dovahkiin no haya sufrido rasguño alguno…_ el silencio se hizo sepulcral, alterando a varios_... también morirá usted, joven caza-dragones, terminando el enlace…_

Un sudor frio recorrió el cuello del nativo; sabía que pasaría en dicha prueba, el lo había adivinado… pero pensar que por su culpa podía perjudicar a Dovahkiin… le hacía sentirse muy mal consigo mismo.

_ Oe, tranquilo_ le sorprendió el oji-azul para zarandearlo suavemente mientras le pasaba un brazo detrás del cuello, sobre la capucha… aun siendo más bajo que Connor, el siempre tenía alguna táctica para animarlo, aunque le costase_ Si eso llegase a ocurrir, no pasaría nada Connor; no es como si fuera a enojarme contigo, amigo_ el castaño le regalo una sonrisa arrebatadora, como solía hacerla solo para animarle.

_ Gracias Dovah_ dijo asintiendo, pasando su brazo por detrás de la espalda del Dovahkiin y dándole algunas palmadas, agradeciéndole; el otro sonrió aun más.

_ ¿Tienen alguna otra duda?_ cuestión viendo la enternecedora imagen; nadie dijo nada_ Bien, entonces tengo algo que ofrecerles_ dijo revisando sus bolsillos y sacando a la vista la ya antes vista bolsita con pequeñas esferas de color amarillo; varios pusieron sus ojos en blanco_ ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere caramelos de limón?_ dijo sonriente Dumbledore.

_ ¡Oh, sí! ¡Yo quiero! _ salto alegre el gemelo demonio, Dante, acercándose para tomar uno de esos caramelos ácidos que le habían encantado. También se le acercaron los que en la primera prueba habían pasado a tomar algunos, como era el hermoso rubio Strife, el gran soldado Fenix y el caza-dragones, que se separo de Connor para tomar dos dulces, uno para él y el otro para su compañero. Otros también se animaron a pasar, tal vez por curiosidad, como lo hizo la elfa rubia, Aileen, el compañero de esta, Hawke, Alex Mercer y Cole Macgrath.

_ Bien, como no tiene ninguna otra duda…_ dijo viendo como Dovahkiin le ofrecía un dulce a Connor, al igual que Cloud a su pareja, procedió: saco su varita y la apunto hacia su mano libre, de la cual aparecieron nueve pergaminos plegados; eran los mapas. Se acerco al primer equipo, el del nativo y el caza-dragones, y levito los mapas_ Elijan uno, el que deseen_ dijo amable Albus. Ambos héroes se miraron.

_ Elígelo tú, yo no me guio por mapas_ confeso el oji-azul, dejándole a Connor la elección.

Miro los nueve mapas con atención, todos los papiros estaban en blanco, como los papeles de la primera prueba, suspiro desganado. Por alguna razón le llamo la atención el mapa de él medio, el plano número cinco; dejando que su instinto actuara, lo tomo.

_ Bien…_ dijo sonriente el director siguiendo con su labor.

_… no tiene nada…_ bufo Dovahkiin mirando el mapa la derecho y al revés… absolutamente nada; en Blanco.

_ Lo sé… pero me llamo la atención_ dijo pensativo el nativo mirando el papiro antiguo.

_Vamos Cloud, solo toma uno, ambos están en blanco_ dijo exasperado su novio al ver que el rubio se tardaba en tomar uno.

_ No-Me-Presiones-Sephiroth_ le amenazo el doncel apuñalándolo con sus orbes azules brillando con furia_ Alguno podría tener una trampa_ dijo mirando los dos últimos mapas que quedaban. Su novio rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio. Aun así, el rubio de cabellos puntiagudos eligió con cuidado, dejando el ultimo al soldado Snake y al Cygbog ninja, Raiden.

_ Ahora, escuchen_ dijo serio el mayor ganándose todas las miradas_ Debes seguir el camino que estará marcado en negro ¿sí? Solo En Negro_ recalco, los otros le miraron como si estuviese loco, ya que "el mapa" estaba vacío_ Habrán señales en el mapa que les aseguraran que van por el buen camino, cosas que estarán en el mapa deberán estar en su camino_ señalo serio, su mirada se volvió un poco más hostil_ El camino azul, también los llevara al traslador, pero se verán interrumpidos por algunas criaturas de tercer nivel en la escala de peligrosidad, según el Ministerio de Magia que señala; "cualquier mago competente puede domesticar sin problemas" _ y en ese momento, el entrecejo del director se arrugo y su mirada se volvió feroz_ Pero el camino rojo… será el peor; solo se encontraran con criaturas altamente peligrosas y mortales que no les tendrán ni una gota de compasión… solo queriendo saciar su hambruna con ustedes… _ dijo en un tono aterrador, haciendo que varios se movieran incómodos en sus lugares_ … también los llevara al traslador… claro; si sobreviven_ y una sonrisa macabra surco el rostro del mayor para luego transformarse en la faz amable de antes, dejando a los héroes con la incógnita de que si el hombre estaba en sus "casillas"_ Muy bien… que tengan mucha suerte_ dijo haciendo un movimiento de varita; todos desaparecieron de su vista.

El hombre saco la bolsa de antes y se comió un caramelo de limos; dichoso con su dulce, se apareció en el estadio.

_ Saludos estudiantes_ vocifero de pronto, haciendo que varios chillaran del susto, incluyendo al príncipe de Slytherin que estaba distraído mirando a su novio licántropo_ La prueba ha dado inicio exitosamente_ toda la muchedumbre aplaudía emotiva_ Los héroes exitosos se trasladaran aquí_ señalo justo donde él estaba parado_ Para luego ir y sentarse a su lugar;… solo esperen jóvenes… pronto llegaran…


	18. Chapter 18

La segunda de las Cinco Pruebas: "Si tu mueres, ya tambien lo hare" (Parte 2)

.

.

.

_... Bien…_ dijo asombrado el caza-dragones viendo que lo rodeaban los arboles altos, que no eran tan aterradores una vez que estas dentro del bosque; lo único que lamentaba era que hubiera poca luz.

_ Mira_ dijo el nativo, llamándolo. Enseguida se acerco curioso; unas líneas empezaron a aparecer en el mapa, marcándole los 3 posibles caminos. Efectivamente, el estable negro, el inseguro azul y el peligroso rojo se hacían paso en el mapa_ Debemos ver a nuestro alrededor_ dijo girando su cabeza_ según el mapa, debemos ver una señal de que vamos por buen camino… por el camino seguro_

_… Según el mapa_ dijo observando el papiro antiguo el oji-tormenta_ debemos ver un árbol marcado por un "objeto de guerra"_ menciono señalando el pequeño árbol que había aparecido en el mapa, donde unas palabras se tatuaron en su tronco, repitiendo lo que había dicho el nórdico.

_ ¿No dice que objeto de guerra?_ pregunto el encapuchado buscando a su alrededor tal objeto.

_... medieval…_ fue lo único que dijo mirando el mapa para buscar alguna otra cosa.

_ Bueno…_ murmuro Kenway comenzando a pensar_ … En la época medieval, si hablamos de guerra, los que batallaban eran los caballeros_ dedujo caminando alrededor de Dovahkiin, como si lo estuviese asechando, mientras que el otro miraba hacia los arboles_ Con sus armaduras de metal, sus valientes caballos y sus flamantes espadas_ dijo de pronto saltándole encima al caza-dragones, sacando un cuchillo de su traje de batallas y poniéndolo en el cuello del oji-tormenta, como si lo estuviese amenazando_ Luchando por los reyes de sus naciones, arriesgando la vida… por monarcas corruptos que no hacen más que arruinar y mantener cautiva a los pueblos con su "poder", teniendo miedo… cuando en realidad los reyes deberían temer a su pueblo, temer por una revolución_ cada palabra del nativo cargaba odio descomunal , y eso no lo impresiono al caza-dragones, sabiendo la historia de su compañero, estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras, por lo que solo se mantuvo quieto… o era posible que el nativo lo degollara. Segundos después de solo tensión en el ambiente, el encapuchado bajo el arma y se distancio. Dovahkiin solo sonrió de lado, a pesar de estar en peligro; conocía lo suficientemente bien a ese chico como para saber que ahora se arrepentía de haberlo "amenazado", por lo que solo lo dejo pasar… hasta que justo frente a sus narices divisa algo.

_ Una espada_ advirtió el caza-dragones señalando dicha arma que estaba incrustada en uno de los gigantescos arboles. De inmediato, el casi-bajo nativo observa su alrededor.

_... no…son tres…_ dijo Connor mirando otras dos armas_... es una trampa…_ dijo frunciendo el entrecejo_... al parecer, solo una es la correcta.

De pronto, la nieve en el suelo empezó a derretirse uniformemente solo en tres lugares, marcando tres caminos frente a ellos, y los arboles donde las tres armas, con filos y formas diferentes, descansaban incrustadas en su propio árbol; Uno de los héroes sonrió triunfante, señalando el árbol de la derecha, que vendría a ser el tercer camino.

_ Es este, este es el camino_ confeso Dovahkiin, poniéndose en marcha rápidamente hacia dicho camino, y a es mima velocidad Connor se interpuso poniéndose en frente de él.

_ ¿Y cómo es que estas tan seguro de esto?_ desafío cruzándose de brazos frente a su compañero_ ¿Cómo es que-?_ y antes de terminar su pregunta, el más bajo saco su propia espada, pasando de largo a Connor y poniéndose a un lado de él árbol; comparando ambas espadas… pronto se da cuenta de lo que intenta hacer_... son iguales…_ dijo asombrado el homicida mirando a su amigo de ojos tormentosos.

_ Es de plata_ señalo serio el caza-dragones tocando el arma penetrada en la madera_ Su hoja esta derecha, en comparación con las otras dos_ y efectivamente era verdad; las otras dos espadas estaban curvadas, además de ser de colores diferentes, indicando que el material con los que fueron forjados era otro_ Mira su empuñadura, Connor; prolija e impecable, digna de un caballero_ señalo el lugar donde la espada era tomada, poseyendo detalles a mano por un profesional, además de poseer un escudo, mostrando que pertenecía al reinado de algún país_ Y… está limpia… impecable… sin ningún rastro de sangre en su hoja; es esta Connor, estoy seguro._

El otro estaba asombrado, fascinado: no podía evitar comparar las tres espadas y ver sus diferencias:

La que señalaba el camino izquierdo era de cobre, de un color rojizo. Tenía una curva en su hoja, dándole un aspecto agresivo. No poseía empuñadura y su cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre seca, impropio de un caballero. La que indicaba el camino central era de metal, estaba oxidada y sucia por las batallas antes efectuadas. Opaca y sin brillo, con curvas en zic-zac, muy extraña en verdad e inusual, con una empuñadura de cuero negro; Realmente exótica.

_ ¿Qué piensas, uh?_ le pregunto al homicida, que estaba absorto en su estupefacción, girando lentamente su cabeza para ver la radiante sonrisa de Dovahkiin.

_... Que definitivamente estas en lo correcto…_ dijo mostrando una sonrisa de lado. La sonrisa de Dovahkiin se incremento, parecía un niño cuando hace algo bueno_ Vámonos… Dovah_ dijo encaminándose por el camino de la derecha, siendo seguido por el de casco… yendo por el camino que, pensaban, era el correcto.

.

.

.

_ Solid... no es por aquí_ dijo notoriamente cansado de pelear con su compañero.

_ Calla, se de mapas; sé lo que hago_ ostento orgulloso e irritado el castaño, sacando un nuevo suspiro cansado de el rubio.

_ Viste las señales, y claramente las estas corrompiendo_ dijo cansado de seguir al necio soldado.

_ Es todo una trampa, el camino correcto es el rojo_ bramo paranoico el soldado.

_ ¡Escucha lo que dices! ¡El hombre dijo específicamente que era el más peligroso, que era el incorrecto!  
_Nos llevara a la salida de todas formas ¿Cuál es tu problema?_

El rubio ya empezaba a enojarse y siendo el tan paciente debía calmarse de inmediato, o de lo contrario terminaría ahorcando a ese hombre tan terco.

_ Mi problema, definitivamente, eres tu… hombre necio_ dijo ya molesto por su exasperante compañero. Paró en seco su andar y se cruzo de brazos; ya no quería seguirlo, solo los llevaría directo a las garras de la muerte.

_Camina_ ordeno altanero el otro, Raiden ni se inmuto_ Camina o te arrastro_ volvió a ordenar, con una amenaza incluida, pero el rubio solo se removió incomodo en su lugar, sin sacar la desafiante mirada que decía "Atrévete idiota"_ Bien, como quieras_

De pronto Jack ya no sintió sus pies en el firme y nevado suelo; se vio colgado en uno de los hombros de Snake, como una bolsa de patatas.

_ ¡¿Pero qué-?! ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Quién te crees tú-?!_ gimió fuerte al sentir una fuerte y firme nalgada, sonrojándose y poniéndose realmente histérico_ ¡Solid Snake! _bramo el nombre verdaderamente furioso empezando a patalear.

_ Calla, eres muy ruidoso_ dijo molesto sin hacerle caso. Raiden no tuvo otra alternativa, solo se dejo llevar en el hombro del soldado Snake.

De pronto un ruido les alerto a ambos, viniendo de unos arbustos cerca de ellos. Solid se mantuvo quieto, sujetando fuertemente al rubio para que no callera de su hombro al suelo, mientras que Jack se sujeto de la ropa de Snake, para evitar de igual modo la caída. Los ruidos se hicieron intensos y el rubio se aterro.

_Bájame ahora mismo_ ordeno, pero el otro ni se movió_ ¡Que-me-bajes!_ empezó nuevamente a golpear y patalear contra el hombre mayor para que definitivamente lo soltase, pero lo único que sintió fueron los pasos del soldado castaño y su abdomen chocar contra el ancho hombro de Snake, una y otra vez; Solid estaba corriendo_ ¡¿Qué haces?!_ grito histérico y entrecortado Jack, mareándose de a poco por el abrupto movimiento.

_ Vi… una mujer…_ hablo igual de entrecortado por la corrida.

_ ¡¿Y eso qué?!_

_... era… realmente aterradora Jack_ dijo agitado por el correr; ya ni siquiera le importaba el mapa.

_ Solid… Solid por favor… para…_ rogaba jadeante el rubio, los golpes de el hombro de Snake contra su abdomen estaban empezando a dolerle y a quitarle el aire, a pesar de su armadura de cygbog_ ¡Solid! ¡Vas muy rápido y no veo nada!_ bramo esta vez, tratando de ver a "la mujer" que Snake dejo atrás. Solid se detuvo de forma brusca, haciendo que el rubio casi se caiga de su puesto_... ¿Q-qué pasa?_ pregunto nervioso, ya que el castaño se había tensado y no decía nada; el soldado lo bajo con cuidado de el hombro y le mostro lo que lo había detenido, asustándolo a él también en el proceso.

Una mujer de larga cabellera oscura se dirigía hacia ellos. Su faz era hermosa y su cuerpo era casi transparente y un vestido blanco le tapaba el mismo. Miraba con sus ojos negros al castaño, invitándolo a acercarse, pero este ni se movía. Al ver que su invitación era rechazada por Snake, su rostro pasó a ser uno más serio, transformándose gradualmente a uno horripilantemente aterrador; Jack no la espero.

Saco su fiel y eléctrica espada, lanzándose a la mujer para atacarla pero esta lo esquivo como si nada; estaba decidido a alejarla de Solid, pero la criatura estaba aun más decidida a ir por el soldado Snake. Tratando de impedirlo la volvió a atacar, reiteradas veces, acertándole en varios ataques, pero esa mujer parecía en trance; solo tenía ojos para Solid Snake.

En ese entonces, el rostro de la mujer era esquelético y su piel verdosa, completamente horrenda y lo peor, para Jack, era que Solid no hacía nada para alejarla o ayudarlo a él; estaba en trance. Cuando menos se lo espero, la mujer sujeto su rostro con sus esqueléticos dedos y una fuerza descomunal, tenía el rostro muy bien sujeto, sin poder esquivar su espantosa mirada. La mujer abrió su boca hasta un extremo grotesco, haciendo notar su enorme dentadura, afilada e irregular, acercándose al rostro del castaño.

_ ¡J-Jack!_ grito tratando de zafarse, pero su compañero estaba temblando en el suelo ¿de qué demonios se había perdido? _ ¡Jack!_ volvió a bramar con más ímpetu, pero este no se levantaba, solo tiritaba fuertemente. Con su mirada perdida en las copas de los arboles, moviéndose violentamente contra la nieve y su boca abierta monstruosamente, soltando una espuma espesa y blanca; pareciendo víctima de algún veneno.

Era su fin… su fin… si tan solo le hubiese hecho caso a las instrucciones del director, no estarían así.

_ No te preocupes_ dijo la mujer con una voz extrañamente chillona, aun con la boca abierta exageradamente_ Pronto estarás con el… pronto estarán juntos_ Fue justo lo último que dijo antes de soltar un precipitado y penétrate grito, justo sobre su rostro.

Era irritante e insoportable, solo quería poder colocar sus manos sobre sus oídos y acallarlo de una puñetera vez, pero esa mujerzuela lo tenía muy bien sujeto. Su cuerpo le peso, sus oídos reventaron y de su boca empezó a salir su propia espuma; ahora entendía perfectamente lo que le había sucedido a Raiden.

Sin más cayó al suelo. Un pitido agudo surcaba su cabeza destrozando aun mas sus tímpanos; había quedad sordo… estaba agonizando. Deseaba interminablemente la muerte en ese instante para dejar de sufrir. Antes de sucumbir vio a su rubio compañero ya durmiendo en el sueño eterno. Su brazo ardió con fiereza, haciendo que se retuerce más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo; era el enlace… y se lo estaba llevando consigo… que manera de morir.

_... Jack…_ susurro_... lo siento…_ fue lo último que pudo murmurar antes de que la oscuridad inundara sus ojos; cayendo en la obscuridad absoluta.

.

.

.

_ Esto es un asco_ decía un hombre apurándose para llegar al lugar indicado o irse directo a descansar.

_ Si me ayudaras tal vez iríamos más rápido_ dijo la voz irritada de una mujer de cabello largo y platinado, sujeto con una coleta. Sus orejas grandes y puntiagudas estaban gachas por el enojo.

_ Mujer, apresúrate_ dijo el hombre fornido sin mirar el camino.

_ No sabes siquiera a dónde estas yendo… vas a hacer que nos maten, estúpido espartano_

_ Cuida tu boca, escoria_ dijo colérico el guerrero espartano, Kratos.

La elfa oscura solo rodo los ojos, su compañero era realmente arrogante; se notaba que el director quería que se mataran en el camino, pero no por alguna criatura… solo entre ellos dos. De pronto vieron un objeto que les llamo la atención, a una distancia considerable de ellos, un objeto extraño; una especie de escultura que brillaba fuertemente… la mujer no lo podía creer… era el maldito traslador.

_ Te lo dije, mujer_ dijo en un tono demasiado soberbio el espartano caminando de forma orgullosa hacia el objeto, ya no soportaba a esa mujer que le había tocado de compañera, y quería largarse de allí.

_Debemos hacerlo juntos, espartano_ sonó la voz de la elfa acercándose al traslador. El aludido bufo molesto, no le gustaba recibir órdenes de nade, y menos de una mujer. Luego de que la elfa este junto al musculoso hombre, ambos levantaron las manos, dispuestos tocarlo para marcharse del lugar y acabar la dichosa prueba.

A punto de tocar el objeto sintieron un calor desbordante rodeándolos, alertándolos rápidamente. Un circulo de fuego derritió la nieve en segundos, encerrándolos.

_ ¡¿Pero qué es eso?!_ grito histérica la elfa, cubriéndose el rostro; el infierno en la tierra, un calor insoportable chocaba contra su rostro. El fuego salía de él piso, quemándolo todo ¿Qué clase de poder era ese?

_ Demonios_ maldijo el espartano al ver unas manos salir de él suelo, negras, largas y afiladas; las reconocería donde fuera… ya que muchas veces quisieron enredarse en su cuello para acabar con su existencia_ No puede ser… El maldito me encontró_

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién?!_ grito furiosa Melanctha, sacando su espada y cortando un brazo negro que se había aferrado de su pierna.

_... Ares…_ misturo absorto-

No fue apenas nombrarlo cuando un vórtice oscuro se formo en el suelo, formado por varios brazos. Del mismo, un glamuroso y gigantesco hombre salía del portal. Una melena del color de la lava cubría la espalda y hombros, al igual que una barba de él mismo color cubría parte de su mentón. Su vestimenta era de una armadura de un color oscuro y ropajes del mismo color. Sus ojos brillaban furiosos e iracundos y una sonrisa surcaba el rostro de la nueva figura; estaba "contento" de volver a verlo. El vórtice se cerro, dejando escapar toda su magnificencia, su aura amenazante les rodeo, sintiendo el calor carcomer sus cuerpos; debían escapar.

_ ¡Vámonos!_ grito el espartano buscando el traslador, pero no estaba en ningún lado; era una trampa_ ¡Maldito!_

_ Hola… Kratos_ saludo el hombre con una sonrisa arrogante_ ¿Buscas esto?_ cuestiono, sacando de detrás de su espalda la estatua pequeña y brillante. Esta ardió en llamas, y aun siendo de piedra, esta se derritió dócilmente en la mano del dios.

_ Era una trampa_ escupió el espartano molesto.

_ Ohh no, claro que no; realmente era su pasaje de huida_ dijo divertido al ver el rostro de la mujer que acompañaba a su "presa"_ ¿Quién es la dama?_ pregunto interesado avanzando un par de pasos hacia ella. La elfa se escondió detrás de Kratos; que ese sujeto matara al espartano primero, ella no quería sufrir como el traslador ahora derretido en el suelo.

_ ¿A qué has venido?_ interrogo, cambiando de tema y poniéndose rígido.

_ ¿Qué no es obvio?_ pregunto irónico alzando los brazos como un monarca a su pueblo,, el otro gruño_ He venido a hacer lo que siempre me propuse; aniquilarte de una buena vez_ bramo bastante molesto_ Luego de años de escaparte de mis garras ha llegado el momento de enfrentarte a mi una vez más… la última batalla entre nosotros_ los ojos de él dios brillaron emocionados.

_ ¡¿Te escapaste de un dios?!_ pregunto impresionada, pero en voz baja; solo para que Kratos la escuchara; el dios exploto.

_ ¡Por supuesto que se escapo!_ vocifero molesto acercándose al espartano_ El idiota de mi padre le dio poderes que solo un dios tendría… de dio poderes a un mortal… ¡¿Qué los utiliza para un estúpido concurso?!_

Ambos seres empezaron a pelear de forma verbal, escupiéndose cosas a la cara con un par de críos malcriados y mimados; al parecer ambos tenían cosas para decirse, y parecía mas una vieja amistad de rivales antes de una pelea a muerte. Ahora la elfa entendía porque se había "escapado" de sus garras... al parecer solo lo dejaba escapar por una simple razón; Muerto no es divertido. Luego se aburriría sin alguien con quien luchar.

_ ¡¿Pueden callarse ambos de una puñetera vez?! ¡Joder!_ Chillo la elfa parando la intensa discusión de los hombres. Kratos se alejo de él dios de la guerra.

_ Arregla el traslador; porque voy a seguir con el concurso.

_ Eres un maldito. Te aprovechas, ya que tienes poderes…_ escupió el otro cruzándose de brazos_ Eres un semi-dios después de todo_ ironizo con voz molesta.

_ Lo dice el dios de la guerra_ dijo ironico el espartano-

_ Sere omnipotente, pero no me involucro con seres inferiores_ dijo arrogante_ Vamos a luchar_

_ No_

_ ¡Ohh vamos!_ golpeo el suelo con su pie como un niño encaprichado.

_ ¡Te he dicho que no!_ grito molesto el espartano.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo haces por la mujer?!_ miro a la elfa con mala cara_ ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Tu amante?!_

_ ¡Ya quisieras! _ chillo la aludida. Al ver que la mujer se había atrevido a gritarle a él, el dios de la guerra, este quiso acercarse a la elfa a darle una buena lección de con quien se estaba metiendo, pero el cuerpo pálido de el espartano lo detuvo, interponiéndose entre él y la mujer.

_ Quitate_ ordeno molesto, tratando de alcanzarla, pero no pudo hacerlo; el espartao estaba decidido_ ¡Dije que te quitaras de mi camino!_

_ Si la matas… yo también moriré_ eso pareció detener al dios_ A no ser que quieras que muera de una manera… estúpida, y no en una "gran batalla" con el dios de la guerra… será mejor que ni le toques un cabello_ amenazo y el dios dejo de hacer fuerza alguna. En su interior sonrió triunfante; sabia, que si picaba justo en el orgullo de Ares, este haría lo que él quisiera… como tantas veces lo hizo.

_ ¡Jacke!*_ salto la elfa feliz, no podría matarla ya que sino el "pelado arrogante" también moriría.

El dios bufo molesto y tomo el brazo de su rival, notando una especie de unión entre la fastidiosa mujer y el semi-dios.

_ ¿Qué clase de poder es este?_ pregunto intrigado.

_ Magia_ dijo burlón el espartano, soltándose de forma brusca del aguerre_ "La verdad no ofende"_ dijo al ver el rostro molesto de dios ya que pensó que se estaba burlando de él. El dios, al ver que su rival no estaba dispuesto a volver a su mundo… utilizo algo drástico.

_ Vuelve_ rogo.

_ No_ ataco.

Mordiéndose el labio, utilizo algo más drástico aun.

_ ¿Qué quieres a cambio?_ el semi-dios lo vio anonadado_ Vamos, dime lo que quieres para volver a nuestro mundo y que dejes este estúpido concurso_ bramo molesto.

El espartano fue tentado con esa idea, poniendo nerviosa a su compañera_ "Ohh nooo"_ pensó la elfa_ "Si se ve tentado el hará que yo sea…"_

_ Quiero poderes_ dijo serio, mostrando el pecho_ Mas poderes de los que ya tengo_ el dios volteo los ojos dejándolos en blanco, el ya sabía que algo así pediría; "¿Algo más?" pregunto Ares_ Quiero que los dioses no se metan conmigo… en especial el imbécil de tu padre_

_ Si, si, tratare de convencerlos... ¿algo más?_ pregunto ya molesto.

_ Y… quiero la espada de tu padre_

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ Esta vez sí que se exalto.

_ Ya oíste_ dijo orgulloso_ Quiero que tu padre me la entregue personalmente_

_ Estas enfermo ¿verdad?_ pregunto con un tic en el ojo.

_ Es eso ó que me des algo mejor_ una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kratos al ver la resignación de el dios.

_... tratare de darte algo mejor…_ dijo cansado; esto le iba a costar muy caro_ Entonces… ¿aceptas?_ pregunto poniendo su mano adelante… el espartano, luego de dudarlo un segundo, acepto la mano de su rival.

_ Si_

_¡No!_ Chillo la elfa histérica ¡Iba a ser descalificada por culpa del estúpido semi-dios!

_ ¡Calla!_ le ordeno a la mujer_ Rompe el enlace y sácame de aquí, Ares_

_ ¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Quedare descalificada idiota!_ grito aun mas histérica la mujer.

_ ¡Calla!_ gritaron esta vez ambos hombres en unisonó.

Con su poderoso poder, Ares hizo visible una cinta de color negro que unía a la escandalosa mujer y a su rival; era extensible y realmente fuerte… realmente era magia. Saco su espada cargándola de poder; del poder del dios que era y con fuerza, corto dicha cinta… se había arriesgado mucho; tal vez si la cortaba podía matar a Kratos y a la elfa… y solo espero a que algo ocurriese…

Varios segundos después… nada sucedió.

_ Soy libre_ dijo asombrado el pálido hombre; realmente, si el dios de proponía algo, lo cumplía.

_ ¡No!_ grito la elfa molesta, y su enojo estaba incrementando considerablemente... pero algo la interrumpió; un objeto, grande, negro y filoso en su cuerpo la estampo contra el árbol más cercano.

_ ¡¿Pero qué haces?!_ interrogo el espartano; Ares le había lanzado a Melanctha una de sus dagas y se la incrusto precisamente en la yugular; sabia que en algún momento eso iba a pasar, pero no era necesario_ ¡¿Qué pasa si el enlace sigue vigente?! ¡Moriré imbécil!_

_ Solo resta esperar_ dijo serio el dios observando a la mujer desangrándose y retorciéndose contra el árbol. Con un movimiento de mano, la daga le corto el cuello, haciendo que el cuerpo dejara de luchar y aferrarse a la vida.

La respiración de Kratos se detuvo y mantuvo la respiración, esperando a que la muerte le siguiese con la muerte de su compañera de enlace… y Ares no estaba mejor; Si Kratos llegaba a morir, debía pedirle a su tío que lo trajese de nuevo al mundo de los vivos… y sabiendo la maña que tiene Hades, el dios del Inframundo, con su arrogante rival… le costaría mucho.

Inquietantes segundos pasaron y Kratos seguía con él; lo había logrado.

_ Muy bien…_ se felicito a sí mismo el dios de la guerra por su orgulloso buen trabajo_... lo hice realmente bien_

_ Eres un infeliz_ al ver el rostro confundido de Ares, Kratos se adelanto_ Yo quería asesinarla desde hace mucho_ una risa estruendosa resonó en el bosque.

_ Bueno, bueno, bueno…_ el espartano vio a su rival sacar su espada_ Es momento… de hacer lo que tanto me costó_ apunto al más bajo con su espada_ Luchar_

Kratos saco sus dos espadas_ No podría estar más de acuerdo… Ares_ dijo sonriente el pálido Kratos.

Luego de que las miradas los penetraran ambos corrieron uno contra el otro, gritando en voz de guerra que una batalla estaba comenzando; pero justo antes de que sus espadas chocaran, el vórtice que trajo al dios de la guerra los absorbió, volviendo a su mundo, donde una fuerte batalla daba comienzo, en la ciudad de Grecia, en un mundo muy lejano al mágico…

.

.

.

_... Albus…_ llamo la bruja viendo la faz del director; estaba confundo_ Albus_ volvió a llamar Minerva, obteniendo la atención del mayor_ ¿Sucede algo?_

_... si…_ respondió asombrado_... ya hay tres personas siendo atendidas por la señorita Poppy_ dijo volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento.

_ ¿Tres?_ pregunto extrañada_ ¿Alguien salió ileso?_

_ De hecho desapareció querida… alguien ha venido a buscarlo…_


	19. Chapter 19

La segunda de las Cinco Pruebas: "Si tu mueres, ya tambien lo hare" (Parte 3)

.

.

.

_ Según esto Dovahkiin, solo falta descubrir esta, y frente a nosotros tendremos el traslador_ dijo asertivo el nativo, el otro asintió ansioso.

Gracias a los dioses, aun estaban ilesos. No se habían encontrado ni una sola criatura peligrosa en el camino; bueno…. Si varios sustos por parte de ambos al verse rodeados de varias criaturas de aproximadamente siete centímetros, vestidas con ropas pequeñas y coloridas, además de curiosas, que estaban jalándole la capucha al homicida y queriendo quitar el casco del caza-dragones.

 _#Flash Back_

 __ ¿Qué son esas cosas?_ pregunto divertido tratando de aferrarse al casco para que esas pequeñas criaturas no se lo quitasen._

 __ No lo sé_ respondió molesto y resignado el nativo sin su capucha, ya se había cansado de colocársela y que esas cosas se la quitaran luego, directamente decidió no colocársela más, pero las criaturas, risueñas, le ponían la capucha y luego se la quitaban, divirtiéndose._

 __ Ya, ya pequeñas_ dijo riéndose viendo como su casco volaba por los aires, con movimientos extravagantes. Había notado que eran pequeñas personas, realmente pequeñas, muy coloridas y divertidas; con la gran diferencia de que poseían unas grandes alas, transparentes algunas, y coloridas otras; realmente enternecedoras_ Pequeñas, por favor, devuélvanme el casco… sino alguna bestia me atacara y yo podría salir herido_ parecía que habían entendido el mensaje, ya que vio como varias se tapaban la pequeña boca preocupadas, y luego de emitir un zumbido agudo, ellas mismas le colocaron el casco perfectamente_ Muchas gracias, señoritas_ dijo educado, enterneciéndose de que varias rieron nerviosas y se sonrojaban adorablemente_ Se amable Connor… ellas te entienden_ dijo tranquilo, viendo a su compañero harto de que le sacaran y luego le colocaran la capucha contra su voluntad._

 __… ¿Podrían dejarme tranquilo?... Por favor_ pidió resignado. Varias de las pequeñas se rieron de él y solo una le coloco la capucha de nuevo_ Gracias_ le agradeció a la criatura, esta se rio._

 __ No quieren hacer daño_ dijo acariciando el cuello de una de las pequeñas como si de una cría de ave se tratase y esta se dejo hacer mansamente en las manos del caza-dragones, mostrando antes un notorio sonrojo en sus adorables mejillas: la pequeña media unos nueve centímetros de altura, vistiendo un diminuto vestido de color azul grisáceo y con pequeños bordados de color plata, bordados que hacían garabatos en el vestido. La prenda no se ceñía al cuerpo, era una especie de camisón que le daba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, mientras que unas pequeñas baleranas* de color plata que se ajustaban a su pierna con unas diminutas cintas del mismo color. Su hermoso, corto y sedoso cabello negro y sus ojos grandes y llamativos del mismo color de hicieron dar un respigo y una sensación de_ _Déjà vu; exceptuando las pequeñas orejas puntiagudas, las grandes alas de color azul de un tono algo transparentes y el hecho que era una criatura femenina, esta se asemejaba demasiado al su pequeño de Slytherin, Severus. Era igual de tímido y reservado, pero si se trata con respeto, cariño y atención, este se abría fácilmente, mostrando una faceta acogedora y adorable._

 __ Creo que no, no nos harán daño_ afirmo el nativo, observando mejor a la pequeña que estaba sentada familiarmente sobre su hombro: era unos dos centímetros aproximadamente más grande que la criatura que tenía Dovahkiin sobre su mano. Su vestido era de un tono verde musgo oscureciéndose un poco al final, algo más corto que el de la morena, mas ceñido al cuerpo y con diminutos brillos en el. Al asesino se le encarno una ceja al ver el cabello de color castaño, extraña y curiosamente ondulado, denotando bucles definidos y largos hasta un poco mas de los hombros…. Y los ojos; unos enormes y vigorosos orbes verde grisáceos. Esa cosa era la réplica de Regulus, exceptuando esas vigorosas alas plateadas que se hallaban detrás de la espalda de la pequeña humanoide._

 __ Oye Dovahkiin…_ lo llamo sin quitarle la vista a la altanera pequeña _ Esta cosa se parece a-…__

 __ Si_ dijo divertido el caza-dragones, que vio la furia de la pequeña al ser mencionada como "cosa", empezando a chillarle zumbidos al nativo, haciéndolo reír por la escena_ Mira a esta_ dijo levantando la mano, donde estaba sentada la pequeña morena_ ¿A que se no se parece a Severus?_ pregunto divertido, y con la punta de su dedo le acaricio la mejilla a enternecedora criatura, causándole un sonrojo notorio_ ¡Dioses! ¡Es igual!_ dijo alarmado; el nativo no lo creía._

 __… ¿Crees que podrían ayudarnos?__

 __ Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo_ dijo mirando a la sonrojada morena en su mano_ dime amiguita ¿tú puedes entenderme?_ Connor creyó que Dovahkiin le estaba "tomando el pelo", pero se asombro al ver que "ella" le asentía tímidamente_ ¿podrías ayudarnos? No sabemos por qué camino ir y… queremos salir vivos de aquí_ la pequeña se rio ante el encanto del caza-dragones y asintió vigorosamente_ Muy bien_ dijo acariciando con su dedo el cabello moreno, causando un sonrojo nuevamente y una risilla tímida._

 __ ¿Y tú?_ le cuestiono Connor a la criatura de bucles sobre su hombro_ ¿Nos ayudaras?_ la pequeña, con una sonrisa orgullosa, le asintió__

 _# Fin del Flash Back_

Gracias a las pequeñas con alas, habían tomado el buen camino. Ni una sola criatura se les acerco y Connor, aunque no lo había admitido, le había enternecido cierta parte de la pequeña criatura; al igual que al caza-dragones, que este lo demostraba mucho, haciéndole mimos a la pequeña escondida en su cuello. Se habían despedido de ellas hace escasos minutos: una triste despedida.

Ahora se hallaba en el último tramo de su prueba, y había que elegir nuevamente uno de los tres caminos señalados con un nuevo enigma.

_ Elijamos_ dijo precipitado Dovahkiin.

_ ¿No hay pistas en el mapa?_ pregunto extrañado el otro mirando el papiro antiguo en manos de su compañero.

_ No le entiendo_ admitió_ solo está la imagen de los tres camino caminos, la de nosotros tres y no dice nada mas_ una alarma se instalo en el asesino al escucharlo.

_ ¿Cómo has dicho?_ pregunto poniendo su mano en su espalda, donde un arco se sujetaba de la bolsa de cuero, tomándolo del torso_ ¿Nosotros tres?_

_ Si_ comento como si fuera obvio_ ¿No lo ves?_ dijo mostrando los tres puntos en el mapa, uno más alejado de los toros dos_ Estamos los tres, tu, yo y…_ Dovahkiin acababa de darse cuenta de la presencia nueva, erizándose su nuca y sacando su espada, colocándola delante de él.

Se colocaron espalda contra espalda y empezaron a girar lentamente en un eje mirando sus alrededores; Connor ya había sacado su arco y un par de flechas, preparado para disparar a cualquier movimiento de los arbustos, Dovahkiin, en cambio, ya estaba comenzando a tomar aire, una pequeña bocanada de advertencia ante el acechante mientras su espada se balanceaba delante de él como una serpiente encantada; el movimiento se hizo presente.

El encapuchado hizo presión en la cuerda y en su mano las flechar tiritaban por la fuerza… un nuevo sonido.

El oji-tormenta inflo un poco mas su pecho, preparado para un fuerte bramido, sin importarle que los arboles salgan volando por su fuerte thu'um… un último sonido.

Un enorme crujido sale de golpe de los arbustos justo en frente de Connor, el cual dispara sin temor sus dos flechas dándole justamente en el abdomen de la criatura y por no ser suficiente castigo, Dovahkiin se voltea de forma veloz, lanzándole de frente el aire contenido a la esbelta figura.

_¡FO, KRAH DIIN!_ soltó con furia golpeando a la criatura de lleno con una enorme ventisca, azul y helada escarcha, estrellándose contra el cuerpo enemigo con tal magnitud que voló por los aires y choco de espaldas con un enorme árbol, escuchándose su quejido lastimero al impactar y el cuerpo resbalo troco-abajo, cayendo derrotado a las raíces del enorme arbusto, donde comenzó a tiritar ante los fuertes ataques. Ambos héroes contemplaron con temor el cuerpo esbelto caído, unos delicados brazos abrazaban su cuerpo tapado con apenas una tela blanca y su melena larga y sedosa cubría gran parte del suelo nevado y el cuerpo de su propietario… no… propietario no; propietaria, los jóvenes habían atacado a una mujer.

_ ¡Demonios Connor!_ se impacto el caza-dragones tomándose la cabeza con desesperación; acababa de lastimar a una mujer… algo inaceptable para un guerrero fuerte con corazón noble. Al asesino se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

_..._ sin acercarse demasiado, tomo una larga rama de un árbol caído y toco con la punta de este el cuerpo caído de la señorita, haciendo que se moviera bruscamente_

_ ¡No la toques así insensible!_ le reprocho molesto el oji-tormenta quitándole la rama de las manos y arrojándola lejos, acercándose a la chica y zarandeándola dulcemente_ Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?_

La mujer no respondió al instante, pero esta comenzó a hacer esfuerzo con sus brazos tratando de levantándose, lo cual Dovahkiin le ayudo colocando uno de los débiles brazos sobre sus anchos hombros y la levanto con cuidado; el cabello platinado de la chica le cubrió gran parte del torso y abdomen. No aguantando sus propio peso, las piernas flaquearon y casi cae al suelo de no haber sido por los brazos del castaño de casco, la cual la sostuvo y la sentó contra el árbol.

Connor miraba todo con cierto temor en sus ojos; esa mujer podría ser peligrosa y Dovahkiin la estaba tratando como una muñeca de cristal, mientras que esta parecía ms una muñeca de trapo por su diminuta fuerza. Se acerco con cuidado y vio como Dovahkiin intentaba quitarle las dos flechas que tenía incrustadas en su abdomen, haciendo que otro nudo se alojara en su garganta.

_ S-Solo aguante un poco ¿si señorita? _ le decía con seguridad y dulzura en su voz, por lo que la joven solo s sujeto de los hombros del otro_ Si duele demasiado, puede apretar mis hombros… ¿esta lista?_ la joven solo asintió con timidez y el noble joven le comenzó a quitar las flechas de madera del cuerpo, logrando que la chica chille adolorida y apretó con fuerza los hombros del caza-dragones, a tal punto que se abrazo de el implorando piedad, por lo que el otro solo rio_ No te preocupes, ya está, ¿lo ves?_ la otra se separo sorprendida y vio que en las manos del oji-azul descansaban las dos flechas de madera, por lo que la dama sollozo y se abrazo fuerte del otro.

_ ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias mi noble héroe!_ sollozaba la joven mujer apretando a Dovahkiin con sus brazos; Connor tuvo precaución y se alejo.

_ No hay de que señorita_ fulmino al otro con la mirada_ Lo lamentamos por el ataque… pensamos que eras una-…_

_ ¿Una criatura peligrosa?_ pregunto risueña siendo levantada del suelo por los fuertes brazos.

_ D-De hecho… si_ respondió apenado sacando unas vendas de sus ropajes y comenzando a curarle las heridas_

_ Dovahkiin_ advirtió el otro al ver que iba a ser hospitalario con la chica; Connor no estaba seguro con esa joven, y menos al ver de la forma que intento saltarle a él y al caza-dragones antes. El otro al escucharlo llamarle, se puso serio y detuvo su acción_ ¿Quién eres?_ pregunto interrogativo el asesino, estando a escasos segundos de usar su daga oculta. La jovencita agito su hermoso cabello platinado y lo miro de forma atrayente y persuasiva, causándole un escalofrió bien disimulado al homicida.

_ ¿Yo?_ le pregunto seductora_ Soy Jade… soy una Veela_ comento con galantería acercándose al otro y queriendo seducirlo, pero un fuerte dolor en su abdomen la detuvo_

_ Señorita, por favor, déjeme curarla_ comento preocupado Dovahkiin, por lo que la criatura se dejo hacer mansamente. En la cabeza del homicida había una batalla feroz entre su razón de ser cuidadoso con la "veela" y su cuerpo, que le decía que la ayudara y la tomara para sí. Se dio una bofetada mental; los ojos de esa mujer tenían un poder absorbente sobre él, y eso le molestaba, ya que a Dovahkiin ni le importaba… al parecer esa seducción no era rival para la nobleza en su corazón_ Dígame si le duele_ le advirtió el castaño ajustando el vendaje sobre el abdomen de la rubia platinada, causándole un dolor algo insoportable a la otra.

_ ¡D-Duele!_ Chillo apretándole el brazo al castaño, queriendo apartarla, pero este solo apretó el vendaje un poco mas y lo aseguro_ ¿Y-Ya está?_ lagrimeo por el dolor de las flechas y el fuerte thu'um del castaño.

_ Así es_ comento feliz ayudándola; esta, agradecida, de dio un enorme beso en la mejilla, pero este lo tomo como un amistoso gesto_ No hay de que_

Jade le sonrió de forma fascinada y le tomo del brazo

_ Y díganme ¿Qué hacen en un lugar como este?_ pregunto curiosa sintiendo los músculos en el brazo del caza-dragones, apretándolos de forma divertida.

_ Estamos en una competencia_ le respondo el homicida inseguro, ganándose otra mirada elocuente de la jovencita, poniéndose de alguna forma nervioso; esa… cosa… desplegaba una especie de aura atrayente.

_ ¡Ohh! ¡¿En verdad?!_ pregunto interesada_ ¡Yo podría ayudarlos!_ dijo emocionada.

_ ¿En verdad?_ pregunto igual de emocionado Dovahkiin_

_ ¡Claro!_ dijo sonriente_ A pesar de la paliza que me dieron_ comento risueña, ganándose la risa nerviosa y apenada de Dovahkiin y un bufido cansado de Connor_ Conozco este lugar... es mi hogar_ Lo dijo con un deje de nostalgia y comenzó a caminar, ya habiendo soltado el brazo del castaño_ Solo síganme, los llevare por un lugar seguro hacia donde lo desean_ les dijo con una radiante sonrisa, dejándolos a ambos embelesados por tan hermosa mujer.

.

.

.

_... bien… bien… bien…_ era el festejo de un joven caminando tranquilamente con su enorme espada en su hombro; era el último tramo, descubriendo sin problemas… y al decir "descubrirlo" era tomar el camino que se le plazca y enfrentarse a tolo lo que lo atacase sin problemas; siendo un demonio ¿Quién lo mataría? Sus ropajes y piel estaban salpicados de colores como rojo, verde y negro… la sangre de sus adversarios recientemente encontrados, y ni que decir de su espada que estaba empapada de sangre, la ultima herencia de su padre ahora reposaba en su hombro_ Ese viejo exagero con los caminos: comento de forma burlesca_ Todos eran sencillos y sin inconvenientes… hasta juraría que vamos primeros_ soltó de forma triunfante.

_ Mi ropa y armas están manchadas_ comento molesto su acompañante que mientras caminaba limpiaba una de sus armas con un pañuelo_ Y sabes cuánto detesto que-…_

_ Si, Si "estar impecable"_ se burlo imitando la voz de su hermano gemelo mayor, por lo que este le lanzo la tela llena de sangre con la que estaba limpiando sus armas, a lo que el otro comenzó a reírse a carcajadas… hasta que algo le llamo la atención_... oye…_ llamo a su hermano_ ¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡¿Qué es eso que veo?!_

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto el otro mirando a su gemelo como si estuviese loco_ ¿Dónde?_

_ ¡Alla! ¡Derecho! , ¡Eso que brilla con una luz roja!, ¡¿Lo ves?!_ chillaba el demonio de gabardina roja, y efectivamente, había algo allí, a lo lejos.

_… Dante… es el traslador_

_ ¡Siiii! ¡Llegamos!_ grito emocionado dando saltos de victoria, como un crio_ ¡¿Vez?! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Llegaremos igual!_ dijo tirando el mapa al suelo y caminando derecho hacia la estatua para largarse de una vez.

_..._ Vergil solo siguió a su gemelo; al menos habían terminado la segunda prueba con éxito y sin dificultad.

_ Ahh_ suspiro el de gabardina roja_ Ya podre seguir conquistando a mis fans-_

_ Cállate arrogante_ bufo molesto su hermano ya estando a unos metros de la brillante estatua… pero algo lo detuvo.

_ Solo estas celoso_ se burlo el otro, a unos escasos centímetros del traslador, pero se percato de que su hermano no estaba a su lado_ … ¿Vergil?_ pregunto sin voltearse.

_ Dante…_ correspondió el otro_... no están llamando_

_ ¿Quién?_ pregunto irónico esperando una respuesta; respuesta que nunca llego_ ¡¿Quién nos llama?!_ grito exasperado volteándose hacia su frio hermano, encontrándose con una paralizante escena; el rostro de su hermano estaba algo traslucido, permitiéndole ver lo que había detrás de él… no podía ser.

_ El Limbo_ Sentencio sin más, esperando que su hermano no haga un gran escándalo al saber que la dimensión de los demonios le llamaba sin más; lo inevitable sucedió.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Eso si que no! ¡No ahora!_ Bramo como un niño al cual le llaman para volver a su casa.

_ Dante…_ dijo con notorio enojo ante los bramidos de su hermano… aunque con cierta tristeza al verle asi_... estamos desapareciendo_ dijo lo obvio, para la desesperación de su hermano menor.

_ ¡Ohh no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Nos iremos de aquí ahora!_ chillo volteándose hacia el traslador_ ¡Ven Vergil! ¡Vámonos ahora!_

_ Dante… es inútil_ vio con cierto dolor como su hermano se desesperaba por abrazar el traslador, pero sus brazos atravesaban la pierda; rápidamente el Limbo los estaba arrastrando hacia el mundo paralelo al humano para luchar nuevamente, y la imagen de su hermano queriendo ahora golpear el traslador por no trasladarlo al estadio le hacia un hueco en el estomago.

_ ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué ahora?!_ su voz se estaba quebrando; a pesar de ser un muy fuerte y arrogante demonio, su corazón de niño era parte de él_ ¡Nos descalificaran por abandonar la prueba! ¡Ni siquiera nos estamos yendo porque queremos! ¡Padre nos está obligando a irnos!_

_ Lo sé…_ dijo el de gabardina azul viendo como su hermano caía al suelo de rodillas, intentando golpear también la tierra nevada_ Cálmate… volveremos, aunque no nos dejen concursar, sabes que podemos salir una vez terminado el trabajo_

_ Si… ya lo sé… Pero quería seguir concursando y ganar_

_ Tranquilízate llorón_ dijo su hermano mayor tocándole el hombro en forma de consuelo_ Eres mayor de edad y pareces un crio llorando por una rabieta_

_ ¡Pero yo quería ganar!_

_ _Pero yo quería ganar_ _ imito de forma burlesca el otro, haciendo que Dante lo mire de mala forma_ Vamos, acabemos con esto y volvamos_ dijo ayudando a su gemelo a pararse, ya casi estaban completamente transparentes su traslación al Limbo.

_... ¿Volverás conmigo?_ pregunto esperanzado el otro, mirándolo con ojos de carnero degollado.

_ Si, si, solo no llores… llorón_ dijo cansado ya habiendo llegando a un mundo lleno de caos y demonios _ _"Bueno, esto es mejor que una tonta competencia"__ pensó sacando sus pulcras espadas _ _"De nada me sirvió limpiarlas, pronto volverán a ensuciarse"_ _ pensó viendo como la furia de su hermano mayor ya había acabado con unos cuantos adefesios, lanzándose el también para acabar pronto con todo ese rollo.

.

.

.

_ Madre de todos los dioses nórdicos_ susurro asombrado un oji-tormenta, viendo que a unos pocos metros de ellos estaba lo que tanto habían buscado, el Traslador; una imponente águila con sus alas extendidas sobre un soporte de piedra, la cual era iluminada por una luz de color azul claro, mostrando la majestuosidad de esa ave de caza a la cual Connor le tenía un inmenso cariño.

_… Si… así es…_ suspiro aliviado al ver el cuerpo de la estatua en frente de ellos; el ya estaba preparado para atacar a la mujer si esta los había dirigido a una trampa.

_ Muchachos_ llamo con dulzura la joven criatura a ambos, logrando que estos la miraran atentos_ Ya es hora de que me marche… mi trabajo a concluido_ hablo dulcemente soltando el brazo de Dovahkiin, al cual se mantuvo abrazada.; el cambio de actitud de la Veela los había dejado extrañados, ya que cuando la conocieron era más… energética y alegre… ahora… ella parecía realmente tranquila, y ante los ojos de Connor, más hermosa que antes al tener ese aire tranquilo y dulce.

_ ¿Trabajo?_ pregunto instigado el caza-dragones; ¿Acaso no fue casualidad haberla encontrado? ¿Fue todo premeditado?_ ¿De que hablas?_

_ Bueno…_ hablo con un sonrojo en las mejillas ante la voz del castaño de ojos tormenta_ Y-Yo solo cumplí… lo que mis amigas me pidieron_ ante esas palabras, Connor se puso en alerta_ … ellas me pidieron su protección ante… las Banshee…_ hablo la criatura un tanto inquieta.

_ ¿Banshee?_ preguntaron ambos héroes a unisonó.

_ Si… una criatura tenebrosa con apariencia de mujer… es aterradora_ admitió la peli-plata_ Tengan cuidado por favor y que Merlín los proteja de aquí en más_ dijo haciendo una reverencia para luego voltearse y marcharse, regresando por sus mismos pasos.

_ ¡Muchas gracias!_ bramo el castaño despidiéndola con la mano, observando como la hermosa mujer se volteaba y le devolvía el saludo, para luego desaparecer en la espesura del bosque de suelo nevado_... Bien… ¿Nos vamos?_

_ Con gusto_ dijo el nativo, volteándose y yendo hacia el agila de piedra brillante junto con Dovahkiin: ¿Quién diría que en solo una prueba se encontrarían con todo ese embrollo? Por suerte fueron cosas sencillas, sin peligro inminente. Connor vio el objeto delante de el; brillante y liberal… ya quería volver. Noto la ausencia de su compañero y quedo extrañado al verlo observar unas flores a lo lejos, viéndolo hincarse y tomar varias de estas_ ¿Qué haces?_ pregunto intrigado a su compañero que ya se acercaba a él con una especie de ramo con flores de color blanco es su mayoría; y lo trataba como si de un tesoro se tratase.

_ Yo…_ vio algo inusual en el rostro del oji-azul, una coloración roja leve; un sonrojo_ es… para el pequeño_

_ ¿Esos son lirios?_ pregunto impresionado, esas flores solo crecían en épocas realmente cálidas (primavera-verano) y Dovahkiin tenía un ramo de estas flores perfectamente sana, aun con el cruel ambiente polar golpeándolos a ellos.

_ S-Si_ dijo de forma apenada, parecía que esperaba algún reproche de su compañero.

_... creo que le gustaran_ admiro sincero, un brillo especial apareció en los ojos del héroe nórdico, junto con una sonrisa ilusionada_ Vámonos_ dijo posando su mirada en el traslador.

_ Si_ siguió el otro, también observando la estatua birllante.

_ A mi señal_ ambos pusieron la palma de sus manos cerca del traslador, listos para irse… y debían hacerlo juntos_... ahora_

.

.

.

_ ¿Cuánto más se tardaran esos héroes? _ cuestionaba un tembloroso Lucius abrazándose a sí mismo para darse algo de calor a su adolorido cuerpo_ Ya llevan media hora y algunos ya han vuelto_ se refería a tres de las parejas, Sephiroth y Cloud fueron los primeros en aparecer diez minutos después de comenzada la prueba, fue seguida por la pareja de la elfa blanca, Aileen y el guerrero amable y valiente, Hawke, luego de quince minutos aparecieron al agente de STARS, Chris Redfrield y el extraño Alex Mercer.

_ Espero que estén bien_ rogaba al moreno, que era abrazado por el Black para darseun poco de calor mutuo; una pequeña ventisca estaba cayendo sobre el estadio y el menor fue el primero en verse afectado, siendo Regulus tan sobre-protector, no dudo en atraerlo a su cuerpo y brindarle la temperatura necesaria para que, al menos, dejara de temblar.

_ Yo también lo espero Sev_ le decía el sangre pura sin separarse del estrecho y frágil cuerpo del mestizo.

.

.

.

_ ¿Tienes mucho frio Lily?_ le preguntaba el buscador a su novia que estaba en una situación similar a la de su amigo Slytherin abrazado por su novio.

_ No tanto ahora_ le decía pegándose más al cuerpo de su pareja.

_Que envidia_ se burlaba Peter viendo a la pareja.

_ Lunático, ¿no tienes frio?_ le preguntaba James a su inmutable compañero, que estaba tranquilo en su lugar.

_ Para nada_ decía feliz con una barra de chocolate entre sus manos; era un licántropo, su temperatura podía regularse de forma asombrosa, dependiendo del clima.

_ ¿Y qué tal tu Canuto?... ¿Canuto?_ se asusto al no ver a su amigo, pero al ver el enorme perro negro con una bufanda de Gryffindor se echo a reír_ ¡Amigo! ¡Qué buen plan!_ se reía mientras que Lily acariciaba la cabeza del animago, el cual se mostro algo arisco ante el gesto, pero se dejo hacer; si llegaba a morder a la novia de James, tendría problemas.

_ ¿Por qué se transformo?_ le preguntaba el roedor a su amigo licántropo.

_ Es por el pelaje_ respondió_ Los perros poseen pelaje grueso que les cubren del frio; no es novedad que a s Sirius le guste transformarse en invierno, se mantiene mas cálido de esa forma_ dijo sacando un dulce de menta de sus bolsillos ofreciéndoselo al animago, el cual lo recibió gustoso_ Lo siento Canuto por no darte chocolate, pero a los perros les da dolor de estomago si lo comen_ se lamento al ver al Black observando fijamente la tableta de chocolate en sus manos.

_"Maldito, te aprovechas a sacarla cuando no puedo comer"_ le ladro el perro, causando la risa del grupo de leones.

.

.

.

El sonido inconfundible de una traslación les saco de sus lugares, divisando la zona de batallas del estadio; un par de héroes de sexo masculino se encontraban en ella con una estatua más reducida del traslador del águila en sus manos, se veían algo confundidos por las sensaciones nuevas, pero al percatarse de que se encontraban en el estadio soltaron un suspiro de alivio; habían pasado a la tercera prueba sin mayores problemas, intactos.

_ ¡Por Merlín! ¡Son ellos!_ gritaron las serpientes de sangre pura viendo que se trataba del caza-dragones, Dovahkiin, y el homicida nativo, Connor. Severus se separo de golpe de los brazos de Regulus y se paro estupefacto, tapándose la boca de una inexplicable felicidad al ver sin ninguna herida a Dovahkiin; todos los estudiantes se pararon junto a él y comenzaron a ovacionar a los recién llegados. Dovahkiin los saludo a todos con una radiante sonrisa y alzando una de sus manos ante la calurosa bienvenida, mientras que en su otro brazo descansaban los lirios blancos de forma impecable; Connor inclino su torso, dando una reverencia los estudiantes por recibirlos de tan grata manera. Ambos héroes se dirigieron hacia sus asientos, esperando a los otros concursantes.

_ Al parecer, no sufrieron rasguño alguno_ alago el rubio doncel, Cloud, junto a su pareja.

_ Y al parecer ustedes tampoco_ alago de igual modo el oji-tormenta a ambos jóvenes.

_ Bueno, no se nos presento nada para luchar_ dijo risueño el doncel.

_ Llegaron a salvo_ dijeron unísonamente los dos Slytherin's de cabello oscuro con sonrisas aliviadas en sus rostros.

_ Si… y vaya que están bien_ dijo Lucius para luego soltar un pequeño estornudo_ ¡Por Salazar! ¡Que ya lleguen los otros grupos que voy a congelarme aquí!_ bramo el príncipe de Slytherin tapándose mejor con su gorro y bufanda_ "Estúpido Remus, como me encantaría que me diera calor con sus brazos… que envidia que le tengo a Severus y a esa pelirroja de Evans"_ pensaba el rubio mirando a su pareja comiendo animadamente una barra de chocolate.

.

.

.

_¡ Joder Canuto! ¡Deja de gruñir que Minerva se dará cuenta de que eres un animago!_ re regañaba James a su amigo, que de una forma repentina comenzó a gruñir apuntando con su hocico hacia la grada más baja, justo donde estaban los héroes sentados; comenzando a encambronándose luego de la llegada de los últimos, mostrado su afilada dentadura y soltando su gruñido.

_ "Estúpido extranjero, se ha salvado"_

_ ¡Tranquilo chucho!_ volvió a retar el buscador.

.

.

.

Todos los alumnos, profesores y héroes se hallaban ya en el gran comedor, degustando un delicioso y muy cálido almuerzo, y realmente lo agradecían, ya que el cruel clima casi y no les helaba la sangre. De los dieciocho concursantes que habían entrado a esta prueba, solo doce pasaron a la tercera prueba, y ya se comenzaba a notar la ausencia de los faltantes; varios asientos vacios en la mesa de los concursantes.

_ Atención jóvenes_ se levanto el director, llamando la atención de todos y todas, alumnos, profesores y héroes_ Lamento… el hecho de que seis jóvenes no hayan podido volver a sentarse en esta mesa… así como felicito a los doce muchachos que salieron del peligroso lugar; por favor, alumnos míos, felicítenlos_ y los estudiantes se pararon de sus asientos, comenzando a aplaudir y a corear a los vencedores, haciendo que algunos héroes se sonrojaran ante las calurosas felicitaciones; los héroes se pararon también de sus asientos y levantaron sus copas, dándoles las gracias por los aplausos, volviendo a sus lugares luego_ La siguiente prueba… será dentro de dos semanas…_

 __ Nos dan más tiempo para entrenar__ le susurro Dovahkiin a Connor.

 _… supongo… será más difícil…__

_ Y así como les prometí, que la próxima prueba iba a ser más sencilla… cumpliré con mi palabra… a comienzo de Febrero será la siguiente prueba, la tercera de las cinco…_ los murmullos se empezaron a expandir por todos los rincones del gran comedor.

_ ¿Alguna pista señor?_ le pregunto el joven doncel rubio en la mesa de los campeones.

_¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto, joven Cloud!_ le dijo sonriéndole_ "Confía en mi… y saldrás vivo de esto"_

Los murmullos se volvieron una estruendosa variedad de conversaciones sobre las palabras del director; las cara del trió de serpientes no era la mejor.

No se desalienten… exageré un poco con la pista_ dijo algo risueño el mayor_ Mejor será "Confía en mi y saldrás a salvo y en una sola pieza de allí"_

_ ¡Usted está loco!_ Chillo Regulus parándose de su asiento notando cierta furia en sus orbes verde-grisáceos; la frase de el director no hizo más que empeorar la situación, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos chillaron espantados… no querían ponerse en la misma posición que los héroes. El director no hizo más que reír ante el bramido de la serpiente Black.

_ Que tengan… un descanso ameno…_

Un fresco y dichoso caza-dragones salía del baño, luego de una refrescante ducha, se encontraba como nuevo. Un largo suspiro de alivio se escapo de sus labios mientras caminaba hacia su baúl, donde sacaría su ropa limpia, para poder vestirse a gusto.

_ Dovahkiin, no te pasees desnudo por el lugar_ le reprendió el nativo que ya se había duchado y cambiado, sentado en flor de loto sobre su cama revisando sus armas_ sabes bien que alguien puede entrar y apenarse por verte en esas condiciones_

_ Lo siento_ se disculpo, poniéndose su ropa interior con sus pantalones deportivos negros, pero dejando su torso al descubierto_ ¿Mejor?_

_ Mejor_ acepto el encapuchado tomando su alijaba con las flechas del arco dentro, revisándolas también.

_… ¿Qué es eso?_ pregunto el oji-tormenta viendo que su casco, sobre su mesa de noche, brillaba de manera anormal.

El nativo ni lo miro, ya que una luz extraña también se encontraba entre sus flechas, dentro del saco de cuero_ ¿Pero qué es eso?_ reitero la misma cuestión de su compañero.

Dovahkiin miro al homicida, que metía la mano dentro del saco para tratar de alcanzar esa extraña luz, pero un objeto pequeño le salto de repente, petrificando el más alto. Era una cosa pequeña y brillante que volva alrededor de Connor a una alta velocidad, sin darle tiempo a distinguir que era; eso le causo un deja vu'.

_ Amigo, esto ya lo hemos vivido_ dijo sonriente al ver su casco volar en el aire con algo de dificultad, dando algunos tumbos en el camino hasta quedar en frente de su rostro_ Solo que… eran muchas de ellas las que nos rodeaban_ vio a Connor que estaba perdiendo los estribos con la pequeña cosa voladora_ Amiguita, para ya, le estas mareando_ le dijo risueño, y la pequeña luz parecía entenderle, porque solo se estaciono sobre la capucha del nativo. Connor se quedo quieto y con sus ojos miraba el borde superior de su capucha, viendo como un pequeño rostro asomándose por este, en verdad un rostro muy pequeño. De inmediato un flash de imágenes asaltaron su mente, y ya había visto ese rostro antes; se espanto_ ¿Cómo llego aquí?_

_ Ni idea_ carcajeo el otro al ver el espanto en ojos del asesino al ver a la pequeña de bucles lanzándole zumbidos furiosos en forma de insultos al tratarla de esa manera tan irrespetuosa, al lo que el nativo solo trato de apartar el rostro, pero esta continúo con su catarsis.

De pronto recordó que su casco aun seguía flotando con dificultad y aun brillaba de forma radiante, y ya sabiendo de que se trataría, solo lo tomo de los costados; justo por debajo de la cornamenta_… ¿Amiguita? ¿Eres tu pequeña?_ esto ocasiono una irradiación de luz aun más intensa y un pequeño zumbido agotado de el casco. El castaño levanto el casco un poco mas y allí estaba una pequeña morena con sus brazos en alto, pensando que aun sostenía el pesado casco de metal, pero al no sentir el peso abrió sus ojos y allí se encontró con los orbes tormentosos de el héroes, causándole pudor de inmediato_ ¡Pequeña, eres tú!_ chillo alegre lanzando su casco hacia su cama, dándole confianza a la pequeña hada para descubrir su rostro completamente rojo_ ¡Mira Connor, es la pequeña que se parece a Severus! ¡Y nos ha seguido hasta aquí!_ decía realmente feliz, colocando su mano para que la diminuta criatura se sentara en esta; ahora mas ruborizada que antes.

_... ¿Por qué no te vimos?_ le interrogo serio a la pequeña imitación del Slytherin Black, que ahora estaba sentada en flor de loto en el hombro de Connor, imitando su posición de sentarse; de una forma totalmente territorial. El hada solo le zumbo, sin darle a entender absolutamente nada_… No le entiendo nada… solo... zumba de forma aguda y nada más; no habla_

_ Pero ella nos entiende_ dijo dirigiéndose a su cama, sentándose en el borde de esta, alzando un poco la mano donde descansaba la criatura y la elevo hasta la altura de su cabeza, dándole a entender a esta que se sentara sobre su cabeza; esta de inmediato lo hizo, comenzando a jugar con el largo cabello castaño_ ¿Nos extrañaste?_ le pregunto a la morena sobre su cabeza, levantando el dedo de su mano libre y pasándolo cariñosamente por debajo de la barbilla de el hada; esta asintió vivazmente haciendo que el caza-dragones se conmoviera.

_ Dovahkiin… sé que no te va a gustar lo que estoy a punto de decir… pero ellas viven en el bosque; ellas necesitan su hábitat natural… y no creo que nos permitan tenerlas mientras estemos aquí_ y como temía, su compañero se entristeció, haciendo que la morena bajara de su cabeza y le abrazara una de sus mejillas en forma de consuelo y aliente. La pequeña de su hombro se cruzo de brazos y lanzo un puchero; como si dijera "De aquí nadie me mueve en lo absoluto", quedando instalada allí y asiéndole caso omiso al nativo_... para ser pequeña eres tenaz y caprichosa_ suspiro el otro, a lo que el hada solo le zumbo molesta.

_… deberíamos… preguntarle a Severus y a sus amigos… ellos sabrían mejor que hacer en estos casos_ propuso el castaño viendo como la pequeña que ahora estaba sentada nuevamente en su cabeza comenzaba a bostezar y luego de hacerse un ovillo sobre su cabello, se durmió plácidamente_... Es tan linda_ dijo enternecido colocando a la criatura sobre su almohada con sumo cuidado; esa solo se removió, pero volvió a dormirse de inmediato.

_ Sera mejor no dejarlas solas_ dijo Connor sintiendo que la de bucles se quería meter dentro de su capucha, y luego de lograrlo, se a recostaba contra su cuello; durmiéndose casi tan rápido como la otra_ Si alguien más las ve, estaremos en problemas… además… no creo que quieran despertar solas aquí_ dijo eso ultimo caminando hacia la cama de Dovahkiin y tomando con cuidado a la pequeña caprichosa, colocándola junto a la morena que estaba dormida en posición fetal; la de bucles se acomodo en la mullida almohada de forma instantánea, atrayendo a la más pequeña para reconfortarla en su brazos, a lo que los héroes quedaron impresionados. Eran exactamente iguales a Regulus Black y Severus Snape.

.

.

.

_ ¡Pero por el amor de… ¿podrían dejar de hacer eso?!_ pregunto/grito exasperado el Black tapándose la vista avergonzado; ya estaba harto de verlos en la misma situación una y otra vez sin descanso.

_ Regulus, déjalos ya, están enamorados_ dijo comprensivo el mestizo mientras caminaba hacia la pareja, que ahora por el grito del Black se habían separado medio metro uno del otro, ambos con un tinte rojo en las mejillas_ Tampoco deben alejarse tanto, si ya los vimos besándose ya no tiene caso que se alejen_ Espero a que el Black se sentara primero para luego sentarse en su regazo; ya se les hacia costumbre desde que la fría época de ese año escolar había llegado, y eso no afectaba demasiado al ambiente de el grupo; solo creaba dudas entre la relación entre ambos Slytherin's por parte de Remus.0

_ Vergüenza_ respondieron unísonamente con un sonrojo mas llamativo en sus mejillas.

_ Al menos háganlo en privado… y con privado no me refiero a nuestro cuarto Lucius_ reprendió el Black al ver el rostro de su compañero_ Ya los he sorprendido allí_ dijo avergonzado apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Severus; este comenzó a mimarlo como a un cachorro.

Lucius carraspeó

_ Bueno, en mi cuarto no podemos, ya que siempre ALGUIEN _ dijo de forma molesta refiriéndose obviamente al de bucles que era mimado por el mestizo Slytherin de forma complaciente_ se le ocurre entrar sin tocar la puerta_ el Black le gruño como un perro lo que causo una leve risa de Remus ante la similitud de los hermanos Black_ Y en tu cuarto no podemos, porque si llegan a enterarse el dúo de idiotas de Black y Potter podrían volver a pelear_ dijo en forma de suspiro el príncipe de Slytherin apoyando su espalda en la fría piedra de la pared.

_ ¿Y en el cuarto de prefectos? ¿No les dan una a cada prefecto de forma individual?_ pregunto interesado Severus, tratando de mantener despierto a Regulus que comenzaba a dormitar en su hombro, pudiendo dormirse en cualquier momento.

_ Yo no lo acepte… quería estar con ustedes_ admitió el rubio ganándose una sonrisa de Severus.

_... Yo si…_ dijo el licántropo, recordando que la utilizaba únicamente para el estudio_ Pero solo la utilizo cuando tengo algún problema con los chicos o quiero estudiar tranquilo_

Con esa declaración se gano las frías miradas de los sangre pura que prácticamente le decían "¡Idiota! ¡¿Y ahora lo dices?!"

_ ¿Y luego de verlos varias veces besándose recién ahora se te ocurre decirlo Lupin?_ pregunto divertido Severus, el licántropo se abochorno_ Estoy pensando que eres exhibicionista Lupin_ comento nuevamente haciendo que Lucius lo mirara molesto ahora a él.

La charla paso a ser mejor, el ambiente no era tan frio ahora una ráfaga de aire caliente cruzaba los pasillos gracias a un hechizo de el director para que sus estudiantes no se congelaran. Hablaban de todo tipo de temas, desde las vacaciones hasta fantasmas, que en ocaciones pasaban por allí y saludaban al cuarteto. Hasta que pasados más de media hora un bullido de gente comenzó a agruparse en una de las esquinas del pasillo, comenzando a chillar y a hacer un escándalo que los asombro.

_ ¿Qué está pasando?_ pregunto Lucius al ver que la mayoría de las personas eras chicas, de todas las casas de Hogwarts alardeando a la vez, llamando la atención de los otros tres. Severus se volteo y sus ojos brillaron de una forma automática al ver a dos impresionantes hombres siendo acosados por una muchedumbre de gente; Dovahkiin y Connor no podían pasar por el pasillo ya que la gente los asaltaba preguntándoles de que se había tratado la prueba, porque seis de los concursantes no habían vuelto y como habían salidos vivos de allí, a lo que Dovahkiin les respondía y estos comenzaba a hacer preguntas nuevamente.

La imagen causo un estallido de risas por parte del cuarteto al verlos tratando de escapar, pero siendo inútil, a lo que Severus saco su varita, y de forma muy sutil misturo:

_ _Confundus__ de inmediato todos los alumnos que abrumaban a los héroes se habían vuelto torpes y tropezaban entre sí, causando que varios cayeran al suelo, e incluso de olvidaran porque estaban allí, a lo que los héroes aprovecharon ese momento y escaparon de allí para llegar al grupo de estudiantes; no sin antes, ayudar a pararse a los jóvenes que se habían caído.

_ H-Hola_ dijo apenado el caza-dragones abochornado ante la imagen que habían dado.

_Jum_ saludo el encapuchado haciendo una reverencia ante el grupo; a lo que estos saludaron de manera alegre a los héroes.

Regulus se había enderezado ante la presencia de los héroes y Severus, inconscientemente, había dejado de mimarlo.

Severus miro fijamente a los ojos a Dovahkiin, trasmitiéndose tranquilidad ante este gesto; Dovahkiin sonrió ampliamente y abrió sus brazos sabiendo lo que vendría. Inevitablemente Severus se paro y le abrazo por el torso, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del otro, a lo que el otro le recibió feliz.

_ ¿No te lastimaste?_ pregunto ahogado por haber escondido tanto el rostro en el pecho del gran adolecente.

_ No, ni un rasguño_ dijo divertido viéndolo desde arriba y acariciando la melena morena.

Regulus se paro y le sonrió orgulloso al encapuchado.

_ ¿Estuvo muy difícil el bosque?_ le pregunto directamente, acercándose un poco al otro.

_ No… solo un par de encuentros con… criaturas extrañas y caprichosas_ al decir eso, de inmediato sintió como le cinchaban un pequeño mechón de cabello, haciendo que haga una mueca, ahorrándose un quejido; Regulus lo miro extrañado.

_ Bueno… tengo algo para ti_ dijo sonriente, sacando un objeto reducido de su bolsillo y aumentando su tamaño, causando que Remus hiciera un puchero_ Es para ti, por haber pasado la prueba_ dijo orgulloso el otro mostrando una gran barra de chocolate, a lo que Connor lo miro intranquilo.

_ No debiste molestarte_ dijo nervioso tratando de taparse mas el rostro con su capucha; ya que algo dentro de esta se estaba impacientando por salir. A lo que Regulus lo miro aun mas extrañado.

_ Vamos, acéptala, te la estoy dando_ dijo tratando de no mostrarte triste.

Connor estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que lo que estaba dentro de su capucha no escapase y no armara un alboroto_ N-No, está bien, no debiste molestarte en verdad_ dijo cerrando la capucha con sus manos, a lo que todos lo miraron extrañados, menos Dovahkiin, que miraba igual de nervioso la situación.

_ ¿No la aceptas?_ pregunto triste el otro_ ¿Denigras mi regalo?_ pregunto retirando un poco el obsequio, y al no poder controlar a la bestia que tenía en su capucha, solo se rindió.

_ Si, lo acepto_ dijo apartando las manos de su capucha y tratando de alcanzar el obsequio de Regulus, que había cambiado su rostro doliente a uno radiante, pero lo inevitable sucedió:

El hada de bucles se lanzo hacia el Black desde la capucha de Connor como un perro furioso que defiende, cela y marca su territorio comenzando a zumbarle de forma caprichosa a Regulus, dejándolo anonadado por la simple presencia de un hada en frente de él, que esta le este insultando en su idioma y le dé un golpe con su pequeña mano, causando solo una molestia en su rostro, y aun peor; que esta sea prácticamente igual a él. Connor no podía creer lo territorial que era esa pequeña criatura y se había puesto una de sus manos en su frente tratando de contener su vergüenza. Dovahkiin miraba ciertamente divertido la escena. Lucius y Remus estabas igual de impactados que Regulus; ¿Qué hacia un hada del bosque ahí? ¿Justo en frente de ellos? Y por último, Severus solo miraba de forma extraña al hada y su extraña reacción.

_ ¡O-Oye, ¿p-pero que-?!_ y antes de poder continuar el hada le había vuelto a golpear en el rostro furiosa al Black, causando que Connor le tomara de las alas y la dejara pataleando y zumbando de una manera descomunal.

_ Suficiente_ sentencio el nativo de forma molesta causando que la pequeña lo mire apenada y dejara de patalear_ Creo que te deje en claro que te mantuvieras allí debajo hasta que yo te lo dijera_ esta trato de explicarle con pequeños zumbidos muy bajos, pero este no le dejo_ No quiero ninguna escusa; discúlpate ahora_ fulmino dejándola sobre la palma de su mano y acercándola a Regulus. Este se alejo ante la posible de que lo volviera a "golpear", pero esta se disculpo a regañadientes zumbando un poco y luego mirando a Connor como si le preguntara y asi estaba bien_ Eso está mejor_ le dijo más suave, dejando que esta se volviera a meter en su capucha, dejándose ver apenas.

Todos se habían quedado mudos ante la pequeña replica femenina de Regulus, y mas por la extraña actitud de esta, a lo que Severus hablo.

_... Es… igual a ti_ dijo anonadado_ Incluso… es celosa_ Regulus se sonrojo de inmediato y contra ataco.

_ ¡Yo no soy celoso!_ chillo molesto.

_ No, definitivamente lo eres_ ataco ahora Lucius recordando incontables veces en las que el Black era territorial, no solo con sus cosas, sino también con Severus.

_ Sirius es igual_ soltó de golpe Remus, logrando que todos lo miraran_… No le gusta que miren y/o toquen lo que es suyo_ dijo mirando a la pequeña criatura mirar mal a Regulus, y este mirar mal a la pequeña de bucles.

_ Bueno_ intervino Dovahkiin suspirando_ Creo que ya no es necesario que te escondas tu… pequeña_ Ante la interrogante de todos, detrás del cabello del castaño apareció, de forma tímida, otra hada de cabello moreno corto mirando a todos con vergüenza, y al hacer contacto visual con su réplica humana, quedaron mirándose de forma intensa; y de forma inmediata, a ambos un sonrojo fuerte apareció en sus rostro.

_ ¡Ohh Merlín!_ Chillo Lucius saltando de su asiento mirando a la pequeña hada morena_ ¡Un mini-Severus versión mujer!_ bramo embobado tratando de alcanzar a la pequeña, pero esta se espanto y se volvió a esconder, pero al ver la melena rubia platinada se tranquilizo y se dejo tomar_ Ohh, es tan pequeña y linda_ decía embobado acercándose a Remus y mostrándosela de cerca, a lo que Remus le sonrió amable.

_ Es extraño_ dijo extrañado el caza-dragones_ Es tan tímida… ¿Por qué se dejo tomar tan fa-?_ y la duda fue resuelta al ver un poco mejor al amigo de Severus_ Por supuesto…_ respondo_… fue por la Veela_

Ante el nombrado de esa criatura los magos lo miraron asombrado, en especial 9.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?_ pregunto mirándolo como si estuviese loco.

_ ¿Veela? ¿Cómo saben de ella?_ interrogo Regulus mirando a Connor, a lo que este miro a Dovahkiin.

_ Acaso…_ Severus miro con asombro al oji-tormenta_... ¿Estuvieron con una Veela en el bosque?_

Dovahkiin volvía a sentirse nervioso ante todas esas interrogantes que lo abrumaron, por lo que la pequeña morena voló cerca de él para apoyarlo, acariciando la mejilla de este y zumbándole suave, a lo que este le agradeció mimándole debajo de la babilla, y al ver tal acto los magos quedaron mas que asombrados, deslumbrados.

_ D-Dovahkiin_ tartamudeo el mestizo moreno_... Deben decirnos que sucedió en ese bosque…_

_ … B-Bien… Les diremos_ miro a su compañero y este asintió; ambos se sentaron en el suelo en flor de loto_ Les contaremos…


	20. Chapter 20

Inesperado; alteraciones en el grupo de magos

.

.

.

_... La mujer nos acompaño cada segundo_ el comentario hizo que el encapuchado asintiera, ganándose la atención del grupo de estudiantes_ Y…_ la continuación del caza-dragones consiguió nuevamente la atención de las serpientes y del león_... nos dejo justo en frente del traslador… se retiro y eso fue todo_

_ Pero ¿solo así?_ la interrupción abrupta del rubio logro que el oji-miel le regalara una mirada desaprobatoria_ Digo_ modero su tono de voz a uno más educado_ ¿Ella les ayudo a llegar sin problemas a el traslador? ¿Sin pedir nada a cambio? Porque yo, de haber sido ella, les hubiera pedido alguna cosa como servidumbre o-…_ el rostro deformado de Remus y de Severus era de "¿Acaso estas de broma?" logrando que el rubio se apenara por lo que dijo_ N-No dije nada_ murmuro arrepentido, acunando mas a la pequeña hada que descansaba en sus brazos como un bebe.

Dovahkiin sintió pena por el rubio y negó con su cabeza con una risa divertida, mientras que Connor suspiro, "mirando" a Lucius y respondió:

_ Ella solo apareció, señor Malfoy; nos ayudo a pesar de que le dañamos, le curamos-_ se interrumpe a sí mismo, ladea con su cabeza y "mira" a su compañero_ Perdón, Dovahkiin le curó, y nos ayudo sin ningún tipo de reclamo… fue realmente positivo el haberle encontrado_ finalizo el asesino, causando que Lucius asintiera más respetuoso; la mano del león sobre su hombro le hizo saber al rubio que no se culpara tanto por su curiosa pregunta. Dovahkiin miro intrigado a Connor; les había ocultado algo que la veela les había dicho: "Y-Yo solo cumplí… lo que mis amigas me pidieron… ellas me pidieron su protección ante… las Banshee".

_ ¡Oh!_ exclamo el oji-tormenta, asustando a Severus que estaba sentado a su lado, arre-costado sobre su brazo_ Pequeño_ Dovahkiin lo miro, ganándose una mirada adormilada de color carbón_ ¿Qué es una Banshee?_

La pregunta descoloco a los magos.

_ B-Bueno_ pensó primero antes de responderle al expectante grupo de personas_ Es una criatura tenebrosa, con un aspecto de… mujer de cara huesuda y generalmente la mayoría de los avistamientos de esta, se le han visto como una mujer aterradora con una larga cabellera negra_ la descripción de la criatura hizo que la pequeña peli-negra se escondiera más en los brazos de Lucius y que la pequeña de bucles, que estaba sentada tranquilamente en el hombro del licántropo, se pusiera en alerta_ Su grito es letal, y dicen, que nadie ha logrado sobrevivir a el_

_Oh_ volvió a exclamar más tranquilo el oji-tormenta, logrando una sonrisa pequeña del peli-negro.

_ ¿Respondí a tu duda?_ Dovahkiin asintió_ Que bien_

_¡¿Como sabes de ellas?!_ interrogo impasible el Black_ ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? Ustedes saben más de lo que aparentan_ la acusación hizo que los héroes se sorprendieran ante la gran certeza de Regulus: tenía razón, no les habían contado todo, pero no entendían porque de la acusación tan violenta. El tono de voz hizo que el hada oji-verde grisáceo se alterara, comenzando a lanzarle una parvada de zumbidos y expresiones amenazantes, que por su reducido tamaño, casi logra que una risa enternecida escape de los labios de Lucius, que probablemente, provocaría aun mas a la de bucles_ ¡Tu no me… zumbes, histérica!_ grito haciéndole frente, logrando enfurecer a la portadora de alas plateadas y haciendo que saque una diminuta varita de su vestido verde musgo apuntándole directamente a Regulus; Lucius no aguanto más y soltó un gemido enternecido y escondió su rostro en el hombro de Remus_ ¿¡Que me harás con eso?! ¡¿Me estas amenazando?!_ bramo sacando su varita y apuntando a su adversaria, preocupando a Remus y Severus que observaban todo.

_ Para Regulus_ reto severamente el moreno, parándose del suelo y alejando al Black de la criatura, mirando con enojo a Regulus_ Discúlpate ahora, esa acusación fue irresponsable y muy grosera_

_ ¡¿De qué hablas?!_ Regulus se altero al ver como defendía a los héroes y a la molesta criatura voladora_ ¿No te preguntas como saben los nombres de las criaturas? ¡Ellos no viven aquí y saben nombres de criaturas de este mundo!_ los presentes miraron confundidos de cómo el tranquilo mago de bucles se había vuelto tan agresivo de repente. Severus se confundió gravemente… ¿acaso Regulus estaba desconfiando de repente del asesino y del caza-dragones? Eso no cuadraba bien.

_ Regulus Arcturus Black te pido de forma tranquila que te calmes_ hablo ya molesto Severus, mirándolo mal_ Discúlpate ahora_ ordeno severo_

La pareja de magos miraron sorprendidos a Severus, nunca lo habían visto ordenándole algo a la serpiente sangre pura de bucles, Dovahkiin estaba incomodo, ya que solo por su curiosidad de saber que era una Banshee termino en una pelea de amigos y Connor se mostraba… Decepcionado.

Regulus, al ver de la forma tan familiar que había sonado Severus a su madre, lo miro de una forma realmente violenta, causando en el oji-negro algo que nunca había sentido por Regulus: Miedo. Era exactamente el mismo pánico que sentía al sentir la mirada punzante oji-azul del Gryffindor que siempre le atormentaba, logrando que Severus diera un paso hacia atrás, trastabillando y cayendo de espaldas: el homicida no tardo en actuar.

Parándose de su lugar tomo al moreno por la espalda y de las piernas antes de que Dovahkiin pudiera hacer algo también. El hada de bucles chillo del susto al ver al inocente oji-negro caer, pero al ver al encapuchado cargarlo antes de caer del todo la alivio completamente, soltando un suspiro y acercándose al nativo para ayudarle como pudiera. Connor, con el menor en brazos, se volteo y vio a Dovahkiin con aire de preocupación, por lo que le encargo a Severus al otro, sabiendo que este se sentía más seguro con el oji-tormenta; y así fue, ya que al sentir que el de casco le cargaba ahora se relajo en sus brazos y se acurruco en su pecho, buscando la protección que necesitaba.

El encapuchado se volteo, viendo a el mago y al hada con similitudes con un aire, no amenazante, pero si autoritario, haciendo que la encaprichada criatura se volviera dócil.

_ Suficiente_ sentencio, ganándose la atención de todos por el tono de voz importunada_ Tu_ dijo refiriéndose a la pequeña de bucles_ Te pedí que te calmaras, porque sino yo me negaría a cuidarte_ al ver el rostro triste de la pequeña suspiro y la tomo con cuidado en su mano_ No estoy diciendo que te dejare ahora_ vio una sonrisa llorosa de la hada y esta voló a su rostro, pegándose en su mejilla y zumbaba ahogada, como si se disculpara por su actitud_ Tranquila, no estoy diciendo que te abandonare, pero debes moderar esa actitud; Dovahkiin puede cuidarse solo, pero gracias por tratar de defenderlo_ La pequeña asintió pegándose a su cuello, escondiéndose nuevamente en su capucha. Al ver tan vulnerable al hada, Regulus solto una sonrisa triunfante, pero esta cambio a una de asombro al ver que el asesino lo miraba igual de autoritario que hace segundos atrás_ Y usted_ ahí estaba, la señal exacta para saber que el homicida estaba a punto de reprimirle, y no hizo mas que mirarle desafiante, aunque con un poco de temor por lo que diría con ese aire tan frio, aun mas helado que el exterior del castillo_ No debería tratar asi al joven Severus, el solo quiso detener este absurdo desacuerdo_

_ Demonios, Regulus la ha liado_ susurro Lucius al oído de su pareja mientras que Dovahkiin bajaba a Severus al piso para que pudiera pararse.

_ ¿Absurdo?_ repelo el Black con orgullo_ Esa cosa me agredió, me amenazo con su varita_

_ Y usted se rebajo a la insinuación de la criatura por solo querer defender a mi compañero, dígame joven Black: ¿Acaso usted no le apunto con su arma a la joven? O pero ¿Usted era consciente de lo que posiblemente le causaría si la atacara?_ la boca de Regulus se seco ante la defensa de Connor; si bien no era agresivo con su declaración, la frialdad de este lo dejaba atónito.

_ B-Bueno, no, pero yo solo-_

_ Ella es solo el 10% del tamaño de usted, un solo empujón ya la dejaría muy herida; ¿Qué pasaría si le lanza uno de esos… encantamientos de su mundo?_ el de bucles miro sus manos, en especial su mano derecha, donde aun reposaba entre sus dedos su varita, con la que un minuto atrás iba a atacar a la criatura que le había provocado ira.

Severus vio como el asesino dejaba cada vez mas pálido a su amigo con sus acertadas acusaciones, pero él estaba más concentrado en otra cosa; ¿Por qué Regulus reacciono asi ante la curiosidad de Dovahkiin por solo saber algo de el mundo mágico? La pareja vio con pena cuando Connor saco el obsequio que hace varios minutos atrás el Black le había dado de su seguro bolsillo, como se lo dejaba a Regulus en la mano libre y como el aludido vio terriblemente apenado al asesino, como si quisiera a armar algún tipo de berrinche infantil delante de él.

_ ¿Q-Que? ¿P-Porque me lo devuelves?_ se quejo con voz media ahogada y asustada.

_ Porque no creí que fueras así_ el frio asesino se volteo y miro al atónito grupo de magos y a su compañero héroe que lo miraba con rostro apesadumbrado, ya que el inicio toda la pelea por su curiosidad_ Dovahkiin, nos veremos después_ se despidió de este_ adiós jóvenes _ hace una reverencia hacia la pareja_ joven Severus_ hace una reverencia hacia el mestizo_ Joven Black_ hablo frio haciendo un movimiento de cabeza, afligiendo mas a este, mientras que Connor se retiraba por uno de los pasillos, donde solo el resonar de las botas de este se oian.

El silencio fue estremecedor por varios segundos, tanto, que aun se escuchaba apenas el caminar de el asesino… hasta que al fin, nada se escucho. Regulus hizo contacto visual con Severus inmediatamente, pero no como antes, sino como un perro el cual había mordido la mano de su más querido confidente.

_ S-Severus, y-yo-_ y antes de poder decir algo, el mestizo le asintió seguro, aceptando su interrumpida disculpa. Inesperadamente el oji-negro se volteo y salió corriendo por el mismo camino por el que los pasos dejaron de oírse; salió en busca del nativo.

_ B-Bueno_ dijo atónito Lucius parándose de su asiento_ Creo que Remus y yo debemos hacer tarea_

_ Pero si no tenemos- ¡Auch!_ se quejo sobándose el brazo, el cual había sido pellizcado por su pareja serpiente, entendiendo el mensaje_ S-si, ya debemos irnos_ dijo nervioso.

_ Cuídala mucho_ dijo tierno el oji-plata dejando en los brazos de Dovahkiin a la dormida replica de Severus, la cual había caído rendida antes de la pelea de los oji-verde grisáceo; El caza-dragones asintió complacido ante el pedido_ Adiós pequeñita, espero verte pronto_ le hablo meloso, causando un estremecimiento en la pelinegra y que el rubio casi se derritiera de ternura.

Estos dos saludaron también a Regulus que aun seguía medio ido y se retiraron muy pegados uno del otro a, posiblemente, la habitación de prefectos que tenía como propietario a Remus Lupin.

Solo dos personas se quedaron allí, en ese mismo pasillo que para Regulus era maldito, ya que siempre le sucedían cosas negativas; no solo lo ocurrido minutos atrás sino que también era el mismo pasillo donde su hermano comenzó a perseguirlo con la posible intención de matarle. Una voz gentil detrás de él le puso los bucles de punta.

_ Oye, ehh_ el oji-tormenta trataba de recordar el nombre de la persona que estaba delante de él_ Re… ¿Regulus?_ pregunto con cierta timidez, viendo como un avergonzado mago se volteaba_ Yo quería disculparme contigo, mi pregunta sobre la… Ban..shee te puso en alerta, y realmente lo lamento_ se disculpo haciendo una reverencia, aun con la pequeña peli-negra en sus brazos.

_ No… discúlpame a mi_ misturo realmente arrepentido.

_ Pero por mi culpa, Connor te devolvió tu obsequio_ miro con tristeza la barra de cacao que descansaba ahora en el bolsillo del mago. Dovahkiin vio como el joven de bucles y suspiraba y comenzaba a caminar para irse_ Joven_ le llamo, haciendo que Regulus se detuviera y lo mirara_ Quisiera que me acompañara en un paseo… Por favor, acompáñeme_ pidió respetuoso y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Al Black le pareció tan amable la petición que solo suspiro, asintió, y siguió al caza-dragones a donde fuera que lo querría llevar.

.

.

.

Un peli-negro aun seguía corriendo por un pasillo alejado al que había dejado a los magos y al héroe de cuernos seguramente atónitos con un solo objetivo; alcanzar al nativo y explicarle el mal entendido que acababa de ocurrir. El sabía que Regulus no era así, que nunca podría llegar a ser asi de agresivo a no ser que lo provocaran… y eso nunca sucedió. Algo extraño había sucedido en ese instante, algo que no vio en ese momento y que debía descubrir para arreglar el mal entendido.

Rendido, se detuvo a recuperar el aliento en la mitad de un oscuro y abandonado túnel, mirando hacia todos los posibles lugares donde se habría ido su "presa", pero no encontraba siquiera un rastro.

_ D-Demonios_ maldijo enderezando su espalda_ Connor si que camina rápido… no pude alcanzarlo_ declaro decepcionado, mirando por una ventana como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, suspirando y acercándose a esta, mirando el nevado paisaje del patio de Hogwarts delante de sus ojos, sin percatarse que un animago desquiciado estaba justo a sus espaldas, a punto de transformarlo a él en presa, y así lo hizo.

Este joven tomo a Severus por la espalda, estrellándolo contra el cristal pero sin romperlo, solo lo suficiente para que no se moviera, atrapando sus brazos con una sola mano mientras que la mano libre del opresor la tenía sobre la cadera del oji-negro haciéndolo estar aun mas pegado a la pared que estaba debajo del cristal; Severus ya conocía esta llave y su cuerpo había actuado tan dócil como siempre ante estas manos. Solo un merodeador, Sirius Black lo había dominado asi en toda su vida.

_ Valla, valla, pero ¿Qué ha cazado esta vez este depredador?_ pregunto burlón hablando contra el oído de el ahora furioso peli-negro, que luchaba por liberarse_ Pero ¿qué es esto? ¿El gatito lucha por liberarse?_ carcajeo el mayor de los Black queriendo morder el hombro del escandaloso oji-negro para someterlo, como un macho lo haría con su hembra.

_ ¡¿Qué demoño te pasa?! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo idiota si no quieres que te lance una maldi-…! _ No pudo continuar ya que el Black había hecho algo que nunca se imagino en su vida que lo haría; a quitarle su bufanda y a besarle el cuello, haciendo que su rostro pasara de rojo de furia a bermellón de solo la idea de que su cruel amor platónico haya hecho semejante cosa._ B-Black, ¿Q-Que estás haciendo?_ interrogo realmente nervioso, tratando de mirarlo al rostro pero solo logrando ver los bucles rebeldes de este, y ante la ausencia de la respuesta ponía aun mas ansioso por la respuesta de este_ ¡Black dime ahora mismo que fue…! ¡Ahh! _ un gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir como la mano traviesa de Sirius se había trasladado hacia su entrepierna, tocando su entrepierna de una manera única; con su mano experta.

_ ¿Te gusta?_ ronroneo sobre su cuello, logrando que su nuca se erizara_ ¿Qué sucede Snape? ¿Tu enemigo te mordió la lengua?_ ante la pregunta Severus supo que Sirius solo lo estaba molestándolo y eso hizo que su forcejeo apareciera aun más violento que antes_ Sabes, me sorprendió se Regulus no haya golpeado a ese desgraciado, mi hechizo era tan potente que debió casi comérselo vivo_ Severus quedo perplejo.

_ ¿A-a que te refieres maldito?_ gruño queriendo zafarse de él, ya teniendo una idea de lo que había sucedido

_ ¿Te preguntas como Regulus se puso así no?_ el oji-negro encajo las piezas_ Un invento mío del que tu y ese idiota del doma-dragones debieron haber salido heridos pero al parecer mi hermanito fue más fuerte de lo que parece_ rio de forma despreciable, enfureciendo a Severus_ Regulus se resistió bastante_

_ D-Desgraciado, ¡n-no sabes lo que lograste imbécil!_ bramo queriendo golpear al animago, pero un nuevo toque en su entrepierna y una mordida en su cuello lo dejo dócil en un segundo.

_ Deja de luchar Snape,_ gruño en su oído, tentado a lamerlo_ ¿Qué te parece ser mi gatito el día de hoy?_ El peli-negro entro en pánico.

_ N-No, por favor, n-no me toques mas_ rogo tembloroso_ ¡A-Ayuda, por favor!_ chillo al sentir como Sirius no se detenía_ ¡A-Ayuda!_ rogo lleno de pánico, creyendo en una posible violación por parte del Gryffindor… pero algo sucedió;

Sirius, de repente, aflojo no solo el agarre de sus manos sino que también el agarre en su entrepierna, sintiendo como este de pronto se alejaba y se desplomaba detrás de el, completamente inconsciente. Severus rápidamente se volteo y vio el suelo, viendo como su amor platónico estaba dormido en el piso con sus bucles tapando su rostro y una sombra sublime eclipsaba a este. Miro hacia arriba y lo vio, al que pensó que había perdido; a Connor con su aliento agitado y la pequeña hada volando cerca de el. Severus se alegro por verle allí.

_ L-Lo siento_ se disculpo el asesino tomando de los brazos al peli-negro y alejándolo del inconsciente Black_ ¿Estás bien? Sentí los gritos y volví corriendo sobre mis pasos_

_ S-Si, s-si lo estoy, m-muchas gracias_ gratifico mirándolo realmente agradecido, pero mirándolo ahora con cierto miedo_ P-Por favor, t-te pido que no le digas de el a-_

_ Si, lo sé, no diré absolutamente nada… Si usted no le dice nada al director de su escuela por la llave que tuve que aplicarle a ese… Estudiante_ hablando de el sangre pura aun en el suelo_ Esto tomaría en alguna expulsión_

_ Tranquilo, no diré nada_ sonrió al encapuchado_ Lo estaba buscando, ¿lo sabe?_ El nativo lo "miro" extrañado.

_ ¿A mi?_ pregunto arrastrando al "caído" y dejándolo sentado en la pierda.

_ Si…_ hablo sacando su varita_ Es sobre… Regulus_


	21. Chapter 21

¿Salto de Fe?

.

.

.

La noche iba ganando terreno en el enorme castillo de Hogwarts, una noche lo suficientemente fría como para que las bestias del bosque con grutal pelaje comenzaran a esconderse por la helada velada.

Alejado del bosque prohibido, a la luz de las tintineantes velas, dos cuerpos su hallaban encorvados hacia un mismo punto, un antiguo libro de zoología mágica, o mejor conocido como "Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos".

El cuerpo mayor miraba atentamente las elegantes letras en el añejo papiro y escuchaba pacíficamente la dulce voz del cuerpo más pequeño, que le extendía brevemente los conceptos de cierta criatura de su mundo.

_ Así que ese tipo de cosas le gustan comer a estas…_

_ Hadas, si_ ratifico ante el olvido del mayor.

_ ¿Donde consigo este tipo de botánica? Nunca antes había visto cosa igual_

_ Yo poseo varias de estas cosas, pero si vas a alimentara dos de estas criaturas, te recomendaría que vinieras conmigo a una búsqueda por los limites de Hogwarts algún día; cuanto más fresca sea la cosecha, más a gusto estarán las hadas.

El homicida nativo poso su mirada en un cuerpo aun más pequeño que el de su acompañante brujo, ese cuerpo reposaba en la bufanda Slytherin del menor de los dos, ese cuerpo poseedor de pequeñas alas plateadas, bucles oscuros e incontrolables y orbes verde grisáceo que ahora estaban ocultos en un par de pequeños parpados.

No pudo evitar un suspiro y apoyar su mentón en su palma aun observando al hada atentamente; el podría devolverla a su hogar cuando él quisiera, pero simplemente no podía, no cuando esta parecía estar tan indefensa ante cualquier bestia del bosque. Sin darse cuenta, uno de sus dedos acariciaba atentamente la nuca y espina dorsal de la pequeña, paseándose de arriba hacia abajo, causando que la pequeña apenas abriera sus ojos para ver al emisor de esas caricias tiernas, y al ver al encapuchado regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, esta se acurruco aun mas en la mullida bufanda para volver a dormirse de inmediato. Se escucho una dulce y pequeña risa de la serpiente de obres oscuros.

_ Se parece mucho a Regulus_ soltó el otro poniéndose como el asesina; su mentón sobre su palma mientras que su mano libre se dirigía a la diminuta mujer, acariciando con sus delgados dedos el cabello enrulado.

_ La primera vez que la vi así lo creí también_ murmuro Kenway contemplando ahora los mimos que le proporcionaba el de cabello negro que lo acompañaba. Los pozos negros de Severus se posaron en los de Connor, a pesar de no saber con exactitud donde estaban por la sombra de la capucha.

_ Regulus no es así_ ante la posible interrogante del otro se apresuro_ Si bien es una persona curiosa, nunca atacaría así a nadie, no sin una verdadera razón. Y la curiosidad de Dovahkiin sobre las Banshee no fue una de ellas.

El otro no dijo nada, solo volvió a mirar a la "berrinchuda" criatura.

_ Su hermano lo hizo_ los filosos orbes del asesino se posaron en Severus, demostrando mayor interés en lo que estaba por decir el otro: El… chico del que me salvaste recién se llama Sirius Black… es el hermano mayor de Regulus_

El cerebro de Connor actuó a una velocidad impresionante tratando de recordar las facciones del llamado Sirius; un rostro travieso y galante, bucles aun más salvajes y largos que los de Regulus, cuerpo musculoso, alto, y unos poderosos orbes cielo fueron los recuerdos que pudo conseguir. No habían realmente paralelismos entre ellos a pesar de ser gemelos* además de los bucles que poseían de cabello.

_ Lo sé, no hay una verdadera similitud en ambos a simple vista_ interrumpió en sus pensamientos del más grande_… No hasta que la ira invade en ellos_ un escalofrío atroz recorrió la espina dorsal de Severus. Sirius y Regulus eran el mismo rostro al momento de cólera; si bien Regulus era apenas unos cinco centímetros mas bajo que su hermano, cuando este se enojaba parecía incrementar su tamaño hasta quedar exactamente a la altura del león, su rostro, que siempre tenía un aire fresco y amable, se tornaba uno agresivo si se enojaba seriamente_ El mismo hermano de Reg me confesó haber alterado con magia su mente para volverse más sensible ante una provocación… Y al parecer, cuando Dovahkiin, al preguntar sobre las Banshee, el debió tener esa interrogante de "¿Y cómo este sujeto sabe sobre ellas? El no es de aquí"_

_ ¿Dices que entonces por culpa de lo que haya hecho el hermano de Regulus este actuó así?_ el asentimiento de Severus logro alojas un vacio en su estomago, una sensación incomoda donde la culpa de daba un golpe en su abdomen.

_ Asi es, y se altero aun mas ante la confrontación con ella_ dijo señalando a la pequeña de bucles que ahora se tallaba tiernamente sus ojos, al parecer la chala había logrado despertarla_ Fue, prácticamente, la gota que derramo el vaso_ una discreta mirada al rostro de Connor le dio a conocer que este estaba poniéndose incomodo, y lo asemejo rápidamente a la culpa de haberlo juzgado de manera incorrecta_ Connor, ¿en verdad crees capaz a Regulus de atacar a una criatura así?_ hablo dulce mientras alborotaba los bucles de la pequeña con uno de sus dedos, un quejido tierno salió de la boca del hada mientras trataba de detener inútilmente los mimos de Severus ya que se estaba avergonzando de estos_ El… no es capaz de ponerme un dedo encima Kenway ni bajo el hechizo más fuerte de control mental_ finalizo dejando tranquila a la mujer con alas, que había cruzado sus diminutos brazos y su labio inferior se levantaba en un infantil signo de molestia, un puchero.

Una mueca logro afirmar que Connor se sentía incomodo, que probablemente había juzgado muy mal a Regulus luego de lo sucedido hace aproximadamente una hora atrás; ¿Pero como quería que eso no sucediera? Había visto con sus propios ojos como el chico que más tenia conexión había enfrentado a su más allegado compañero de peleas, como casi atacaba a la criatura femenina y como había logrado espantar al pobre pelinegro que solo quería detener la pelea.

_ Severus_ llamo la atención la voz grave del encapuchado, haciendo que este posara sus ojos en el_ ¿Por qué crees que su hermano quiso hacer eso?_ Al ver la mirada confundida del otro, continuo_ Dices que su hermano, Sirius Black, hizo que Regulus actuara así… pero ¿Por qué?_

Escucho un suspiro escapar de los labios de Snape, como este de restregaba las manos en el rostro tratando de apartar alguna idea y lo volvió a mirar.

_ Porque a Sirius Black siempre le encanta sacarnos de quicio… a los tres_

.

.

.

_ ¿Es verdad lo que me dices?_ pregunto decidió en una posición de ataque, apuntando su varita hacia el cuerpo con mayor masa muscular que el suyo.

_ Nunca miento, me parece algo sumamente deshonorable_ respondió tranquilo a una distancia prudente del menor. Sus cabellos danzaban al ritmo de la ventisca que había en el exterior del castillo. Una pequeña criatura los miraba a una distancia más lejana, pero a pesar de la oscuridad que empezaba a reinar, ella podía verlos perfectamente.

_ Voy a ponerte a prueba, no pienso dejarlo en tus manos hasta saber si eres realmente digno de tu palabra_ escupió orgulloso el otro, frunciendo tu entrecejo y apretando aun mas su varita, el otro no se inmuto demasiado.

_ Adelante, ataca con lo que tengas_ desafío el otro, su sangre iba cargada de adrenalina; como adoraba que lo desafiaran y reataran a una batalla, era el éxtasis que necesitaba para poner su cuerpo en marcha, era para lo que había nacido, para la batalla.

Los ojos verde grisáceo parecieron haber brillado en la oscuridad mientras que un poderoso ataque se dirigía al cuerpo del otro, que al impactar sobre su fornido pecho, logro hacerlo retroceder una distancia de aproximadamente dos metro, pero permaneciendo de pie, logrando que dos líneas mostraran el camino recorrido.

_ Impresionante_ susurro el atacante_ Cualquiera que lo hubiera recibido hubiera volado por los aires_ sus dientes se apretaron y su mirada se afilo aun más, chocando con unos ojos tormentosos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

_ ¡Vamos!_ bramo el otro lleno de euforia_ ¡Se que tienes algo mejor!_ animo al otro a que lo atacara en verdad, el otro soltó una sonrisa gustosa.

_ Claro que si, bárbaro incauto_ siseo, volviendo a lanzar otro ataque.

.

.

.

Ambos mestizos salían de la biblioteca acompañados de una adormilada hada que, pesar de haber dormido en la cómoda bufanda de Severus, esta parecía no haber dormido por años.

_ ¿Has pensado en ponerle un nombre?_ la voz de Severus logro sacarlo de su letargo.

_ ¿Umm?_ su "mirada" se clavo en la de la serpiente, la cual rio ante la desconcentración del otro.

_ Qué si has pensado en ponerle al hada, Connor_ una de sus manos se coloco en su boca para no permitir que se le escapara una risa traviesa; ver a ese sujeto desconcentrado realmente le divertía.

_ Bueno, realmente no_ suspiro el otro rascando su nuca por encima de la capucha_ ¿Ellas no poseen nombre ya?_

_ No lo creo, estas parecen ser jóvenes_ su mirada oscura cambio de rango, ahora observaba a la pequeña de bucles_ ¿Posees nombre?_

Ante la interrogante esta zumbo, pero al ver que el otro no le había entendido solo ladeo con su cabecita.

_ ¿Deseas tener un nombre?_ pregunto ahora Connor haciendo que la mujer de alas asintiera vivazmente_ Severus, ayúdame_ una ceja encarnada del aludido lo hizo continuar_ Ayúdame, no sé qué nombre escoger_ una risilla del Slytherin logro una coloración carmesí en sus mejillas.

_ Bueno, podrías ponérselo por su personalidad_

Ellos iban caminando por los pasillos del castillo, buscando a cierto oji verde grisáceo. Connor quería arreglar la situación que había logrado, ya que ese chico de bucles realmente le caía bien, a pesar de ser extrovertido, algo escandaloso y, en ocasiones, "boca-suelta".

_ Es entusiasta_ soltó de pronto sorprendiendo a Severus_ Simpática, muy activa, observadora y extrovertida_ La descripción del hada estaba sacando una gran sonrisa de Severus_ Muy habladora_ eso logro que la pequeña comenzara a zumbar avergonzada: Si, justo así_ un bufido salió de la de bucles, la cual se hizo la molesta cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho_ Pero también es cariñosa_ un rojo intenso surco las mejilla de no solo el hada, sino también las de Severus_... Y muy posesiva_ Eso último volvió a alterar a la pequeña, haciendo que abrazara fuertemente la nariz del asesino y la mordiera de forma infantil. Severus no aguanto y comenzó a carcajear mientras Connor se sobaba la zona donde la "salvaje" hada la había mordido.

_ C-Connor_ trato de decir el otro, pero no podía por culpa de la risa que se escapaba_ T-Te pedí que describieras al hada, no a Regulus_

Un furioso rubor choco sobre las mejillas del asesino, haciendo que apartara el rostro de la mirada del Slytherin, el cual volvió a reírse con intensidad.

_ Yo no estaba describiéndolo_… ¿o sí?; ¿Acaso su mente le había jugado una mala pasada y sin querer había descripto al chico en vez de la criatura?

Lo que había parecido un gruñido grutal los saco de su atmosfera, seguido por lo que parecían ser zumbidos ensordecedores provenientes del exterior… y Severus los conocía perfectamente.

_ Una pelea_ soltó instintivamente, asomándose a una de las ventanas del pasillo, buscando rápidamente al emisor de los encantamientos… lo que vio lo dejo helado_ No puede ser_ sus manos fueros hacia su boca impactado, podía sentir su labio inferior temblar al querer soltar los nombres de los contrincantes.

_ Dovahkiin y Regulus_ murmuro el encapuchado, su "vista de águila" había proporcionado la perfecta imagen del menor de los Black lanzándole a diestra y siniestra hechizo tras hechizo al oji-tormenta, que parecía inmutable. Los hechizos atravesaban el cuerpo del caza dragones perfectamente, los dichos encantamientos finalmente terminaban estrellándose contra los arboles a espaldas de Dovahkiin.

_ Está usando el thu'um etéreo_ recordó el asesino, viendo como Regulus se desesperaba por dañarlo… y nunca lo iba a lograr. Sabía que ese thu'um transformaba a Dovahkiin en un espíritu imposible de dañar o ser dañado. Severus no se dio cuenta cuando el encapuchado le dejo al hada en sus brazos y empezó a tomar carrera, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran enormemente; ¡¿Acaso pensaba saltar por la ventana?! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Estaban en el maldito cuarto piso!

_ ¡¿Qué haces?!_ Grito al ver que echaba carrera hacia la ventana. El hada y él soltaron un bramido lo suficientemente fuertes como para alertar a los contrincantes que al oírlo y reconocer de inmediato la voz alzaron su vista hacia el cielo, donde un cuerpo se asomaba completamente de una ventana. A caza dragones no le costó nada identificar el propietario de ese cuerpo, y no se inmuto demasiado, sabia como su compañero hacia sus famosos "Saltos de Fe", donde el saltaba de grandes alturas y caía limpiamente en un arbusto, montículos de heno y el agua.

Pero para Regulus, que tardo aproximadamente un par de segundos en descubrir que el que había saltado desde el cuarto piso era Connor Kenway, pudo sentir como su alma caía al suelo y su corazón se detenía, no lo dudo; el estaba en peligro.

Dovahkiin, en el momento de que vio a su compañero saltar, no se había preocupado, ya que siempre había algo allí para ayudarlo a detener su caída o, en caso de no haber nada, él mismo podía ayudarlo… Fue en ese momento donde su mente hacia un "click" en su cabeza.

¿Dónde caería? ¿En un montículo de nieve acaso? Nunca lo había visto caer en uno, ni siquiera cuando lo llevo a Skyrim, donde la nueve abundaba por doquier. Y si bien recordaba, el thu'um, _"Volverse etéreo"_ lo volvía un espíritu, ni siquiera podía utilizar otros thu'um para ayudar a su amigo a detener la caída como anteriores veces lo había logrado; y al parecer Connor también lo había pillado, ya que en el momento de su descenso comenzó a mover sus brazos en busca de equilibrio.

 __ "Por los dioses nórdicos; ¡¿En que estaba pensando Connor en el momento de saltar?! ¡¿Acaso no tomo en cuenta todos los contras de su salto?! __

No se dio cuenta cuando un cuerpo más bajo que el suyo estaba corriendo velozmente tratando de llegar al lugar preciso donde Connor tendría encuentro con el suelo, las piernas de Regulus trabajaban furiosamente, correr cuando hay nieve era algo difícil y cansado, pero sabía de dónde había sacado tanta energía de golpe como para poder llegar justo al lugar donde el asesino caería, justo cuando a este le quedaban unos cuatro metros de diferencia entre su cuerpo y el duro suelo que, a pesar de haber nueve, no sería la suficiente como para amortiguar una muy fea caída.

Su cuerpo se tenso poderosamente al ver el cuerpo de Regulus debajo de su lugar de desplome. Imaginándose lo peor, cerró sus ojos y espero a que desafortunadamente su cuerpo aplastara al de Regulus.

No vio cuando el menor de los Black apuntaba su varita hacia él ni escucho cuando un furioso _"¡Aresto Momentum!"_ escapo de los labios del de bucles. Abrió sus ojos, preguntándose porque aun no había tocado el suelo; descubriendo estar detenido en el aire, a un metro de distancia de Regulus y viendo como este tomaba aire por su boca mientras su pecho subía y bajaba fuertemente; con sus brazos abiertos a la espera de un abrazo que nunca llego.

No pudo decir nada cuando noto que, segundos después de estar suspendido en el aire, su cuerpo volvía estar consciente de la gravedad y volvía a dejarlo caer, justo sobre el cuerpo del menor de bucles, que al sentir el cuerpo mayor lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Por la diferencia de peso de ambas anatomías, Regulus termino de espaldas contra la nieve mientras su organismo había servido como colchón para detener la caída del asesino, que estaba absorto por la acción del chico de orbes verde grisáceo.

Todo fue tan rápido que Dovahkiin no había entendido que sucedió, solo había sido consciente de que el amigo de Severus corrió, detuvo el tiempo justo cuando Connor estaba a dos metros del suelo y lo abrazo fuertemente tan pronto como el homicida volvía a caer, pero de forma más suave, justo sobre su ser.

Corrió en su ayuda, notando como el thu'um por fin terminaba su efecto. Su mirada se desvió hacia la ventando de donde Connor había saltado, donde el pelinegro había sido expectante de todo lo sucedido. También lo vio comenzar a correr por el pasillo, al parecer el oji-negro iba a salir al patio para ver si todo estaba bien.

Mientras, el héroe de capucha y el sangre pura aun seguían tirados en la nieve. Regulus no lo había soltado ni un ápice, y parecía que cada vez apretaba mas el agarre de sus brazos con la espalda ancha del encapuchado, que ya no lo era; ya que justo en el momento de caer justo sobre el pobre mago, su capucha se había zafado de su cabeza, a un largo y oscuro cabello.

Connor comenzó a levantarse, utilizando sus brazos que estaban a cada lado del cuerpo del menor como pilar de apoyo. Se separo lentamente, notando que el otro soltaba su fuerte agarre y estaba atento a sus movimientos.

Regulus abrió sus ojos, los había cerrado luego de atrapar al asesino en caída; lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto. Gracias a la luna y a la pérdida de la tela que siempre tapaba su rostro, podía ver con lujo de detalle el aspecto del más alto.

Su piel era algo más oscura que la suya, pero a su vez no era tan oscura, dándole un toque trigueño. Poseía una nariz puntiaguda al igual que sus pómulos, dándole a entender que ese sujeto era de alguna aldea, un extranjero; un chico nativo. Sus labios, ahora que los veía, eran un poco más grandes de lo que imaginaba; y lo que más llamaba su atención eran sus ojos. Afilados y depredadores, tan oscuros como la noche, que diferencia que los de Severus, poseían esa pizca de peligro y tranquilidad, fortaleza y sensibilidad, un yin yang de emociones que lograron teñir sus mejillas de un fuerte carmesí

La voz serena de su opresor lo saco de su letargo.

_ ¿Regulus? ¿Estás bien?_ la voz del nativo nunca le había parecido tan atractiva hasta que lo había podido ver sin su capuz; esa voz realmente le quedaba, le quedaba realmente bien_ ¿Te lastime? No dices nada_ el zarandeo en sus hombros por parte del homicida volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos, haciéndole perder noción de donde estaba y de la hazaña que había logrado hace menos de un minuto.

_ Y-Yo…_ sus palabras murieron de nuevo al ver como Connor levantaba una ceja y lo miraba interrogante; ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía concentrarse?

_ ¿Están bien?_ Kenway miro al propietario de la cuestión, Dovahkiin llegaba hacia ellos con ojos preocupado al igual que su voz. Al no notar la atrapante mirada del asesino, Regulus por fin pudo tranquilizarse_ ¡Chico! ¡Pero qué locura! ¡Qué hazaña! ¡Qué reflejos!_ admiraba maravillado el oji-tormenta, aplaudiéndole al avergonzado Black que era ayudado a levantarse del suelo por el de tez más oscura.

_ N-No fue tan-_

_ No, lo fue_ interrumpió el nativo, dándole una sonrisa ensordecedora_ No creí que me salvaras, tenía mi fe puesta en Dovahkiin, realmente fue impresionante_ una mano del más alto revolvió sus bucles cariñosamente haciendo que el bermellón de sus mejillas aumentara.

_C-Connor_ gimió avergonzado el oji-verde grisáceo observándolo de forma extraña_ T-Tu-_

_¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Están bien?!_ la alterada voz del mestizo lo interrumpió, haciéndolo volver al mundo real.

Severus venia agitado con el hada en brazos, nunca había corrido tan rápido; y le daba gracias a las escaleras móviles que, a su suerte, estas parecían estar estratégicamente colocadas para demorarse menos.

_ Si_ a Severus le costó reconocer el rostro del asesino sin su capucha, haciendo que este también se sonrojara suavemente_ Y todo gracias a Regulus_ el aludido vio con ansias los ojos del más alto, que le volvía a regalar una sonrisa dulce, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara.

Dovahkiin era atento a cada reacción del chico de bucles, haciendo que una sonrisa surcara su rostro cada vez más grande.

_ _"Connor… ¿Acaso tu salto de fe logro que cayeras justo sobre su corazón?"__


	22. Chapter 22

"Pero deberias pensarlo"

.

.

.

El frio piso, sumado con un punzante dolor de cabeza, lograron despertarlo de su inconciencia. Su mano froto su rostro con cierta rabia, la cual desconocía. Estaba aturdido, ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba? Lo último que recordaba era que, luego de retirarse de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, escapando del "acoso" de Cola-gusano y el empalagoso momento entre Cornamenta y la pelirroja de su novia, decidió vagar en busca de alguna chica para pasar el momento.

Pasando por uno de los pasillos escucho un fuerte grito, uno rabioso, lo cual lo dejo atento. Esa voz podía reconocerla, era su gemelo, Regulus, haciendo que una sonrisa siniestra aparezca sobre su rostro. Se asomó curioso para observar a su hermano gritando furioso en un pequeño grupo de gente, donde pudo identificar al oxigenado, pero no a la persona que estaba a su lado. Esa cabellera castaña se le hacía conocida, pero no podía ver bien desde su posición. También reconoció al cervatillo, el cual era víctima de los bramidos de su hermano, haciendo que su pecho ardiera un poco. Su broma era cruel, y lo admitía, pero ahora no podía hacer nada al respecto. Vio de igual modo a dueño de sus molestias recientes, a ese "caza-dragones" de pacotilla observando todo, al igual que ese anti-social y extraño encapuchado, ese tipo le causaba escalofríos, era tan serio que no entendía como podía estar con su hermano y esa bola de serpientes. Satisfecho con su cometido, se retiró de allí.

Su mente no tenía rumbo fijo, pero al parecer su cuerpo si, ya que se encontraba caminando por los pasillos con un paso decidido. Se detuvo al no saber qué estaba haciendo pero al ver una sombra veloz pasar a su lado sus instintos de caza se activaron. La persona había pasado corriendo delante de el a un paso rápido, dejando a su paso un aroma dulce que el reconoció de inmediato, afilando sus ojos con satisfacción. Al voltearse confirmo a su presa favorita corriendo en dirección opuesta a la que él se hallaba, con su cabellera larga y oscura meciéndose en el aire producto del apresurado andar de su dueño.

Sin darse cuenta él ya se hallaba persiguiéndolo como incontables veces lo había hecho ya, pero esta vez con un propósito totalmente corrupto y fuera de sentido común. Pensaba atraparlo para el mismo y montarlo en un lugar apartado como un animal en completo celo. Él no lo había notado, pero esa serpiente le estaba causando varios problemas… Problemas que nunca antes había tenido con alguna otra chica que había conocido. No quería admitirlo, pero ese Slytherin le atraía poderosamente la atención de una forma tan carnal que lo abrumaba.

Y luego de varias "pesadillas" nocturnas, teniendo como propietario al mejor amigo de su hermano, lo había decidido. Atraparía a Snape desapercibido y lo montaría, lo haría, y se aseguraría de dejar una notoria marca de propiedad allí; solo para que cierto "vikingo estúpido" lo notara y se alejara de su presa de una vez.

Pero ese acto solo lo haría de forma sexual, no quería ligar ningún tipo de sentimiento al moreno de ninguna manera. El solo lo quería como su ramera, y nada más que eso.

El hormigueo en su entrepierna creció al ver como su "cervatillo" se había detenido, escuchándose los jadeos producidos por correr seguido de un par de maldiciones, y asechándolo cuidadosamente, lo dio contra el lugar más cercano, haciendo que su pecho lo aprisionara cruelmente contra el cristal de la ventana. Rápidamente tomo sus brazos para inmovilizarlo al ver que su presa ya se había percatado de su situación, dejando sus manos detrás de la espalda mientras su mano libre tomaba firmemente su cadera, y su "amigo" palpito con fuerza. Esa puta de Snape tenía el cuerpo más esbelto que una mujer.

Luego de provocarlo verbalmente y ver como este correspondía de forma rabiosa decidió "domesticarlo", mordiéndolo en el hombro con fuerza, dejándolo dócil por un momento ya que comenzó a insultarlo. Su paciencia se acabó rápidamente, quitándole la bufanda que poseía el moreno para comenzar a besarlo, dispuesto a dejar una marca allí, mientras la mano que residía en la cadera se deslizaba hacia la entrepierna de Severus. Se deleitó ante el gemido y volvió a provocarlo, haciéndolo forcejear aún más. Le encantaba verlo luchar por su vida, aunque el mismo había admitido que se había excedido con lo del Sauce Boxeador.

Como provocación final, le admitió haber manipulado la mente se su propio hermano horas antes, volviéndolo "sensible" ante el enojo, comprobándolo al ver que su hermano había saltado de su asiento, atacando al director Dumbledore cuando hablo de la Tercera Prueba de esos dementes "héroes". Fue el colmo para el más bajo e intento agredirlo, pero fácilmente lo dejo dócil nuevamente manoseando obscenamente su entrepierna y mordiendo en aquel nuevo cuello.

No lo oculto, le confeso lo que quería hacerle, olfateando en el aire el pánico de su presa, viendo como esta se retorcía en su lugar tratando de escapar, haciendo que el animado frotase su ya abultada erección contra sus posaderas, pero de golpe todo se oscureció.

Se sintió débil en una milésima de segundo, sintiendo su cuerpo aflojase y relajarse de tal modo que no lo creía posible, soltando involuntariamente a su presa y sin poder hacer nada, su cuerpo colapso contra el suelo, golpeando su nuca de forma dolorosa… ¿había muerto?

Sintió murmullos y zumbidos, no entendía nada de lo que estaba escuchando. No podía abrir sus ojos y el sueño le estaba ganado rápidamente. Trato de mirar a su atacante, tal vez lo habían aturdido con un hechizo, pero había atrapado a Snape, no se podía mover entre sus brazos, imposible de que fuera él. Cuando sus ojos pudieron abrirse vio a su cervatillo… ¿Hablando solo?

La inconciencia le tomo en brazos, quedado allí por mucho tiempo, no había luz fuera del castillo, era de noche. Sus recuerdos eran tan absurdos que decidió levantase como pudo y caminar hacia su habitación, apoyando su peso en las paredes.

Podía haberse tratado de un mal sueño que había tenido, talvez se había desmayado en el pasillo de repente y se había imaginado todo eso en su retorcida mente… pero fue tan real que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Esperaría a ver a Snape y ver si tenía alguna reacción nueva ante él, solo el tiempo le diría lo que paso.

.

.

.

_ Muchas gracias por acompañarnos_ agradeció el mestizo hacia ambos hombres que estaban allí, delante de la puerta de la Sala común de Slytherin. Luego de una muy buena reprimenda de parte de Severus hacia Connor por ser un suicida y arrojarse desde el cuarto piso sin pensar en las consecuencias, el ambiente se había calmado mucho. Dovahkiin lo aparto un momento de Regulus y el nativo, argumentado que debían arreglar las cosas ellos solos. Pero este tampoco se salvó de un regaño por parte del oji-negro.

 _#Flash Back_

 __"¡¿Qué estaban haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué demonios estaban luchando?! ¡¿Sabías que si lastimabas a Regulus podías ser descalificado por dañar a un estudiante?! ¡Fue muy infantil de vuestra parte hacer esa pelea, si alguien más los había visto hubiera alertado al Director!"_ Dovahkiin miraba con cierta diversión la violenta molestia del joven mestizo, verlo regañarlo como una madre lo enternecía mucho. Una mano en su cabello le hizo detenerse, al igual que una radiante sonrisa por parte del oji-tormenta._

 __ "Tranquilo pequeño, no estábamos haciendo nada malo"__

 __ "¿Una pelea no te parece nada malo?"_ pregunto de forma sarcástica el menor cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho_ "Se nota que sus costumbres y las nuestras no son iguales"_ una carcajada por parte del más alto lo avergonzó levemente._

 __ "Pequeño, tu amigo y yo estábamos entablando amistades"__

 __ "¿Así que se pelean para hacer amigos? ¿Así que si yo te golpeo hasta dejarte medio muerto quiere decir que te estoy invitando a salir o qué?"_ Las palabras escaparon de sus labios sin pensarlas, haciendo que un notorio sonrojo aparezca en su rostro al ver como los ojos azules del contrario brillaban de forma encantadora ante lo dicho._

 __ "Por supuesto que no, Severus"_ respondió revolviendo los mechones oscuros del mestizo de forma cariñosa_ "El cortejo hacia la persona amada, en nuestras tierras, se toma muy en serio. Debemos estar totalmente seguros de que es la persona que querremos toda la vida, demostrándole infinito respeto y amor a esta. La infidelidad está terminantemente prohibida en nuestras tierras y se castiga muy duro al acusado de traición, al igual que al atribuido de lastimar a su pareja"_ el menor vio cierta oscuración en esos ojos que parecía que brillaban en la oscuridad, notándola en un tono más grisáceo_ "En mi sincera opinión… Los hombres que lastiman a su ser amado deberían ser arrasados de la humanidad"_ escucho con fascinación las palabras del castaño, que ahora le regalaba una sonrisa arrebatadora, haciendo que se sonroje violentamente._

 __ "N-No respondiste porque estaban peleando"_ aclaro Severus tratando de quitar la vergüenza de su rostro._

 __ "Tu amigo quería probar mi palabra"_ la intriga en los ojos del más bajo lo hicieron continuar _ "Él quería ver si era digno para protegerte, retándome a un duelo de su mundo, pero no pudimos terminarlo por…"_ la mirada de color índigo viajo a su compañero Connor, viendo como este hablaba con el chico de bucles un poco más alejados de ellos. Escucho el suspiro cansado de Severus, volviendo a mirarlo y verlo menos molesto._

 __ "Regulus no es quien para meterse en eso"_ argumento serio viendo penetrantemente al más alto que lo miraba con atención_ "Lo que prometas o no, no es asunto de el"__

 __ "Solo quiso asegurarse"_ menciono tranquilo_ "Se preocupa por ti y quiso afirmar por el mismo si mis palabras eran nobles"_ Dovahkiin era tan cortes y comprensivo que a Severus se le removió el estómago de forma agradable._

 __ "¿No estas molesto?"__

 __ "¿Por qué debería?"_ le pregunto serenamente con una sonrisa traviesa, como la de un niño._

 __ "No solo desconfió en ti y te grito, sino que ahora te reta a un duelo por seguir sospechando en tus palabras"_ la serpiente arqueo una ceja al ver como el oji-tormenta sonreía tiernamente y reia suave._

 __ "No voy a enojarme por una cosa así, entiendo su desconfianza."_ la curiosidad llego al mestizo_ "No todos los días viene un extranjero de un lugar lejano prometiendo proteger a alguien que apenas conoce solo porque sus instintos le dicen que quiere verlo feliz"_ el palpitar de el moreno se aceleró al escuchar esas palabras, ¿verlo feliz?, ¿por qué?_ "Pero sucedió"_ la mano de Dovahkiin acaricio la mejilla sonrojada del más bajo_ "Y voy en serio"_ finalizo sonriéndole nuevamente, haciéndolo dejar sin habla alguna._

 __ "Dovahkiin"_ interrumpió de repente un alto chico junto con otro, que estaba algo distraído_ "Vamos a llevarlos a dentro, hace mucho frio y pueden enfermar"_ aclaro el homicida, que tenía a la quisquillosa hada debajo de la capucha, que ya se la había colocado nuevamente, tratando de buscar calor debajo de esta; al igual que la tímida pequeña que se metía debajo de los cabellos crecidos del caza-dragones tratando de frenar el frio de alguna manera._

 __ "¡Lo había olvidado!"_ menciono sorprendido_ "Lo siento pequeñita"_ se disculpó tomando a la dulce pelinegra entre sus manos, tratando de darle calor con ellas_ Y ustedes también deben estar helados_ dijo mirando como el chico de bucles se abrazaba a sí mismo para mantener el calor._

 _Ambos héroes se sacaron sus respectivas sudaderas y se las entregaron cortésmente a ambos chicos, los cuales los miraron sorprendidos por tal acción, en especial Regulus, que volvía a ver ese atractivo rostro al descubierto, sonrojándolo._

 __ Toma, vas a resfriarte así_ argumento el nativo, dejando que el chico de bucles se colocara su abrigo, el cual lo agradeció tímidamente y se lo coloco, notando que le quedaba bastante holgado_ "¿Esta mejor?"_ preguntó el más alto, tomando a la orgullosa hada y tratando de mantener el calor de esta con sus manos, justo como Dovahkiin había hecho_

 __ "S-Si"_ respondió avergonzado, el abrigo estaba tibio gracias al calor corporal del homicida_ "M-Muchas gracias Connor"_ agradeció tímidamente, ganándose un asentimiento por parte del aludido._

 _Mientras, Dovahkiin ayudaba al mestizo a colocarse la sudadera, mientras este se deba hacer como un niño pequeño._

 __ "Había olvidado que estaba frio"_ dijo divertido el oji-tormenta, subiendo el cierre de la sudadera, viendo que esta le quedaba grande, escondiendo incluso sus dedos con las mangas de la misma._

 __"¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?"_ pregunto incrédulo el otro._

 __ "Controlo mi temperatura corporal ante el frio, lo aprendí en Skyrim"_ le respondió amablemente_ "Puedo nadar en un lago congelado por horas y no siento nada"_ menciono divertido al ver los rostros de ambas serpientes_ "Pero mejor hablemos adentro, estas sudaderas no los salvaran mucho del frio"_ recordó el caza-dragones. Los cuatros se dirigieron hacia el interior del antiguo castillo, hablando entre ellos un poco más._

 _#Fin de Flash Back_

Y luego de llegar a la Sala Común delas serpientes, los jóvenes los hicieron pasar hacia la habitación; debieron insistir bastante, ya que los héroes se negaban a pasar al lugar que pertenecían los estudiantes. Solo en aquel fatídico día que Severus había sido atacado habían pasado a ese lugar y se negaban a entrar. Pero luego de un muy buen argumento, lograron hacerlos declinar.

_ "Habra chocolate caliente y galletas"_ argumento Regulus, viendo con admiración el rostro del nativo, sin estar cubierto por el capuz. Su labio inferior se levantaba y sus ojos castaños brillaban con regocijo; parecía la reacción de un niño, una reacción completamente diferente a la esperada, viniendo de un asesino que fácilmente venció a un Troll de Bosque y sobrevivió al bosque prohibido.

Pasaron, ocultando a las hadas entre sus manos, y luego de varias miradas de los estudiantes al ver a los héroes ahí, fueron a la habitación. El chocolate caliente y la comida fueron traídos por fiel elfo doméstico, Kreacher, que con gusto le sirvió a su amo dicha bebida y pastel de fresas que había horneado hace poco. Regulus presento a su querido elfo ante los héroes, que ante todo pronóstico, se sintió encantado ante dos "criaturas" sin magia. La cortesía de Dovahkiin, sumada a la seriedad de Connor; lograron atrapar al elfo, que se quedó un tiempo con los jóvenes para retirarse después por un llamado de su ama, Walburga Black, despidiéndose de forma respetuosa y retirándose de inmediato.

Dovahkiin estaba animado, les comentaba que solo había tomado chocolate caliente cuando era niño, pero luego tuvo que dejar ese tipo de mañas para volverse un "hombre" como le habían dicho. Volver a tomar ese líquido le hacía recordar su niñez, sumado al dulce pastel que había traído el elfo, se sentía como un niño de nuevo.

Regulus no le había quitado el ojo de encima al homicida desde que habían traído la "merienda", queriendo ver las reacciones de Connor, que ahora era libre de su capucha. Veía con verdadera entretención como el nativo estaba sentado en flor de loto sobre su cama, tomando entre sus dos manos la taza con el líquido humeante, calentado sus manos con el calor que esta emitía. Vio como primero se tomaba todo el contenido de la taza, para luego ponerle atención a su otra fascinación; el pastel. Parecía que se había olvidado del mundo entero mientras comía, al igual que Regulus, que se había olvidado del mundo que lo rodeaba solo para ver al asesino comer.

_ "Adorable"_ pensó Regulus ,viendo como ahora se quedaba quieto en su lugar, con sus manos sobre sus rodillas, como si esperar alguna otra cosa_ Connor, ¿quieres más?_ pregunto amablemente, viendo como esos ojos castaños se clavaban en el con un brillo infantil.

_ Si, por favor_ respondió, alzando el plato donde ahora no quedaba ni el resto de la anterior poción, al igual que la taza. Encantado, le sirvió una segunda porción y más chocolate.

Las hadas no se habían quedado atrás, les habían servido un poco también, y ahora estaban sentadas tiernamente sobre un cojin, comiendo un pequeño pedazo de pastel, y luego de reducir un par de tazas, estas ahora también tomaban chocolate.

_ ¿No les caerá mal?_ pregunto el oji-tormenta viendo como la pequeña morena comía adorablemente.

_ No, estarán bien. Ellas en realidad deberían comer una planta en específica, pero un pequeño capricho no les hará daño_ respondió tranquilamente el mestizo_ Deberían quedarse aquí_ dijo de pronto, ganándose a irada de los tres presentes.

_ ¿Ellas?_ pregunto incrédulo Regulus

_ ¿Estás seguro?_ pregunto preocupado el sangre de dragón, viendo como ahora las pequeñas los miraban extrañadas.

_ Sí, es decir, nosotros conocemos de ellas, puedo conseguir la comida incluso, no serían un problema_

_ ¿No se meterán en problemas?_ intervino ahora el homicida, dejando de lado la deliciosa merienda.

_ Más de lo que ustedes podrían ganarse si los encuentran con ellas, no lo creo_ menciono el peli-negro. Los héroes se miraron por un momento, para luego desviar la mirada a las chicas con alas.

_ Que dicen ustedes, ¿quieren quedarse con ellos?_ pregunto encantadoramente el oji-tormenta, haciendo que la morena asienta vivazmente, mientras que la pequeña de bucles miraba con cierta desconfianza a su semejante mago.

_ ¿Qué dices tú?_ pregunto ahora el trigueño nativo a la indecisa chica_ ¿Quieres quedarte? Ellos podrán cuidarte como se merecen_ la pequeña empezó a zumbar, indicando inconformidad.

_ Nos volverás a ver_ le indico Dovahkiin con una sonrisa_ Podemos venir a visitarlas, pero deberán quedarse aquí, por su seguridad_ dijo amable el chico, y luego de una última mirada al homicida, la caprichosa mujer asintió

_ Eso me parece bien_ le apremio Connor, haciendo que la oji-verde se sonrojara y ocultara el rostro entre sus manos avergonzada.

Luego de un tiempo entre risas y charlas, los héroes se estaban despidiendo de ambos chicos en la puerta que daba la salida de la Sala Común.

_ Deberíamos regresárselas_ recordó Severus dándose cuenta que tanto el cómo Regulus aún tenían ambas sudaderas de los héroes; ante la mención de regresar los abrigos, Regulus le regalo una mirada un tanto pesada, siendo percibida por el sangre de dragón que soltó una sonrisa.

_ No se preocupen_ dijo Dovahkiin algo divertido_ Pueden devolvérnoslas algún otro día, no hay problema_ menciono despreocupado, viendo de reojo como el de bucles sonreía victorioso, apretando sus manos en la sudadera blanca del homicida.

_ Nos retiramos_ indico Connor, inclinándose respetuosamente como saludo.

_ Cuiden a las pequeñas_ recordó alegre el caza-dragones.

_ Claro que si_ le contesto Severus, despidiéndolo con un movimiento de mano al igual que Regulus.

_ Buenas noches_ les deseo el de bucles, siendo correspondido, entrando con el moreno hacia la Sala Común para luego ir a la habitación.

Severus suspiro agotado, eran las nueve y media de la noche y ya tenía sueño, mañana tendrían clases de Herbologia temprano con Ravenclaw y debía descansar bien si no quería dormitar toda la clase.

Entro al baño de su habitación y se dio una ducha rápida, saliendo con su pijama ya puesto, y al salir vio al Black tirado sobre la cama boca arriba, mirando el techo con… ¿Adoración?

_ ¿Regulus?_ pregunto algo preocupado el mestizo, acercándose y viendo a su amigo más de cerca.

Los ojos de Regulus brillaban de una forma extraña, aun poseía la sudadera del asesino sobre él, e incluso se había puesto la capucha sobre su cabeza, ocultando gran parte de sus bucles dentro de ella. Pero lo que realmente lo confundía era la mueca de su boca; una sonrisa totalmente embobada y delirante.

_ Regulus_ le llamo más autoritario, pero se asustó al ver como este de golpe soltó un grito agudo, tapándose el rostro con sus manos y comenzando a patalear sobre la cama. Severus retrocedió cautelosamente de la escena, nunca había visto tal reacción en el Black; el grito incluso había despertado a las hadas que descansaban sobre el cojín, pero de inmediato volvieron a cabecear y se durmieron nuevamente_ Regulus_ llamo de nuevo, obteniendo ahora la mirada ensoñadora del sangre pura_ ¿Se puede saber que fue es-?_

_ ¡¿Lo viste?!_ pregunto de repente el chico, sentándose de golpe, haciendo que la capucha se deslizara y dejara ver sus despeinados bucles_¡¿Lo viste?!_ volvió a repetir haciendo que Severus frunciera el entrecejo

_ ¿Qué cosa Regulus?_ pregunto confundido, tomando la sudadera de Dovahkiin y doblándola cuidadosamente.

_ ¡Connor!_ chillo, tomando la almohada de su cama y abrazándola con fuerza, ahogando un grito infantil en esta_ ¡Era tan guapo!_ soltó por fin, sonrojándose violentamente. Severus se le quedo viendo atónito.

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto anonadado el moreno deteniendo todo movimiento.

_ ¡¿No lo viste?! ¡Por Merlín, Sev!_ fantaseo el Black mordiendo la almohada, causando incomodidad en el pobre mestizo.

_ Habla claro, idiota_ le regaño Severus_ Cálmate Regulus, respira un poco, no te entiendo nada_ vio como el otro tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego de un par de segundos expulso todo el aire, soltando también gran parte de su ansiedad_ ¿Mejor?_ el de bucles asintió enérgico_ Bien, ahora sí, desde el inicio_

_Connor es muy atractivo_ dijo sonrojado dejando al peli-negro nuevamente atónito_ Yo… cuando cayó encima de mi pude verlo muy cerca_ abrazo su almohada fuertemente para soltar la vergüenza_ Su cabello es largo hasta aquí_ señalo tocándose un poco más debajo de los hombros _Sus ojos son de un color café, pero tenían cierto brillo dorado_ recordó haciéndose un ovillo_ Su rostro… ¡tan masculino!_ esto último lo dijo en un grito ahogado por la almohada nuevamente, haciendo que Severus ruede sus ojos y siguiera ordenando sus cuadernos_ ¿Lo viste comer? ¡Su rostro contrastaba perfectamente con su actitud al comer! ¡Era tan adorable!_

_ Regulus_ le llamo de repente el moreno.

_ ¿Dime Sev?_ pregunto infantilmente

_ ¿Te gusta Connor?_ al ver el fuerte bermellón en sus mejillas no necesito respuesta_ Es atractivo, sí_ reconoció avergonzado_ Pero si solo te gusta por su apariencia, declina la idea de la cabeza_ al ver el rostro de Regulus, que había cambiado a ser uno pensativo, continuo_ Además… Recuerda que son extranjeros, no estarán mucho tiempo aquí_ esa misma razón le hizo arder suavemente el pecho… Es cierto; Dovahkiin se iría apenas terminado el concurso… Y posiblemente no volvería.

_ Yo no…_ se cayó de repente y se puso a meditar seriamente lo sucedido, pero de pronto un portazo asusto a ambos chicos que miraron la puerta como si sus ojos fueran a salirse de sus cuencas.

El recién llegado cerro la puerta de la misma forma, volteándose y dejando ver una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Lucius traía algo entre manso.

_ ¡Chicos!_ llamo _ Tengo algo que-… ¡Ohhh!_ bramo de repente, mirando el cojín que había en el suelo, donde ahora se removían las pequeñas hadas que al escuchar tanto ruido, ya se estaban incomodando para dormir_ ¡Que lindas! ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ pregunto meloso acercándose y acariciando ambas hadas mañosamente. La morena se volvió a quedar quieta, en cambio, la otra trato de apartar la mano del rubio, zumbando adormilada mente_ Adorables_

_ Lucius_ le llamaron ambos chicos, sacando de su ensoñación al oji-plata.

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto inocente.

_ ¿Golpeas la puerta de esa manera y preguntas qué?_ le regaño el moreno cruzándose de brazos

_ Que tenías que decir, tonto_ dijo el Black poniéndose de nuevo la capucha y apretando la almohada un mas entre sus brazos.

_ ¿Yo? No tenía nada que… ¡Ohhh!_ bramo nuevamente, acercándose a Severus, abrazándolo de repente y arrastrándolo hasta la cama donde estaba Regulus, cayendo ambos en esta_ A que no saben_ dijo emocionado Malfoy siendo empujado suavemente por Severus que era aplastado por el cuerpo del sangre pura.

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntaron impacientes ambos jóvenes, esperando la noticia.

_Hoy… Luego de retirarnos… Fuimos al cuarto de prefectos de Remus_ contaba con suspenso el rubio mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Los ojos de sus acompañantes se abrieron asombrados.

_ ¿Y qué paso?_ pregunto ansioso el Black mirándolo con interés.

_ ¿Estaba limpio?_ pregunto Severus haciendo que ambos chicos comenzaran a reírse.

_ Si Sev, estaba muy limpio y ordenado_ recordó Lucius; era una habitación con una cama, un escritorio, un pequeño baño y una estantería de libros con pergaminos y antiguos papiros con posible información de estudio.

_ ¿Pero qué paso?_ pregunto nuevamente Regulus.

_ Bueno nosotros… Nos quedamos en la cama_ contaba con cierto nerviosismo_ Hablamos mucho y comimos algunas cosas que le pedí al mi elfo domestico_ ambos Slytherin's que escuchaban asintieron_ Y luego… Comenzamos a besarnos_ conto con vergüenza, sacando una arcada de Regulus por imaginarse el cursi momento, recibiendo un pellizco en su pierna por parte del mestizo_ Y… Me toco_ misturo sonrojado, tapando su rostro entre sus manos para luego escuchar el grito ahogado de Regulus.

_ ¡Merlín!_ chillo el oji-verde mientras Severus trataba de bajar el sonrojo de su propio rostro ante la posible vergonzosa escena_ ¿Pero qué sucedió?... ¿Acaso ustedes-?_

_ No_ se apresuró a decir_ No hicimos nada_ dijo nervioso_ Le… Le dije que quería esperar_ confeso mirando al moreno que no había dicho nada hasta ahora_ ¿Creen que hice bien? Es decir, él no se enojó, solo me sonrió y dijo: "Claro Lucius, podemos esperar todo lo que quieras"_

_Lucius_ hablo esta vez el mestizo_ Si estas inseguro de eso está bien, Lupin es inteligente y muy paciente_ le recordó_ El, por ti, puede esperar lo que sea_

Lucius sonrió sonrojado, abrazando al menor entre sus brazos

_ Si… Gracias_ le agradeció mañoso, apretujando al mestizo, siendo aplastado también por el Black que, ante tanta atención del morenos hacia Lucius, ya se había puesto celoso.

_ Oye, yo también, no es justo_ se quejó infantil tratando de empujar a Lucius, lo que le fue imposible_ Quítate, también es mío_ demando posesivamente-

_ Lástima, lo tuviste toda la tarde, es mi turno_ se burló el rubio sin soltar al menor, el cual ya estaba más que acostumbrado a esa situación.

_ No me importa, aléjate_ gruño haciéndole cosquillas al oji-plata, el cual no aguanto y termino por soltar a Severus, que fue aplastado por el cuerpo del de bucles. De igual modo, Lucius contraataco con la misma técnica, el Black se retorcía de la risa tratando de apartar las manos de Malfoy, sin mucha eficacia.

_ ¡Ya te dije que voy yo!_

_ ¡No me importa! ¡No voy a cederlo!_

_ ¡Egoísta!_ chillo el rubio.

_ ¡Reina del drama!_ ataco el otro.

_ ¡Si no vienen los dos en menos dos segundos, voy a patearlos fuera de la cama!_ interrumpió cansado el mestizo, sintiendo de inmediato como ambos chicos se acostaban sobre él, uno de cada lado de su cuerpo_ Ambos son unos escandalosos_ regaño Severus comenzando a acariciar las melenas que descansaban ahora sobre su pecho.

_ Perdón_ se disculparon unísonamente, acurrucándose más. Si, ellos solamente eran asi de dóciles con el posicionista.

_ Lucius_ le llamo Severus_ ¿Que paso después?_

_ Nos acostamos en la cama de Remus_ dijo avergonzado_ El me mimo tanto que…Me quede dormido_ escondió el rostro en el torso del moreno de la vergüenza_ Cuando desperté él estaba despierto, aún seguía acariciando mi cabello_

_ Es un chico dulce_ dijo Severus, ambos sangre pura asintieron

_ Y luego de unos besos me acompaño hacia aquí_ dijo en un bostezo, acomodándose mas.

Severus ya se habia dado cuenta que Regulus se habia quedado dormido sobre el, aun con su ropa puesta.

_ Adivina a quien le parece atractivo Kenway_ le dijo el moreno al oji-plata que subió su cabeza para ver a los ojos a su emisor.

_ ¿Kenway? ¿El chico extranjero que parece una sombra y siempre esta con la capucha puesta?_ Severus asintió_ No lo sé_ los orbes ónix se desviaron hacia el Black, haciendo que Lucius se tape la boca del asombro_ No es cierto_

_ Hoy, luego de un evento "desafortunado", a Connor se le cayó la capucha... Lo vimos_

_ No lo creo, y no estaba ahí para verlo yo también_ hizo un puchero_ Y… ¿Tiene cara de Gorgona? Es decir, siempre trata de ocultar su rostro, lo único que se ve es hasta un poco más de la nariz_

_ Es atractivo_ admitió. Los ojos plateados se abrieron en asombro_ La sudadera que usa Regulus es de el_ con más estupefacción aun, Lucius confirmo que el abrigo que usaba el Black era mucho más grande que el cuerpo de él_ Se lo dio porque Regulus tenía frio_

_ ¿Y el caza dragones?_ pregunto el rubio haciendo que el otro se intrigara.

_ ¿Qué sucede con él?_ pregunto Severus. Lucius se levantó un poco y busco en la cama del mestizo encontrando lo que quería. La sudadera perfectamente doblada de Dovahkiin. El menor se sonrojo fuertemente.

_ Lo sabía, ese tipo es todo un caballero_ volvió a arrecostarse_ Creo que le gustas_ sintió como uno de sus platinados mechones era jalado_ ¡Auch! ¿Qué? Solo digo lo que pienso_ se justificó sobado su cuero cabelludo_ Además_ dijo en un tono más serio_ Es mucho mejor que ese estúpido saco de pulgas_ nuevamente, su cabello fue jalado cruelmente_ ¡Oww! ¡Me vas a dejar calvo, Severus!_ chillo acariciándose nuevamente para disminuir el dolor.

_ No debes meterte en los asuntos de los demás_ finalizo el moreno, dado por fin el tema de conversación.

_Está bien_ se acomodó un poco, comenzando a dormitar_ Pero deberías pensarlo_ dijo cansado, cayendo dormido junto con Regulus en los brazos de Morfeo.

Severus se quedó allí, meditando lo sucedido en el día...

Le había lanzado el hechizo del olvido a Sirius… Había usado el _Obliviate_ contra el Gryffindor… Haciendo que se olvide de su atacante, Connor.

Pudo haber hecho que el pulgoso se olvidara de lo sucedido… O mejor aún… Que se olvidara de él… Pero no; decidió solo salvar a Kenway, ya que este había usado una llave contra un alumno, aunque haya sido en defensa… ¿Y qué haría ahora?

_ " _Creo que solo fingiré demencia"_ _ finalizo cansado, sintiendo los primeros síntomas del sueño atacarlo a él también.

Ese había sido un día agotador, definitivamente; pero fue un buen día. A pesar de los problemas que tuvieron, no todo había salido tan mal. Y decidiendo ponerle fin al mismo, cerro sus ojos y quiso dormir.

Pero algo raro sucedió; normalmente el soñaba con todo lo sucedido en su día, o en consecuencia, soñaba con cierto sangre pura oji-azul que traía subida hecha un infierno… Pero no.

Esos ojos habían sido cambiados por uno con un tono más oscuro, uno que poseía el poder de alegrarlo con solo verlo.

Esa sonrisa socarrona había sido intercambiada por una dulce, una muy amable y con ninguna gota de maldad en ella.

Los rebeldes bucles se hicieron más suaves, pasando a un tono más castaño, más vivo.

Y esa voz llena de lujuria y arrogancia era sustituida por una llena de determinación, fortaleza y cariño.

Los brazos del nuevo ser lo recibieron gustosamente, levantándolo en el aire como si de una pluma se tratase; las risas resonaron en el lugar. Lo dejo con extremo cuidado en el suelo, regalándole una hermosa y arrebataste mueca, sonrojándolo dulcemente. Esas manos tomaron sus mejillas con cuidad, haciendo que lo mire directo a los ojos; unos ojos que demostraban la furia de una tormenta, pero a su vez, la dulzura de un niño.

 __"Severus"_ _ lo estaba llamando, con una voz aterciopelada, tan masculina como cordial, haciendo que su atención se centre totalmente en su emisor.

El seductor rostro se estaba acercando suavemente, y el no hacía nada para detenerlo. No había perdido la conexión con esos ojos, dando batalla al día y la noche, claro y oscuro; una unión nunca y perfecta.

Varoniles pero suaves labios se posaron en los suyos, dando lugar a un beso increíble. Era tan casto como apasionado, sin llegar a un extremo empalagoso ni al extremo de lo lascivo. Las descargan surcaron su cuerpo de tal forma que perdió fuerza, sosteniéndose de los anchos hombros para tener apoyo. Y el, de forma atenta, lo abrazaba entre sus brazos, tan protectores que podría estar entre ellos por siempre

Era un beso perfecto, y solo él podía dárselo así.

_ _"Severus"__ le volvió a llamar, habiendo soltado sus labios

_ "…"_ su boca se abrió, pero no podía decir su nombre… No podía corresponde a su llamado; La desesperación estaba ganando.

Despertó abruptamente, respirando agitadamente_ "¿Qué demonios?"_ pensó, mirando a su alrededor. Los rayos del sol se colaban traviesamente por su ventana y dos cuerpos se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente a sus lados. Uno de una forma elegante, hecha un ovillo a su lado, mientras que la otra era una completa revolución, ya que su cuerpo estaba extendido posesivamente en la cama, dejando una de sus piernas y uno de sus brazos sobre su cuerpo.

Se froto sus ojos para desvelarse… no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Toco sus labios… Había parecido tan real.

_ Acabo…_ dijo suavemente sin creerlo, soltando una rebelde lagrima al pensar seriamente en lo sucedido_... Acabo de soñar con Dovahkiin_


	23. Chapter 23

La Tercera de las Cinco Pruebas: "Confia en mi y saldras vivo de esto" (Parte 1)

.

.

.

No había mayores novedades en el trascurso de esas dos semanas. No había muestra de nervios o arrepentimiento en los doce concursantes restantes, y los alumnos de todos los grados ya se habían fusionado perfectamente a la compañía de estos. Estos ya sabían varias cosas de estos, como que a cierto soldado corpulento le gustaba levantarse realmente temprano para comenzar un entrenamiento riguroso digno de un militar de elite. Marcus Fénix era un espectáculo ambulante, con esos músculos tan grandes a la vista de todos. Siguiéndole el paso, el joven Chris Redfrield entrenaba junto a un reciente rubio que no participaba en el concurso, pero que lo ayudaba en el entrenamiento de forma ardua y cruda. Los rumores argumentaban que estos dos eran pareja, al ser vistos en pocas ocasiones, luego de los descansos, tomados de la mano sutilmente; y si bien el hombre rubio no respondía a ninguna de las pregunta de los alumnos, el joven agente de S.T.A.R.S. las respondía de forma más tímida y simple, aceptándola relación sin preocuparse de las reacciones.

Otra de las parejas conocidas eran la de, según las jovencitas y de algo que otro chico, el muy atractivo hombre de cabellera larga y platinada, Sephiroth, y, según una cantidad significativa de hombres del colegio, el hermoso rubio Cloud Strife. El alto oji-verde, luego de varias interrupciones de entrenamientos por parte de varias chicas y chicos para asaltarlos a él y a su pareja lo habían hartado a la tercera semana de llegados al lugar, asaltando al rubio en un fogoso beso delante de los espectadores para que dejaran de coquetear con ambos, en especial con su chico de ojos azulados, dejándolo muy avergonzado luego del asalto inesperado.

Había una pareja, que si bien no se trataba de un amorío, la pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos. Cole Macgrath y Alex Mercer pasaban el tiempo en compañía del otro, no solo entrenando, donde se les podía ver como parecían querer destruirse el uno con el otro de una forma feroz, sino que también en alguno que otro paseo por el castillo. Los alumnos veían como el encapuchado era muy callado, mientras que el chico con el cabello recortado era todo lo contrario, contando anécdotas de sus aventuras o temas personales de una forma entusiasta y energética. Los magos creían que Mercer perdería la paciencia con facilidad, ya que pensaban que si se ponían en el lugar de este, eso mismo sucedería. Pero este no parecía inmutarse, y contentaba con muy pocas palabras, demostrando que, aunque no lo pareciera, ponía atención a las historias del otro.

Uno de los chicos que destacaba entre los competidores, ganándose una reputación por su amabilidad y habilidades asombrosas, era Hawke. El chico de cabellos oscuros entrenaba con una lanza, donde demostraba su destreza con un arma que, en sí, era difícil de manejar; si no se hacía de la forma correcta, esta sería un estorbo. Pero este la volvía dócil entre sus manos, a una velocidad impresionante, para luego detonar sus poderes de fuego. El chico, junto con el caza-dragones, se encargaba de forma temprana de despejar la nueve en una zona bastante grande para el entrenamiento, sin dañar el césped que descansaba debajo de la capa de nueve; la zona era utilizada por todos los héroes por igual. Este, según los competidores, demostraba el poder de liderazgo perfecto, siendo amable con todos por igual, pero a su vez, siendo un hombre fuerte y determinado.

Las chicas no se quedaban atrás. A pesar de las tres perdidas femeninas en las anteriores pruebas, las restantes demostraban no ser "muñecas de trapo". Trish tenía la velocidad y fuerza en perfectas condiciones, junto a sus armas de fuego y sus ropas ajustadas, la transformaban en la chica "ardiente" del grupo. La rubia demostraba las habilidades dignas de haber sido contrincante de un demonio, como lo fueron los gemelos Sparda, que ya se habían enfrentado a ella varias veces; siendo ahora compañera de estos mismos.

Luego estaba Jill Valentine. Esta castaña de cabello corto tenía una gran amistad con Redfrield, ya que esta era su compañera en S.T.A.R.S., pero no demostraba lo mismo con la pareja de este. Valentine y Wesker se llevaban fatal, a que la chica había estado enamorada de Chris, y aun sentía algo; y al ser Albert la pareja de este, el odio mutuo no se hizo esperar. La joven poseía grandes habilidades con las armas, de todo tipo y calibre, teniendo una rapidez con el gatillo impresionante. En el aspecto físico, podía atraer a cualquier chico con sus atributos, si ella lo quisiera, al igual que Trish, pero no lo hacía por la misma razón que la rubia; no se le antojaba hacerlo.

Y de lo atrevido, pasaban al polo totalmente opuesto al hablar de Aileen. La elfa era la inocencia y pureza en persona. Sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos cristalinos hipnotizaban a cualquiera, pero lo hacía sin darse cuenta, ya que esta solo trataba de ser amable con todos. Era la más baja del grupo, pero a pesar de su inocencia, esta era una poderosa gladiadora. Y lo dejo demostrado luego de un entrenamiento con el propio Hawke, dejándolo en el suelo luego de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Luego de eso, estos dos comenzaron a entrenar en serio, llevándose hasta el límite en una batalla, quedando casi siempre en un empate. Ambos se habían vuelto buenos compañeros.

Todos los héroes tenían su propia sala común, teniendo luego diez habitaciones en toda, donde, en un principio, podían dormir dos personas en cada habitación. Pero a medida de que los integrantes fueron "derivados", varias habitaciones habían quedado vacías. Pero esto también había sido productivo, ya que las parejas, tanto de noviazgo como amistades, podían tener intimidad, tomando una habitación para ellos mismos, así como las personas que querían quedarse en soledad, podían darse ese gusto.

Cierto moreno se estaba acomodando sus alta botas con correas, dejándolas perfectamente acomodadas con su pantalón azul, quedando cómodo. Su torso solo portaba una camisa blanca, y pensaba colocarse su gabardina blanca luego de la dicha camisa. Arreglando el abrigo, su compañero de habitación salió del baño, como siempre, desnudo.

_ Buenos días Connor_ saludo cordial y entusiasta el castaño recién llegado, frotando una toalla en su cabeza para secar sus cabellos.

_ Ya te dije que no te pasees así por la habitación_ le llamo la atención de forma autoritaria, pero de forma cansada; ya estaba cansándose de decir siempre lo mismo.

_ Pero si estamos solo los dos, tenemos lo mismo_ alego infantilmente el más bajo, refiriéndose a la anatomía masculina, yendo hacia un baúl a la cabecera de su cama para sacar la ropa limpia que se pondría ese día; el día de la tercera prueba. El otro hizo una pequeña mueca, una curva casi imperceptible a pesar de estar descubierto de la capucha que siempre portaba.

_ Y…_ el repentino monosílabo alerto al otro, que detuvo lo que hacía, que era colocarse la ropa interior_... ¿Qué pasaría si Severus viniera de repente a desearte suerte para hoy… Y te encuentra así?_ vio por el rabillo del ojo como una mueca de cierto terror aparecía en el rostro del caza-dragones_ Va a creer que eres algún tipo de pervertido_

Vio de forma divertida como el oji-tormenta se vestía como un rayo, colocándose rápidamente el chaleco de cuero, su tapado de piel junto al chaleco, faltando solamente colocarse las botas, guanteletes y hombreras, junto a las correas. Al quedar medianamente vestido, miro al otro con preocupación.

_ ¿Así está bien?_

_ Debería chantajearte así, de ahora en adelante_ se burló al homicida parándose de la cama y acomodándose mejor su vestuario. El otro suspiro aliviado, sentándose en el suelo para poder colocarse las botas. Algo le llamo la atención, había algo brillando debajo de la cama de su compañero. Aprovechando que el otro estaba distraído con su cinturón rojo, fue hacia allí y atrapo con su mano el objeto, encontrándose con un papel de aluminio dorado.

_ ¿Qué…?_ vio varios de estos allí, de varios colores, todos con un olor dulce que ya reconocía_ Connor_ le llamo, haciendo que el otro se volteara a verlo, abriendo sus ojos sorprendido al verse descubierto.

_..._ no se dijeron nada, la sonrisa perversa del Sangre de Dragón le incomodo, dándole nuevamente la espalda, ocultando su vergüenza casi imperceptible. El otro encontró aproximadamente nueve de esos papeles, de varios tamaños, de colores llamativos. Todos con la misma esencia; cacao.

_ ¿Uno cada día?_ pregunto curioso el nórdico, el otro ladeo la cabeza.

_ La primera semana no, ya que entrenamos todo el día_ el otro sonrió al oír la voz serena del otro, pero con cierto toque de dulzura en este. Lo conocía demasiado como para darse cuenta que algo así estaba pasando.

_ Es cierto_ alego, recordando que la primera semana tanto el cómo Connor habían entrenado casi sin descanso, los cuales eran para alimentarse o para tomar un pequeño respiro_ Eso significa que un día-_

_ Si_ interrumpió, no quería ver el rostro del otro, sabiendo que se encontraría con un posible rostro con un enorme "Lo sabía" en toda su extensión_... Me dio tres ayer… Cuando lo acompañe a la biblioteca_

El otro hacia una fuerza sobrehumana para no soltar una carcajada; el mismo homicida le había dicho, antes te el concurso, que "No debían interactuar demasiado con la gente que viniera de este mundo" porque "No eran confiables" o porque "Los trataran como unos fenómenos". Recordó también que Severus le había devuelto su abrigo al inicio de la segunda semana, ya que ellos se exigieron en la primera semana entrenando, imposibilitando una visita por parte de los magos… Pero aquel chico no le había regresado el abrigo blanco al asesino; y este no parecía importarle demasiado.

El ambiente quedo en silencio, uno donde ambas mentes estaban en su propio mundo, quedando varios segundos si hacer nada.

_ Vámonos_ dijeron unísonamente, terminando de arreglarse. Connor fue el primero en retirarse, habiéndose colocado antes la capucha. Siendo seguido por Dovahkiin, que dedico una última mirada hacia el montón de papeles sobre la cama de su amigo, soltando una sonrisa.

_ "Siempre comparte todo lo que tiene, en especial si se trata de alimentos… Pero esta vez no quiso que, ni siquiera yo, me acercara a esos chocolates"_

.

.

.

_… Regulus_ regaño el rubio, ya por décima vez en menos de cinco minutos, viendo como el aludido estaba mirando penetrantemente la puerta de entrada hacia el gran comedor, observando como si estuviera por cazar una presa en específico que, al parecer, aun no llegaba_ Por Merlín Regulus, termina de desayunar, que en media hora iremos hacia el estadio para la prueba, y ni siquiera has tocado la comida_ Y, efectivamente, el desayuno del Black estaba intacto. Resoplo molesto al ver que este no le prestaba atención_ Severus, dile algo_ imploro cansado_ No me hace caso, y-…_ sus palabras fueron cortadas al ver que los orbes ónix del mestizo estaban, disimuladamente, sobre la puerta; igual que los verde-grisáceos de Regulus. La poca paciencia del príncipe del hielo de quebró, tomando su varita desde su elegante abrigo blanco y apunto hacia Regulus, susurrando un _Flipendo_ lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar al pobre chico en el suelo, luego de un grito que alerto a medio comedor, incluyendo al moreno mestizo que observaba la puerta también.

_ ¡¿Qué demonios?!_ chillo el atacado, mirando con sus furiosos orbes al rubio que le regalaba una sonrisa burlona. El de ojos color plata solo subió sus hombros sin interés, guardando su varita y siguió con su desayuno. Regulus se levantó del suelo y volvió a sentarse, tomando una uva que se encontraba allí y arrojándosela a su atacante, siendo esquivada de forma grácil_ Maldito, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?_ gruño gutural, mirándolo con furia, siendo calmado levemente por la mano de Severus que acaricio sus bucles con cuidado.

_ En primera, tengo nombre_ apelo el rubio, que estaba de frente a él y el moreno menor_ En segunda, te he estado llamado por un tiempo considerable, repetidas veces; y el que me ignores solo para ver si el "atractivo" Kenway llega no es una escu-_ detuvo sus palabras al verse obligado a esquivar una manzana, arrojada por el avergonzado Black; las municiones de este estaba aumentando de tamaño.

_ Cállate_ le gruño con la sangre agolpada en sus mejillas, tomando su tenedor y comenzando a comer su desayuno, lanzando disimuladas miradas hacia la puerta. Los ojos der rubio rodaron en su órbita.

_Ya paren ustedes dos_ regaño el más bajo, masajeando el puente de su nariz. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna al ver la mirada picara del Malfoy sobre él; había sido descubierto también_ No_ corto abruptamente al ver que la boca del príncipe iba a abrirse, sabiendo que iba a delatarlo también. Este le regalo una mirada inocente

_No iba a decir nada_ confeso divertido, viendo como el moreno se tapaba con una mano, como si de repente el sol estuviera sobre ellos y no pudiera ver nada; con el objetivo de tapar la mirada acusadora del rubio.

Lucius veía la situación con diversión; antes, cuando no eran pareja aun, sus amigos le hacían bromas sobre Remus, como cuando lo descubrían observando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para encontrarlo, o cuando se cruzaban de repente y ellos le daban un codazo sobre sus costillas para que se animara a hacer algo estúpido. Y ahora que estaba desde el otro lado, quería aprovecharse de los conflictos amorosos de sus amigos; sin llegar a ser cruel.

Sabía que los corazones de sus dos amigos estaban en un conflicto, en especial Severus. Luego de aquel día, donde había dormido junto a él y Regulus, la actitud del mestizo cambio. Ahora era más tímido cuando se encontraban con los héroes, e intentaba no pasar demasiado tiempo solo con su "protector", todo lo contrario a Regulus; que intentaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con el alto encapuchado, y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Severus se estaba debatiendo sentimentalmente.

Al parecer ahora el joven mago estaba viendo al héroe de una forma distinta a lo que le veía anterior mente, y eso alegraba al rubio. Cualquier persona seria mucho mejor candidato para Severus en ves del arrogante y pedante Sirius Black.

Y también lo había notado, el león estaba más al pendiente del menor; asechándolo desde la oscuridad. Alerto a Regulus de eso, procurando no dejarlo solo en ningún momento, ya que al parecer el moreno temía el encontrarse con este, ahora estando más alerta de lo normal.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una lechuza que se posó en su hombro de forma confiada, dejando a varios sorprendidos por la confianza del ave. Sonrió al ver el plumaje castaño de la lechuza, conociendo a su emisor; quito la pequeña nota que descansaba en su pata, le dio un poco de fruta, y esta, luego de restregar su cabeza contra la mejilla de Malfoy, monto vuelo hacia el exterior.

Sí; la lechuza de Remus era un ave tan dulce como su propio amo.

.

.

.

_ Bienvenidos jóvenes… ¡A la Tercera Prueba de la Batalla de los Héroes!_ y como había pasado en las dos veces anteriores, los aplausos y gritos ensordecedores no se hicieron esperar, saludando no solo al director; sino a los doce participantes que tenían sus manos en la espalda, en una muestra de respeto hacia todos los alumnos y profesores. Grandes sonrisas adornaban algunos rostros de los concursantes, así cono en los otros su ego se inflaba como un globo, haciendo que se regocijaran ante la calurosa bienvenida_ Como ya saben, deberemos esperar a que nuestros jóvenes concursantes vuelvan de la prueba, donde irán hacia un monte, cubierto de enormes árboles y oscuridad indefinida_ los ojos de los alumnos se oscurecieron de repente_... Y no hablo del Bosque Prohibido, tranquilos todos_ carcajeo el mayor, haciendo que muchos soltaran un suspiro de alivio.

_ Menos mal_ soltó de repente el joven de bucles, que tenía a su amigo moreno sobre su regazo contra su voluntad y al rubio a la derecha, que era acompañado esta vez por el joven Remus.

_ Alumnos, despídanse de ellos por favor… No van a verlos al menos en una hora_ el ánimo de la jovial muchedumbre les lleno el corazón, haciendo que varios de los héroes levantaran una mano y la sacudieran como despido, con una enorme sonrisa_ En contacto, jóvenes héroes, nos vamos_ los chicos ya lo sabían, así que todos formaron un circulo alrededor del adulto, todos teniendo contacto con la personas que tenían a su lado; así fuera apretando una mano o tomándolo de un hombro.

El director sonrió, y tomando a joven rubio de ojos azulados por el hombro, los traslado a todos fuera de ese lugar. Todos los estudiantes se callaron de repente, viendo con sorpresa la rapidez en que se habían ido.

_ Ya… Se fueron_ murmuro la rubia serpiente, teniendo firmemente apretada la mano de licántropo.

_ Les ira bien Lucius, ya lo veras_ le calmo el oji-ambar, entrelazando los dedos níveos de su pareja.

_ Eso espero_ murmuraron suavemente tanto Severus como Regulus; este último apretando el abrigo blanco del asesino que lo traía puesto, como una muestra de aprecio.

Los ojos negros se clavaron en el lugar de partida, recordando esos ojos tormentosos que, antes de desaparecer, brillaron son esa fortaleza digna de un caballero; junto a una sonrisa tan radiante que lo habían enceguecido por un momento. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza su bufanda, recordando los minutos anteriores antes de empezada la prueba

 __"Pequeño"_ la voz del caza dragones le había sorprendido desde atrás, sobresaltándolo y haciendo que se voltee con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, viendo como el que le llamaba venía con su traje de combate, incluyendo su casco ya colocado._

 __"Dovahkiin"_ suspiro con asombro, haciendo que el aludido sonriera y posara su mano en sus hebras morenas para sacudirlas tiernamente_ "¿N-No deberías estar ya en la puerta del estadio? Ya comenzara a prueba en un momento"_ le recordó, retrocediendo un poco del cuerpo del otro. El Sangre de Dragón noto el gesto de forma curiosa, pero dejándolo pasar._

 __ "Si, de hecho ya debo entrar"_ le sonrió de forma amable, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las dos personas que estaban adelante; su compañero estaba siendo animado por el amigo del pequeño mientras este solo le "miraba" y asentía de vez en cuando. Volvió a mirar al moreno y vio algo que le alerto_ "Severus"_ le llamo de forma profunda, sobresaltando al mestizo al ver las grandes pero gentiles manos del nórdico tomar su bufanda y ajústala un poco, de una forma suave, viendo como este le miraba confundido_ "Le tenías mal puesta, ibas a resfriarte si no se ajustaba bien"_ la sonrisa amable de Dovahkiin hizo que un sonrojo abrupto y violento abarcara gran parte del rostro, tapándose la boca un poco con la bufanda verde con rayas blancas. Una pequeña sonrisa fue escondida debajo de esta._

 __"G-Gracias"__

Su mano apretó más aquel objeto, mirando con preocupación hacia el cielo. Sus ojos se angostaron, deseando silenciosamente que el joven Sangre de Dragón volviera sano y salvo.

.

.

.

Los ojos de los concursantes veían con un brillo expectante aquel lugar donde se encontraban. Muy lejano de su ubicación actual se podía observar el antiguo castillo que ejercía como colegio; y realmente estaban lejos. Voltearon sus cuerpos para ver que había en sus espaldas, siendo sorprendidos por un bosque enorme, pero no tan tenebroso como el anterior Bosque Prohibido. La luz del sol podía pasar un poco más, pero de todas formas estaba oscuro. Los arboles tenían más vida, y en efecto, eran muchos más altos que los de la prueba anterior. Y una sutil capa de nieve les daba la bienvenida a su tercera prueba.

_ Muy bien jóvenes, presten atención_ les llamo el director, haciendo que todos volvieran a voltearse para observarle_ Esta, héroes, es vuestra Tercer Prueba en este concurso_ los ojos determinados de varios le hicieron sonreír_ Como bien saben, esta prueba será más difícil que las anteriores… Esta vez, las criaturas tienen el libre albedrío, y deberán estar alerta a todo lo que los rodeas mientras siguen las instrucciones_

_ Disculpe, Señor_ interrumpió el rubio de ojos cristalinos.

_ ¿Si joven Cloud? ¿Qué desea?_

_ ¿A qué se refiere con "Libre albedrio"?_ pregunto con firmeza, pero con un dulce toque de preocupación, haciendo que el de cabellos plateados tomara su cintura con una mano y lo juntara a su cuerpo, brindando su silencioso consuelo; conocía a su pareja y sabía que esta, ahora, estaba nerviosa_ Gracias_ susurro apenas, viendo los ojos esmeralda de su pareja, sabiendo que este le estaba apoyando a su manera.

_ Libre albedrio, jóvenes, significa que las criaturas de este lugar podrán hacer lo que quieran con ustedes_ la sangre de algunos se le congelo_ Ahora ustedes están en su territorio, lo defenderán con uñas y dientes… Pero pueden haber excepciones, claro está, y los dejen seguir sin problemas_ la sonrisa del director no calmo las dudas de los concursantes, es más; hacían que estas incrementaran.

_ ¿De qué se trata esto, tío?_ esa era la voz del encapuchado Mercer, teniendo las manos en las bolsas de su abrigo, en una posición aburrida.

_ ¿Esto?_ pregunto divertido el mayor al ver el tono del chico_ Joven Alex, ya debería saberlo_ los ojos detrás de las gafas se oscurecieron con cierta maldad_ Esto se trata de sobrevivir, la ley del más fuerte; pelea y vivirás, eso es todo_ al ver los dientes del chico ser exhibidos con molestia hacia el director, un chico lo sostuvo del pecho, frenando la posible idea de su amigo.

_ Lo que Alex trato de preguntar_ interrumpió Cole, viendo nervioso la rabia del poco paciente encapuchado y sabiendo que este podía sacar sus poderes para acabar con el adulto_ Era de que se trataba, ¿qué debemos hacer?_ el director sonrió amable y asintió.

_ Citare nuevamente la pista, ¿Si?_ una de sus manos se dirigió hacia su mentón, recordando las palabas anteriormente utilizadas_ "Confía en mi… Y saldrás vivo de esto"_ recordó, mirándolos seriamente_ Ustedes… Deberán invocar a una criatura guardián… Por medio del Aura_

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto confundido el joven Macgrath, soltando a su amigo que ya se había calmado.

_ Deberán guiarse en el bosque, mediante algunas sorpresas que se irán encontrándose en el camino… Si lo hacen de forma correcta, y llegan al lugar adecuado, podrán invocar a una criatura mágica, capaz de ayudarle no solo en esta prueba… sino también en las otras dos que vendrán_

Las miradas de asombro y duda no tardaron en llegar.

_ ¿Criaturas mágicas?_ Pregunto curiosa la elfa, recibiendo un asentimiento del mayor_ ¿Y qué clase de criaturas serán?_

_ Eso, jóvenes, deberán descubrirlo ustedes mismos_ como era costumbre, el director saco una bolsa de su bolsillo, dirigiéndose hacia el primero de la fila horizontal, siendo Marcus Fénix el afortunado_ Saque uno de los pergaminos, joven Marcus_ el gran hombre obedeció, sacando un papiro viejo enroscado en su propio eje_ No lo habrá ahora, cuando este en el bosque si podrá leerlo_ le recalco el adulto, pasando por todos los competidores_ Ahora sí, jóvenes, están casi listos_ el "casi" dejo alerta nuevamente a los héroes, viendo el director sacaba otra bolsa, siendo reconocida de inmediato por todos los héroes_ ¿Quieren caramelos de limón?_ pregunto divertido, viendo que varios ya tenían la confianza de acercarse y tomar los dulces que este les ofrecían, y de paso, tomar otro para un posible compañero o pareja.

_ Toma_ le ofreció Dovahkiin a su compañero, viendo como este tomo su ofrenda y se la llevaba a la boca. El oji-tormenta vio la satisfacción de Connor ante el dulce, rebabándose su propia mercancía a la boca para disfrutar también.

_ Serán trasladados hacia su lugar de partida y apenas lleguen, les recomiendo que lean el pergamino, serán las instrucciones que deberían seguir_ soltó una última sonrisa_ Jóvenes… Les deseo suerte_

Los chicos asintieron, con una determinación excitante sus ojos. Dumbledore junto sus manos, separándolas rápidamente y haciéndolas chocar nuevamente en un aplauso, viendo como los chicos desaparecían delante de sus ojos; un suspiro escapo desde sus labios y saco su propio traslador, yendo hacia el estadio donde sus queridos alumnos tendrían que esperar a la llegada de los héroes.

.

.

.

Sus ojos tormentosos observaron con desconfianza y fascinación el ambiente que le rodeaban. El lugar tenía un parentesco con el Bosque Prohibido, con la diferencia de que este era demasiado callado, no se podía oír más que su propia respiración y el palpitar de su corazón, demostrando que estaba tranquilo. Otra de las notorias diferencias era la iluminación del lugar; varios rayos del débil sol podían atravesar con facilidad las copas de los árboles, que tenías cierta vitalidad que los otros árboles no tenían. Y la diferencia más grande… Era que se encontraba solo. Connor no estaba con él, demostrando que esta prueba, como la primera, debía atravesarla solo.

Tomo el pergamino y lo desdoblo con cuidado, viendo una letra fina y fluida adornando el antiguo papel. Había un título en un color más llamativo, en un rojo intenso: "Léeme en voz alta". Era una orden que no dejaba espacio a replicas, y tomando un poco aire, comenzó a recitar en voz alta.

_ Si estás leyendo esto, felicitaciones, eres uno de los sobrevivientes de la Segunda Prueba, que tuvo como resultado la perdida de seis concursantes._ la idea se le hizo incomoda; era cierto, la baja de héroes fue abrumadora. Desistiendo a las ideas, continuo_ En esta tercera prueba no solo tu instinto de supervivencia será puesta a prueba, sino también el arma más poderosa que cualquier persona posee; la lógica_ esto ya no le estaba gustando demasiado_ Tu capacidad mental e inteligencia serán tu herramienta principal en este tramo, será tu prioridad. Ya que si no logras hacerlo, posiblemente, te encuentres con un futuro poco agradable_ suspiro cansado. Lo sabía, el área de la lógica no era su mayor atributo, a pesar de que sabía utilizarlo. Casi terminaba de leerlo, siguiendo con algunos ánimos que el hombre les había escrito para subir la auto estima, dejando por ultimo nuevamente unas llamativas palabras rojas, las cual debía recitar en una oz autoritaria, según las instrucciones de la nota_ _Aperit viam ante faciem meam_ *_ hablo en un fluido latín, conocía el idioma perfectamente, ya que su entrenador se lo había enseñado sin problemas.

Vio como de repente una ráfaga desconocida azotaba ferozmente el suelo, haciendo que la nieve sea esparcida hacia los lados; dejando el camino que debía de seguir. Apretando el pergamino en su mano, comenzó a caminar a un paso apresurado hacia su destino, que estaba justamente al final del nuevo sendero que se le presentaba.

.

.

.

Su arco y flecha estaban en posición. Apenas comenzado el tercer encuentro había seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones, comenzando a correr velozmente por el camino libre de nieve, tratando de terminar la prueba de forma rápida. Al parecer, la lógica seria la clave, y no tenía problemas con eso; el asesino tenía una percepción innata, y sabia de que podía tratarse el desafío. Pero tuvo que detenerse abruptamente por un inconveniente.

Luego de unos siete minutos de haber comenzado a correr, se había quedado sin camino.

No lo entendía, había quedado frente a una especia de columna de mármol de tamaño pequeño, con una especie de estilo romano o griego, no lo graba diferenciar. Pensó que debía buscar algo en los alrededores, algo que colocar en ese lugar para poder seguir avanzando, pero sus dudas fueron deshechas al oír un crujido dese su espalda, junto detrás de unos arbustos de tamaño considerable.

Su corazón golpeteo ansioso, queriendo estampar una de sus flechas sobre lo que fuera que estuviera detrás del follaje, pero se sorprendió severamente al ver el torso de una mujer asomándose con cautela. Una larga melena negra tapaba el rostro de la susodicha, y podía notar como este también tapaba el torso desnudo de la mujer. Algo se movió encima de la mujer, causándole recelo y desconfianza, quedando asombrado al ver que esta comenzaba a avanzar hacia él, mostrando un par de alas de enorme tamaño de un color castaño claro.

Y eso no era lo más extraño, la criatura poseía en su parte posterior no solo las patas, sino también los muslos, cadera y cola de un enorme felino, conocido como el rey de la selva; un León. Esta estaba en una posición de uno, apoyando sus cuatro patas contra el suelo, donde las dos anteriores eran mitad humanas, mitad de felino. Sus alas se sacudían lentamente, como si se estuvieran estirando, mientras que su torso, que era humano, aún era tapado junto con el rostro de la extraña criatura.

Retrocedió unos pasos de forma cautelosa, esa cosa podía ser peligrosa. Si tenía el tamaño de un león y llegaba a levantarse con sus patas traseras, podía superar su altura fácilmente y derribarlo; como ya había vivido cuando estaba cazando una pantera. También sabía que las flechas no le harían gran daño si no apuntaba hacia los ojos o garganta; ganaría el tiempo suficiente para sacar una espada que escondía entre sus flechas y podría acabar con la bestia.

Una risa lasciva escapo de los labios de la criatura, alertando al asesino que retrocedió un paso más, pero la bestia avanzo unos pasos hacia él.

_ Aléjate_ amenazo severamente, haciendo que la "chica" riera nuevamente, rozando perturbadoramente entre la lujuria y el egocentrismo.

No lo dudo demasiado, ataco con la munición hacia la criatura, ganándose un rugido estrepitoso de la mujer de cabello negro. La flecha había rozado sobre su "hombro", pero el objetivo principal era su rostro; esta había logrado correrse justo a tiempo.

_ Guapo, no era necesaria la violencia_ ronroneo la criatura, viendo como ente ya tenía una nueva flecha apuntando hacia ella_ Si me matas, no podrás seguir avanzando en la prueba_ amenazo con un tono lascivo, crispando la paciencia del asesino.

_ Explícate de inmediato_ ordeno Connor, sin dejar de apuntarle al rostro, la chica avanzo hacia el rodeándolo con su cuerpo, como un gato doméstico que quería frotarse contra las piernas de su amo en busca de atención. El homicida perdió la paciencia, chasqueando la lengua y saltando hacia atrás, sin contar con que la criatura tomaría su pierna con una de sus garras y lo devolviera al suelo, cayendo de espaldas en el mismo.

En menos de un segundo la criatura se había acostado sobre él, dejándolo imposibilitado de movimiento.

_Tranquilízate, guapo, no hace nada que tu no quieras_ ronroneo de una forma que al asesino se le antojo repugnante. Podía ver el rostro de la chica, era una mujer atractiva, con labios carnosos y rostro libre de marcas o cicatrices, Los ojos eran de un color dorado imposible que abarcaba toda la parte esclerótica, donde se suponía que el color debería ser blanco, y su pupila era solamente un punto negro que se clavó en el de forma perturbadora. Eran los ojos de un león, pero con rostro humano. No quiso de ninguna manera dirigir su vista hacia abajo, sabiendo que descubriría los senos de la criatura, y a pesar de no ser específicamente un humano, él tenía sus códigos; no quería ver a una mujer semi-desnuda, aunque esta fuera mitad león_ ¿Eres un virgen acaso? La mayoría de los hombres que me ven mira directamente hacia estos_ ronroneo subiendo su torso, con la intención de que el asesino mirara sus senos expuestos, pero este bajo la cabeza, tapando su vista con la capucha_ Ohh, que lastima, eres algo aburri-_ sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un dolor que se había alojado sobre su lado izquierdo, donde debería estar su estómago. Siseo molesta y se apartó de inmediato del nativo, notando como este posea en su guantelete una especie de daga ahora ensangrentada que no había visto; la daga oculta de un asesino.

De inmediato Connor se puso de pie, sacando su tomahawk que colgaba sobre su cinturón, preparándose para la batalla. La criatura siseo nuevamente, alzando sus gloriosas alas, y eso no era bueno. La mujer tenía ventaja en el aire, ventaja que él no poseía; no le daría el tiempo de subir a un árbol antes de que esa cosa lo interceptara primero y lo atacara.

Y así fue, la mujer tomo vuelo, pero no se precipitó hacia él, se dirigió hacia la columna y se echó allí, como un felino que esperaba algo, sin preocuparse por la herida que le había provocado.

_ Eres rudo_ alago la mujer, con un tono más serio, mirándolo con cierto desprecio. Connor no había bajado la guardia_ Quería entretenerme contigo, pero al parecer no estas para eso… Debes ser uno de los enviados por Dumbledore_ la mujer vio como este apenas asentía_ Te estará preguntando entonces porque tu camino acaba aquí, ¿verdad?_ pregunto con satisfacción.

_ Vas a ayudarme a seguir, ¿no es así?_

_ Ahh, eres tan directo_ alago con doble intención la joven, haciendo que la nariz del asesino se arrugara en molestia_ Cariño, por eso estoy aquí… Pero no será fácil_

_ No me interesa lo fácil_ respondió altanero, haciendo que la criatura ronroneara nuevamente.

_ ¿Sabes que soy yo?_ pregunto mirándolo de arriba-abajo, mordiéndose el labio inferior en éxtasis.

_No_ respondió tosco, ganando una risa de la peli-negra.

_Yo, cariño; Soy una Esfinge_ respondió arrogante_ Nosotras somos las guardianes de puertas más cotizadas del mundo mágico_

_ No veo ninguna puerta_

_ No solo de puertas, guapo; custodiamos todo lo que nos ordenen con uñas y dientes_ su mirada se afilo notoriamente, haciendo que el agarre en los tomahawk incrementara.

_ ¿Debo acabar contigo para seguir?_ pregunto con recelo, pensando en la posible respuesta.

_ Aunque me gustaría verlo, no trabajo así_ se acomodó en la estructura de mármol_ Debemos darles una oportunidad a nuestras victimas antes de acabar con ellas_ respondió de forma arrogante, molestado aún más al nativo.

_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que saldrás victoriosa?_

_ Mi imbatible record de muertes_ los ojos del Kenway se estrecharon con molestia; odiaba que subestimaran a las personas, no solo a él, sino a todos. No tenían el derecho.

_ Solo dime la forma de continuar _ ordeno, haciendo que la mujer se riera_ Dime cual es esa "oportunidad" de la cual hablaste_

La esfinge se retorcijo en placer, mirándolo con lujuria impregnada en sus afilados ojos. Separo sus labios, dispuesta a darle la ayuda.

_ _Hay dos hermanas una de las cuales engendra a la otra, y ésta a su vez engendra a la primera… ¿De qué se trata?_ _ las palabras de la esfinge causaron un enigma en la mente del asesino, mirándola con cierta confusión. Los dientes de la criatura relucieron en una sonrisa macabra mientras sus ojos brillaban con hambre antinatural

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto intrigado, advirtiendo de lo que se trataba todo. Ya lo entendía a la perfección, la esfinge ya debía haberlo alertado de todo, y las palabras de la criatura solo le dieron la respuesta. La lógica debía ser su mejor amiga en este caso, o su destino seria forjado por la indomable leona.

_ Responde este acertijo…_ rujió la mujer con lesividad y cinismo_... _O te devorare_ _


	24. Chapter 24

La Tercera de las Cinco Pruebas: "Confia en mi y saldras vivo de esto" (Parte 2)

.

.

.

_ Disculpe, señorita_ le hablo el caza dragones a la criatura mítica que se posaba majestuosa sobre una plataforma de mármol, des estilo griego_ ¿Podría repetirme eso?_

_ Por supuesto_ le respondió generosa la esfinge, de melena oscura y corta, moviendo sus alas un poco para mostrar la belleza de estos_ _Hay dos hermanas, una de las cuales engendra a la otra, y ésta a su vez engendra a la primera…_ ¿De qué estoy hablando, joven gladiador?_

Un resoplido resignado escapo entre sus labios, cerrando sus ojos y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho para intentar concentrarse. Había llegado al final del camino que se había mostrado ante el luego de recitar las palabras en latín, encontrándose con una columna de mármol iluminada por tenues rayos solares que se colaban de las copas de los árboles. Cuando intento acercarse, un ruido de entre los arboles lo alerto, quedándose quieto en su lugar y dirigiendo su tormentos mirada hacia el lugar de los hechos, encontrándose con una enorme criatura sobre unas ramas de los arboles no muy lejos de donde estaba el. Ambos cruzaron miradas, tormenta contra arena, no eran necesarias las palabras para entenderse en esos momentos.

La criatura se levantó de su lugar de descanso, y luego de asombrar al caza dragones con un enorme par de alas que aparecían sobre el lomo de la bestia con rostro humano, tomo impulso y comenzó a aletear, volando hacia la gran columna de mármol, dejándose ver mejor por su invitado.

Se presentó ante el héroe de forma amable, dejando tranquilo a Dovahkiin al confesarle que ella misma era parte de la prueba, y que lo estaría acompañando en todo el transcurso de esta; si y solo si contestaba correctamente a su acertijo.

No dejo que los nervios lo consumieran, él debía estar tranquilo para poder continuar correctamente. La esfinge le había advertido, de que contestar de forma incorrecta, le condenara a la muerte por mano de la criatura mitad león, mitad humano.

_ "Pero es parte de mi trabajo, no te lo tomes personal"_ había agregado ella, demostrando un rostro desganado ante la idea de asesinar a alguien.

_ Yo…_ la criatura se mantuvo atenta ante la voz del extranjero_... Tengo tiempo para pensarlo, ¿verdad?_

_ Claro que si_ le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa la esfinge, acomodándose mejor en la estructura blanca_ No voy a apresurarte en nada, tienes el tiempo que quieras_

Se lo agradeció, y se sentó sobre la nieve de forma estrepitosa, cruzando sus piernas; sentándose en flor de loto sobre la fría superficie del bosque. Poso sus manos sobre sus rodillas, cerro sus ojos, e inhalo una enorme bocanada de aire, comenzando con su meditación. Su mente se volvió uno con el universo que lo rodeaba, dejándole en claro que su meditación dio comienzo.

Él había escuchado una vez esas mismas palabras de alguien, alguien que lo había criado desde su primer segundo de llegado al mundo hasta que fue alejado de su lado para convertiste en lo que era ahora; un caza dragones.

Su madre, de pequeño, le gustaba contarle anécdotas y mitos legendarios, haciéndose rasposamente familiar esa pregunta, esa situación y esa misma sentencia con una de las fabulas que su madre le contaba antes de dormir. Un joven que se había enfrentado a una esfinge, respondiendo a dos de sus acertijos, logrando avergonzar y rabiar tanto a la criatura que esta terminaba suicidándose, lanzándose desde los más alto de una gigantesca roca para acabar con su vida.

_Edipo_ soltó su conciencia_ El mito de Edipo_ volvió a soltar, esta vez en voz alta, haciendo que la esfinge sonriera al ser descubierta.

_ ¿Esa es tu respuesta?_ pregunto divertida, viendo como los ojos del otro se abrían exaltados.

_ ¡No!_ se apresuró, pensando que la criatura le saltaría para devorarlo, pero esta le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Entendió que esa criatura, si bien debía cumplir con su trabajo, realmente quería ayudarle de algún modo _No es esa mi respuesta_ afirmo, levantándose de su sitio.

_ Bien…_ contesto, sentándose y agitando su cola tranquilamente_... ¿Cuál es tu respuesta entonces?_

Lo medito nuevamente.

_ "Cuando la caprichosa esfinge le dio el acertijo a Edipo"_ Recito su memoria, recordando las palabras de su madre_ "El seguro joven, respondió-…"_

.

.

.

_ El día y la noche_ resolvió, ganándose un chasquido de lengua por parte de la esfinge que reguardaba su camino.

_ Tch _ chasqueo la criatura, levantándose de la estructura griega para enfrentar al encapuchado que le veía seriamente_ Eres realmente aburrido para ser tan guapo_

_ Es la respuesta correcta, ¿sí o no?_ volvió a encarar, haciendo molestar al hibrido de león y humano.

La criatura solo resoplo, posando una de sus patas delanteras sobre la estructura y alzando sus alas, comenzando a montar vuelo. La columna de mármol comenzó a enterrarse sobre el suelo, para que luego un remolino de aire helado le mostrara un nuevo camino al encapuchado. Connor comenzó a caminar hacia su nuevo objetivo, pero la criatura de larga melena morena le detuvo el paso, aun moviendo sus alas hacia arriba y hacia abajo para mantener su vuelo estable.

_Nos veremos pronto, dulzura_ le ronroneo seductoramente, rozando a lo obsceno, dándose impulso con sus alas para comenzar un rápido desplazamiento por el cielo, perdiéndose entre las copas de los árboles.

El asesinato, dándole baja importancia a las palabras de la morena, dio paso a una rápida carrera para terminar rápidamente con la prueba.

Quería regresar muy pronto, donde posiblemente, unos enormes pozos verdes estarían esperando su llegada.

.

.

.

_ Demonios_ espeto en un gruñido_ Mis botas de cuero francés..._ se lamentó, hincándose para limpiar la tierra húmeda de la prenda castaña que cubría sus pies del intenso frio.

Le había aburrido totalmente esta prueba, y ya solo quería regresar para tomarse un burbujeante y relajante baño de agua caliente en su habitación.

Y no solamente de la prueba, sin Dante molestándola, la competencia se había vuelto tediosa, sin la bromista actitud del semi-demonio, y a su hermano intentando disciplinarlo, la rubia Trish se había hartado del concurso. Incluso la compañía de Lady le venía bien en esos momentos.

Ya había descifrado el primer acertijo, a pesar de que a la criatura no le faltaron ganas para atacarla. Se había alertado con el crujir del follaje, luego de llegar al final del camino, y cuando esfinge salió, ella saco sus armas de fuego y arremetió contra la bestia; logrando perforar uno de sus muslos traseros con una bala. Cuando escucho maldecir al hibrido, para luego mostrar sus alas de forma amenazante, supo que se había metido en problemas. Pero la esfinge no ataco, y siguiendo su deber, le explico de forma molesta la situación. Trish contesto al enigma, y de inmediato la esfinge le dejo el paso libre, marchándose lo más rápido posible para poder sanar su herida.

_ "Me asusto, no es mi culpa el haberla dañado; el viejo dijo que todo en este maldito lugar nos quiere muertos"_ se auto convenció la chica, caminando tranquilamente por el sendero nuevo.

El lugar tenía un aspecto lejano a la realidad, parecía sacado de alguna de las novelas de Edgar Allan Poe que tanto le gustaba leer; tenebroso y misterioso. Su subconsciente le alerto que el camino nunca se acabaría, ya que llevaba caminando varios minutos, viendo los mismos árboles, los mismos montículos de nieve y las mismas rocas, todo repitiéndose en una agónica secuencia que se reproducía mil veces sin descanso.

_ ¿Dónde estoy?_ pregunto a la nada, sacando el pergamino que le entregaron en un inicio para asegurarse si este tenía la respuesta a su duda, pero nada; incluso parecía burlarse de ella, ya que en el final de la nota, aparecían unas letras destellantes, que al juntarse; mostraban el mensaje "Mucha suerte, y no se pierdan", escrito por el director y organizador de la competencia.

Tomo el papiro antiguo, y luego de arrugarlo con molestia, lo aventó lejos de su vista, caminando más apresurada que antes.

Ella no necesitaba suerte.

_ Estúpidos todos_ soltó con rabia, caminando fuera del camino para internarse al bosque. Le parecía más rápido y seguro ir por ese sitio antes que continuar por un monótono camino seguro_ Solo necesito ve la luz del sol_ se aseguró, recordando que unos rayos solares bañaban la estructura de mármol donde la esfinge se había sentado para darle la incógnita. Y luego de caminar un par de minutos por el oscuro sendero, sus ojos divisaron el espectro que tanto estaba buscando_ Bingo_ soltó con ironía, burlándose internamente del viejo por intentar engañarla con el truco del camino seguro. Ya le parecía extraño que le dieran un camino el cual transitar, si esa era una competencia de supervivencia; significaba que debía buscar su propio camino.

Se apresuró en llegar, olvidándose de la tierra húmeda que comenzaba a hacerse más espesa entre los árboles, y que ahora manchaba totalmente sus botas de fina procedencia. Su sonrisa triunfante se ensancho al ver la estructura griega debajo de los rayos solares y a su guardiana, acostada sobre el fino mármol de esta, a apenas una distancia de cincuenta metros de distancia de ella. Se burló del sistema y del director, corriendo para llegar más rápido. Pero en ese momento no se dio cuenta de cómo sus botas pisaban algo blancuzco, muy diferente a la pastosa tierra que estuvo pisando todo el tiempo; y apenas se dio cuenta cuando dos látigos se aferraron a sus piernas, impidiéndole moverlas totalmente.

Si no creía en la suerte, ese era el momento de retractarse.

_ ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!_ chillo sorprendida, notando como el agarre de esas cosas se volvía mas terco, sintiendo un par más de ellas afianzando el agarre de sus miembros inferiores_ ¡No me toquen!_ grito, sacando sus armas de fuego y comenzando a disparar cerca de sus pies, tratando de darle a la cosa que se aferraba a ella. Los destellos de luz de sus armas le dieron la respuesta de o que estaba atrapándola. Una enredadera negra y de aspecto viscoso estaba moviéndose debajo de sus pies, arrastrándose y mostrando aún más "cuerdas" que se acercaban a su cuerpo, con el objetivo de tomarla como presa. Y con cada disparo hacia la "criatura", estas se retorcían, y apretaban aún más sus piernas con cólera.

Un nuevo látigo azoto su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir de dolor al ver su torso cubierto de uno de flagelos de esa cosa que le atacaba, y al apretar su agarre, sus manos soltaron sus armas ante el dolor que le producían las cuerdas negras.

_ N-No_ jadeo asustada, retorciendo su cuerpo como pudo para intentar espantar a la bestia que le apresaba, pero esta al sentir a su víctima luchar, volvió más mañoso el agarre a ella. Sus piernas se durmieron, e inevitablemente su cuerpo calle de espaldas al suelo cubierto por la criatura, que satisfecha, alargo sus miembros para tomarla completamente_ ¡No!_ grito desesperada al sentir miles de látigos azotando su cuerpo y cubrirla completamente, dejando solo su cabeza y cuello al descubierto_ P-Por favor_ gimió asustada, sintiendo su rostro humedecerse ante las lágrimas y el sudor de la batalla perdida_ ¡P-Por favor! ¡Ayuda!_ yante el grito de la chica rubia, las cuerdas se apretaron y una nueva cuerda tapo su rostro, comenzando a sumergirla por el suelo, enterrándose con la chica a su merced.

La esfinge, reposada tranquilamente sobre la piedra pulida y agitando su cola en forma molesta, en espera de la contrincante que le había lastimado, agudizo su oído al escuchar un grito agónico que le helo la sangre. Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar del alarido doloroso y desesperado, viendo como algo se movía en el suelo algo legos de su lugar, sonriendo de forma ponzoñosa al ver de qué se trataba, y al reconocer la emisora de ese grito. Sin importarle demasiado, se levantó y movió sus alas, dispuesta a marchase de ahí para volver con el director del colegio para notificarle de la nueva baja del concurso.

Porque a no ser que la chica se rindiera y tranquilizara, cosa que dudaba mucho que sucediera, el Lazo del Diablo acabaría totalmente con la vida de la heroína Trish en cuestión de segundos.

.

.

.

Su oído se sensibilizo al escuchar un grito, realmente lejano, en su posición. Se encontraba nuevamente delante de la esfinge, a punto de recibir el nuevo enigma, hasta que el bramido se dejó oír, girando su cabeza hacia la dirección de dicho alarido. La criatura hizo lo mismo, sonriendo tenuemente.

_ No creo que haya sido una de nosotras_ le confeso al asesino, hacendó que este le mirara para prestarle atención. Ella posó su mirada arenosa sobre el encapuchado, sonriéndole orgullosa_ Ya que no te daré ni el tiempo para poder gritar cuando ya te abre matado; esa chica se encontró algo más en el bosque_ él también pudo reconocer que era el grito de una de las chicas, pero no pudo identificar cuál de ellas_ Como sea, ¿estás listo para mi nuevo acertijo, guapo?_ ni siquiera le respondió, solo le miro desafiante por debajo de la capucha, haciendo suspirar a la criatura_ Que comunicativo eres_ soltó de forma irónica, agitando su cola en protesta.

_ Solo dilo_ le sorprendió, haciendo que la esfinge ronroneara de gusto al oír su voz.

_ Muy bien_ respondió mordiendo su labio inferior, acomodándose sobre su lugar para mostrar una postura digna_ Piensa bien en esta situación; _Hay delante de ti tres puertas__ Connor imagino la propuesta_ _En una de ellas, hay tres asesinos__

_ Eso es irónico_ interrumpió de repente, haciendo bufar a la criatura.

_Déjame terminar_ se quejó la esfinge_ _En una de ellas, hay tres asesinos, en la segunda, hay un león que no ha comido por tres meses, y en la última, una habitación con fuego demoniaco. No posees armas, y si pasas a tus enemigos, en cualquiera de las puertas esta tu libertad… Dime… ¿En cual de todas te meterías?__

_ ¿Qué es el fuego demoniaco?_ cuestiono intrigado, nunca antes había oído hablar de algo parecido.

_ El Fuego Demoniaco en un fuego que nunca deja de arder, ni aunque le arrojes un océano entero dejara de existir_ le respondió de forma aburrida_ Es un hechizo llamado _Fiendfyre_ , y solo posee un contra hechizo, que es _Fiendlocked_ , pero hay criaturas que creen que una lagrima de sirena también podría servir contra el fuego demoniaco*_

Su mente hizo un "clic" instantáneo ante la situación que plantea la esfinge.

No era un mito, como el anterior, el cual su tutor le había contado mientras observaban la hoguera una noche de otoño de hace varios años atrás.

Esto era algo más ligado a la razón común que a un cuento mitológico.

La idea de cruzar el llamado Fuego Demoniaco no se le hacía tentadora, y mucho menos si no poseía magia como los magos y brujas, ni tampoco la supuesta lagrima de sirena para apagar dicho maleficio.

Cruzar la puerta de los asesinos, sin sus armas, tampoco se le hizo agradable. Si eran asesinos de la Hermandad, estaba en problemas. Personas entrenadas en la disciplinas del asesinato, que si poseían sus armas y que podrían estar mucho más capacitados que un "mocoso" de diecinueve años, entrenado solo por un mentor asesino británico, no le daba ventaja en lo absoluto.

Y cruzar la puerta del león que no había comido por tres meses era-…

_ Un momento…_ se interrumpió a el mismo, haciendo que el hibrido de león y humano le prestara atención.

.

.

.

_… ¿Dijiste tres meses?_

_ Así es, un león que no ha comido por tres meses_ le volvió a confirmar la amable criatura, sonriendo al ver el rostro del caza dragones.

Dovahkiin le miro consternado.

_ Pero… Nadie sobrevive tres meses sin comer; es biológicamente imposible_ vio la enorme sonrisa de la esfinge ante su razonamiento.

Sin saberlo, lo había logrado.

_ Entonces…_ le alentó a continuar_ ¿Cuál de las puertas cruzarías?_

Dovahkiin le sonrió encantado, haciendo que a la criatura le saltara un fuerte rubor en las mejillas ante la pureza del oji-tormenta.

_ Cruzaría la del león_ respondió seguro_ Ya que estaría muerto de hambre_

Vio como la mujer mostraba sus alas de forma impresionante, bajando de la estructura de mármol, luego de posar una de sus patas cobre esta, mostrándole por segunda vez como la columna se hundía bajo sus pies.

Una nueva ráfaga de viento le enseño el camino.

_ Bien hecho_ le alago, sentándose en el suelo_ Solo queda un acertijo más, joven guerrero, y luego todo dependerá de ti_ le confeso, lazando sus alas y montando vuelo hacia arriba, dejándose de ver en cuestión de segundos.

El caza dragones sonrió entusiasmado, ya quería regresar junto a Connor hacia el castillo; y paras el resto de la tarde con el Slytherin mestizo, el cual; ya era parte importante de sus días.

 _#Flash Back_

 __ Pequeño_le llamo despacio, haciendo que un joven peli-negro se sobresaltara en su asiento._

 _Estaba sentado pacíficamente sobre una cómoda silla, en la biblioteca del antiguo castillo, leyendo un libro de herbología concentradamente, hasta que la magnética y dulce voz del oji-tormenta hizo que su sentido de orientación se perdiera, asustándolo y haciendo que lleve el libro abierto hacia su pecho como defensa; ya que sintió que su corazón, por poco, y se le escaparía de su sitio._

 __ M-Merlín_misturo en un jadeo_ M-Me asustaste, Dovahkiin_le admitió, sin bajar ni por un segundo el libro de su pecho._

 __ Lo siento mucho, Severus_se disculpó apenado, sentándose al lado del mestizo, haciendo que un sonrojo se atenuara sobre su rostro. El otro, armándose de valor, trago duro y miro directamente hacia los ojos azules del otro, perdiéndose por un par de segundos._

 _Que en su mente parecía una eternidad abrumadora._

 __ ¿Q-Que haces aquí?_le pregunto inseguro, desviando su mirada de la tormenta que representaban los ojos del héroe. Notando eso, el caza dragones intento hacer nuevamente contacto visual con el menor, pero esos pozos ónix parecían querer esconderse de él._

 __ Te estaba buscando a ti, Severus_ su nombre, en boca de Dovahkiin, sonó como el canto de una sirena, haciendo que sus tímidos ojos se unieran en el ojo de la tormenta del otro, sacando una encantadora sonrisa del nórdico_ Quería saber de ti__

 __ B-Bueno_ balbuceo nervioso, sacando lentamente el libro de su pecho lentamente, logrando que el otro se acercara aún más por la curiosidad_ Y-Yo… Estoy buscando sobre la planta para Eileen y Katherine, para que puedan comer como deberían__

 _Así era, los nombres de las hadas a habían sido otorgados, luego de una junta con los héroes una semana después; y ante una discusión de una hora y media, sus nombres fueron proclamados con éxito._

 _Eileen, fue el nombre otorgado para la pequeña copia de Severus. Ese nombre había salido de boca de Regulus, como un recordatorio de su madre. La madre de Severus, Eileen Prince, era muy parecida a él; el color de cabello, sus hermosos ojos ónix, y esa figura pequeña pero potencialmente grácil, le daban una exótica belleza que, con el paso de los años, probablemente esta se agigantara aún más._

 _En cambio, Katherine, fue el nombre proclamado para el hada mayor, mientras que la sugerencia había sido de Lucius esta vez. La pequeña de bucles era un caso especial, era tan parecida a Regulus, no solo en físico sino que en actitud, por un momento; no les quedaría de otra que llamarla de la misma manera. Hasta que Lucius tuvo la brillante idea, junto con la aprobación de su pareja, en conseguir un libro con los significados de los nombres, despendiendo del tipo de personalidad de la persona._

 _La energía que poseía, su curiosidad ante todo, y su posesividad por el asesino encapuchado, le hacían cargar en nombre con honores._

 _Ambas hadas estaban de acuerdo, los magos y héroes también lo estuvieron, bautizándolas con dichos seudónimos; festejaron con chocolate caliente y algunos dulces, por cortesía de Kreacher, que ya comenzaba a familiarizarse con el caza dragones y el homicida._

 __ ¿Ya encontraste el lugar donde se encuentran esas plantas?__

 __ S-Si, aquí nos muestran los posibles lugares donde estarían ellas__

 __ Muy bien_sorprendió al mestizo de repente, al ver que el castaño héroe se ponía de pie._

 __¿A-A dónde vas?_le cuestiono de inmediato, poniendo de pie el también deteniéndolo con una de su manos sobre su torso,sintiendo los músculos por encima de la ropa de Dovahkiin, que eran una sudadera azul marina y debajo de esta, una camiseta blanca; retractándose y retirando su mano, como si los abdominales del oji-tormenta quemaran sus manos._

 __ Iré a buscarla yo_ le aclaro sonriente_ Hace mucho frio para que vayas tú, podrías resfriarte__

 __ No importa_soltó sin pensarlo realmente_ Puedo cuidarme solo, iré también_desafío_ A-A demás… Podrías perderte_se excusó, sonrojándose suavemente y desviando su mirada, ganándose una pequeña risa por parte del nórdico, al igual que su mano revoloteando sobre su cabello para desordenarlo tiernamente._

 __ Es verdad, podría perderme_le apoyo, sonriéndole encantador_ ¿Quisieras acompañarme entonces?__

 _No necesitaba la respuesta, Severus llevo una de sus manos a su pecho, apretando su túnica a la altura de su corazón, asintiendo suavemente._

 _Y luego de abrigar mucho a Severus, ambos habían partido en busca del alimento de las pequeñas hadas, mientras hablaban entretenidamente sobre temas tribales. Ambos sintiendo una paz interior reinar agradablemente. Y luego de que Severus casi cayera al suelo por culpa de una rama que sobre salida de la tierra, Dovahkiin, luego de atraparlo entre sus brazos, le tendió una de sus manos para que el más bajo la tomara; siendo estrechada suavemente por el otro que, avergonzado, le agradeció._

 __ No falta mucho_ alego el Slytherin, sosteniendo con su mano derecha el papel con las pistas de los sitios donde se encontraran las plantas que estaban buscando, mientras que con la otra, apretaba la cálida mano del caza-dragonees que observaba todo el lugar con fascinación._

 _Se habían cruzado con varias plantas móviles que le llamaban la atención poderosamente al extranjero, pasando también por el Sauce Boxeador, llamándole la atención el apretón de mano que le dio el menos cuando pasaron por allí, al igual que la tensión de los músculos del otro._

 _Su instinto nunca le había fallado._

 __¿Estás bien, Severus?_ la pregunta saco de su letargo al menor, haciendo que lo mire con un rostro afligido_ ¿Qué ocurre?_pregunto más suave, haciendo que el más bajo suspirara y detuviera su andar, girando su rostro hacia el árbol que tantos problemas le había dado, y que ahora se encontraba en estado durmiente. A pesar del temor que poseía sobre ese árbol tan agresivo, de alguna forma, le estaba agradecido._

 _De no haber sido por la paliza que le dio, talvez no habría conocido tan apegadamente al hombre que ahora sostenía su mano para que no volviera a caer; y que le había prometido protegerlo de lo que fuera._

 _Solo con el capricho de verlo feliz._

 __Nada_respondió con una sonrisa, observando ahora al rostro de Dovahkiin, que le miraba embelesado por el hermoso gesto que poseía en su rostro_ Solo que… Le debo las gracias a ese pedazo te madera vieja__

 _Y luego de un par de miradas más, emprendieron camino nuevamente._

 _En ocasiones se detenían, porque Severus encontraba otra especie de planta de la cual, había entendido, podían crearse pociones con ellas; o porque el oji-tormenta se entretenía con las pequeñas criaturas que veían allí, como pequeños pájaros de colores coloridos, que les cantaban de forma agradable, a pesar de que Severus le advirtiese que luego de unos minutos, ese sonido se le seria insoportable._

 _Y llegaron al lugar donde, se suponía, debía estar la planta que tanto estaban buscando. Y Severus podía verla desde donde estaba._

 _¿El problema? Un pequeño sendero de agua helada les impedía el paso._

 __ Maldición_ espeto molesto el peli-negro, soltando la mano del caza dragones para intercambiarla por una gran rama que había a un lado, hundiéndola para verificar la profundidad de este. La rama no había tocado el fondo, y el mestizo ya no podía meter más la rama en el rio que les impedía el paso_ No puedo creerlo_soltó irónico_ Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos__

 __Pequeño_ le llamo el otro_Las plantas que necesitamos son aquellas ¿verdad? Las que tienen cinco pétalos__

 __ Si, son esas; cualquiera de los colores nos sirve_le afirmo, observando las plantas también, pero dándole la espalda a Dovahkiin._

 __¿Cuántas necesitan las pequeñas para vivir?_la pregunta le alerto._

 __Bueno, ellas en realidad las necesitan para reabastecer su magia y nutrirse como es debido, pero comen solo un pétalo por día_ su entrecejo se frunció, dándose la vuelta para verlo_ ¿Por qué lo pregunt-?_ la pregunta murió en su garganta al ver al módico._

 _Las manos de Dovahkiin bajaban sus pantalones hasta dejarlos en el suelo, mientras su torso estaba totalmente al descubierto. Doblo organizadamente sus pantalones, que eran deportivos y de un color gris oscuro, dejándola junto a su sudadera, su camiseta y sus zapatos, dejándolo solamente en unos shorts negros que terminaban un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, dejando poco a la imaginación. Los ojos de la serpiente bajaron, desde el torso bien definido del extranjero hasta sus talones, viendo las bien marcadas piernas. Tenía musculatura, pero sin llegar a ser desagradable a la vista ni muy exagerado. Lo miro directamente al rostro, y ahí fue donde su sonrojo, que ya había saltado a la vista desde que lo había tomado de la mano, era un carmín definido._

 _Sus cabellos castaños y suavemente ondulados, danzando ante la pequeña ventisca que había en ese momento, el rostro atractivo, de aspecto noble pero a la vez teniendo una suave pizca de sensualidad y magnetismo; mientras que esos penetrantes y aniñados ojos de un azul oscuro, que parecían brillar en la oscuridad, le hacían olvidarse hasta de donde estaba parado ahora mismo. Su mente siguió delirando cuando Dovahkiin se movió, dejando ver su ancha y musculosa espalda, al igual que sus moldeados glúteos. Sus manos le picaron en ese momento, nunca antes había sentido algo así, y solo tenía la idea de tocar ese cuerpo que tanto se le estaba "ofreciendo". Pero volvió en razón al ver que estaba por hacer._

 __ ¡E-Espera!_ le bramo asustado, corriendo hacia donde estaba y deteniéndolo con su cuerpo._

 __ ¿Qué sucede, pequeño?_pregunto con cierta inocencia, notando el fuerte color que adornaba las mejillas y orejas del mago, que parecía temblar tiernamente ante él._

 _Dovahkiin estaba a punto de saltar hacia el lago helado._

 __ ¿Q-Que crees que haces?_le cuestiono nervioso, notando como el otro estaba moviéndose hacia el_D-De-Detente ahora mismo_le ordeno, poniendo su manos sobre los pectorales del otro para detenerlo, sintiendo una fuerte descarga eléctrica procedente del cuerpo del otro, que azoto con fuerza su espina dorsal, haciéndole soltar un jadeo involuntario. El cuerpo de Dovahkiin estaba caliente._

 _Realmente caliente._

 __Tranquilo_ le soltó el mayor, revolviendo su sedoso cabello cariñosamente_ Puedo regular mi temperatura ante el frio, ¿sientes ese calor?_ le pregunto certero, recibiendo un asentimiento tímido del otro_ Eso es lo que regula mi temperatura, solo dame alguna cosa para meter las flores y que no se mojen__

 _No fue consiente en que momento su cuerpo se movió solo y le entrego un recipiente de vidrio lo suficientemente grande como para meter dichas flores allí._

 _Luego de una encantadora sonrisa, Dovahkiin se sumergió, saliendo a flote a varios metros de distancia de donde estaba. Sus brazos salían y volvían a meterse en el agua, mientras sus piernas se movían rápidamente para tomar un mayor impulso. Y en menos de unos segundos, ya había llegado a la orilla, saliendo del agua de una manera que a Severus se le antojo sensual._

 _Y se reprendió mentalmente ante ese pensamiento._

 _Lo vio tomar grandes cantidades de las flores, con un cuidado excepcional, como si realmente no quisiera dañar el ecosistema que se le presentaba._

 _EL otro le hizo una señal con las manos, demostrándole que ya había concluido su misión, y que ya volvía a sumergirse en el agua para volver junto a él._

 _Juro que no había visto cosa igual._

 _Lo vio salir, pero frente a él, mostrando primero una penetrante y cazadora mirada tormentosa. Sus castaños cabellos se habían pegado a su rostro, dándole un toque rebelde a ese rostro tan noble que poseía. Sus fuertes brazos tomaban la orilla del lago con firmeza, dándole la fuerza para sacar su torso, que se contrajo atractivamente ante la nerviosa mirada de Severus. Y al terminar se salir, saco el frasco que lo escondía el bolsillo de sus shorts, demostrando que la misión había sido un éxito._

 __ Lo logre_dijo divertido, dándole el frasco al peli-negro que no parecía estar con él en ese entonces_ ¿Severus?_ le llamo preocupado, viendo como el fuerte carmín no desaparecía de su rostro_ ¿Que sucedes? ¿Te sientes mal?_le interrogo, intentando acercarse al Slytherin y pudiéndolo sacar de su letargo, de una manera sobre saltada._

 __¡S-Si!_ bramo realmente nervioso, retrocediendo en su lugar_Y-Yo s-solo-_sus pies retrocedieron un paso más, notando que ya no había suelo, viendo como los ojos del caza dragones se abrían en un tono espantado, mientras el cuerpo de este se movía hacia donde se encontraba._

 _Estaba cayendo de espaldas hacia el lago helado._

 _No le dio el tiempo de soltar siquiera un pequeño grito, cuando los fuertes brazos apresaron su cuerpo, dando un súbito giro y cayendo en la dirección contraria, cayendo sobre el duro, y a la vez suave, cuerpo del nórdico; sintiendo su pulso salirse de control._

 _La anatomía de Dovahkiin desprendía un calor tan agradable que no tenía fuerza para levantarse, queriendo quedarse así por siempre; sintiendo esos fuertes y protectores brazos rodeas parte de su espalda y cintura. Sus delgados y pequeños brazos se movieron automáticamente hacia el cuello del otro, rodeándolo, sin siquiera saber realmente porque lo hacía. El aliento caliente del oji-tormenta golpeaba su rostro, adormeciéndolo de un momento a otro._

 _La atrayente voz del caza dragones se dejó escuchar de repente._

 __ ¿Estás bien, pequeño?_las gentiles manos acariciaron su espalda_ ¿Te duele algo?__

 __ No_respondió dormitando el otro, levantando a penas su torso para poder ver esos ojos que con tanto cariño le miraban, provocando un revoltijo de emociones dentro de él_ Estoy… Mejor que nunca_ la conexión entre los colores azul y negro fue cósmica._

 _Y luego de unos minutos sin quitarse la mirada de encima, sonrieron sinceramente el uno para el otro, sintiendo que las palabras no hacían falta en ese momento. Dejo suavemente a Severus sobre la nueve, y luego de colocarse la ropa y colocar en el bolsillo de su pantalón el frasco (ya que a Severus se le había caído de las manos en el momento de la caída) y lo tomo en brazos dulcemente, como si estuviera tomando la pieza más hermosa y frágil del mundo._

 _El otro se acomodó, rodeando el cuello del héroe con sus brazos, al igual que su cadera con sus piernas, mientras que Dovahkiin los sostenía con uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus muslos, mientras que su brazo libre acariciaba gentilmente la espalda del peli-negro._

 __ Por favor_ le rogo débilmente la serpiente, luego de esconder su rostro en el cuello del otro_ Por favor… No me sueltes__

 _El corazón del más alto se contrajo en respuesta, apretando el agarre del más pequeño hacia él._

 __ Nunca lo haría_ obtuvo como respuesta, recibiendo un cálido beso en su mejilla por parte de Dovahkiin, sintiendo como tomaba rumbo hacia el castillo._

 _Y en cuestión de segundos, el embriagante aroma del sangre de dragón y las suaves y dulces caricias en su espalda, lo llevaron al mundo de los sueños; sintiéndose totalmente protegido por su protector, mientras que este susurraba palabras tranquilizantes al mestizo; yendo hacia el castillo_

 _Para dejarlo en su habitación, y descansara como era debido._

 _#Fin de Flash Back_

_ Ya estoy regresando… Severus_ misturo a la nada, mientras sus piernas me movían rápidamente para terminar con el nuevo sendero que le conduciría hacia el ultimo acertijo.

.

.

.

_ Pero que prueba más estúpida_ soltó molesto y arrogante, posando su enorme arma sobre su hombro mientras caminaba despreocupadamente por el sendero número dos, luego de responder acertadamente a su acertijo_ Pero que tontería, y ese director no sabe ni lo que dice_ bufo, viendo el camino abrirse aún más para él, llevándolo lo que él creía, era su ultimo acertijo. Pero el solo quería una cosa:

Acción.

Ni siquiera en la anterior prueba lo había conseguido, siguiendo el sendero seguro con su compañero; logrando pasar la prueba sin encontrarse con absolutamente nada. Y solo quería enfrentarse a algo grande, como en la primera prueba, donde le había tocado un troll de bosque.

Pero no.

Le habían dado otra maldita prueba de lógica, y aunque la esfinge le había prometido que lo mataría si se equivocaba, lo dudaba totalmente. Además, había contestado correctamente ambos acertijos, y si no fuera así; no le hubiera dejado seguir.

No lo había escuchado en ese momento, pero el sonido de algo chocando con su igual lo alerto, deteniendo su andar de inmediato. Algo se movió entre los arbustos, sacándole una sonrisa satisfecha. Al parecer alguien lo había escuchado y decidió cumplirle el deseo de lucha. Enlisto su arma, y decidió esperar, teniendo lista la mira para cualquier tipo de ataque.

Uno… Dos… Tres segundos después, y el sonido dejo de escucharse, decepcionándolo.

_ Creí que iba a ser más divertido… Vaya tontería_ se molestó, bajando la guardia al igual que su arma. Volvió a dejar la misma en su hombro, decidido a seguir sin importar cuanto ruido escuchase entre los arbustos. Y una vez que emprendió nuevamente su macha, lo escucho.

La risa de una mujer.

_ Maldita_ escupió con cólera, volviendo a cargar su arma, volteándose, ya que había escuchado la risa en sus espaldas, pero una sorpresa desagradable lo esperaba allí.

Un ser cubierto de un pelaje negro, con ocho extremidades y ocho ojos lo observaba, allí, caminando lentamente hacia él. No espero demasiado y apunto hacia el enorme ser.

_ Aléjate de mí, si no quieres convertirte en puré de araña_ le gruño, escuchando como la gran araña chocaba sus colmillos, haciéndole reconocer que ese sonido ya lo había escuchado antes_ Asquerosa, te dije que-_ y no se lo espero, la araña arremetió de un salto hacia él.

Convirtiéndose en lo que le habían advertido, luego de que una enorme bala impactara contra su tórax-abdomen. Pero el gran soldado Fénix tampoco se esperó que cientos de pequeños engendros salieran de allí.

Acababa de dispararle a una araña hembra grávida.

_ No puede ser… Pero que asqueroso_ se quejó, apuntando hacia el suelo, donde esas pequeñas cosas estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, y la matanza no hizo más que comenzar.

Con cada nuevo disparo, al menos ocho de esas arañas moría, dejándole cada vez menos contrincantes para batallar; hasta que decidió hacer el trabajo con mano propia. Una a una, fue aplastándolas con sus enormes botas de combate, y si alguna hozaba subirse a su pierna, era cruelmente asesinada con un cuchillo que tenía en su cinturón, dándole más entretención al gran soldado.

_ ¿Creen que soy idiota?_ les "hablo" a los cadáveres, una vez acabado su trabajo, habiendo manchado no solo sus botas con la sangre e intestinos de las arañas, sino también gran parte de la nieve y arboles con grandes salpicaduras de fluidos desagradables_ Por favor, ¿Eso es lo mejor que tien-? ¡Argh!_ se quejó de repente, sintiendo como algo acababa de perforarle la pierna. Y al mirar, lo descubrió. Una pequeña sobreviviente intentaba vengar a toda su familia, saliendo disparada hacia el piso luego de un manotazo del fornido hombre_ ¿Haciéndote el héroe, pequeña bestia?_ se burló, levantando su pie, dispuesta a acabar con su vida_ Salúdame a tu asquerosa familia en el infierno_ soltó cruelmente, bajando su pie, pero algo le detuvo nuevamente.

La risa de una mujer.

Otra vez.

_ ¡¿Pero quién demonios está ahí?!_ grito totalmente molesto, escuchando ahora el crujir de las ramas, para nuevamente hacerle compañía una risa femenina. Lo estaba acechando_ ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Desgracia-!… da…_ no lo había alertado, pero sabía que eso podía ser posible.

Su pierna había comenzado a dormirse, y con ella, todo su cuerpo. Y todo por su estúpido descuido con la maldita araña, que ahora, había logrado escapar de las garras de su verdugo.

Y eso no acabaría ahí.

El crujido de las ramas fue más intenso, y de golpe, su cuerpo fue reducido en el suelo por un enorme peso que ahora le aplastaba agonizantemente.

Una emboscada.

_ Es increíble… Lo que el veneno de una Acromántula recién nacida puede hacer, ¿no es así?_

Y esa voz también la conocía.

_ M-Maldita… V-Voy a matarte_ le amenazo, intentando mover sus brazos, pero sus brazos ya no le correspondían. Estaba indefenso_ D-Desgraciada, e-esto no es… J-Justo_ su voz ya casi no se podía escuchar, parecía que su garganta y cuerdas vocales también estuviesen sucumbiendo al efecto de la araña_ Y-Yo… ¡C-Conteste todo c-correctamente! ¡N-No puedes-!_ las enormes y filosas garras de la criatura le desgarraron la espalda, haciendo que suelte un gruñido ante el dolor.

El veneno no lo dejaba moverse, pero sus sensaciones estaban al cien por ciento de su capacidad.

_ De hecho, desde la primera, has contestado de forma incorrecta… Estúpido_ le escupió molesta, volviendo a repasar la reciente marca que había dejado con sus garrar, dejando la herida aún más abierta, dejando al soldado sin aliento_ ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Preferirías meterte a la puerta de los asesinos? Ignorante, cualquier ser vivo muere sin comer en tres meses, tenías la puerta asegurada con el león_

_ N-No me… I-interesa… S-Soy un soldado… Podría haber... A-Acabado con ellos en un par de seg-segundos _ le desafío, sintiendo como la esfinge de larga cabellera castaña le volvía a arañar la espalda, dejando una "X" junto con la anterior, ambas sangrando de manera considerable, haciendo que mordiera su labio inferior para aguantar a tortura. La criatura, de un movimiento, volteo el cuerpo del soldado; dejando las heridas abiertas contra la nieve, haciendo que gimiera de dolor ante eso mientras el agua congelada se manchaba con la sangre del soldado.

_ Creí habértelo advertido_ le ronroneo la esfinge, posicionándose sobre el fornido hombre, alzando su busto para que este lo viera; cosa que lo dejo hipnotizado a Marcus. De no des por su parte de león, la parte humana de la esfinge era realmente atractiva y lasciva; tentando a cualquier hombre a tocar ese par de "razones". Un nuevo arañazo sobre su trozo lo saco de su letargo con un grito agónico, haciendo reír al hibrido_ Te advertí… De que si fallabas-_

_ I-Ibas a devorarme_ completo el soldado, notando como el rostro de la hermosa criatura se acercaba al suyo. Esos ojos de color arena lo tenían atrapado en un universo alterno.

_ Se buen chico_ le ronroneo, acortando la distancia y dándole un fogoso beso en los labios, haciendo que el soldado gruñera en éxtasis al sentir la cola de la esfinge rozar sus partes íntimas, haciendo que el dolor de momento a otro se retirara totalmente.

Pero el sabor metálico de la sangre, sumado a un agudo e insoportable martirio en su boca, hizo arrepentiste de un pensamiento lujurioso con la criatura, notando como esta le miraba desde arriba, dejando escurrir entre sus labios una mescla de saliva y sangre, junto a una sonrisa que se le antojo aterradora, dejando ver sus enormes colmillos.

De inmediato, esta se dirigió hacia su cuello, aferrándose con sus caninos en su cuello, perforando su piel, músculos y llegando a su objetivo; la tráquea.

Una vez esta fue atacada, el soldado no pudo respirar, comenzando a ahogarse en su propia sangre mientras su cuerpo temblaba descontrolado como su sistema de auto defensa, ante la imposibilidad de mover sus miembros.

Pero le agradeció a la esfinge, al dejar que sus instintos animales la dominases; a que ella buscaba su arteria yugular para acabar con su vida, como todo animal; logrando su cometido.

La oscuridad y el frio lo invadieron, soltando un último suspiro antes de dejarse devorar por la criatura.


	25. Chapter 25

La tercera de las Cinco pruebas; "Confia en mi y saldras vivo de esto" (Parte 3)

.

.

.

_ Bueno, bueno…_ canturreo cierto hombre observando a la criatura vigilante alzar sus alas y montar vuelo, viéndola alejarse mientras Minerva le miraba expectante a sus espaldas_ Dos de los concursantes están en la enfermería ahora mismo, una atacada por el Lazo del Diablo y el otro por la Esfinge al responder incorrectamente, los demás ya están por llegar a la última parada antes de buscar a las criaturas_ el hombre se giró para ver a su acompañante, que le miraba inquieta en su lugar_ ¿Sucede algo, querida Minerva?_

_ ¿No crees que esto es algo… Peligroso?_ la mirada del director le incito a explicarse_ El que tengan que enfrentarse a estas pruebas… Sé que posiblemente han enfrentado cosas peores, pero esto es... Sé que tienen el hechizo, pero-…_

_ Querida, tranquila_ le intento calmar el Gryffindor_ No debes de preocuparte, ellos están bien… Aun no se han enfrentado a lo peor_ un sutil escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la profesora_ ¿Has podido contactarte con el chico?_ la pregunta la exalto ligeramente.

_ Si, de hecho, él estaría encantado de participar también, y dentro de un mes partirá hacia aquí para la final de la competencia… Si aún quedan héroes por concursar_ el receloso comentario hizo reír a carcajadas al amante de dulces de limón.

_ Descuida, estoy más que segura que lo habrán_ su mirada se posó ahora en la fuente llena de agua que reflejaba una nítida imagen, un joven corriendo a velocidad moderada, con armadura nórdica y casco siguiendo el camino que se dejaba ver hacia su próximo destino, sacando una sonrisa enternecida del director al ver su mirada tormentosa, audaz, sin ningún tipo de turbación_ " _Y estoy seguro que el llegara, estoy más que confiado en eso"_ _

.

.

.

_ ¿Cuánto más crees que falte?_ pregunto un ya adormilado rubio a su pareja, que intentaba quitarse l frio acurrucándose más contra el cuerpo de este_ No sé cuánto más pueda aguantar mi trasero congelándose en esta banca_ el chico de cabellos castaño claro observo su muñeca, contando el tiempo que ya estaban allí.

_ Ya han pasado cuarenta y tres minutos, creo que van a tardar media hora más… Tal vez_ respondió tranquilo, abrazando la cintura d su pareja y acercándolo más de lo que ya estaba, tan cerca como estaban los compañeros de Lucius para protegerse entre ellos del frio.

_ ¿Regulus, estas bien?_ pregunto preocupado el menor mirando a su amigo, el cual le había dado su bufanda al ver como Severus había estornudado y a pesar de negarse, el otro se negó a recibirla de nuevo_ ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te la devuelva?_

_ No, quiero que la tengas tu_ respondió decidido el Black, pasándose por enésima vez las manos por el rostro para intentar calentarlo_ Me duele la cara del frio_ castañeo con dificultad_ ¿Por qué Dumbledore no coloca alguna cosa para calentarnos? ¿Quiere que sucumbamos de frio?_

_ No lo sé, pero ese viejo se va a enterar con quien se está metiendo_ gruño amenazante el rubio, apretando la mano de Remus para disipar un poco el enojo que tenía_ No puede ser que vayan tres etapas y el viejo no haga nada para que no sintamos frio, pero luego quiere que vengamos a estas cosas, no vemos nada, y nos congelamos; ¿Acaso nos toma de idiotas?_

_ Tranquilo Lucius, seguramente pronto implementara algo para que podamos ver, y no morir de frio_ dijo tranquilo el león, besando la sien de su pareja para calmarlo, dejándolo más sereno que hace unos minutos.

El pelinegro y el Black menor miraron con un deje de intranquilidad la puerta. ¿Los héroes que eran sus amigos estarían bien? ¿Estarían heridos? Sabían que no tendrían mucho frio, menos el cazadragones que podía regular su temperatura a gusto, y que la vestimenta del nativo más su naturaleza le hacía propenso a soportarla sin mucha dificultad… Pero a Severus no le había dejado nada tranquilo ver volar a un par de esfinge sobre sus cabezas y regresar minutos después por donde habían llegado.

No era tonto, sabía que esas criaturas eran usadas para custodiar tesoros a base de acertijos, y algunos eran realmente engañosos con tal de destrozarlos si respondían mal la pregunta, o ya con solo dudar ellas te saltarían al cuello para presionar al infortunado y lograr intimidarlos.

Y no se preocupaba por la inteligencia de Dovahkiin… Pero si le inquietaba demasiado el ser testigo de que el nórdico solo había usado su fuerza y gritos para pelear, y no un plan previamente calculado.

_ Las has visto, ¿verdad Severus?_ cuestiono de repente su amigo, dejándolo perplejo por la seriedad de la pregunta y asintió lento ya sabiendo a que se había referido_ Sé que Connor es muy astuto y que es el más calculador de los dos; pero no debes preocuparte por el grandote, el podrá arreglárselas de alguna forma_ dijo tranquilo el Black, mirándolo de forma conciliadora_ Tal vez la suerte le vuelva a acompañar y alguien lo ayude, ¿quién sabe?_ la sonrisa tranquila de Regulus lo apaciguo notoriamente, tomando la mano que su amigo le estaba ofreciendo para calmarlo un poco más, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentirla temblorosa y ligeramente sudada, alertando al menor y viendo como Regulus volvía a ver la puerta con seriedad y algo que no había notado antes; miedo.

A pesar de lo inmaculado que podría ser Connor al usar la lógica, de igual manera Regulus temía por su vida.

El corazón de Severus se acongojo fuertemente y apretó la mano de su amigo para trasmitirle confianza.

_ " _Regresen pronto, por favor"__

 _._

 _._

 _._

El desenfrenado palpitar en su pecho solo le impulsaba a correr más rápido, a pesar de que sus músculos se sentir moderadamente resentidos por estar corriendo ya por un largo periodo de tiempo sin detenerse ni bajar la velocidad de la carrera.

Muy en el fondo algo le decía que debía apresurar y terminar con esto pronto, llegar a la meta, y volver a cuidar a la pelinegra serpiente que quería como si fuera sangre de su sangre.

O incluso aún más que eso.

El camino ya se estaba despejando cada vez con más dificultad, y eso solo le indicaba una cosa; ya estaba cerca de su próximo destino.

Y con su ojos destellantes como cual cazador buscando su presa lo pudo divisar, el enorme mármol con runas y la criatura pelinegra esperando su llegada lo hicieron clavar sus pies al piso y deslizarse turbiamente hasta detenerse justo frente a la criatura que lo miraba sorprendida ante la violenta llegada.

Y apenas freno completamente, soltó todo el aliento que estaba reteniendo, comenzando a jadear lentamente para recobrar el oxígeno perdido por la maratón.

_ No sé si ya te lo había dicho, joven, pero no había tiempo límite para llegar hasta aquí_ comento preocupado la criatura alada, sorprendiéndose por la mirada feroz que le lanzo el nórdico que, anteriormente era dulce y amistosa

Como si fuera a lanzarse encima para arrancarle la piel con sus propias manos.

_ Discúlpeme señorita_ se disculpó el jadeante héroe enderezándose en su lugar_ Pero la ansias de terminar esto rápido me ponen algo… ¿Exaltado?_ dijo algo más descansado, viendo a la criatura bajarse de la estructura.

_ Entonces felicidades, porque esta es el último enigma que te daré_ confeso la esfinge alzando sus alas, moviéndose para quedar al lado de la estructura donde se había acostado previamente_ Cuando respondas este último acertijo aparecerá un pergamino sobre esta estructura, y dependiendo si has respondido correctamente o incorrectamente este dictara tu sentencia final… ¿Estás listo para el final, joven héroe?_ el asentimiento del joven caza dragones hizo sonreír a la criatura_ Entonces, que pasen nuestros invitados_

Inmediatamente el cuerpo de Dovahkiin se puso completamente en alerta, agudizando su vista hacia la oscura zona del bosque donde se pudo divisar movimiento, saliendo se ese sitio par de hombres de la misma altura, con una especie de armadura medieval, uno con una especie de hacha de tamaño intimidante sobre sus hombros mientras que el otro tenía dos cuchillas anchas con una base redonda contra su espalda, ambos con un casco de metal que cubría completamente su rostro, ambos colocándose a un lado de la estructura mientras la esfinge se colocaba delante de ella.

Ambos hombres, en sus posiciones, se habían quedado completamente quietos, como si esperaran algún tipo de orden.

_ Bien joven, esta es tu ultimo desafío en esta tercera prueba… ¿Estás listo?_ el asentimiento seguro del joven héroe la incentivo a proseguir_ _Un prisionero está encerrado en una celda que tiene dos puertas__ el relato de la esfinge inmediatamente hizo que Dovahkiin se sintiera ese prisionero_ _Una de esas puertas conduce a la muerte y la otra conduce hacia la libertad… Cada puerta está custodiada por un vigilante__ Dovahkiin vio como ambos hombres enfundados en metal se pusieron firmes, colocando sus armas frente a sus cuerpos, el del hacha contra su pecho y el de la cuchillas formando una "X" contra su tórax_ _El prisionero sabe que… Uno de ellos siempre dice la verdad… Y que el otro siempre miente__ el héroe miro a los dos hombres frente a él, distinguiendo un peligroso brillo verde dentro de uno de los cascos, al igual que un intimidante brillo gris en el restante_ _Para elegir la puerta correcta el prisionero solo puede hacer una pregunta a solo uno de los vigilantes__ un ligero escalofrió surco la columna del nórdico ante la mirada amenazante que lazo ahora la criatura alada_ _Dígame joven héroe, ¿Qué pregunta debe hacer para salvarse?__

Dovahkiin gruño por lo bajo, ya sabiendo cuál era su posición en ese enigma y la razón por la cual ambos guerreros estaban frente a él.

Cada uno representaba al uno de los vigilantes, y debía hacer solo una pregunta para salvarse de la muerte.

.

.

.

Un filo dorado apuñalo a ambos vigilantes, escudriñándolos con atención; ambos hombres eran iguales, a uno apenas más alto que el otro, el brillo de los ojos detrás del casco solo daba una diferencia física con el color de estos, además de las armas que portaban.

Pero luego de eso, nada que indicara cuál de los dos podía ser el mentiroso o el franco.

Desgraciadamente para la competencia, no sabían que él tenía algo oculto entre sus manos.

_ No creas que somos tontos, guapo, ambos están cubiertos para que ninguna mueca o movimiento delate a nuestros muchachos_ soltó con veneno la esfinge_ Así que piensa todo lo que quieras, posiblemente, tu viaje termine aquí_ soltó divertida la criatura, echándose en el suelo para disfrutar de la agonía mental del encapuchado para pensar en la respuesta.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa por verlo caminar hacia uno de los vigilantes, plantarse frente a él y susurrarle algo tan cerca que ni ella podría oírle, removiéndose en su logar, tratando de calmarse y pensar que la pregunta apresurada del joven lo llevaría directo a sus garras para hacerlo pedazos.

_ ¿Esa es tu pregunta?_ pregunto el vigilante, recibiendo un asentimiento seco del chico, y susurrándole de vuelta, el chico retrocedió varios pasos con algo que dejo atónita a la esfinge.

Una sonrisa ganadora.

_ Elijo la puerta que custodia él_ dijo sin miramientos el asesino, señalando al guardián contrario al cual le había preguntado, y con una renovada sonrisa vio como la esfinge temblaba de furia.

Es una lástima para el director que su mejor enigma fuera ya conocido por el joven nativo por ser el mismo el que su maestro le había hecho para poder entrenar con él, con la diferencia de que no tuvo que pasar más de tres horas pensando en la respuesta correcta.

.

.

.

Un nuevo suspiro volvió a escapar de los labios del guerrero de Skyrim haciendo que la esfinge le mirara con verdadera pena. Ella podía notar el puro deseo del muchacho por poder seguir avanzando y terminar con la prueba, pero no podía ayudarle en nada.

El nórdico volvió a mirar a ambos vigilantes.

_ Uno miente y el otro dice la verdad_ comenzó a razonar en voz alta el héroe de casco_ Así que la pregunta no puede ser directamente cual es la puerta correcta, porque nunca sabré si me dice la verdad o me miente_

_ Buen razonamiento_ alago la esfinge, alegrándose de que el chico comenzara a pensar.

_ Y tampoco puedo preguntarle si su compañero es el mentiroso o no, porque habré gastado la pregunta y no podre preguntarle cual puerta es la verdadera, además de que no sabré tampoco si me está mintiendo o diciendo la verdad_ el asentimiento de la criatura le incentivo a seguir pensando_ Por lo que eso queda descartado… Debo ideal algo mejor_

_ Sé que puedes hacerlo, chico_ soltó de repente uno de los vigilantes, sobresaltando al nórdico y a la esfinge.

_ Draven, silencio_ gruño ahora el otro vigilante, acomodando el hacha sobre su cuerpo mientras el otro resoplaba y giraba sus cuchillas con sus manos para volverlas a cruzar en su pecho.

Y a pesar de que los guardias hayas hablado, esto solo puso algo más intranquilo al caza dragones; ya que ese incentivo por parte del guardia pudo ser verdadero y darle ánimos… O un claro mensaje de que no lo lograría.

Una nueva hilera de conclusiones llegaron a su mente.

_Si no puedo hacer que me digan cual es la puerta verdadera… Tengo que hacer que me digan cual es la falsa_ soltó inconscientemente, viendo como la esfinge le miraba con una sonrisa esperanzada, haciendo que sus neuronas hicieran sinapsis.

Eso es.

_ Porque si le pregunto al guardia sincero cual es la falsa me dirá cual es, y si le pregunto cuál es la puerta falsa, me dirá la cual es la verdadera_ y de pronto, se dio cuenta_... Pero… aún no se cual es cual…_ un entrecejo se frunció y miro hacia al suelo.

Algo le faltaba.

_ Debo hacer una pregunta donde ambos me señalen la misma puerta sin importar si es el mentiroso o el franco_ los tormentosos ojos volvieron a ver a la criatura la cual parecía que quería decir algo, pero no lo hacía.

Aunque la mirada me la chica le indicaba que ya casi lo tenía.

Y de golpe, la respuesta llego.

" _¿Por qué no preguntarle que puerta respondiera su compañero que es la correcta? En el caso de que sea el guardia verdadero, le diría que su compañero le indicará cuál es la falsa, y en el caso del mentiroso debería decir cuál es la verdadera pero-…"_

_Va a mentir y pondrá en evidencia cuál es la falsa también_ resolvió mirando hacia la nada, siendo sacado de su ensoñación por el chillido alegre de la esfinge.

¡Eso era!

_ ¡SI!_ ambos guardias vieron como el chico saltaba realmente alto con una pose victoriosa, cayendo de forma pesada y con una sonrisa triunfante de oreja a oreja, junto con un brillo alegre en sus ojos_ Ya sé que preguntar_

_ Adelante_ le incentivo la mujer, moviéndose y dejándole el espacio libre para que pudiera elegir el guardia que quisiera.

Y Dovahkiin se dirigió hacia el guardia de grandes cuchillas y se paró en frente de este, haciendo que el otro moviera sus armas y le apuntara con una de las grandes hojas.

_ Dime, ¿Cuál es tu gran pregunta?_ pregunto el hombre dentro de la armadura, mirándole amenazantemente con dos ojos verdes detrás del casco.

_ Dime mi buen amigo, si le pregunto al otro guardia cual es la puerta por la que debo salir y me llevara a la libertad, ¿qué me respondería?_ una gran risa salió del guardia, moviendo sus armas y girándolas.

_ ¿Esa es tu pregunta?_ Dovahkiin asintió seguro_ Bueno, el té respondería que esa puerta es esta de aquí_ dijo confiado señalando la supuesta puerta que cuidaba el, viendo como ahora el nórdico se iba hacia atrás.

_ Y bien héroe, ¿cuál puerta escogerás?_ pregunto casi desesperada la mujer, viendo al joven señalar a uno de los guardias.

_ Elijo la que está custodiado él_ la esfinge, tomando aire, se giró para ver la puerta que había escogido.

Y pudo ver como señalaba al guarda de gran hacha, quedando aturdida por la elección.

_ ¿Esa es tu deliberación?_ el de ojos tormentosos asintió, viendo como el guardia se alejaba de la estructura de mármol varios metros, colocando su hacha hacia atrás y tomando impulso.

Dovahkiin tomo el mango de su espada al ver como el hombre comenzaba a correr hacia él, y dando un gran salto, apunto hacia su objetivo.

En un gutural grito la gran arma cayó contra la estructura de mármol, destruyéndola de un solo golpe y haciendo que partes de la piedra volaran en todas direcciones, haciendo que Dovahkiin se cubriera con sus brazos ante algún impacto del proyectil.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el otro guardia tomaba sus armas y hacia él.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¡¿Acaso lo había hecho mal?!

Sin pensarlo un segundo más saco su espada y se preparó para el impacto, escuchando la risa histérica del hombre de cuchillas dirigirse hacia él mientras el otro sacaba su hacha de la destrozada estructura.

Y cuando estaba ya frente al el vigilante de grandes hojas, este se detuvo de golpe, justo cuando uno de estos enormes filos estaba por chocar contra su espada.

Dovahkiin se quedó completamente quieto, viendo como esos orbes verdes le observaban con algo muy cercano a la locura.

Y de pronto, sucedió.

_ ¡Bien hecho chico, lo lograste!_ grito de golpe el guardia, soltando sus armas y dándole un abrazo al aturdido cazadragones, soltando una risa ensordecedora al sentir lo rígido que estaba el héroe_ ¡Oye tranquilo, que hubiera sido genial si perdías y nos batimos en combate! Ganando yo, por supuesto_ el egocéntrico comentario hizo que el oji-tormenta se calmara un poco, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Lo había logrado.

_ Entonces…_ la voz del nórdico hizo que el guardia se separara para verlo_ Si tú eres el mentiroso, entonces yo te ganare, porque al decir que me ganas en realidad estas mintiendo_ le tomo un par de segundos procesar lo que el chico había dicho, y al entenderlo, soltó una nueva risa histérica dándole palmadas fuertes en la espalda.

_ ¡Que buen chiste muchacho, eres muy gracioso!_ hablo fuerte el vigilante, viéndose como la esfinge apareció de repente para empujarlo lejos del héroe.

_ Que molesto_ gruño recelosa, ahora viendo con dulzura al joven nórdico_ Lo lograste, joven héroe, has podido pasar la tercera prueba sin problemas_ la criatura se acercó a la destrozada estructura, y luego de mover un par de rocas encontró lo que estaba buscando, dándoselo al concursante_ Toma, esto te será de mucha ayuda para salir y volver a la escuela_ Dovahkiin no dudo en tomar el pergamino algo aplastado y sucio que le ofrecía la mujer.

_ Muchas gracias bella dama, y gracias por tenerme paciencia en toda la prueba_ agradeció el chico, viendo ahora la estructura destruida junto a los dos vigilantes que de habían puesto a charlar_ Aunque… ¿No el pergamino aparecerían en la-…?_

_ Si, así seria, pero con las ansias de matar el idiota de Darius no se contuvo_ respondió molesta la esfinge, mirando mortíferamente al mencionado, volviendo a ver con dulzura al chico_ Debes seguir el camino hasta que este se termine, y al llegar allí leer el pergamino… Espero que puedas llegar a la final del concurso, confió en que lo harás_

_ Gracias joven dama_ le volvió a agradecer, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida_ Caballeros_ saludo también con un movimiento de mano al par de hombres enfundados en metal, que le dieron un pequeño asentimiento, echándose a correr de forma veloz hacia un nuevo camino que se había formado, dejando solos a los hombres y a la criatura.

_ Te lo repito, si no hubieras hablado esto no-…_

_ No le dije nada importante, además si se lo decía no sabía si mentía o no, ¿Qué importa si-…?_

_ ¡Sí importa! ¡Porque de no ser por tu bocata narcisista el tipo este no hubiera pasado y lo hubiera reventado de un hachazo!_

_ ¡Por favor, que no sabes ni siquiera como atarte los cordones de los zapatos sin ayuda! ¡No podrías matar nada sin mí y lo sabes!_

_ ¡OJALA MADRE TE HUBIERA ABORTADO!_

_ ¡OJALA TE HUBIERA ABORTADO A TI, CEREBRO DE PAJARO!_

_ Idiotas_ suspiro cansada de tanto griterío, alzando en vuelo al ver como ambos neandertales tomaban sus armas para enfrascarse en una pelea_ ¿De qué sirve que sean atractivos si son unos brutos?_ resoplo aburrida volando hacia la escuela, recordando las facciones del cazadragones y su amable personalidad_ Ojala existieran más como tú, valiente héroe_ suspiro encariñada, retomando el rumbo hacia su destino.

.

.

.

Caminando tranquilo término por fin el camino de nieve que se despejaba por sí mismo, dejándolo en una especie de círculo de unos diez metros deshabitado de árboles, siendo apenas iluminado por débil luz solar, con el cielo siendo cubierto por nubes de invierno.

Luego de que la esfinge intentara lanzársele encima a pesar de haber respondido bien el acertijo, los vigilantes le explicaron que debía hacer, dejando marchar mientras controlaban lo mejor que podían a la mujer que estaba prácticamente colérica a pesar de que antes se mostraba seductora y atrevida.

Al parecer era cierto que las esfinges enloquecían luego de que no podían proteger lo que les encomendaban.

Saco cuidadosamente el pergamino que había sido protegido por uno de sus bolsillos, y respirando hondo, comenzó a soltar el pequeño lazo que lo cerraba, pudiendo abrir el papiro que dictaba unas palabras en una pulcra letra en color negro.

 __ "Querido concursante, has podido completar los acertijos con sabiduría y un practicado uso de la lógica, dándote mis sinceras felicitaciones por eso._

 _Al inicio de esta prueba debí haber hablado sobre esto, sobre lo que deberán hacer ahora para poder invocar a una criatura que podrá ayudarles no solo para volver al estadio, sino también que estará a su cuidado a partir de ahora de aquí hasta que termine el concurso, o hasta que de manera desafortunada pierdan o sean descalificados previamente._

 _Sin más preámbulo, le ritual comenzara luego de decir esta frase en voz alta, apenas termine de dictarse, el hechizo actuara por sí solo, y tú mismo sabrás hacia donde ir para poder encontrar a tu compañero._

 _Espero que tu alma sea bienhechora y cordial, porque esta decidirá cuál es la criatura indicada para enlazar._

 _Sigue los latidos de tu corazón, y buena suerte._

 _Vocat vos anima mea, adiuva me, obsecro… (Mi alma te llama, por favor, ayúdame)"__

A pesar de mostrarse algo cohibido, Connor obedeció lo redactado, leyendo con cuidado y en voz muy clara lo escrito en latín, conteniendo la respiración los primeros diez segundos post lectura, esperando que algo se manifestara o cambiara, haciendo que su entrecejo se frunciera ante la ausencia de reacción.

 __ "¿Acaso no lo leí bien?"__ pensó extrañado, suspirando desganado y listo para volver a repetirlo.

Hasta que un latido en su pecho fuera de lugar lo dejo helado, haciendo que su mano dominante fuera hacia su pecho para comprobar que no había sido su imaginación.

Un jadeo escapo de entre sus labios al sentir una segunda percusión golpear contra su palma, igual de fuerte que la primera, siguiéndole una tercera, al mismo ritmo que las anteriores, dejando extrañado al asesino de capuz.

Apenas pudo salir de su asombro pudo recordar los léxicos escritos en el pergamino, soltando un poco de aire y se decidiera a actuar.

Cinco pasos fueron los que dio hacia el norte, ubicado hacia el frente de su cuerpo, sintiendo que esas pulsaciones disminuían de intensidad, decidiendo dar diez pasos hacia el sur, ubicado a sus espaldas, donde ahora los golpes aumentaban de velocidad, pero no de ímpetu.

Decidiendo dar cinco pasos hacia el este, dispuesto a su derecha pudo comprobar hacia donde ir; ya que las palpitaciones cambiaban de energía, siendo estas ligeramente más apagadas que las anteriores.

La dirección Suroeste era su destino.

Ajustando su capucha y observando las ramas de los árboles, no dudo en saltar hacia una de ellas, emprendiendo su amino silencioso hasta encontrar al que sería su compañero.

_ _"Debo darme prisa, ya he tardado demasiado estando en este lugar"__ susurro para su interior, sintiendo un ligero apretón en su pecho, esperando que su compañero haya podido terminar bien con los acertijos __ "Sé que Dovahkiin no tendría problema lidiado con la esfinge en forma física… Pero…"_ _ otro estrujón surco su pecho, intentando moverse más rápido entre las ramas para llegar y encontrar al animal que le ayudaría.

El arrítmico bombeo de su corazón le indico que podría estar cerca, intentando apresurarse para poder encontrar sea lo que sea que le ayudaría a salir de ese lugar. Justo cuando pensó que su cabeza estaba por volverse loca ante el insistente golpeteo en su pecho decidió frenar en un pequeño descampado, intentando calmar el arrítmico latido con respiraciones hondas, pero esto no parecía surtir efecto. Tan acostumbrado estaba al silencio que la turba que parecía ser su corazón ya lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso, algo muy impropio de su naturaleza.

_ Ya tranquilízate, que ni siquiera sé si estoy yendo por buen camino_ gruño molesto, frustrándose al no poder calmarse_ ¿Acaso tenía que ir hacia el Noroeste, donde el latido desaparecía?_ sabía que no recibiría respuesta, pero ya estaba hartándose de esos insistentes estrépitos contra su tórax.

De pronto, algo se oyó.

Un crujido a sus espaldas la puso en alerta, comenzando a mover su mano derecha lentamente hacia su espalda, donde su arco descansaba listo para su uso, mientras que su mano izquierda iba hacia arriba, sintiendo el cosquilleo característico de las plumas en sus dedos hábiles le dejaban una sensación de seguridad; sabiendo que solo debía jalarla, apuntar, y disparar, todo en el mismo segundo.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Un nuevo crujido aún más estoico hizo jalar su arco hacia abajo, su flecha hacia arriba, girarse, llevar ambos objetos hacia el frente y ya acomodar su posición de ataque, donde su mano izquierda tensiono firmemente la sirga de su arco, viendo como algo se movía justo donde la flecha estaba apuntando.

Una risa que ya había escuchado antes hizo que su lengua pasara saliva.

_ No pensé que serias lo suficientemente rápido como para ya estar en guardia, solo necesitaba tres segundos y ya te habría descuartizado, pequeño humano estúpido_ la voz, antes agraciada y aterciopelada se había vuelto una especie de mezcla entre la ponzoña y el rencor, mientras su dueña se movía hacia el frente, dejándose ver a una criatura que realmente no esperaba volveré a encontrar.

Aquella esfinge que había sido dejada atrás junto con los guardias que habían intentado calmarla.

_ Veo que nos volvimos a encontrar_ misturo el asesino, sin soltar el agarre firme de su mano con la munición de su arco, aun con el intenso golpeteo en su pecho aturdiendo continuamente sus pensamientos_ Es extraño… porque en el pergamino claramente decía que-…_

_ No debes preocuparte por eso ahora lindura_ interrumpió con un bufido la criatura, mientras un rápido escrutinio del asesino pudo revelar por su cabello agitado, caminar tenso y ojos completamente ardientes de adrenalina y rigor lo apuñalaban como dagas en una clara señal; _"Eres la presa"__ Esto es entre tú y yo, y nada tiene que intervenir en esto_

 __"¿Nada? ¿Entonces…?"__ de un rápido vistazo Connor pudo comprobar como el cabello enmarañado de la criatura encubría una nube de sangre, al igual que otras manchas adornando los pasos que daba la esfinge, y al no notarla herida, ya podía sospechar de quien o _quienes_ podría ser_ Debo suponer entonces que los vigilantes-…_

_ Muertos_ respondió con cinismo la bestia, notándose como sus patas delanteras se agazapaban, haciendo que sus ojos brillen en un color casi sanguinario, erizando completamente el cabello de su lomo_ Al igual que tú lo estarás_ siseo con maldad, sin esperar un segundo más para saltar hacia el asesino al grito de un enorme rugido, análogo al de un león. Connor pudo disparar dos de sus flechas rápidamente, dando de lleno en el abdomen de la criatura; pero antes de poder disparar una tercera, ya la tenía a medio metro de distancia.

Solo pudo prepararse para el impacto.

Soltando su arco dejo que la criatura cayera sobre él, y con sus brazos y pierna la alejo lo más que pudo la cabeza de la esfinge de su rostro, siendo cubierto por la larga cabellera enredada, apenas pudiendo ver el rostro desfigurado de la bella mujer en uno completamente pavoroso, completamente arrugando en una mueca salvaje, con ojos dilatados de manera imposible y dientes sobresalientes, amenazando con desgarrar su carne cual cuchilla afilada rasgara sin dificultad un papel.

Y el crónico palpitar de su corazón no estaba ayudando a concentrarse.

_ Ya la estas sintiendo_ mascullo con locura la bestia, refiriéndose a su deceso_ ¿Sientes cómo voy a destriparte vivo? ¡No sirve de nada pelear, insulso mortal!_ el aliento húmedo y fétido solo logro que el nativo luchara aún más para sacársela de encima, sintiendo claramente el hedor a hierro propio de la sangre emanar de la boca de la esfinge.

Si no actuaba rápido, realmente esa desequilibrada bestia cumpliría con su palabra, apretando sus dientes al sentir como su brazos estaban comenzando a flaquear por el increíble peso y fuerza que ejercía la criatura para aplastarlo y poder devorarlo; cuando sus brazos temblaron en resistencia, la mujer sonrió de forma macabra, ya sabiendo que tenía la pelea casi ganada; aun con los intentos de patearla fuera de su alcance, sabía que si hacia un movimiento en falso la bestia no había vuelta atrás. Ya incluso podía sentir la marca en su cuello arder, como si esta supiera que en cualquier momento, el moriría.

Él no podía morir, no ahora, el había ganado la prueba con honestidad, y la promesa que habían hecho con Dovahkiin le dio una fuerza renovada, lo suficiente como para poder alejar con sus brazos todo lo que pudo a la criatura, que se vio desconcertada sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Su presa aun podía luchar.

_…La… Final_ el bufido del mortal la dejo atónita, sintiendo como la agarraba con fuerza de su costado dejándola aún más perpleja_ V-Voy a llegar hacia ella…_ los ojos animales vieron como un brillo dorado aparecía debajo de ese capuz, haciendo que su instando de lucha se acrecentara para empezar una pelea con el humano; la determinación de este la estaba incitando para batallar_ ¡Y tú no me vas a detener!_ el impetuoso rugido del asesino hizo que ella misma soltar a uno, aceptando el reto que este le estaba proponiendo.

Y de pronto se pudo oír.

En un segundo no pudo sentir más el peso de la criatura que le estaba por devorar, en cambio un aleteo feroz fue lo único que podía oír, acompañado con un graznido irritante que le hizo pensar que podía ser como de un ave, quizás de un águila. Sin desaprovechar la oportunidad lanzo una patada a la esfinge que parecía elevarse en el aire, dándole un impuso que la hizo rugir de pavor al darse cuenta que no era ella misma la que le hacía volar.

Algo la había tomado de su piel para alzarla por el aire.

_ ¡¿Qué es esto?!_ chillo espantada, intentando aletear con sus propias alas para quitarse lo que sea que estuviera agarrándola de su lomo, recibiendo un nuevo alarido de su atacante_ ¡Quítame las garras de encima!_

Connor se paró de inmediato mientras la esfinge seguía luchando contra lo que fuera que la estuviera alejando del suelo, tomando de inmediato su arco olvidado y una de sus flechas que había caído de su sitio en la pelea terrestre, apuntando hacia la bestia; lo que vio lo dejo asombrado.

Las alas de la esfinge contrastaban con otras que estaban justo detrás, largas y gloriosas alas del color del fuego, aleteando furiosas para levantar a la criatura que a pesar de sus intentos no podía sacarse al volador de encima.

Sin pensarlo, apunto hacia las alas de la esfinge, teniéndolas en la mira y rezando por no pegarle a su salvador.

Un nuevo graznido se escuchó, y Connor disparo.

El rugido lastimero de la esfinge le dio nuevos ánimos para volver a cargar y disparar la nueva flecha, dando ahora con una de sus patas traseras. El ave de alas rojas chillo orgulloso por los disparos, y sin previo aviso, soltó a la bestia que sus garras sostenían dejándola caer herida hacia el suelo; donde once metros de caída libre le esperaban.

Y con su ala herida, la esfinge solo pudo esperar el impacto.

Connor cerró los ojos, solo pudiendo escuchar el cuerpo de su atacante estrellarse contra el suelo en un sonido amortiguado por la nueve, abriéndolos lentamente para poder ver a su enemigo tirado allí, inconsciente, con el cabello esparcido por el blanco suelo, cubriendo el rostro de la criatura completamente inmóvil.

Un suspiro salió de entre sus labios, y justo allí fue que se dio cuenta.

Los latidos habían desaparecido.

Los orbes ocultos observaron las alturas, embelesándose con tan bella figura que se mantenía en el aire con un aleteo continuo y selecto, comenzando a descender de manera elegante hasta posarse en una roca cercana al cuerpo inerte, resguardando sus alas para mostrar su figura.

El cuerpo de un ave de color del fuego y el oro parecía brillar, contrastando divinamente con el nevado ambiente. Debía calcular que tenía entre un metro y setenta centímetros de altura, y el gran tamaño de sus alas extendidas debía ser de unos dos metros; casi del tamaño de un cisne. Su plumaje brillante y pulcro embeleso al asesino, donde una gran cola de largas plumas doradas colgaban hasta llegar al suelo frio, un rostro de un color más oscuro, afilado e implacable, con un hermoso y afilado pico dorado, junto a unos hermosos ojos de color nevado. Su pecho era áureo como sus garras, largas y filosas, manchadas de esencia vital perteneciente a la criatura que acababa de atacar.

Era como la entidad más sublime y letal que jamás había visto.

El ave pareció notar como su espectador la escrudiñaba sin moverse, levantando un poco su ala para acicalar debajo de esta unos plumones que a la vista de Connor parecía invitarte a acariciarlas, sabiendo que su textura será exquisitamente suave.

Pero él no se movió de su sitio.

El nativo lo sabía, las aves eran difíciles de domesticar, la libertad de ellas era tan importante como su vida misma, el mal adoctrinamiento de estas volátiles criaturas podría llevarlas a un estado de tristeza tan severa que podría causarles la expiración misma.

El mismo entendía eso, no por nada su pueblo termino como lo hizo; luchando por la libertad, hasta el final de ser necesario.

No sabía qué hacer, algo en su interior decía que se acercara, que no por nada esa criatura le había salvado de un depredador que le doblaba en tamaño, que no le haría nada, al igual que en ningún momento el pensamiento de lastimar a tan hermosa ave había surcado su mente.

¿Pero que le aseguraba que nada malo sucedería?

 __ "Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo"__ susurro su conciencia, comenzando a dar pequeños pero seguros pasos hacia la roca donde estaba el dueño de su actual admiración, viendo como el ave dejaba de limpiar su plumaje para verlo moverse en su dirección; la cabeza ladeada del emplumado le hicieron saber que en su mente reinaba la curiosidad_ No voy a hacerte nada_ murmuro el asesino, levantando sus mano en señal de paz_ Solo me acerco a ti… ¿Me ves?_ el suave tono de voz del nativo hizo que la cabeza del ave se ladeara hacia el otro lado, como si quisiera escuchar y entender mejor lo que el humano le estaba diciendo_ Bien, ya casi…_ susurro despacio, ya estando a un poco más de metro y medio del emplumado animal, decidiendo extender uno de sus brazos hacia el frente, como si le ofreciera la mano al ave; su experiencia con la águilas le decía que esta podría tomársela de tres maneras, acercarse para inspeccionar, alejarse, o atacar, con la posibilidad de arrancarle una falange de ser posible.

De todas las opciones, el ave decidió observar las prolongaciones que le eran ofrecidas, frotando su pico contra estas luego de unos segundos de ver que eran inofensivas.

_ Eso es_ apremio el encapuchado, buscando algo en uno de sus bolsillos; un pequeño trozo de carne seca que siempre se encargaba de guardar antes de un episodio de aventura o de exploración_ ¿Quieres un poco, pequeña?_ el ave observo el alimento con determinación, pero al olerlo, alejo la cabeza ligeramente ofendida, dejando al Connor consternado __ "Que extraño, las aves con este tipo de rasgos normalmente comen carne"__ guardando el alimento decidió acercar su mano nuevamente, como pidiendo algún tipo de disculpa por ofrecer algo que no le había agradado_ Lamento si te ofendí_ hablo tranquilo, viendo al ave frotar su cabeza contra la mano que le pedía perdón, haciendo sonreír a su dueño.

Para su sorpresa, luego de un par de mimos más, el ave de plumaje del color del fuego decidió saltar hacia el brazo del asesino, caminando de costado hasta posarse cómodamente sobre su hombro, dejando caer su elegante cola a sus espaldas y observando el panorama como si no hubiera hecho algo tan grave.

El asombrado asesino solo pudo suspirar encantado antes de acariciar suavemente el pecho plateado, comenzando a caminar tranquilamente hacia el sitio donde había comenzado a buscar a su criatura.

_ Y creo que ya la encontré_ murmuro con un deje de satisfacción, entendiendo ahora el porqué de la repentina aparición y ayuda del ave majestuosa.

Su compañero había venido en su rescate, justo a tiempo para salvarlo de un peligro que él no creía volver a ver.

.

.

.

Su mentor más de una vez le había dicho _"Dovahkiin, sigue a tu corazón, porque en los momentos de duda el siempre sabrá cual es el mejor de los caminos"_ o también _"Si tu corazón se vuelve loco al ver aquello que más anhelas y amas, realmente valdrá la pena"_

Pero esto era ridículo.

Luego de leer y dictar el pergamino, un fuerte palpitar se sintió en su pecho, y recordando las frases de su maestro, decidió concentrarse en sentir el ritmo de los latidos, notando como al caminar hacia un lado este se aceleraba, mientras que al lado contrario disminuía, corriendo hacia el lugar donde su pecho parecía querer que su corazón saliera disparado hacia el sitio donde, suponía, su compañero animal lo esperaba.

El vago recuerdo de la charla que había tenido con Connor la noche previa a la prueba que ahora mismo estaba haciendo hizo que una sonrisa divertida se formara.

_ _"Si lo que dices en cierto, y tenemos que encontrar a una criatura de esas… ¿Qué crees que te tocaría?_ la pregunta de Dovahkiin dejo pensativo al asesino por unos segundos_

 __ Realmente no lo sé…_ respondió intranquilo, observándolo ahora a su compañero_ ¿Y tú? ¿Qué crees que te tocaría?_ lo vio dudar para luego ver como sus hombro se elevaban, teniendo la misma respuesta que él; hasta que un pensamiento fugaz le hizo soltar un intento de risa mal contenida_ ¿Un Dragón?_ el animal nombrado hizo que el castaño de ojos tormentosos lo viera sorprendido, soltando una sonora carcajada un par de segundos después_ ¿Qué crees? Las ironías de la vida__

 __ ¡Esa sí que sería una de ellas, querido amigo!_ bramo con regocijo, riendo un poco más para alegrar el ambiente previo a otra de las pruebas que se vendrían"_

 ___ Si realmente me toca un dragón, creo que no dejare de reír desde aquí hasta que termine el concurso_ jadeo divertido, sin frenar su marcha para llegar hasta si destino, viendo como luego de que los arboles taparan la ya poca luz existente, algo que parecía ser un descamado, donde la luz nublada por el clima frio se dejaba concentrar un poco más por la ausencia de arboledas, sintiendo su pecho cada vez más entusiasmado, como si lo que fuera lo que tendría que encontrar estuviera llamándolo con tal insistencia que su corazón bombeaba con más terquedad, decidiendo frenar su ritmo, quedando justo delante de unos arbustos. Luego de poder frenar su andar, intento recobrar el aliento perdido por un momento, inspirando hondamente antes de adentrarse entre la maleza para llegar al descampado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que encontró allí.

Un gran montículo de tierra, herbaje y ramas estaba contra un par de árboles, con una forma muy similar a un nido de algún tipo de pájaro, con la forma de un semiesfera hueca, donde se podía ver que habían algunas plumas, hojas y alguno que otro insecto caminando por el borde de las paredes.

Pero la ausencia de criatura o dueño del mismo nido dejo completamente aturdido al caza dragones.

¿Acaso por oírlo correr la criatura se había ido? Eso no tenía sentido, ya que al ser este el hogar, sería el primer lugar que defenderían.

Con un suspiro desanimado, el joven muchacho se acercó para inspeccionar mejor el nido, viendo como el hueco tenía el tamaño como para albergarlo a un animal del tamaño de un caballo, tal vez un poco más grande. Pero la presencia de plumas castañas lo dejaba intrigado; ¿Un ave tan grande anidando en el frio suelo? Eso sí que era extraño.

De repente noto como las pulsaciones comenzaron a desacelerar súbitamente, escuchando a sus espaldas el crujido del follaje que le anunciaba que algo estaba cerca, observándole; posiblemente el dueño del nido al cual se atrevió a acercarse.

Decidió encarar a su espectador, volteándose para ver que estaba a sus espaldas; el brillo de dos orbes doradas lo dejaron impresionado.

Avanzando sin temor una enorme criatura se presentó, mitad caballo, mitad águila, caminando hacia el con paso firme, escudriñándole con severa atención con unos ojos refulgentes, enormes e imperturbables. Poseía el tamaño de un equino, al igual que las patas traseras y la cola que se movía al compás de su andar, pero su parte anterior era el de un ave de rapiña, con sus patas amenazantes y letales, al igual que la cabeza, la cual poseía ojos ambarinos, al igual que su enorme pico, contrastando suavemente con su plumaje castaño; una criatura realmente fascinante.

Quedo más asombrado al ver como el animal le chillo en advertencia, alzando su cuerpo con ambas patas traseras y mostrando territorialmente sus enormes alas castañas, oscureciendo su vista ante la altura que había ganado el animal.

Luego del bramido de la bestia, esta descendió, observando con atención los movimientos del joven cazador de dragones.

_ _"¿Está esperando que me haga algo como él acaba de hacer?"__ se preguntó el nórdico sin dejar de ver esos hipnóticos ojos, en los cuales podía percibir los sentimientos que la criatura podría estar mostrando; curiosidad y ansiedad.

Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, llevo su puño derecho hacia su pecho, su brazo izquierdo dejo libre su cabeza de casco al llevarlo hacia su espalda, y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, apoyo su peso en su pierna derecha, mostrando el mejor símbolo de respeto que conocía, dejando en claro que él no era ninguna amenaza y que la invasión a su territorio no debía ser tomada en cuenta.

La cabeza del animal se inclinó hacia un lado cuando su acción fue hecha, pero luego de unos segundos el joven oji-tormenta se vio sorprendido al ver como la cabeza iba hacia abajo mientras su cuerpo retrocedía un par de pasos, dejando sus alas nuevamente expuestas.

El ave había recibido con una inclinación su muestra de paz.

_ Esto…_ el asombro de Dovahkiin se dejó ver a través de su rostro estupefacto, viendo como ahora la criatura se acercaba con ánimo hacia el mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie; un empujón amistoso con la cabeza por parte de la criatura lo hizo reír, llevando sus manos hacia el largo cuello para acariciarle con cuidado, haciendo que la criatura soltara un chillido amistoso_ Veo que no tenía nada que temer de ti_ dijo divertido sin dejar de acariciarle el cuello, recibiendo ahora un cabezazo suave, dándose cuenta de algo nuevo.

El palpitar desenfrenado que tenía antes había desaparecido.

Atando cabos rápidamente, tomo con suavidad la cabeza del animal para que le viera a los ojos.

_ ¿Eres tu mi compañero?_ la cabeza castaña se inclinó, como si no le hubiera entendido_ ¿Me ayudas a llegar a casa?_ pregunto ahora, viendo como la criatura retrocedía un par de pasos y giraba noventa grados, quedando de lado hacia Dovahkiin y exponiendo de sus alas su lomo, dándole un claro mensaje: _"Súbete"__ De acuerdo…_ dijo seguro, colocándose el casco nuevamente y subiendo con cuidado al lomo de la criatura como si de un caballo se tratara_... Si puedo montar un dragón, esto se supone que sería más fácil… ¿Verdad?_ dijo ahora vacilante, escuchando a la criatura chillar y alzarse en ambas patas traseras nuevamente, haciendo que de la sorpresa se agarrara de la base del cuello con firmeza.

Inmediatamente comendo a correr a gran velocidad, esquivando árboles y arbustos con maestría, demostrando conocer el lugar con exactitud, llegando a un descampado nuevo, más grande de los que había atravesado o visto hasta ahora en ese bosque.

Y sin frenar o dejar lugar a dudas, se levantó en ambas patas traseras, dio un gran salto extendiendo sus alas, y con dos fuertes aleteos, alzaron vuelo, dando varios aleteos más para poder alcanzar las copas de los árboles y volar con mar rapidez.

Todo mientras Dovahkiin se había aferrado aún más al cuello de la criatura, desistiendo un poco del agarre al ver los arboles a sus pies.

Volar en dragón era asombroso, pero volar en… En… ¿Qué era esta criatura exactamente?

Realmente ahora no importaba; volar es "eso" era increíble.

_ ¡Vamos chico, volemos más rápido y lleguemos a casa!_ le grito eufórico, escuchándole chillar y mover sus alas con más rapidez, accediendo a la petición del caza dragones.

Era hora de volver y mostrar que había ganado, lo había logrado otra vez.

.

.

.

_... ¿Pero realmente estas seguro que-…?_

_ ¡Que si, James! Maldita sea, que era una maldita esfinge_ rezongo exasperado el Black, conteniéndose para no darle una paliza a su amigo; había visto volar dos esfinges hace unos cuantos minutos, y luego de pensarlo decidió contárselo a Potter; mala idea_ ¿Qué tanto te cuesta creerme? Maldición_

_ Perdón Sirius, es que últimamente me gusta molestarte_ la fulminante mirada del sangre pura le heló la sangre; pero solo por un momento_ Es tan lindo verte enojado_ un golpe en las costillas le hizo quejarse, para luego soltar una carcajada_ Perdón Canuto, es que sin Quejicus tus enojos se han vuelto adictivos para mi satisfacción de maldad_

_Cierra la boca y ve a molestar a la pelirroja mejor_

_ Ni se te ocurra James_ amenazo ahora Lily, haciendo que su novio se encogiera en su lugar.

_ ¿Acaso te esta dominando una mujer, Cornamenta?_ pregunto inquisitivo el león con sorna, viendo a su amigo poniéndose nervioso.

_ Claro que no, Sirius, no seas tonto… Puedo hacer lo que quiera con Lily, y no tengo porque hacerle caso_ soltó orgulloso el de lentes, sintiendo un aura amenazante proveniente de su pareja_… solo si ella me da permiso_

_ Buena elección de palabras Potter_ aprobó la pelirroja, haciendo reír al de bucles.

_ _"Y por eso no tengo novia estable"__ se apremió el Black, viendo como su amigo miraba a su novia con pena, para luego fundirla en un abrazo que la chica acepto gustosa, haciendo que el pecho del mujeriego se apretara con una ligera molestia.

Las demostraciones de amor le volvían enfermo, esas cosas eran para débiles… El no necesitaba nada de eso para sentirse bien… ¿Verdad?

Un ligero vistazo a la tribuna contraria en busca de cierto cervatillo de dio la respuesta, viéndole allí, completamente quieto viendo hacia la puerta de entrada del estadio junto a sus amigos; hasta que un abrupto salto por parte del Slytherin lo puso en alerta, vendo hacia donde estaba viendo ahora el chico.

Lo que vio le hizo pasar del asombro a la ira en un par de segundos.

.

.

.

_ Por dios, ¿esto podría tardarse más?_ pregunto ahora somnoliento el príncipe de Slytherin, ya queriendo volver a la comodidad de su cama junto a su pareja, que parecía dormitar en su lugar por el frio y la inactividad prolongada; acurrucarse junto al Gryffindor le parecía el mejor plan después de que terminase la prueba; decidió inclinarse contra el oído de su pareja para susurrarle dicha planificación, recibiendo un cabezazo mimoso y la aceptación en un ronroneo.

Una arcada por parte del Black logro que una vena apareciera en la frente del rubio.

_ ¡¿Podrías dejar de arruinar el ambiente?!_ el gruñido del sangre pura solo logro hacer reír irónicamente al Black.

_ Si ustedes dejan de exponerse frente a mí, podríamos negociarlo_ estableció con maldad, asustándose al ver que Severus se había levantado de golpe_ ¡¿Sev?! ¡¿Qué-…?!_

_ ¡Por Merlín, ¿Qué es eso?!_ grito ahora Malfoy, saltando de igual forma de su lugar junto a Remus, señalando hacia el cielo, mientras muchas personas comenzaba a divisar lo mismo que los Slytherin's, parándose de sus lugares y murmurando de que podría tratarse.

Un grito eufórico provino de dicha entidad haciendo que el corazón de Severus palpitara con emoción, reconociendo el timbre de voz del emisor.

_ Merlín… ¡¿Dovahkiin?!_ el nombre del extranjero hizo que sus amigos le vieran con intriga, dándose cuenta de inmediato: El que estaba volando era el nórdico_ ¡Por Salazar! ¡Si es Dovahkiin!_ exclamo sorprendido sin dejar de ver como el héroe estaba sobre volando el estadio sobre una enorme criatura, la cual chillo hacia su dueño, comenzando a caer en picada con sus alas gachas, tomando impulso para caer más rápido.

Una exclamación general de los alumnos lleno el estadio al darse cuenta en que estaba sobrevolando el concursante, mientras el aliento de Snape era abruptamente detenido al ver la mortífera criatura que ahora descendía con más calma, llegando al fin al suelo y dejando que su domador se bajara, no sin antes apremiarle con unas cálidas palmadas en su cuello por el buen trabajo.

El caza dragones soltó un suspiro feliz, volteándose a sus espectadores con sus ojos brillantes de emoción, dándose cuenta que era el primero en llegar.

Su corazón latió con orgullo, dando un salto y alzando sus brazos en victoria, soltando un feroz grito de pura euforia, siendo correspondido por aplausos y gritos emocionados de la tribuna, felicitándolo por el buen trabajo.

La risa tranquila de una persona hizo que se volteara de repente, viendo al director de la escuela aplaudiéndole con tranquilidad.

_ Querido héroe, mis más sinceras felicitaciones, haz sido el primero en llegar y ganar la tercera de las pruebas_ celebro el hombre, recibiendo la mano extendida que le daba el joven concursante para estrecharla con calidez_ Veo que el Hipogrifo te ha elegido como compañero_ dijo tranquilo el hombre acariciando ahora la cabeza de la criatura que agachaba su cabeza para dejar se mimar.

_ ¿Así se llama?_ pregunto el castaño viendo como la criatura chillaba feliz y agitaba sus alas, contenta por las caricias de Dumbledure.

_ Así es, es una muy buena compañera, sus nidos los hacen en tierra, por lo que te daré un buen lugar para que puedas conservarla, así estará más tranquila y podrá armar un nuevo hogar_ dijo amable, mirando hacia el Hipogrifo que comenzaba a acicalarse las plumas de su ala_ Comen insectos, algunos pájaros y pequeños mamíferos, normalmente ellos las cazan, así que no debes preocuparte demasiado por su alimento_ le aconsejo con amabilidad, recibiendo un asentimiento agradecido del muchacho_ Por poco y casi te ganan, muchacho_ dujo risuelo el hombre, dejando intrigado al caza dragones, pero al verlo alzar sus manos y dirigirlas hacia la gran puerta del estadio, pudo entender a que se estaba refiriendo.

Por arte de magia la puerta de abrió, dejando ver una sombra detrás de ella que comenzaba a avanzar hacia el interior del estadio, escuchando como la gente se enloquecía nuevamente mientras la sombrase dejaba ver por la claridad que había en el lugar.

Un rostro desconocido lo dejo desconcertado.

Un hombre de piel suavemente morena y larga cabellera castaña entro, con el torso al descubierto, una lanza en las manos y montado sobre lo que parecía un caballo… No, estaba viendo mal, el hombre estaba caminando frente al caballo y… No, tampoco.

Un segundo después se dio cuenta: ¡¿El torso del chico estaba pegado al caballo?!

Una mata de cabellos rubios apareció detrás del desconocido, al igual que un brazo agitándose y un rostro que si conocía: era el concursante Cloud Strife… ¿pero en que estaba montado?

_ Joven Cloud, ha sido el segundo en llegar, ¿cómo se siente?_ una vez que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, pudo ver al concursante Strife bajarse del hibrido, sacudiéndose las hebras doradas.

_ Muy bien, pude pasarlo todo y encontrar a mi compañero.. O bueno, el me encontrar a mí: dijo divertido, dándole la mano al hibrido, que le sujeto la mano con seguridad.

_ Vladimir, cuanto tiempo sin verte_ expreso el director hacia el hibrido, el cual bufo molesto.

_ Igualmente Dumbledore_ dijo con una gruesa voz el moreno, inclinándose ligeramente hacia el mayor.

_ Te ha tocado como compañero a Vladimir, que como debiste ver, es un Centauro_ le explico al rubio_ Normalmente ellos no confían en nosotros ni en los muggles, pero hay algunas excepciones, como pudiste notar_ el centauro volvió a bufar_ No deberás encargarte mucho de él, ya que ellos son muy independientes y posiblemente prefiera irse al boque prohibido_

_ No hables por mí, mago_ experto con enojo el hibrido_ Donde él necesite que este, estaré, y solamente lo hablare con el rubio, no debes meterte en esto_ finalizo serio, tomando su laza con más firmeza de la necesaria mientras que la mano que sostenía la de su compañero la apretó ligeramente.

El rubio le acaricio dicha extremidad con el pulgar.

_ Tranquilo, yo me ocupo de todo_ le aseguró Cloud, dándole nuevamente tranquilidad a la irascible criatura.

Todos los espectadores quedaron sorprendidos, tanto por ver al hipogrifo tan tranquilo como ver al Centauro, normalmente agresivo y salvaje, siendo tan calmo con el concursante rubio.

Y las sorpresas no dejaron de aparecer.

Minutos después apareció el guerrero Hawke, montado sobre un Granian, un tipo de Caballo Alado rucio y particularmente veloz, siendo seguido de cerca por Alex Mercer, siendo acompañado por un Grifo, una criatura griega con cabeza y patas delanteras de águila y cuerpo restante de león que se mantenía realmente cerca del encapuchado. Un imponente Sephiroth apareció volando por su propia cuenta, teniendo enrocado en su cuerpo a un Runespoor, una serpiente de tres cabezas de unos dos metros la cual era conocida por ser la mascota favorita de los magos malignos por su imponente forma, dando una asociación rápida al de cabello platinado con la criatura.

Corriendo aparecieron dos concursantes que parecían haber estado charlando juntos en el camino, Cole Macgrath acompañado de un amigable Tebo, una criatura semejante a un jabalí de color gris ceniza junto a la elfa Aileen, la cual traía en brazos a un Demiguise, un herbívoro pacífico y de mirada triste parecido a un mono de pelo blanco. Un poco más atrás, recibiendo algunas risas por parte de los alumnos apareció una cansada Jill Valentine siendo acompañada de un Ghoul, una criatura un tanto grotesca parecida a un ogro, la cual le estaba gruñendo mientras la seguía, como si le exigiera el porqué de tener que haber corrido hasta aquí.

Todos los concursantes al encontrarse comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, viendo la variedad de criaturas que les habían tocado.

Todos menos unos, Dovahkiin, el cual había recibido un cabezazo preocupado de su compañero viéndolo intranquilo al igual que un joven de bucles en las tribunas, el cual miraba incesantemente la puerta en espera de que alguien más llegara.

Un apretón amistoso de Severus logro anímalo un poco, volviendo a mirar la puerta, con la esperanza a flor de piel.

_ Connor ya debía haber llegado_ murmuro preocupado el caza dragones, viendo a Hawke acercase a él con el caballo alado siguiéndolo de cerca.

_ ¿Falta Kenway? Que extraño, pensé que el sería el primero en llegar… Era el más inteligente de todos_

_ ¿Me estas subestimando?_ pregunto con diversión cínica el de pelo plata, el cual estaba acompañado de su pareja, la cual tenía enroscado en su cuerpo al Runespoor perteneciente a Sephiroth.

_ Sabes a lo que me refiero_ respondió mordaz el guerrero, viendo cómo el contrario le bufaba con preponderancia, haciéndolo enojar aún más.

_ ¿Creen que le haya pasado algo en el camino?_ pregunto ahora el tranquilo rubio, tratando de evitar que su pareja se metiera en un lio por su egocentrismo.

_ No lo sé… pero Connor no es de-… Esperen ¡Allí esta!_ grito de golpe el caza dragones, señalando hacia el cielo.

Una imagen que congelo a todos de manera aterradora se presentó.

Efectivamente era el mencionado asesino, el cual era sostenido con uno de sus brazos por lo que parecía ser un ave singularmente grande de color fuego, pero eso no era lo que dejo anonadados a los presentes.

Era el cuerpo que sostenía con su otro brazo lo que los había dejado petrificados.

Podía verse como el ve cargaba sin problemas el peso de ambos hombres la cual comenzaba a descender para llegar donde estaban todos reunidos, mientras Connor sostenía como podía la ensangrentada mano del moribundo, el cual fue reconocido por la joven Jill la cual soltó en un alarido el nombre de su compañero mientras un rubio hombre que estaba en la tribuna salto de su lugar para llegar donde aterrizarían ambos concursantes.

Al estar cerca del suelo los otros héroes corrieron para llegar y sostener a un malherido Chris Redfrield mientras un ensangrentado Connor bajaba con calma, siendo recibido por su amigo nórdico, el cual pudo ver el estado del asesino.

Él sabía que detrás de esa tranquilidad se encontraba la ansiedad y preocupación en carne viva en los ojos del nativo, escondido debajo de la capucha ligeramente machada de sangre del herido.

El director se acercó a la ronda que formaron los héroes para esconder al herido militar, tomándole el pulso de inmediato.

El latido parsimonioso lo dejo tranquilo.

_ Aun esta con vida_ aseguro, sacándole un suspiro a los presentes.

Un rubio movió violentamente a Hawke y a Cole de la ronda para poder ver al cuerpo tirado en la nieva, arrodillándose con dolor y acercando su rostro al del malherido, viendo como también Valentine estaba arrodillada cerca de su pareja, sollozando el nombre de su amigo mientras tocaba con delicadeza el brazo del castaño.

_ Chris… ¿Quién te hizo esto?_ la pregunta cargada de dolor y odio del rubio no fue respondida por el aludido, el cual estaba inconsciente, por lo cual miro a su segunda opción el encapuchado que se hizo paso en la ronda para verlo también_ ¿Tú le hiciste esto?_

_ No_ respondió tranquilo a la amenazante pregunta_ Y te responderé a lo que quieras, pero hay que llevarlo de inmediato para que lo vea un experto_ dijo con sabiduría, viendo como la pareja del castaño asentía con prudencia, volviendo a ver a su castaño que estaba respirando con dificultad.

El director saco un objeto de su túnica y como el brazo del herido.

_ Joven Wesker, si quiere acompañarlo, tome mi brazo y lo llevare a un hospital para que puedan atender al joven Redfrield_ el rubio asintió y tomo el brazo que sostenía a su pareja, y antes de marcharse, el director miro a los héroes restantes _ Ustedes son los que han podido pasar la prueba jóvenes, felicitaciones, ya pueden retirarse ustedes y los alumnos, nos veremos si es posible en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo_ finalizo, desapareciendo de la vista de los héroes junto a la pareja.

Ahí se dieron cuenta del gran murmullo que se formaba por los alumnos, haciendo hipótesis de lo que había sucedido y sorprendiéndose de la falta de dos concursantes más.

Pero si el director decía que eran los ganadores, significaba que solo habían quedado ellos nueve.

Ellos eran los semifinalistas del concurso.

Luego de ayudar a Jill a levantarse, los héroes de formaron en fila junto a su respectiva criatura aliada, mirando a la tribuna que había quedado en frente.

_ ¿No se supone que el director tiene que decir algo en un momento así?_ pregunto inquieto Cole, mirando como los espectadores parecían esperar algo que no llegaba.

_ No se tío… Deja de picotear mi chaqueta_ regaño Mercer a su compañero, el cual le chillo en desacuerdo, picando su mano en venganza_ Te estas metiendo en un lio_ le amenazo, recibiendo un nuevo picotazo del Grifo.

_ Tranquilo hombre, el solo quiere jugar_ dijo divertido su amigo, recibiendo también un picotazo del compañero de Alex_ ¡¿Pero a mí por qué?!_

_ Esto se esta poniendo extraño_ murmuro Hawke, dejando que la elfa acariciara a su compañero, los cuales parecían llevarse bien junto al Demiguise que le había tocado a la rubia.

_ Dovahkiin, di algo_ le pidió Connor, dejando aturdido al caza dragones.

_ ¿Yo?_ pregunto dudoso.

_ Si… Tu voz puede llegar más alto que nosotros a todos los que están aquí_ definió el asesino, acariciando el cuello de su compañero que estaba posado elegantemente en su hombro.

_ Si hombre, además todos te quieren_ opino ahora Cole, dándole ánimos al caza dragones.

_ Bueno… Lo intentare_ decidió inseguro, avanzando varios pasos para separarse de la línea.

El Hipogrifo lo siguió, haciendo que se sintiera contenido.

Aclarándose la garganta, una potente voz salió.

_ ¡Hola, queridos espectadores!_ los héroes que estaban tan cerca del nórdico se taparon los oídos, al igual que las criaturas que intentaron cubrir el dolor que les provoco escuchar tan seca el grito del de casco; todos le prestaron inmediata atención al héroe_ ¡Como pudieron, el director se fue para llevar a nuestro compañero al hospital, y nos dejó a nosotros aquí! ¡Nosotros pudimos pasar a la cuarta prueba, y esperamos que nos sigan como lo siguen haciendo, porque nos caen muy bien!_

_ A mí no_ gruño el peli-plata recibiendo una codazo por parte de Cloud.

_ ¡Y… Ah…!... ¡¿Gracias?!_ pregunto dudoso el oji-tormenta, recibiendo un fuerte aplauso y alaridos del público, siendo muy bien recibido por todos con exclamaciones amistosas. El nórdico regreso a su puesto, mirando a su compañeros_ Perdón, no sabía que decir realmente_

_ No importa, igualmente lo hiciste bien: apremio su amigo, viendo como todos habían aceptado cordialmente las palabras de Dovahkiin.

Cuando los héroes comenzaron a salir junto a sus criaturas, todos los alumnos comenzaron a seguirles, habiendo entendido que se había terminado la prueba.

.

.

.

_ ¿Crees que estén ahi?_ le pregunto nuevamente a Connor, el cual rodo los ojos por debajo de su capucha.

_ Que si, no los he visto llegar, así que siguen en la marea de gente que está llegando_ respondió nuevamente, intentando localizar con su "Vista de águila" a Regulus y sus amigos.

Él estaba seguro que aún no había visto esa mata de bucles incontrolables.

_ Hey, tengo que mostrarte a alguien_ le dijo emocionado el de casco a su compañero, habiéndoselo sacado luego de que el Hipogrifo intentara sacárselo a picotazos_ Pero debes calmarte, él es muy pequeño y no te lo perdonare si le haces algo_

_ No creo que te entienda_ le aviso el asesino sin quitar la vista de la marea de alumnos que estaban entrando al colegio.

Los héroes habían llegado antes que los alumnos que los seguían a varios metros de distancia, y la idea de ver a Severus no había menguado ni un poco desde que siquiera había empezado la tercera prueba, por lo que convenció Connor (que aún tenía la chaqueta manchada de sangre) en que esperaran en el patio delantero a la escuela para poder verlos aunque sea un momento y luego irían a cambiarse para almorzar.

A ninguno de los dos les importo que varios alumnos los miraran extrañados por tener a las criaturas allí, o que vieran el estado de los ropajes del encapuchado; ellos esperarían ahí hasta ver a las respectivas serpientes.

Los increíbles ojos del asesino divisaron al chico de bules junto a la larga cabellera rubia de su amigo, que eran las que más se llegaban a distinguir entre el grupo.

Con la mano señalo la localización exacta, y Dovahkiin solo hizo lo suyo.

_ ¡Pequeño!_ el grito sorprendió a los jóvenes estudiantes que inmediatamente vieron al emisor de semejante alzo de voz; mientras un pelinegro empezó empujar a la gente para poder llegar al dueño de ese grito, siendo seguido por Regulus, Lucius y Remus que estaban a su lado. Pudiendo salir, logro verlo, el gran héroe lo vio con emoción y extendió sus brazos, lo cual lograron acelerar el movimiento de sus piernas y alcázar rápidamente ese pecho cálido, al cual se aferró como si de una balsa se tratase.

Los grandes brazos se cerraron un suspiro aliviado salió de ambos pares de labios: ambos estaban bien.

_ Dovahkiin_ soltó primero el pelinegro, saliendo apenas de su escondite ara ver ese rostro desprovisto de casco, dejando la vista a su rostro varonil y amable, con esos ojos impasibles e hipnóticos, ese cabello rebelde cayendo en su rostro y esa sonrisa tan reconfortante; era bueno tenerlo cerca_ ¿Estas bien?_

_ Mejor que nunca, Severus_ respondió suave, inclinándose para dejar su cabeza sobre el hombro tibio del pelinegro_ ¿Tu estas bien?_

_ Ahora estoy mejor_ respondió calmado, sintiendo como el nórdico se alejaba un poco para verlo a los ojos nuevamente, dándole una nueva sonrisa_ ¿Estas seguro que estas bien?_

_ Estoy bien, no me paso nada... Por suerte_ la mirada azul se volvió algo opaca, dirigiéndose hacia su amigo que veía como las otras serpientes recién podían salir de la marea humana_ Aunque Connor-…_

_ ¡Por Salazar, ¿estás bien?!_ la preocupación por parte del Black salió a flote apenas pudo tener cerca al asesino: ropas machadas de tierra y sangre, en la chaqueta se distinguían algunas zonas rasgadas, y podía ver un magullón en el rostro visible del nativo; podía ver que claramente, no la había pasado del todo bien_ Connor, por favor responde, ¿estás bien?_

_ He estado mejor_ respondió cansado, soltando un suspiro exhausto_ No la he pasado muy bien allí, en ese bosque_

_ Puedo verlo_ dijo preocupado, sacando su vista del asesino para posarla en su hombro: el ave colorida lo escrudiñaba con atención_ Y también lo vi a él, que bueno Connor: te ha tocado un Fénix_

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto el caza dragones ahora, viendo mejor al ave_ ¿La famosa ave que puede renacer de sus cenizas?_ el asentimiento del grupo le confirmaron lo dicho_ Genial, nunca había visto una_ el Fénix poso orgulloso ante la atención recibida_ A mí me toco este… Esta_ miro al Hipogrifo que estaba echado en el suelo, el cual se había cansado de jugar con el casco de su compañero_ El… ¿Grifo con Hipo?_

_ Hipogrifo, Dovahkiin_ corrigió divertido el pelinegro.

_ Exactamente, gracias_ agradeció el castaño.

El príncipe de Slytherin no podía quitar la mirada de tan fabulosa ave posada en el hombro de Kenway, mientras Remus miraba receloso al hipogrifo, el cual había recaído en su presencia, levantándose y siseando con amenaza.

Dovahkiin vio tal acto y amonesto a su compañero, el cual lo miro incrédulo mientras Remus se alejó prudentemente, él ya sabía que estaba sucediendo; su naturaleza licana era un rival natural de los hipogrifos… Y lo mejor era alejare de semejante animal antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

Tal acto no pasó desapercibido por Severus.

_ Sev_ lo llamo el nórdico, tomando su atención por completo_ ¿Dónde crees que podamos dejarlos a ellos mientras Connor y yo nos a asear? No creo que nos dejen meterlos aquí y no vi donde fueron los otros_

_ Podemos cuidarlos nosotros_ propuso Regulus, acomodando su brazo cerca del hombro de Connor para que el fénix cambie de lugar, y algo inseguro asilo hizo el ave_ Luego podemos buscar un lugar para ellos_

_ Buena idea... Solo…_ Severus se alejó un poco de su protector, mirando a los ojos al Hipogrifo que lo miro con atención, y recordando lo que un antiguo libro decía, se inclinó sin quitar la vista de los ojos del animal, el cual luego de un momento se inclinó con gracia hacia el Slytherin, haciéndolo suspirar de alivio_ Bien, ahora si_

Dovahkiin miro maravillado como el hipogrifo ahora comenzaba a seguir al pelinegro luego de mostrarle una señal de respeto, justo como él había ejecutado; tenía mucho que preguntarle a Severus luego sobre su compañero.

_ Lucius_ llamo algo alterado el Gryffindor, sin quitar la vista de la criatura castaña_ ¿Podemos ir hacia mi habitación de estudio? Creo que me está dando sueño otra vez_ la clara mentira fue percibida por el mencionado, pero pensando que en otra cosa, asintió con entusiasmo, pensando que en realidad su pareja estaba ansioso de pasar tiempo de intimidad y no que en realidad no quería estar ni cerca del Hipogrifo.

_ Claro que si, Remus_ respondió seductor, besando la tensa mejilla de su pareja_ Ustedes vayan, nosotros nos quedamos cuidando y-…_

_ ¡No!… yo…_ la alterada voz de Remus hizo que su pareja lo viera extrañado_ Yo… ¿te quieres quedar?_

_ Así es Remus, no quiero dejar solos a mis amigos_ respondió firme el rubio, viendo como su pareja se ponía tenso, dejándolo intrigado.

_ E-Entonces yo iré primero… Así podre arreglar algunas cosas para cuando vengas_ dijo apresurado, alejándose un poco de su pareja al ver como el hipogrifo avanzo un paso hacia su posición_ Yo iré primero entonces Lucius_ dijo nervioso, apretando apenas la mano del rubio y alejándose rápidamente, siendo seguido por los ojos del grupo.

Aún más, con las miradas atentas de Severus y Connor observando analíticamente la situación.

_ Estaba algo apurado por lo que veo_ dijo divertido Dovahkiin, aligerando el clima tenso que se presentó hace un momento.

_ Remus se puso muy raro_ dijo preocupado el rubio, mostrando una ligera mirada triste hacia donde se fue su pareja; de igual modo, no dejaría sus amigos solo.

_ Bueno pequeño_ el apodo amistoso de Dovahkiin llamo nuevamente la atención de Severus_ ¿Están seguros que se quedan cuidándolos?_ el pelinegro junto a sus amigos asintieron_ Nosotros no tardaremos en volver_ aseguro, viendo a su amigo el cual acaricio por última vez al Fénix.

_ Pórtate bien con Regulus o te desplumare_ amenazo de forma amistosa el asesino, escuchando un chillido ofendido del ave antes de alejarse y quedarse junto a Dovahkiin, que dando un último saludo y tomando su casco del suelo, dieron marcha hacia el castillo para poder bañarse y cambiarse la fin.

_... ¿Oyeron eso?_ soltó de golpe Regulus, llamando la atención de sus amigos_ Acaba de amenazar a su criatura… Por mí_ los ojos de Lucius rodaron al escuchar la voz esperanzada del Black.

_ Seguramente si el Fénix te ataca lo descalifican_ corto de golpe la ilusión del sangre pura, recibiendo una fea mirada por parte de esta.

_ Déjalo soñar en paz Lucius_ amonesto divertido Severus, riendo junto con el rubio ante la mala mirada que lanzo Regulus hacia los dos; todo mientras el ave comenzaba nuevamente a acicalar sus plumas y el hipogrifo se echaba a los pies de Severus, mirando hacia el lugar donde se iba Dovahkiin… Esperando al igual que el pelinegro que el castaño de mirada tormenta volviera.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustdo el cap, nos veremos pronto muyayos~

Pag: PauliBlack-724279637599172/


End file.
